Digimon - Éxodo
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Saga II. Las Fuerzas pronto harán colisión unas contra otras, cada uno con sus metas, las cuales intentarán doblegar y subyugar a las demás; cuatro seres destructivos emergerán para hacer del mundo un caos, según lo dicho por el Libro de Crónicas de GranDracmon, el deber de los iluminados serán detenerlos para salvar lo que más aman (Capítulo 13 -)
1. Llamado al DigiMundo

**Digimon: Verdades - Éxodo**

Existe un concepto interesante sobre los mundos paralelos que quiero compartir en esta historia, se dice que la realidad en la que vivimos es el resultado de decisiones que se han tomado anteriormente, somos diminutivos en el sentido en el cual en otro universo paralelo tomamos un curso de acción diferente, lo cual hace que la existencia misma cambia. En cuestión, por cada suceso posible que se tome, una nueva realidad aparecerá y así sucesivamente.

Pueden existir mundos tan parecidos que resultaría imposible encontrar alguna diferencia mientras que otros desafían la misma lógica, en uno de estos mundos se desarrolla una batalla legendaria entre dos frentes; el escenario se prepara continuamente por las entidades absolutas **Equilibrio **y **Caos. **Este relato se ubica en el año 2004, periodo compartido por varias realidades conectadas por una versión del DigiMundo, aquí sin más esta el inició de la historia. Mantendré muchos de los conceptos que verán en las Trilogía Principal.

**Prologo:**

Pasado, Presente y Futuro; nociones abstractas para dos entidades que abarcan toda la eternidad. El Equilibrio y El Caos actúan en todas las dimensiones de la realidad, en una lucha constante usando actores como sus representantes; un escenario era especialmente influido por ellos, el lugar es conocido como Mundo Digital o DigiMundo, como sugiere su nombre, es un espacio que tiene lugar en la red de información. Lo interesante de este mundo artificial es que fue creado por el poder ilimitado de los Sueños, la misma fuerza que actuó en el universo; la fuerza inventiva más poderosa hizo participe en el origen de esa dimensión.

Fue escenario para nuevas posibilidades, desafíos y retos; todo especialmente preparado para una batalla legendaria que se repetía a través del tiempo y del espacio, el bien y el mal, lo correcto e incorrecto, Ying y Yang, estas particularidades se resumen en dos razas de sorprendentes habilidades aunque nacidas de un mismo progenitor.

- Es tiempo nuevamente - dijo una voz tenebrosa, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última batalla.

- los humanos hicieron un descubrimiento interesante - habló otra figura oscura, ya hace algunos años que se dedicaba a espiar a la humanidad.

- el Mundo Digital será un campo de batalla interesante, preparemos todo para nuestra jugada - sugirió la primera voz.

- significaría llevar el poder de la corrupción hasta ese lugar, al mismo tiempo de las **Coronas de los Siete Pecados Capitales - **respondió el otro a su vez - igualmente los hijos de la luz tendrán sus armas listas -

Ya tenían visualizado su curso de acción, aproximadamente el universo entraba en un periodo conocido por los inmortales como el desarrollo de las razas inferiores; un momento en que distintas civilizaciones como la humanidad progresaban en aspectos tecnológicos y científicos, a pesar de ser un reino de poca relevancia en cuanto a escala multiversal, era algo muy sorprendente estadísticamente que una especie como los humanos lograrán aparecer, por eso se ha iniciado una gran competencia por el dominio de sus almas, manifestaciones metafísicas producidas por la relación que existe entre la mente y el cuerpo, atraídas después de la muerte hacia las _**Alma Panterius** _por lo establecido en los **Protocolos de Realidad.**

Ahora crearían las estrategias que los llevarían hasta la victoria, la dominación era algo común en sus agendas; finalmente llegaría nuevamente el momento de la confrontación, hay de quienes estén en el fuego cruzado pues cenizas sólo quedarán.

* * *

Un mundo parecido al humano a excepción de tan sólo una cosa, la raza dominante era conocida como los Digimon, una abreviación para monstruos digitales; con un origen parcialmente humano, estas criaturas se desarrollaron a gran velocidad al punto de tener sus propios dioses, por definición se trataban de los seres más poderosos, los que alcanzaron un gran evolución que muchos otros no pudieron acceder.

La Zona denominada como el Territorio Sagrado era el hogar para cuatro de ellos, eran los guardianes que supervisaban la estabilidad de su mundo, sus capacidades eran tan inmensas que se rumoreaba que eran prácticamente omnipotentes, eran Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas de los Digimon.

En un estadio dentro de sus dominios se encontraban todas reunidas, con aura roja cubriendo su cuerpo, se erguía orgullosamente la figura de un fénix gigante, el cual portaba doce esferas del mismo color de su aura; particularmente tenía cuatro ojos y un muy mal carácter es venerado como el Dios que cuida las zonas pertenecientes al Cuadrante Sur del DigiMundo, es el gran Zhuqiaomon.

Los más comprensivos, en lo que se refiere al trato con seres de otros mundos, ejemplo el humano; son quienes resguardan celosamente los lados Este y Norte de su mundo; uno de ellos es el más viejo de los cuatro, a simple vista no es visible, se dice que se oculta en un bosque neblinoso, la sorpresa que se llevan muchos cuando descubren cuando el mismo Digimon es el misterioso bosque, Ebonwumon. En cuanto al otro, es una eminencia en cuanto a sabiduría una gran dragón de color azul, su característica principal es su larga barba, su poder domina tanto el cielo como a los océanos, Azulongmon.

El último de las Bestias Sagradas, gobierna el Oeste con puño de hierro, a pesar de ser el más joven es el más poderoso; su palabra es aceptada y respetada no solamente en su reino, si no también en todo el DigiMundo, un majestuoso tigre blanco con garras de metal, su aura blanca brilla intensamente haciendo sinónimo del poder. El poderoso Baihumon.

- hace cuanto que no tenemos un evento así! - exclamó alegre Ebonwumon.

- debo admitir que es emocionante, ver las habilidades de los combatientes en la arena sin duda será una gran experiencia - dijo Azulongmon, usualmente protector de la paz y principal opositor de las peleas.

En cuanto a su hermano bélico - no deberían perder su tiempo, mis representantes son los mejores sin dudar, mi victoria está asegurada -

- No te confíes Zhuqiaomon, mis escogidos también son muy fuertes y te podrías llevar una gran sorpresa - reclamó Baihumon.

- Dejémonos de conflictos entre nosotros y mandemos el mensaje a los luchadores, ellos decidirán nuestra supremacía - dijo Ebonwumon.

Era uno de los eventos más esperados, muchos Digimon asistirían al territorio sagrado sólo para poder ver los combates, ahora enviarían el mensaje y darían inicio al Torneo más grande en su tiempo, la nueva aventura inicia ahora.

**Saga I: Torneo de Batalla Digimon.**

**Capítulo I: Llamado al DigiMundo.**

Era una linda mañana, se levantaba para una nueva etapa en su vida pues muy pronto serían el inicio de las clases de secundaria, anteriormente había cumplido 13 años; no era la escuela lo que le emocionaba en si, el hecho importante era que muy pronto se reencontraría con todos sus viejos amigos. De hecho le quedaba una semana libre para hacer todo lo que se le antojara. Se bañó y arregló para encontrarse con dos amigos que conoció en el verano.

- Takato, ayúdanos con la panadería - gritó su madre desde la cocina, en sus vacaciones se dedicaba a ayudar a sus padres antes de salir a cualquier lado.

- ya voy! - respondió este con el mismo tono de voz.

Era un muchacho alegre y como no serlo, cuando tenía a penas 10 años conoció algo que cambiaría su vida por completo, pensaba que Digimon era sólo un juego de cartas pero entonces conoció a Guilmon, su camarada y en ese momento se convirtió en un tamer.

- ¿Takato, puedo comer pan? - preguntó su digimon, era su comida favorita y si no fuera por el control de sus padres, el negocio quebraría.

- mis padres no te dejaron ¿Verdad? - respondió el muchacho, sonrió cuando su amigo cabeceó en afirmativa.

Luego de darle un pan se dispuso a amasar, muy pronto terminaría y saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco; recordaba cuando conoció a Henry y a Rika, el primero le ayudó a poder adentrarse y conocer este nuevo mundo de los digimon, en cuanto a su amiga, al principio sólo estaba interesada en pelear para convertir a su digimon en el más fuerte, pero al final cambio su modo de ser y les ayudó con muchas de sus aventuras; el ataque de los Devas, la lucha contra Beelzemon, la confrontación con Zhuqiamon, de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, y finalmente en la guerra para derrotar al D-Reaper.

El chico, después de despedirse afectuosamente de sus padres, salió a disfrutar sus últimos días de descanso; caminaba tranquilamente con Guilmon en dirección al parque de Shinjuku, algo curioso era que Tokyo era objetos de ataque de unos seres extraños que decidieron llamar ángeles, en realidad eran monstruos que nada tenía que ver con estos. En uno de sus recuerdos más recientes fue precisamente una visita a ese lugar, de los mares surgió una bestia apodada como Gahgiel o mejor como el ángel de los peces; enormes robots de combate, como los describía entraron en refriega y fueron superados a fin de cuentas, entonces fue cuando evoluciono junto con Guilmon a Gallantmon y concluyó definitivamente con la pelea. Los digimon eran especialmente los más poderosos, tanto así que pusieron nerviosos a los pilotos de las máquinas denominadas Evas, luego de varias explicaciones conoció a dos muchachos que se convirtieron en sus nuevos amigos; y hablando de ellos.

- Oye, al fin llegas - decía un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos, su nombre es Kaworu Nagisa, le caía bien pero era algo extraño su forma de actuar.

- estaba ayudando en la panadería de mis padres - contestó el Tamer a sus amigos, ellos eran quienes estaban llenos de sorpresas.

El que acompañaba a Kaworu es un muchacho de 14 años llamado Shinji Ikari, piloto de Eva-01; solía ser silencioso pero nunca dejaba de lado las amistades, su vida siempre estaba fuera de lo habitual pero eso llegó a sus extremos cuando conocieron a Takato, la primera vez que lo vieron, bueno, no precisamente a él; se presentó un Caballero de armadura blanca con capa roja que apuntaba su lanza al ángel que los estaba venciendo, disparó un haz de luz que inmediatamente desintegro al enemigo, recordaba ver a todos sorprendidos, no sabían si era un tipo de ángel nuevo o otra cosa. Las sorpresas continuaron cuando su extraño salvador se dividió en un pequeño lagarto y un niño, de no mas de su edad, podría decir que era un año menor que ellos.

Después de varias preguntas al muchacho aprendieron todo sobre los tamers y recordaron los eventos de la invasión del D-Reaper, de todas formas, Tokyo también fue una de las áreas afectadas; por consejo de Kaworu, su mejor amigo, fueron de visita a Shinjuku para volver a ver a Takato y poder compartir más de quien se convirtió en uno más de sus amigos. La historia sigue con la obtención de un aparato algo raro y una pequeña criatura a su lado, muy pronto descubrieron que se habían convertido en tamers y fue el comienzo de una nueva etapa de su vida.

- ¿Cómo esta Dorumon? - preguntó Takato a Shinji.

- ya sabes, esta descansando en la copa de un árbol - contestó el otro, su digimon era de actitud serena pero eso no significaba que fuera débil, al contrario, se trataba de alguien fuerte y lo demostró cuando se enfrentaron a Murmuxmon. Kaworu también fue de gran ayuda con su compañero Leormon, debe decirse que con el apoyo de Takato pudieron vencer al terrible señor demonio. Ahora tenían dos responsabilidades y aunque era algo agotador, al final siempre valía la pena los esfuerzos y sacrificios que se hacían.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? - dijo Kaworu con su estomago gruñendo - es que tengo hambre -

- bien, conozco un restaurante cerca o puedo cocinar algo - respondió Shinji, entre otras cosas era habilidoso a la hora de preparar desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Todos acordaron ir al mismo lugar, pero el pitido de los D-Ark's los interrumpió, ahora tenían que enfrentarse con un digimon y según la señal no andaba lejos; sus digimon se adelantaron pero los muchachos le seguían el paso de cerca, el lugar era justamente al otro extremo del parque, era como ver una vieja silueta del pasado; Takato sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pero sus dos amigos aun no conocían aquella historia por lo que el albino leyó su información en su digivice.

- Mihiramon, nivel Perfeccionado, es una bestia mitológica -

- Es un deva - dijo de inmediato el tamer de más experiencia.

- me alegra que todos hayan podido venir - habló el tigre refiriéndose a los tres humanos y compañeros presentes en el lugar.

- ¿Qué quieres?¿A caso Zhuqiaomon nos mandó un nuevo ataque? Debe aprender a relajarse - dijo Takato sarcásticamente, la primera vez que vinieron los devas causaron destrucción en la ciudad mientras buscaban a la digi-entelequia.

- no permitiré que hables así de nuestros dioses - respondió el tigre en forma agresiva - no estamos por esa razón -

- ¿Entonces a qué han venido? - preguntó Dorumon.

- es una invitación por parte de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, nuestros Reyes desean verlos a ustedes tan pronto sea posible - contestó Mihiramon, ahora la pregunta era saber los motivos de la invitación.

- ¿Podemos saber los detalles de su petición? - dijo Kaworu serio, no era como enfrentarse a los ángeles pero existía también el factor de riesgo.

- Esa información será reservada hasta que se encuentren con nuestros dioses - a su vez respondió el tigre sagrado.

- entonces olvídalo - dijo Takato dando por terminada la conversación, pero era algo que Mihiramon sabía bien de ante mano y para eso ya tenía una estrategia, muy simple en realidad.

Un agujero enorme se abrió en el suelo, justó en la zona donde se encontraban los chicos junto con sus digimon y el deva; intentaron salir pero cualquier movimiento resultó en fracaso, miraron con resentimiento al personaje que tenían al frente, este por su parte sonreía orgullosamente mientras se burlaba de esos personajes, el gran Zhuqiaomon tenía muchas ideas interesantes cuando se trataba de obtener algo, al final resultaba muy divertido e interesante; aunque la última vez les trajo desastrosas consecuencias cuando fueron exterminados uno a uno por esos niños y sus digimon, obviamente superiores. Por los **protocolos de realidad **se impedía que volvieran a la vida con su conciencia intacta, pero en las reglas siempre hay una falla, esa falla fue muy aprovechada por el gran Rey de las Bestias Sagradas, un dios muy poderoso que se alzaba entre la jerarquía y se encontraba al mismo nivel de **Yggdrasil, **el todopoderoso **Huanlongmon** tenía ese tipo de habilidades.

Entonces cumplió con su misión, en la cabeza de Mihiramon pensaba ansiosamente de el gran evento inaugurado por los cinco soberanos absolutos.

* * *

El universo puede llegar a ser muy complejo, si las estrellas pueden agruparse formando galaxias, entonces sería lógico pensar que hay agrupaciones de realidades, la conexión entre estas era el mismo Digital World; precisamente en una de estas se encontraban un grupo de muchachos denominados los niños elegidos, son infantes que fueron escogidos para proteger su mundo y el de los digimon del lugar conocido como Dark Area o el Mar de las Tinieblas. Ellos hace dos años enfrentaron una gran oscuridad en la forma de MaloMyotismon, un monstruo del tipo señor demonio cuyo objetivo era la dominación absoluta.

Con la unión de todos pudieron alejar las tinieblas y lograr un periodo de paz prolongado, eso no significa que las batallas se hallan detenido, es más, evolucionaron mucho sus habilidades en combate por precaución, si regresa un viejo enemigo que no pudieron destruir hace tiempo; el señor demonio **Daemon** invadió Odaiba en busca de la semilla de la oscuridad bajo propósitos ocultos, era extremadamente fuerte y como único remedio hallaron enviarlo al Mar de las Tinieblas, un lugar donde se supone que no podría escapar con facilidad.

Era un buen día, Takeru se dispuso a salir de su apartamento junto con Patamon, su objetivo, encontrarse con sus compañeros de aventura para un día de campo; una de las ventajas de ser un elegido, era que podía abrir el portal del DigiMundo cada vez que quisiese, y ese era el lugar de reunión en el cual se encontraría con los mayores, Tai, Matt...

- TK, hace mucho que no hacíamos algo así - comentó su digimon desde su cabeza.

- es verdad, será la primera vez que nos veamos todos juntos desde el año pasado - era cierto, hace un año que no se veían por culpa de un incidente con un digimon, se hacia llamar un **Caballero Real.**

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, dirigió sus recuerdos a penas calleron los digivices del cielo; en ese momento él junto con otros seis chicos viajaron a un mundo nuevo y desconocido, conocieron a sus compañeros que se identificaron como Digital Monster; también pasaron por muchos peligros en el trayecto, muy pronto descubrirían que la causa de sus males eran autor de los engranajes negros, unos artefactos que causaban caos cuando se insertaban en un huésped. Algo que jamás podría olvidar fue la batalla contra Devimon, un digimon del tipo ángel caído y soldado del mundo de las tinieblas; fue uno de sus enemigos más fuertes, ni siquiera Greymon junto con los otros pudieron hacerle algún daño, la victoria estuvo a manos de angemon, su compañero evolucionó y de esa manera pudieron vencerle, pero a un alto costo, el sacrificio.

- Tk, nos preguntábamos cuanto más ibas a tardar - gritó a lo lejos Daisuke Motomiya, algo irónico sabiendo que el siempre llegaba tarde.

- no puedes quejarte, tu llegaste hace unos segundos no más - y como siempre Yoley le desmentía para hacerle quedar mal, podría decirse que es uno de sus pasatiempos.

- ¿Ya llegaron todos? - preguntó Takeru.

- Si, estamos todos - dijo Armadillomon, estaba al lado de Cody y los mayores, ya estaban listos y como siempre la compañero de Hawkmon decía la frase de apertura mientras este se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza.

- Puerta al DigiMundo ábrete, niños elegidos vamonos - con su D-3 al frente todos fueron teletransportados al interior del monitor de su aula de informática.

Tai Kamiya ya tenía 17 años en cuestión, pero seguía teniendo las actitudes de un niño imperactivo, tal vez eso le agradaba a sus amigos, nunca cambiaba; pero era muy serio en cuanto a decisiones importantes, cosas en las que necesitaba mucho valor como aquella vez en el enfrentamiento final con Etemon, usaba las redes oscuras para poder expandir el poder de las tinieblas, al final pudieron vencerlo cuando Greymon evolucionó a MetalGreymon.

- Finalmente los encuentro - dijo un digimon al divisar a todos los presentes que se le quedaron viendo.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Davis a su invitado inesperado.

- Soy Vajiramon, uno de los Devas que sirven a nuestros dioses - respondió el nombrado Vajiramon, un gran toro con torso humano y un par de grandes espadas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - esta vez dijo Matt.

- nuestro dios Azulongmon desea verles en este momento - llegó al punto sin más, no quería demorarse y crear confusiones innecesarias.

- Azulongmon, fue el que nos ayudo para que pudiéramos luchar contra los soldados de Daemon - comentó animado Agumon a respuesta del nombre de una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

Los chicos decidieron hablar entre si antes de darle una respuesta al Deva.

- iremos - dijo Tai en representación de todos, Vajiramon sonrió, muy pronto las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

Las cosas después de su aventura con los digimon salieron mejor gracias a todo lo que aprendieron sobre la vida, Kouji estaba golpeando la puerta de la casa donde vivía su gemelo, muchas cosas pasaron antes de que lo pudiera conocer; la primera vez que llegaron al Digital World se vieron en la misión de encontrar los digispirits de los diez guerreros que salvaron el DigiMundo, aquel mundo nuevo era asolado por la perdida del Digi-Code dejándolo en un estado decadente, los encargados de la terrible tarea era cinco digimon a servicio de Kerpymon, sus guerreros malignos.

- hola hermano pasa - dijo Koichi abriendo la puerta, su gemelo se dispuso a entrar.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? - preguntó Kouji interesado en la vida de su hermano, hace poco que se conocen y tenían que reponer el tiempo perdido.

- lo usual, ayudo a mi madre con su trabajo de vez en cuando - contestó este.

Koichi siempre tuvo una vida solitaria, y al descubrir que tenía un hermano hizo todo lo posible para poder encontrarlo; consecuentemente sus esfuerzos rindieron sus frutos pero al mismo tiempo se lleno de envidia al ver lo diferente que eran sus modos de vida, de esa manera se dejó manipular de Kerpymon, antiguamente uno de los Tres Ángeles que protegían los conocimientos del Mundo Digital; como Duskmon, se convirtió en un enemigo formidable para sus futuros amigos, al final pudieron derrotarle como Aldhamon y Beowolfmon, debido a los poderes de Seraphimon. Con las dudas y conflictos resueltos se dirigieron al Lucero de la Rosa para, lo que creían, su batalla final.

Kerpymon resultó ser muy poderoso, ni todos juntos hacían la diferencia; pero con el doloroso sacrificio de Ophanimon, quien le concedió sus últimos poderes a su hermano y a Takuya, nacieron dos guerreros nuevos con el poder suficiente de enfrentarse a las tinieblas; la pelea fue muy dura y el enemigo no daba el brazo a torcer, parecía que iban a perder la batalla, sin embargo se mantuvieron firmes logrando ganar al ángel digimon. Pero nunca se imaginaron que la guerra con el verdadero adversario a penas comenzaba.

- ¿Viste eso? - dijo Kouji, al parecer vio a un digimon por la ventana.

- seguro, pero no tiene sentido, bokomon nos dijo que ningún digimon puede cruzar hacia nuestro mundo - respondió Koichi en duda, sencillamente no tenía sentido.

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa bajo la mirada preocupada de su madre, a diferencia de los padres de los demás niños, su hijo le contó todo acerca del Digital World y decidió creerle, pues nunca le había dicho una mentira; se preocupaba mucho por él, resaría para que pudiera llegar a salvo.

Takuya se encontraba caminando por el vecindario, a veces lo hacia para pensar, entre muchas cosas se enfocó en los momentos que pasó junto con sus amigos; en su memoria no olvidaría la derrota del Kerpymon, todos pensaban que finalmente habían salvado el DigiMundo y que llegaría la época de paz, pero en ese momento aparecieron nuevos enemigos, los Caballeros de la Realeza. Particularmente Dynasmon y LordKnightmon llegaron para completar la tarea de resucitar a un gran mal de los tiempos antiguos, su nombre era el ángel **Lucemon.**

Bokomon contaba que en el tiempo primitivo hubo una gran guerra entre los digimon del tipo humano y los del tipo bestia, cuando el Digital World estaba en caos de los cielos descendió Lucemon para detener la batalla y lograr una paz duradera convirtiéndose en el absoluto soberano; pero el poder le corrompió e hizo sufrir a muchos Digimon, fue entonces cuando 10 guerreros se alzaron en su contra y luego de una larga confrontación lograron encerrarle en lo más profundo de la zona oscura. En consecuencia los guerreros se dividieron en los digispirits, quedando al cuidado de los Tres Grandes Ángeles; Ophanimon se quedaría con tres, Seraphimon con dos y Cherubimon con cinco, los tres gobernaron el DigiMundo después de aquellos sucesos.

Volviendo al hilo original, los Caballeros Reales recolectaron el digi-code y lo enviaron directo a la Zona Oscura, intentaron detenerlos pero eran muy fuertes y fueron vencidos en diversas ocasiones; al final Lucemon resucitó, no habían conocido ningún otro digimon que tuviera su nivel, era ridículamente poderoso; y las cosas empeoraron cuando finalmente derrotaron a LordKnightmon y Dynasmon, llegó al campo de batalla y absorbió su información para poder evolucionar, el resultado fue desastroso y ahora el Mundo Humano se encontraba en la mira del Señor Demonio, necesitaban un milagro y lo consiguieron con la evolución de Susanoomon.

Algo lo distrajo, muy pronto sintió algo pasar a gran velocidad, si su vista no le engañaba podría decirse que se trataba de un Digimon.

- Takuya, lo viste! - gritó Kouji a lo lejos, venía corriendo junto con su gemelo.

- ¿Era un digimon verdad? - preguntó Takuya a sus dos amigos, tenía una cara de sorprendido.

- eso parece, vamos tras él - dijo Koichi mientras todos emprendían la carrera para seguir al Digimon.

Corrieron hasta un callejón donde se detuvo la persecución, miraron a una criatura parecida a un perro grande observándoles fijamente con sus ojos rojos, parecía llevar una armadura china de color azul y tenía tres cuernos en la cabeza. Entonces sucedió algo que no tenían previsto, los ojos del digimon se iluminaron con un destello blanco, un rayo de luz salió de estos directo a sus teléfonos celulares y sorprendentemente se convirtieron en sus digivices, eran tal como los recordaban.

- Este es un regalo de nuestros dioses - dijo el perro gigante.

- ¿Quién rayos eres y a qué se refieren con lo de sus dioses? - preguntó Kouji algo cortante.

- Yo soy Chatsuramon, uno de los deva al servicio de los dioses; en cuanto a lo otro, nuestros dioses son las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas que resguardan los cuatro cuadrantes del DigiMundo - contestó el identificado como Chatsuramon.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca hemos oído de ustedes los deva y sus dioses? - cuestionó esta vez Takuya.

- Ustedes viajaron a la zona que esta en jurisdicción de los Tres Ángeles, no es necesario que estuviéramos en aquel lugar; además los ángeles le deben obediencia al gran Baihumon, uno de nuestros dioses - dijo nuevamente, antes de que lo interrumpieran el deva continua con lo siguiente en su discurso - Están invitados por los dioses para un evento muy singular, los llevare de inmediato con el gran Baihumon -

Antes de que pudieran replicar, Chatsuramon creó un resplandor que los teletransportó a todos a la estación del tren, ese lugar era donde viajaron por primera vez al Mundo Digital, parecía que este digimon no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta.

- Esta bien, iremos - dijo el muchacho de la gorra, era su favorita y no la pensaba cambiar.

- oye, no decidas por nosotros - gritó Kouji mientras el otro se tapaba los oídos, sin embargo, lo que sea que fuere, ya estaban muy metidos en ello.

* * *

Thomas era un genio en muchas áreas, era experto en los deportes, las matemáticas y sus allegados, entre muchas otras afinidades; cosa que cree que lo llevó a conocer a Gaomon, su compañero digimon y trabajar para DATS, una organización que se encargaba de mantener los casos de digimon en la clandestinidad. Sin embargo, aquellos días habían terminado cuando Yggdrasil cerró la puerta que conectaba el DigiMundo y el Mundo Humano, sin más casos era lógico que DATS ya no tuviera un papel, igualmente eso le dio nuevas oportunidades de empleo en las que le fue bien, era alguien exitoso pero aun así extrañaba los momentos que pasaba junto con Gaomon, uno de sus más grandes amigos.

Si deseara algo es que la puerta al Digital World pudiera abrirse, pero era algo imposible si consideraba que solamente algo tan poderoso como Yggdrasil puede hacer algo así, además tenía aproximadamente 18 años, ya había pasado como 3 años después de todos esos sucesos.

- como quisiera que estuvieras aquí Gaomon - exclamó aburrido, estaba sentado en el escritorio de su gran estudio.

De repente del piso, justo donde se encontraba se abrió una puerta digital, era sorprendente de que algo así estuviera pasando, si no estuviera en un estado de shock, probablemente hubiera saltado para no ser absorbido por el portal, cosa que paso en cuestión de segundos. Cuando tomó nuevamente consciencia de si ya se encontraba en el digimundo, al frente de un gran bosque.

- Thomas, ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Marcus sorprendido al ver a su viejo amigo en el DigiMundo, se suponía que Yggdrasil había cerrado la brecha entre ambos mundos.

Marcus había pasado los últimos tres años junto con agumon protegiendo el Mundo Digital, había hacho grandes avances y estaba en un descanso, de vez en cuando desearía poder volver a su hogar en la tierra, pero sabe que su padre esta cuidando de la familia; se encontraba también con Gaomon para hablar de momentos pasados; no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Thomas se diera cuenta de su presencia, de hecho, los dos se encontraban hablando animosamente recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Estaban sobre el bosque de la neblina, uno de los lugares protegidos por Merukimon antes de los ataques de Kurata y sus didigmon artificiales, fueron momentos duros que debieron afrontar en equipo, pero la mayor prueba fue la pelea contra **Belphemon, **uno de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio. Pero el pasado quedo en el pasado, era conveniente pensar de esa manera.

Muy pronto los digimon sintieron un poder abrumador en las cercanías, era muy similar a los Caballeros de la Realeza, mas o menos por ese nivel.

- Agumon,¿Qué pasa?¿se trata acaso de uno de los Caballeros? - preguntó Marcus.

- no, es más fuerte, más poderoso - contestó Gaomon mientras se ponía en guardia.

De un momento a otro el bosque se levantó por completo, no podían creer lo que estaban observando, apareció una gigantesca tortuga con doce orbes rodeandole, un aura verde le recorría todo el cuerpo y como característica adicional poseía dos cabezas.

- Yo soy Ebonwumon, una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas y un dios de los digimon - se presentó con autoridad.

- ¿un dios? creía que el único dios era Yggdrasil - dijo Thomas

- desde que el señor Yggdrasil intento acabar con el Mundo Humano y puso en peligro la existencia de los digimon, debió pasar a la clandestinidad y el poder fue tomado por el gran Huanglongmon, el dios de dioses; entonces, nosotros sus enviados tomamos el control de todas las zonas del digimundo - respondió la Bestia Sagrada.

- ¿Sabías algo de esto Marcus? - preguntó el compañero de Gaomon confundido.

- pues te cuento que no tengo ni idea - contestó Marcus a su amigo, en realidad no tenía idea alguna.

- ustedes derrotaron a Yggdrasil y se enfrentaron con los Caballeros de la Realeza, por lo que están más que calificados para participar en un evento que organizamos, ¿gustarían aceptar? - comentó Ebonwumon con una sonrisa, realmente sorprendería a todos con sus enviados. La aventura apenas comenzaba.

**Fin del Capítulo I: **

La aventura continua en **Día 1, el Torneo Comienza.**


	2. Día 1, el Torneo Comienza

**Digimon - Verdades: Éxodo**

**Saga I: Torneo de Batalla Digimon**

**Capítulo II: Día 1, el Torneo comienza.**

El bosque de la neblina, lo que siempre habían considerado un lugar del Digital World común y corriente, no era más que un disfraz que ocultaba la identidad de uno de los digimon más poderosos de toda la historia, se trataba de nadie y más y nadie menos del mismo Ebonwumon, una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, tan fuerte e imponente que los otros digimon le consideraban a un dios. Marcus, Thomas, Agumon y Gaomon estaban sorprendidos y no sólo era su tamaño descomunal.

- este digimon es más fuerte que un Caballero de la Realeza - comentó Gaomon, era muy pocas las veces que sentía un poder de esa magnitud.

- ¿en serio?¿Es tan fuerte como el Burst Mode? - preguntó Marcus pensando como sería una batalla contra una Bestia Sagrada.

Adivinando sus pensamientos el poderoso dios hace una pequeña interrupción - me gusta ese espíritu, será muy útil en la competencia -

- ¿De qué rayos habla ahora? - dijo Agumon ante las palabras de Ebonwumon.

- se trata de una competencia con los más grandes héroes de todo el DigiMundo, humanos que con sus compañeros digimon desafiaron a las mayores adversidades y lograron salir victoriosos para salvar a los dos mundos - dijo la tortuga llamando la atención de todos.

- suena interesante, ¿ Cuéntanos más? - pidió Thomas, sonaba a un reto muy interesante.

- El DigiMundo ha necesitado ser salvado muchas veces de las peores amenazas existentes - dijo esto mientras sus ojos brillaban con un color verde y en los cielos mostraba unas imágenes, lo primero que pudieron ver fue a una especie de dodecaedro gigante con alguien en la punta, delante de este se encontraban 8 niños con sus digimon.

- Como observan, Apocalypmon, el señor de la destrucción y la encarnación de la venganza; su objetivo era destruir el DigiMundo y llevarlo a la nada, entonces 8 niños llegaron a nuestro mundo y desafiaron al señor de la oscuridad poniendo fin a la terrible amenaza - mientras lo decía las imágenes mostraban la última batalla de Tai y los muchachos contra el terrible Apocalypmon, su victoria definitiva.

Las imágenes cambiaron al momento cuando MaloMyotismon impregnaba al Mundo Humano con la oscuridad

- MaloMyotismon, un digimon con el título del señor demonio comenzó a invadir al mundo de la luz con el poder de las tinieblas, cinco niños con sus digimon tuvieron que unir fuerzas para poder detenerlo; todos los niños del planeta, confiando en el poder de los sueños pudieron alejar la oscuridad para siempre de su mundo, al menos la que trajo MaloMyotismon - relató Ebonwumon mientras veían como fue la derrota del digimon de las tinieblas a manos de Daisuke y su equipo.

- y esta es mi favorita - dijo mientras las imágenes mostraban a Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon y otros grupo de niños, al parecer los dos digimon gigantes discutían sobre algo, el que parecía un gran fénix dirigió un ataque a otro de menor tamaño, parecía que lo iba a pulverizar pero entonces uno de los niños se lanzo desde un campo de energía con el digivice a mano, alumbraba e hizo que el muchacho llegara a su compañero antes de la técnica devastadora, lo que vieron a continuación no tenía precio.

- ¿Cómo es que Gallantmon esta en ese lugar? - dijo Marcus atónito.

- resulta que uno de los niños le fue destinado uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza, una resurrección más bien - explicó Ebonwumon - si quieres más respuestas por que no hablas con el muchacho directamente -

- ¿Estará aquí? - preguntó Agumon.

- no es que pueda negarse a una petición de Zhuqiaomon - dijo mientras se reía, de ninguna manera el dios del sur dejaría que renunciará a la competencia.

Terminaron la imagen con la pelea entre el fénix y el caballero, parecía terminar en empate pues el dragón azul los interrumpe con algo sobre 'el verdadero enemigo'. Después saltaron a una batalla en la que estaban involucrados dos jóvenes que se transformaban en un digimon, ambos combatían contra una especie de ángel caído, tenía seis alas negras y seis demoníacas; era una dura batalla que al final, el guerrero digimon gana a su enemigo con una super espada.

- ¿Entonces les interesa? - preguntó con suspicacia Ebonwumon.

- claro, yo me apunto - dijo Marcus decidido

- nada mejor que un reto - comento Thomas en afirmativa, los digimon estaban más que ansiosos, con el cometido de la bestia sagrada cumplido por fin, hizo un gesto con una de sus cabezas para que lo siguieran, cosa que todos entendieron e hicieron.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? - cuestionó Gaomon.

- vamos al estadio, nuestro señor Huanglongmon dará el inicio de partida para el comienzo, igualmente tienen que inscribirse en ese lugar - contestó la tortuga. Muy pronto comenzarían y ya se formaba una idea de quienes eran los representantes de las otras bestias sagradas, pues conocía el carácter de sus hermanos; Azulongmon sería muy flexible en cuanto a sus guerreros, estarían todos los niños elegidos por lo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso pues no sabía quienes de ellos participaría, en el caso de Zhuqiaomon sería algo muy diferente, sabía que estaría ese chico, quien tenía a Guilmon, el tamer legendario también podría ser una de sus opciones.

Baihumon tenía los diez guerreros legendarios, pues el fue quien repartió los digispirits entre los Tres Grandes Ángeles; quizá Susanoomon estuviese en el lugar, aunque no era algo tan probable pues Baihumon dijo que sólo necesitaría a tres para ganar, si algo era grande en él, fue su ego que incluso superaba al de Zhuqiaomon; aunque sus hermanos se lo tomen en serio, a el realmente no le interesa, pues en realidad este evento tiene un propósito mayor, la oscuridad se aproxima y el campeón tendrá el poder para vencerlo, eso era más que suficiente. Por ahora los llevaría a todos al lugar del estadio, sería una experiencia para los humanos conocer a su señor.

- Entonces Thomas, ¿Estas ansioso? - preguntó Marcus a su amigo.

- claro, nunca espere que hubiera más humanos que pudieran asociarse con un digimon - respondió este.

- por mi parte, yo espero enfrentarme a Gallantmon y demostrar quien es más fuerte - comentó el peleador, también quería conocer al muchacho, pero no esperaba tantas sorpresas como las que preparará el futuro, de hecho ninguno de ellos espera lo que sucederá en breve.

* * *

Takato despertó con un dolor de cabeza, sus amigos ya estaban levantados e inspeccionando el lugar, nunca lo habían visto a excepción de Guilmon y él mismo; en este sitio fue donde se encontraron por primera vez con Zhuqiaomon, sintieron el poder de un dios, conocieron lo que significaba enfrentarse a un dios. Los sucesos ocurrieron después de vencer a **Beelzemon, **fueron guiados por Lopmon al recinto sagrado, el palacio del fénix; con el motivo de rescatar a Calumon se enfrentaron contra una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas de los digimon, pelearon contra una furia inmensa que era dirigida a los humanos.

El Guardián de la Zona Sur odiaba a los humanos y los culpaba de todas las desgracias ocurridas en el Digital World, sino fue hasta que Henry y Terriermon digi-evolucionaron en MegaGargomon que pudieron tomarle la ventaja, aunque sea por unos pocos momentos; ahora mismo estaban observando el gran caldero con la llama que emanaba de este, la primera vez que la vio sintió que se trataba de algo para nada ordinaria comparado con lo vivido hasta el momento; sus dos amigos estaban a punto de vivir esa experiencia.

Las llamas se alteraron de forma estrepitosa, comenzaron a tomar forma de un pájaro enorme; era un espectáculo para Shinji y Kaworu, miraron asombrados la figura de un fénix gigantesco al cual le flotaban alrededor 12 esferas de su mismo color, el rojo; un aura lo cubría por completo generando a sus observadores un sentimiento de autoridad, entre los mismos digimon la sola presencia del dios era más que suficiente para doblegarse por voluntad.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Zhuqiaomon? - preguntó algo irritado Takato mientras Guilmon se coloca al frente, preparándose para una posible pelea.

- Tal como los recordaba, pero será mejor que guarden esas energías para más tarde - exclamó Zhuqiaomon casi sonriendo.

- ¿le conoces Takato? - le dijo Shinji intrigado al ver la conexión entre ambos.

- Zhuqiaomon, en etapa mega, es una de las Bestias Sagradas de los Digimon - leyó Kaworu desde su D-Ark.

- soy un poderoso dios que protege al DigiMundo - añadió con algo de orgullo el enorme digimon.

- con que un dios - comentó el tamer de dorumon mientras este silbaba, nunca antes había estado en presencia de una de las Bestias Sagradas.

- me reuní con el hace dos años, supongo que antes no eramos tan amigos ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión? - dijo un Takato tan confuso.

- No confundas las cosas, ustedes están aquí porque están entre los mejores tamers y los traje aquí para que compitieran en un torneo en que todos están obligados a participar - contestó Zhuqiaomon de forma severa, a un no le agradaban de todo pero era justo lo que necesitaba para salir victorioso, por ningún motivo los dejaría retirarse.

- Maldito.. - antes de que pudiera decir algún atropello una voz los interrumpió.

- ¿Tu también Takato? - era Ryo, estaba de pie con la espalda apoyada en la pared, una región alejada del centro de la habitación.

- ¿Ryo?¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo todo consternado, no se lo esperaba encontrar y menos en esta situación aunque es lo menos raro que le ha pasado hoy.

- lo mismo que tu, será mejor hacerle caso, quizás sea divertido - le respondió el tamer legendario.

Aunque no tuviera todos los detalles se daba una idea, según lo que entendió del soberbio dios digital era que estarían en una competencia donde se enfrentarían con los más fuertes, héroes que desafiaron las adversidades, contra los más poderosos enemigos del Digital World, hasta escucho rumores sobre humanos que derrotaron al tiránico Lucemon de una vez por todas, al gran Señor de los Demonios; todo era bastante digno de admirarse, no es que hubiera hecho cosas menos trascendentes, después de todo venció al todopoderoso Milleniummon, no una, sino tres veces. Sus amigos también hicieron leyenda, enfrentarse a una Bestia Sagrada y salir impunes es tan sólo una de su larga lista.

Lo único de trasfondo que sabía era que era un evento en que mostraba la supremacía de los cuatro dioses de los digimon, al parecer Zhuqiaomon quería ganar, era más que obvio pues bien era sabido por el las capacidades de cada tamer, y si Guilmon y Takato tienen que estar en la lucha quería decir que la Bestia Sagrada; aunque fue raro que no estuvieron Rika y Henry, podía reclamarle al fénix pero no creía que pudiera salir vivo, en su lugar estaban esos dos y uno de ellos no le inspiraba confianza alguna, había vivido muchas cosas que sorprenderían a todo el mundo, cosas que volverán a repetirse y debe estar preparado; eso era precisamente, el joven de pelos plateados le parecía conocido de alguna manera.

- ojala que no sea .. - alcanzó a susurrar antes de que la voz de Takato lo despertará de sus cavilaciones.

- Oye, Ryo... DESPIERTA! - grito el tamer con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué?¿Qué pasa? - respondió algo molesto.

- Hace cinco minutos que te hablo y no respondes - reclamó el otro, si bien habían sido secuestrados por Zhuqiaomon y estaban decidiendo que hacer; lo bien que le molestaba era que se lo tomaba muy a la ligera.

- igual eso no justifica que rompas mis tímpanos - dijo Ryo al menor.

Cualquiera que los viera, diría que son un par de hermanos que se encontraban en medio de una discusión, el mayor desinteresado y el menor que intenta que le presten atención, al menos esa es la impresión que le dio a Shinji; pero por el momento se concentró en la petición de ese dios, era cierto que Dorumon era fuerte pero no estaba seguro de porque él sabiendo que para una competencia se necesita mayor experiencia, ese digimon se traía algo más entre manos, sin embargo, no sabía que con certeza.

Kaworu y él observaba al par que discutían, se dieron cuenta que cambiaron el tema, iban a preguntar que exactamente pero.

- esta bien, aceptamos - gritó Ryo al digimon gigante.

- me parece bien - fue la respuesta de Zhuqiaomon - los llevaré al centro del territorio sagrado, ahí realizaremos el evento -

Y de esa manera la Bestia Sagrada creo dos esferas de color rojo, una para subir a Takato y Ryo, la otra fue para Shinji y Kaworu, obviamente con sus respectivos digimon; en el caso de Cyberdramon, ya se encontraba volando junto con el poderoso; el viaje sería un poco largo, pero ni tanto.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Shinji al otro par.

- descuida, todo saldrá bien - respondió el tamer de guilmon.

El dios protector del sur estaba seguro con sus elecciones, aunque le gustaría ganar el campeonato no debía olvidar lo que realmente era importante, por esa razón eligió a los cuatro, de todos los humanos eran ellos los que tenían un gran destino por delante, de sus decisiones y acciones dependería la supervivencia de la vida misma; como fue mandado por el Supremo:

_" Aquellos que han sido escogidos por el hilo del destino, humanos que se alzaran sobre el resto, humanos cuyas vidas tengan significado; ellos resaltaran sobre quienes están por debajo; han de reunirse para definir el curso de la realidad, por ellos el mundo brillará o perecerá, por ellos es que la palabra Dios tiene significado, por ellos es que Dios existe, porque ellos son lo más cercano a un Dios " _

Esas fueron palabras proféticas que Zhuqiaomon no entendió al principio, incluso consideró a su señor Huanglongmon un chiflado por decir un discurso tan absurdo; pero con el paso de los años, todo cobró significado para él, fue justo en el momento cuando los conoció por primera vez, cuando de la nada intentaron desafiarlo y con una determinación de llamas lograron hacerlo retroceder; aunque no lo admita, el cambió su concepción de los humanos, por al menos de algunos de ellos. En conclusión, la Bestia Sagrada entendió lo importante que serían en un futuro, la vida misma podría ser muy interesante, y con ese pensamiento siguió su camino hasta el centro del territorio sagrado.

* * *

Conquista, adoración, lealtad, subyugación; todas esas palabras perdieron su significado cuando fueron castigador y relevados de su estatus privilegiado, desde entonces habían pasado a la clandestinidad, de figuras importantes se transformaron en mitos y leyendas que promulgó algún loco, simplemente era inaceptable.

Se encontraban en el lugar tres personajes sentados en un especie de trono; el lugar tenía destellos lumínicos blancos, pero se podía reconocer una estructura hecha de mármol sostenida por enormes columnas, cada una de gravados bellos que inmortalizaban hazañas de la antigüedad. Aquellos personajes estaban envueltos por cosas muy particulares, uno parecía estar hecho de rayos para empezar pero tenía la forma de un hombre grande y fuerte; el segundo era 100% agua con una figura humana y en cuanto al último, era representado por una sombra.

- Cuanto tiempo hemos sido confinados al exilio hermanos - habló la sombra a sus acompañantes.

- algunas vez estuvimos en la cima de la creación, ahora sólo somos un vago recuerdo de tiempos de antaño - continuó con el punto de las sombras la figura compuesta por agua.

- saben bien que el Rey Supremo es el único que puede levantar el castigo, pero he encontrado una solución alternativa a ese problema - exclamó los truenos.

- se puede saber, señor todopoderoso lo que eso significa - dijo sarcásticamente la figura oscura.

- su poder se ha debilitado con el paso de los años, debido a eso es que se encuentra en la tierra y ahora es un blanco vulnerable para nosotros - respondió el aludido con plena confianza.

- entonces debemos enviar a alguien enseguida, no debemos perder más tiempo - dijo la manifestación de las aguas.

- Ya me he adelantado a eso, con su fuerza es más que probable que consigamos lo requerido para volver a la linea de la realidad - volvió a decir el ser de truenos.

Muy pronto conseguiría su venganza sobre esa raza y volvería ha alzarse como el mayor culto en el universo, su fuente de poder fue el cosmos mismo, era tan poderoso que otros panteones tuvieron que inclinarse ante él, tan poderoso que el mismo Rey Supremo, la gran divinidad, el señor del orden le permitió estar en la cima de la gloría; nada ni nadie en la tierra se le negaba, era su absoluto gobernante, todos le debían obediencia y respeto, incluso se le dio autoridad sobre el alma de los difuntos.

Sin embargo, apareció otra entidad suprema que rivalizaba en poderío, para mantener el control se desató una terrible guerra que casi destruyó la humanidad, irónicamente aquellos eventos pasaron hacer de un relato conocido como **el Gran Diluvio, **una gran farsa; con gran ira, el señor del orden castigó a ambos bandos mandándolos al exilio por toda la eternidad, borrando cualquier rastro de su intervención en la tierra y destruyendo sus centros de culto, el señor del Orden fue inclemente en sus dictámenes, si a alguien debía temer debería ser a él.

Pero ahora, las condiciones habían cambiado, el no tenía respuesta a ello debido al destierro pero no era quien desaprovechara una oportunidad tal; usando los **Protocolos de Realidad **una entidad menor logró pasar al plano existencial, confiando en su obediencia se sentó a esperar mientras observaba el giro de los acontecimientos.

- no me falles hijo mio - susurró para si.

Era uno de sus preferidos, experto en armas de combate y misticismo, el sol estaba de su lado siendo en definitiva uno de los más poderosos.

- Apolo - fue su última palabra como si se tratará de su victoria absoluta.

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde la Edad de la Antigüedad, aquellos monumentos a los dioses ahora solo eran montañas de ruinas y escombros; tanto deseaba volver a los tiempos de antaño, para eso fue escogido por su padre por encima de sus hermanos **Atenea **y **Dionisio, **confiaba plenamente en su capacidad para esta tarea; sus funciones eran cumplidas a la perfección, ahora se encontraba observando un enorme estadio cuyo centro era adornado por una escultura compuesta por cuatro animales, un tigre, un fénix, un dragón y una tortuga; encima de ellos estaba la figura de otro dragón, algo más grande, era obvio que era superior a los otros cuatro.

- conque dioses, eh... - exclamó el sujeto.

Se trataba de la representación de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas de los digimon, dioses de origen más reciente pero igual de poderosos a los de antaño; sólo pensar que se permita le existencia de tales seres. Pero el era también un dios, el gran **Apolo; **ni la presencia de esas criaturas impediría cumplir con su objetivo principal, sólo debía esperar al momento oportuno, mientras se dedicaría a observar el espectáculo, seguro sería muy interesante.

Uno por uno, las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas llegaron al lugar con sus respectivos participantes y devas; los elegidos vieron por primera vez a otros humanos que tienen un socio, nos es que no los haya visto, sólo que la experiencia les decía que eran diferentes. Los que nunca habían visto un Guardián como lo eran Zhuqiamon, Azulongmon, Baihumon o Ebonwumon quedaron totalmente sorprendidos con la figura de digimon tan magníficos, la mayoría en realidad pues Marcus estaba muy ocupado buscando al chico que era compañero de Gallantmon.

- Bienvenidos a todos, este lugar es el centro de nuestro territorio sagrado - dijo Azulongmon.

- Valla, hasta en el digimundo existe un Territorio Sagrado - comentó Takeru.

Entre todos los elegidos por los emblemas y los digi-eggs, era el más consciente de que algo grande estaba a punto de comenzar y lo que el campeonato era un tapadera; no era tan usual que Azulongmon los buscara para algo tan simple, por otra parte realmente estaba viendo a los dioses de los digimon, algo digno de contemplar. En lo que podía mirar parecía que el más severo era el fénix rojo, también la gigantesca tortuga de dos cabezas tenía un semblante mucho más relajado, Azulongmon era el sabio y el tigre parecía algo más indiferente; una de sus habilidades de niño pequeño era poder determinar la actitud de las personas con solo verlas.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial el Territorio Sagrado? - preguntó Davis, siempre alejado de la situación.

Esas palabras se hicieron ganar un coscorrón de Yoley.

- Se refiere al lugar de los dioses, tonto - dijo ella mientras todos se cubrían la cara de la vergüenza Thomas estaba sorprendido de encontrar a alguien tan despistado como Marcus, los tamers fingían no haber escuchado nada. Zhuqiaomon miraba a su hermano Azulongmon con confusión (añádanle una gotita estilo anime).

- ¿estos realmente son los niños elegidos? - dijo algo consternado.

- por desgracia - fue la contestación del otro.

- silencio, nuestro señor esta a punto de llegar - reprendió Baihumon a todos, todos se le quedaron viendo, no era algo típico en él; uno lo esperaría del temperamental fénix.

La atención se enfocó ahora en los cielos, donde un resplandor dorado baño todo el lugar como una cascada, los digimon compañeros de los humanos sentían un poder descomunal, algo ni siquiera en sus más profundos sueños, las Bestias Sagradas se inclinaron ante la presencia todopoderosa; por otro lado, nuestro espía no creía lo que estaba viendo o sintiendo, realmente había alguien que superara las habilidades de Zeus. El pequeño mundo de arriba, el cual representaba a la tierra, emanó una gran corriente de luz dorada más intensa de la anterior; aquella emanación comenzó a tomar forma.

Se observó a un dragón amarillo de cuatro piernas, una cola larga y tenía púas en la espalda, sus ojos eran rojos por no decir que eran ocho; las escamas de su piel le hacían de armadura impenetrable igual que las otras Bestias Sagradas poseía 12 orbes de color rojo que se encontraban suspendidas sobre su espina dorsal. Una aura de color dorado le cubría en muestra de su autoridad y poder, es el dios de dioses, sin llegar a exagerar una de las criaturas más poderosas que hallan podido existir en todas las dimensiones, el Emperador de los dragones, Señor de las Bestias Sagradas y el Dios Bestia del DigiMundo, **Huanglongmon.**

- Queridos hijos, sean bienvenidos todos al Territorio Sagrado - dijo el dios.

- vaya, y pensé que no podía haber nada más poderoso que las cuatro Bestias Sagradas - exclamó Takato al contemplar ese digimon.

- y creía que Yggdrasil era grande - dijo Thomas mientras lo observaba, quizás tuvieron suerte de vencer al Rey del DigiMundo pero no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra este sujeto.

- tus mandatos se han cumplido satisfactoriamente - habló Baihumon informando de los avances a su dios.

- Excelente - exclamó - Humanos que luchan lado a lado con los digimon, sus grandes hazañas han llegado a mis oídos y déjeme decirles que este Digital World siempre estará en deuda con ustedes -

- pues no hay de que - respondió Takuya con orgullo, eso sentía pues estaba recibiendo el reconocimiento de un dios.

Para los humanos elegidos por los espíritus de los diez guerreros, ya se sentían impactados al conocer al temible Baihumon, pero al ver a su líder se quedaron sin aliento, eso justo cuando Takuya abrió su bocota.

- se más respetuoso insecto - bramó Zhuqiaomon dejándolos helados en el acto.

- por favor Zhuqiaomon, solo estan siendo ellos mismos - dijo Huanglongmon - lo que concierne ahora es que para demostrar sus destrezas hemos organizado un torneo donde los mayores héroes de la historia de nuestro mundo se enfrentarán para ver quien es el más fuerte -

- me apunto - habló Davis decidido.

- para eso primero deben inscribirse quienes deseen participar, en aquella caseta por favor - señaló Azulongmon, la pequeña caseta estaba a uno de los costados del estadio, curiosamente era atendida por catsuramon y makuramon.

* * *

Ya todos se habían inscrito, todos los tamers se encontraban en la competencia, también era el caso para los guerreros legendarios y los viejos miembros de DATS; en cuanto a los niños elegidos están Davis, Takeru, Yoley, Cody, Tai, Matt, los otros no desearon participar; todos los muchachos comenzaron a hacer amistad entre si, diviendose en grupos; para Ryo, era un momento en el que aprovecharía hablar con cierto personaje.

- miren a quien tenemos aquí - dijo en forma rencorosa, el objeto de su malestar, Kaworu.

- tu no tienes derecho a juzgarme ambos somos culpables de los mismos cargos - respondió el aludido de forma burlona.

- no voy a dejar que hagas de las tuyas como lo hiciste hace tiempo - dejó muy en claro Ryo, cosa que de alguna manera enervó a Kaworu.

- ¿crees que tu presencia cambiara algo? - preguntó sobriamente - el gran tamer legendario, a si es como todos los demás te ven pero a mis ojos sólo eres otro gusano que aplastaré eventualmente, sólo eres un ser con defectos que hacen lo que otros ordenan, si no fuera por las Bestias Sagradas no hubieras peleado con Milleniummon y hubiera sido imposible derrotarle -

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder el otro siguió con su ataque verbal.

- Acéptalo no tuviste y jamás tendrás iniciativa propia sin esa convicción tu nunca me detendrás - y con esas palabras se retiró del lugar.

Ryo se quedo sin habla, nunca consideró eso y debía aceptar que solamente había hecho sus hazañas por influencia de otros; pero eso no significaba que por eso se iba a decaer, la manipulación psicológica era algo que ese hacía muy bien, lo conocía de antemano. Por todos los cielos, el era la fuerza misma, por lo tanto no dejaría que pisoteara su orgullo, y de manera definitiva no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Takeru al chico de googles en su cabeza.

- pues mi nombre es Takato - respondió el otro muchacho.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu digimon, nunca lo había visto? - preguntó de nuevo, había visto los mil y un digimon, incluso Izzy no sabía a que especie pertenecía el pequeño dinosaurio rojo.

- se llama Guilmon, la verdad es que es único en su especie - dijo con algo de timidez, no sabia por donde empezar a explicar que el había creado su compañero digimon.

- y eso porque? - continuó con el interrogatorio.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es ... - pero fue interrumpido por Vajiramon.

- necesito que ambos salgan, estamos a punto de comenzar - y con eso dicho se marcho del lugar.

Takato agradeció la interrupción de uno de los Devas, el otro se quedo con ganas de saber más; igualmente uno de ellos sabía que si no estaba ahí para la inauguración, probablemente Zhuqiaomon lo convertiría en cenizas; a Takeru simplemente no le gustaba ser descortés. Dejaron de lado la conversación y se dirigieron a la arena para estar listos.

El gran Estadio fue iluminado por la luz del Soberano Supremo, Huanglongmon estaba por encima de todos los presentes para hacer su anuncio.

- Mis queridos hijos, ya tenemos los nombres de quienes vayan a participar.. les explicaré como funcionan de ahora en adelante las cosas, ¿Observan esa pantalla de allá? - dijo mientras señalaba con su cola, inmediatamente todos voltearon a mirar - aquí les mostraré los nombres de los combatientes para cada batalla, quien resulte victorioso pasará a la siguiente ronda -

El sistema de selección era típico, si más recordaban se habían escrito 16 personas, ni más ni menos facilitando muchas las cosas; muy pronto el objetivo de las Bestias Sagradas se cumpliría; el monitor se encendió y en la pantalla se comenzó a seleccionar nombres, era un momento de tensión pues nadie sabía que esperar, la incertidumbre reino por unos 20 segundos antes de que el seleccionador se detuviera, cuando lo hizo.

_" Shinji Ikari VS Yoley Inoe_ "

- te toca de primeras, mucha suerte - dijo Cody a su compañera.

- no te preocupes que esta la ganamos facilito - comentó ella de forma vanidosa.

Por otra parte.

- nos toca en el primer combate - exclamó Shinji a su compañero Dorumon.

- confía en mi, de acuerdo - respondió su digimon ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

- demuéstrales a todos que no eres un novato - gritó a lo lejos Takato, claramente con la intensión de darle ánimos.

Kaworu estaba mucho más que interesado en saber los resultados de este combate, aunque su expresión no lo demostrara; pobres tontos, era su pensamiento a las divinas bestias, estaban haciendo lo que el realmente quería y al final no habría nadie para detenerlo; siempre había sido controlado por otros que decían ser más poderosos, no eran más que charlatanes que solo merecían la muerte, lo que había planeado seguro que daría buenos resultados, para ello necesitaban a un poder especial, un poder regente superior a todos, aquel con la capacidad de cambiar la misma realidad.

Hawkmon y Yoley ya estaban en la plataforma, obviamente estaban muy emocionadas; Shinji llegó un minuto después con una cara de aburrimiento total, Dorumon estaba a su lado con muchas ansias, demostrarían el porque Zhuqiaomon los consideraba los más fuertes. En cuestión de tiempo comenzó la batalla.

- **Hawkmon digivolve too - **

Un destello de luz cubrió al pájaro cambiando su forma radicalmente, su cuerpo creció y adquirió la figura de un ave de presa; con cuernos en la cabeza al estilo de un toro, el digimon gritó con fuerza el nombre de su digi-evolución.

- **Aquilamon - **

- Aquilamon, en nivel campeón, del tipo de datos; sus ataques especiales son los Aros Explosivos - leyó Shinji desde su D-Ark, una gran ventaja por cierto cuando se trataba de averiguar con que enemigo es al que se enfrentaban - es nuestro turno Dorumon -

De su bolsillo saco una carta que tomo coloración azul, por una ranura en su digivice que de inmediato emitió una orden, entonces fue que su digimon se llenó de una gran cantidad de energía, también digievolucionaria, era la Evolución Matríx.

- **Dorumon digivolve too - **

Su cuerpo cambió drásticamente, su forma era asemejada a un guerrero de armadura dorada y capa azul, portaba dos espadas gemelas; su sabiduría y habilidades aumentaron por mucho, era el digimon..

- **Grademon - **

Ambos oponentes se vieron a los ojos mutuamente, fue entonces cuando se lanzaron en contra del otro, el torneo había comenzado.

**Fin del Capítulo II **

La saga continua con "**Día 1, el enfrentamiento de dos héroes"**


	3. Día 1, el enfrentamiento de dos héroes

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Saga I - Torneo de Batallas Digimon**

**Capítulo III - Día 1, un enfrentamiento entre héroes.**

Este evento le recordaba a las antiguas olimpiadas de la antigua Grecia, nada más que una ceremonia para alabar a los dioses, sin embargo esos días habían terminado abruptamente por la culpa de la codicia de su padre, el orgullo ha significado la caída de muchos de su gloria y habiendo tantos ejemplos Zeus cometió los mismos errores. La estúpida obsesión de su padre terminaría que todos fueran enviados al Hades, pero para eso ya tenía un plan de reserva.

En los cielos del Digital World, el clima cambió abruptamente, nubes de color azul se arremolinaron en una gran tormenta; de este fenómeno descendió una criatura sabia y poderosa, Azulongmon bajo de las alturas mostrando una figura omnipotente y serena, el aura adornaba su cuerpo mientras mantenía sus ojos vigilantes sobre aquel sujeto que los espiaba desde hace un rato.

- ¿Qué hace uno de tu estirpe en nuestro Territorio Sagrado? - interrogó la gran Bestia Sagrada.

- majestad - dijo Apolo mientras se inclinaba - sus predicciones eran ciertas, mi padre busca la llave para escapar del exilió -

El guardián del este quizás se arriesgo al pedir ayuda de uno de los dioses de antaño, no sabía si en realidad actuaba bajo los designios de Zeus realmente, observo fijamente a la divinidad, el cual cubrió su cuerpo bajo una capucha negra.

- es de total importancia que nuestro plan se concrete, te estoy dando confianza, recuerda que si Zeus logra lo que quiere todos iremos al infierno - advirtió el gran dios digital.

- estoy muy consciente de ello majestad, puede estar seguro de que no faltaré a mi convenio pactado con el señor Huanglongmon - dijo de forma solemne, tenía sentido de que desconfiara pero el tenía sus propios motivos para proteger al mundo mortal, con un aliado como Las Bestias Sagradas alcanzaría lo que el creía que era los días de paz. Pero aun así existía otra fracción poderosa en este mundo que podría poner todo de cabeza.

- mi señor, en cuanto a los Caballeros... - habló en duda a los protectores divinos de la red.

- la mayoría fue ellos fueron erradicados cuando Yggdrasil dejó este mundo, eso fue cuando la verdadera oscuridad invadió todos los mundos; aunque se que hubo algunos sobrevivientes, lamentablemente no te control de sus cursos de acción, ni siquiera el Emperador Huanglongmon nos ha dado respuesta de ello - respondió Azulongmon.

- entiendo... entonces será mejor que observamos las batallas - dijo en consecuencia Apolo.

- y tu mantén en el teatro al frente de Zeus, todo depende de que no sospeche nada - habló igualmente la Bestia Sagrada, acto seguido se marchó del lugar haciendo que el clima de los cielos volvieran a la normalidad dejando al dios griego sólo con sus pensamientos.

El no compartía los pensamientos altaneros de sus compañeros olímpicos en realidad dejando infectarse por un veneno que los ciega a cada momento, el pecado se pensaba que era sólo cosa de humanos pero por fin pudo comprender que es un sentimiento que afecta a todo ser viviente en el cosmos, nadie es inmune a la tentación; se podría decir que los problemas sucedieron cuando la primera rebelión se llevo a cabo, aun para los dioses del Olimpo los motivos les fueron desconocidos.

Una parte consecuente del plan se encontraba justo en esas batallas, se dedicaría a obsérvalas, quizás estas llegaran a aliviar un poco la tensión.

* * *

Aquilamon y Grademon se observaban fijamente, evaluaban los movimientos del contrario con sumo cuidado; para la gran ave de presa, esta se concentró en cualquier tipo de maniobra, podría decirse que su adversario es un hábil espadachín con gran maniobrabilidad, en cuanto al segundo veía el punto clave en las alas de su enemigo, de hecho no sería nada difícil vencer a un campeón sabiendo que su persona se trataba de un perfeccionado.

- **Aros Explosivos - **

De la boca del ave, surgieron cinco aros de color rojo que iban directo al caballero.

- Le va a dar - dijo Yoley emocionada.

Sin embargo, la duda reinaba ya que su oponente no hacía nada para esquivarlo; el poder estaba a punto de hacer contacto.

- piénsalo otra vez - respondió Shinji muy seguro de si mismo.

En este instante, Grademon desenvaino sus espadas gemelas y usandolas de forma de cruz desvió fácilmente el ataque del adversario, eso mientras mostraba una figura muy serena; Aquilamon quedó sorprendido al tiempo que Yoley le daba una rabieta infantil, el tamer sonrió con altanería, era muy pocos los digimon que podían desafiar a su Grademon, incluso fue capaz de herir por si mismo al terrible Murmuxmon, aunque con la ayuda de las cartas. Entre los pocos que le daban pelea estaba WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon y el Grapleomon de Kaworu.

Recordaba los eventos de la pelea en contra de Murmuxmon como si fuera ayer.

El señor demonio destruía gran parte de Tokyo, era obvio que estaba buscando a alguien cuando fue interrumpido por Growlmon, el cual le atacó con su poder de fuego; el maligno sólo se cubrió con una de sus alas, en ese instante fue golpeado por los misiles de Rapidmon justo en la espalda, fue algo que no le agrado así que fue para dar con su atacante, al tiempo Taomon aprovecho para uno de sus conjuros, este se enrolló en el virus como un montón de cadenas; pero los tres tamers y sus digimon subestimaban el poder de su enemigo, con su energía negativa se libro del hechizo y usando una especie de llamas oscuras que salió de su boca golpeo al tiempo a los tres digimon. Estaban mal heridos y Murmuxmon se rió con locura, entonces fue a la posición donde estaban los niños, corría desesperado para poder ayudarlos aunque le dijeron que era muy peligroso y no tenía aun la experiencia suficiente, ahí escucho las palabras del conde demoníaco.

_" El que tiene el poder para doblegar a las sombras, un humano que tiene poder sobre los sueños y la realidad, llegó la hora que el mar se apodere de aquel brillo " _

En ese momento nadie sabía a que se refería, de hecho aun costaba para todos entender esas palabras; pero la necesidad llegó y el valor brotó, fue cuando descubrió por primera vez la carta azul, sentía que debía deslizarse en el D-Ark, y fue cuando nació Grademon, la pelea empezó contra el demonio, usando habilidosamente las cartas tal como se le había enseñado logro causar una herida profunda en el ángel caído. Pero Murmuxmon le devolvió el favor con uno de sus fuertes ataques, pero al final le dio tiempo para que Gallantmon llegará y acabara al enemigo con su haz de energía de aquella lanza.

En el mundo hay más sorpresas de la que uno espera, siempre hay algo más allá; fue cuando lo comprendió y siempre luchar por tus ideales era lo único que hacía falta para acabar con el más peligroso de todos los enemigos; era por esa razón por la cual ganaría esa batalla.

- vamos Grademon! - le gritó a su compañero.

Grademon con gran agilidad se movió en zigzag, Aquilamon quedó en confusión al ver la rapidez de su oponente; reaccionó muy lento pues el caballero ya le había dado una patada en el rostro y preparaba sus espadas para un nuevo ataque.

- **Cuchillas Cruadas - **

Poniendo sus armas en forma de una X, estas se iluminaron de un color purpura; entonces embistió a la gran ave casi sacándola de la plataforma.

- ¿Por qué es tan fuerte? - preguntó la elegida sorprendida.

- cuidado Yoley, esta en el nivel de perfeccionamiento - gritó Izzy desde las gradas, casi al comienzo de la pelea analizó al Digimon contrincante.

- Grademon, digimon caballero en el nivel perfecto, es un portador natural del Anticuerpo-X - volvió a leer a sus compañeros.

- Es cierto, esos tamers son muy fuertes - exclamó Tai desde las gradas.

- Aquilamon, será mejor que ascendamos a un nuevo nivel - gritó la chica a su compañero.

- De acuerdo - respondió el digimon.

El D-3 se iluminó, ese muchacho no era el único que traía sorpresas bajo la manga, tuvo que aprender a madurar, nunca tuvo las cosas fáciles se enfrentaron a los peores villanos, demonios y monstruos que harían temblar al más valiente. Pero llegó al límite en el momento en que fueron desafiados por Dynasmon, un digimon que decía pertenecer a la antigua orden de Caballeros Sagrados; nunca pelearon con alguien tan fuerte, Imperialdramon, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon estaban recibiendo una paliza, fue cuando se dio cuenta que aun era una niña y si quería crecer debía ser más fuerte por quienes lo necesitaban.

- **Aquilamon divolve too - **

El fuego rodeo al ave, corrientes de vientos resoplaron por todas partes, al final deslumbraron la figura humanoide con rasgos de ave y un felino; su fuerza y velocidad habían crecido y aunque no fuera suficiente para ganarle al temible enemigo, demostró que nunca debe ser subestimado.

- **Silphymon - **

- silphymon, hombre ave, nivel perfecto; sus ataques son la Esfera de energía y Fuerza luminosa - leyó Takato desde su D-Ark.

- Me impresiona que Hawkmon se halla vuelto tan fuerte que puede acceder a esa forma sin la ayuda de Gatomon - dijo Kari sentada al lado de su hermano y Takeru.

- lo se, esa batalla nos obligo a evolucionar nuestras habilidades - asintió Takeru igualmente.

Ahora en una lucha como iguales, las cosas se ponían mucho más interesantes; Silphymon se movió con rapidez impresionante llegando justo al lado de Grademon, listo para el contraataque.

- **Esfera de Energía - **

La bola de color rojo le golpeó en el costado creando una quemadura mientras era empujado.

- Grademon ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Shinji desde su posición preocupado por su amigo.

Con la mano dando una respuesta afirmativa, el caballero se lanzó nuevamente contra su adversario y comenzó una gran batalla, disparos del hombre pájaro salían en distintas direcciones mientras esquivaba agilmente las espadas de Grademon; este por su parte bloqueaba los poderes del enemigo con sus armas, al parecer ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder.

- **Fuerza Luminosa - **

La luz blanca salió de su cuerpo para impactar a Grademon.

- **Cuchillas Cruadas - **

Esta vez empleó sus energías en arrojar una energía cortante que disipó la técnica de Silphymon mientras avanzaba a este, el poder dio justo en el pecho de su adversario mandándolo a volar; apareció detrás de este en un periodo corto de tiempo, pero entonces el hombre ave reaccionó y entonces ambos puños chocaron con fuerza, entonces se repartieron golpe tras golpe, bloqueaban y arremetían en distintas ocasiones para poder conseguir la ventaja.

* * *

Desde que el Digital World fue tomado bajo el control de las Bestias Sagradas, todo rastro de su estirpe se desvaneció; en el momento de que esos humanos vencieron al poderoso Yggdrasil, los Caballeros Reales calleron bajo las garras de un antiguo y poderoso enemigo; algunos de ellos sobrevivieron, la prueba era que él era uno de ellos, el fuerte Dynasmon escapó a la furia del verdadero enemigo, una fuerza en extremo poderosa y maléfica, cruel e inmisericorde; y sin la ayuda de su dios la mayoría desapareció en el manto de la muerte.

Solo quedaron cinco sobrevivientes del grupo, debilitados de tal manera tuvieron que ceder el DigiMundo al Emperador Divino Huanglongmon, dios todopoderoso de los digimon; ya no tenían propósito en este mundo hasta que se encontraron con otro ser de carácter divino, no se trataba de un digimon o alguna otra entidad digital.

Aquel ser venía de otra dimensión, su poder trascendía todo lo que conocían hasta el momento, se había presentado a si mismo como el señor de los cielos y padre de los dioses; ahora era momento de hablar con él.

- Dynasmon, Caballero de la Realeza - dijo una omnipotente voz proveniente de un estanque luminoso.

- mi lord - dijo el digimon supremo mientras se inclinaba.

- alguna novedad - pidió autoritariamente.

- mi señor, los niños elegidos están bajo la protección de poderes sagrados, me fue imposible acabar con todos ellos - informó el mega, aun con todo su poder y casi teniéndolos de rodillas, fue vencido casi que por un milagro, además que era superado en número así que emprendió la huida.

- ¿Qué hay sobre el Alfa y el Omega? - preguntó la entidad nuevamente.

- no encontré señales del Alfa, pero sentí la presencia del Omega - era cierto, uno de sus objetivos fue encontrar a dos de los más grandes poderes en la historia, por fortuna había logrado dar con uno de ellos.

La presencia suspiró antes de continuar con la conversación - por lo menos sabemos que el Omega esta con esos mocosos, ya tenemos una parte de la búsqueda - planeó todo meticulosamente, pero tenía que cuidar que su descendiente no lo traicionara al final - por el momento mantén estricta vigilancia sobre mi hijo, tal vez encontremos al Alfa más pronto que tarde -

- a si se hará mi lord - respondió solemne Dynasmon.

Con todo dicho, la entidad satisfecha abandonó el lugar confiando plenamente en su nuevo servidor; el caballero real dejó su puesto listo para cumplir las órdenes de su nuevo dios, aquel que les devolvió el significado a los Caballeros de la Realeza, reunió a los sobrevivientes del ataque del verdadero enemigo y reconstruyó la orden. En ese entonces juró lealtad incondicional y seguiría a su señor ciegamente, moriría por el si fuera necesario; era una de las cosas que tenía en común con su compañero difunto Gallantmon, aunque este último era más independiente.

Dynasmon voló por los horizontes, tenía que hablar primero con Apolo.

* * *

Hubo una gran explosión, los espectadores quedaron segados por unos cuantos segundos, cuando pudieron ver quedo en claro que Hawkmon había sido derrotado, al otro lado estaba Grademon cansado por la lucha, se notaba aquello pues estaba jadeando de tanto esfuerzo que había hecho. Yoley abrazaba con afán a su compañero al punto de asfixiarlo preguntándole si se sentía bien.

- de verdad eres fuerte - dijo Shinji a su compañero con la intención de adularlo, se sentía muy contento de su victoria, su compañero por su parte se convirtió de nuevo en Dorumon y se quedo a su lado mostrando una sonrisa altanera como si dijera '¿a caso lo dudabas?'.

- Bien hecho Shinji - le dijo Kaworu felicitándole por su primera victoria, aunque esperaba en realidad algo más.

Takato llegó corriendo dando una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo, con la misma intención que el primero; en cuanto guilmon, empezó a adular a punto de molestar a Dorumon, a la vista del otro ese digimon aun era un niño que debía madurar, se preguntaba que clase de crianza le habrá dado su tamer, supuso que lo mimo demasiado, típico de un niño consentido; esa fue su primera impresión del chico pero después descubrió otro tipo de personalidades de las que nadie más tenía conocimiento, era irónico que conociera mejor a ese humano que a su propio tamer. El problema es que Shinji era una pared de secretos y misterios.

- felicidades, reconozco que eres muy fuerte - todos desviaron su atención a la chica y su digimon que estaban delante de ellos.

- tu no nos dejaste las cosas fáciles - dijo de igual manera el muchacho. Con una sonrisa ambos se tomaron las manos como en señal de amistad.

- los resultados ya están escritos, ahora pasaremos al segundo enfrentamiento del día - dijo una serpiente, sin sorpresa alguna, otro de los doce devas.

Yoley se reunió de nuevo con todos sus amigos para ver lo que sucedería, la pantalla volvió a elegir nombres al azar, pasaron unos 20 segundos antes de que la selección por fin mostrará resultados; lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla era.

_" Takato Matsuki VS Davis Motomiya_ "

- que bien, pensar que nos tocó el segundo combate - dijo Davis muy animado - ya verán que ganaré en un dos por tres -

- así se habla Davis - siguió Veemon con el mismo espíritu de su compañero.

- Sabes que estamos contigo - habló su mejor amigo, Ken. Todos los demás estarían animándole para que pudiera ganar.

Ryo observaba al grupo de los elegidos, podía reconocer algunos de ellos debido a la confrontación con el dios maligno Milleniummon; fue cuando conoció su postura en este mundo y recibió la bendición de las Bestias Sagradas, a excepción de Zhuqiaomon debido al odio que sentía por los humanos, las razones aun no las conoce pero anduvo investigando algún tiempo y no podría negarle que algunas de las crisis producidas en su mundo sean a causa de los sentimientos negativos de las personas. Ken era su amigo más cercano de ese grupo, aunque no sabía si lo recordaba, probablemente sería que no pues después de derrotar a su enemigo, destruyó la línea temporal donde tuvo contacto Milleniummon, por consecuencia, en esta realidad nunca conoció a Ken ni a los otros elegidos.

- oye Takato, buena suerte - dijo Kaworu, aunque no realmente pues ya sabía los resultados.

- dales una lección - de la misma manera dijo Shinji.

El muchacho les sonrió a sus dos amigos antes de correr a la plataforma junto a Guilmon.

La anterior batalla no fue nada reveladora en verdad, esa niña no fue tan fuerte para hacer que los verdaderos poderes de Shinji y Dorumon salieran a la luz; pero habría otras oportunidades. Ahora debía enfocarse en la pelea en la que participaría Takato, desde tiempos legendarios ha existido la leyenda del Alfa y del Omega, dos seres divinos de extremo poder; sabía perfectamente que ambas entidades reencarnaron en humanos y estos se encontraban entre los elegidos, no era ningún tonto, las Bestias Divinas no les quitarían el ojo de encima, hacerlos niños elegidos era la forma más adecuada de tener control sobre ellos. Se sentó en las gradas y se dedicó a observar, tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez encontraría lo que tanto estaba buscando, se enfocó en ese tamer porque le dio la impresión de ver el Alfa en él, y ahora confirmaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Davis y Takato cruzaron miradas, se evaluaron mutuamente como si intentaran adivinar los pensamientos del otro.

- Muy bien amigo, que sea una buena pelea - dijo Davis teniéndole la mano en señal de amistad.

- ..claro - respondió el otro casi instantáneamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, luego de unos segundos finalmente le dio la mano mientras se reía nerviosamente por su falta de atención.

Guilmon se encontraba olfateando a Veemon, como acostumbraba siempre, el otro por su parte le veía raro.

Cada uno se posicionó en su lugar y el deva serpiente dio inicio a la batalla.

- veemon, no nos confiaremos como Yoley, de acuerdo.. - le dijo a su compañero digimon.

- ¿piensas en lo mismo que yo? - preguntó el digimon azul

- claro - respondió seguro su pareja - Veemon, digi-evoluciona.. -

Todos los espectadores pudieron divisar un objeto dorado que salía del digi-vice del muchacho, algunos de los digimon que se encontraron en las gradas reconocieron el objeto como el digi-egg de los milagros; los amigos de Davis se sorprendieron que decidiera usar aquel poder, en realidad pelearía con todas sus fuerzas.

- **Veemon Armor Digivolve too.. - **

Veemon fue bañado en una luz dorada que cambió su tamaño y proporción corporal, técnicamente era el mismo sólo con la diferencia que tenía una armadura del color del digi-egg en su cuerpo.

- **Magnamon - **

- Magnamon, es un digimon en nivel mega, es un Caballero Sagrado de los Digimon - leyó Takato desde su digivice mientras contemplaba a su oponente. Esta pelea sería interesante sabiendo que su rival era otro caballero sagrado, pero el también podía dar algunas sorpresas.

- Guilmon , ¿Estas listo? - le habló a su compañero.

- por supuesto Takato - respondió este, pensaban pelear con todos sus poderes, era tiempo de una evolución matrix. El D-Ark brilló intensamente, una luz roja baño el campo mientras se recolectaba los datos necesarios para la poderosa transformación.

- **Guilmon digivolve too.. - **

El cuerpo del muchacho se fusionó con su compañero, los datos se arremolinaron formando la figura de un caballero, su armadura era de color blanco y rojo, también su capa; tenía una gran lanza en una de sus manos, mientras en la otra carga un enorme escudo, se trataba del poderoso.

- **Gallantmon - **

Izzy de inmediato se puso a buscar en su computadora los datos del enemigo de Davis, se demoró algunos minutos pero al final pudo encontrar información referente al sujeto. Puso cara de sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba, Takeru le miraba y no se resistió a preguntar..

- Entonces, ¿De quién se trata?.. - preguntó el elegido de la esperanza.

- se trata de un Caballero Sagrado, en etapa mega; es de la misma estirpe de Dynasmon - respondió con la voz agitada.

- ¿en serio? - dijeron todos al unisono.

- si, al igual que Magnamon - volvió a responder - Davis no va a tener las cosas tan fáciles -

- esos tamers son muy fuertes, me pregunto cuales pruebas tuvieron que pasar para ganar esas habilidades - dijo Matt analizando la situación.

- un momento.. ¿Dónde esta el chico? - preguntó Kari al no poder ver a Takato.

Todos los buscaron, pero nadie encontró al muchacho, todos comenzaron a preguntarse donde se había ido hasta que alguien decidió responder esas cuestiones.

- les responderé, lo que sucede es que para llegar a ese nivel el humano y su digimon deben fusionarse a si los poderes se incrementan y el humano tiene la oportunidad de pelear junto con su digimon - dijo Ryo cerca de los elegidos, eso captó inmediatamente la atención de Izzy que se dedicó a llenarle de preguntas como si no hubiera un mañana, los otros quedaron más satisfechos y se dedicaron a observar la refriega.

Magnamon y Gallantmon se acercaron el uno al otro, lentamente mientras estudiaban el momento oportuno para atacar, pero antes se debía hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Dónde esta tu camarada? - cuestionó Magnamon al no ver al tamer.

- el esta conmigo, los dos te enfrentaremos justo ahora - le respondió el caballero.

- ya lo veremos - eso le contestó el guerrero dorado.

En cuestión de segundos ambos saltaron para atrás y desataron sus poderosas técnicas.

- **Disparo de Plasma - **

Magnamon lanzó misiles de color dorado que fueron directo al Caballero supremo mientras preparaba su ataque.

- **Lanza Real - **

Unos cuantos metros antes de recibir el ataque del guerrero dorado, con gran rápidez apunta su lanza y dispara su poderoso rayo de energía de color blanco; ambas técnicas colisionan generando una enorme explosión que asola la arena de batalla y sus áreas circundantes. Los espectadores estaban estupefactos al ver el ki de los peleadores en el campo de batalla, la cantidad de poder liberado en un sólo ataque era impresionante, los que observaban con intenciones ocultas no esperaron a llegar a pensar conclusiones sobre los adversarios.

* * *

Apolo quedo impresionado por la destreza de esos dos, sabía que alguno de ellos podría tener en su interior el legendario Alfa o el Omega; sino fuera el caso era digno de admirar que un humano pueda manejar esa increíble cantidad de poder y usarlo sin perder la razón, incluso aquellos niños que forzaban a los digimon que pelearan con ellos debían usar su energía vital para mantener la transformación de sus camaradas.

Según la información recibida por Azulongmon, uno de ellos fue el responsable de la derrota de MaloMyotismon, un poderoso señor demonio que daría más de un problema a un dios, aunque en realidad no era para tanto, seguía siendo una hazaña que los humanos lograran tal tarea herculea; el otro desafió a la Bestia Sagrada del sur, uno de los dioses de los digimon logrando empatarle en la lucha y posteriormente derrotó al D-Reaper, el verdadero enemigo de los digimon, el cual hacía temblar a los dioses.

- Dynasmon - dijo al sentir la poderosa presencia del Caballero Real.

- Debe hablar con su padre señor - hablo el protector divino a espera de una respuesta del dios griego.

Volteo a verlo, estaba inclinado respetuosamente, algo muy típico en él - primero tengo que ver quien de esos dos es el Alfa o el Omega, después le daré la noticia a mi padre - suspiró un poco - mira mientras tanto la batalla -

El caballero le miró con duda pero debido a sus votos, de manera inmediata se arrepintió de su duda.

- como desee mi señor -

Y ambos observaron, Dynasmon no era indiferente a esa pelea, de hecho miro por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Gallantmon y Magnamon, compañeros que calleron bajo el poder del caos; era algo indignante que los Caballeros Sagrados sean compañeros de un montón de mocosos, y eso era la prueba clave; los dioses no se molestarían a donarle a los protectores sagrados a un puñado de humanos ignorantes, sus compañeros en realidad eran usados para resguardar algo valioso, tal vez el Alfa y el Omega.

* * *

Era simplemente un espectáculo ver la batalla; era como ver la primera vez que ese Caballero cuando destruyo al ángel de un sólo golpe, ahí fue cuando decidió acercarse al muchacho, sólo alguien con el genoma necesario debe tener el poder suficiente para vencer esos monstruos con tal facilidad; debía formar un lazo con él para poder manejarlo más apropiadamente y luego cumplir el propósito que tanto había anhelado. Para el, ese muchacho sólo es una herramienta valiosa, en cuanto a Shinji, de hecho fue la primera persona con la cual habló, preferiría mantenerlo alejado de lo que pronto acontecería; sin embargo, tampoco era alguien común y corriente, algo le decía que ese humano podría arruinar sus planes.

El Caballero se lanzo a su contrincante apuntando con su lanza, era veloz y alcanzó a golpear a Magnamon con esta, pero este se defendió usando su propia armadura; también atacaba a Gallantmon pero era bloqueado por el escudo sagrado, así pasaron varios minutos donde los guerreros ponían todo su esfuerzo en la arena de batalla.

- no peleas nada mal - le dijo Magnamon a su rival.

- lo mismo puedo decir, pero te advierto.. jamás le ganarás al invencible Gallantmon - respondió orgullosamente de si mismo.

- vamos Magnamon, si se puede, si se puede - animaba Davis a su compañero levantando sus puños al aire.

El guerrero dorado lanzo un fuerte puño iluminado por el poder de los milagros, el golpe fue suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder al Caballero Supremo un par de metros. Aprovechando la momentánea ventaja, decidió utilizar su técnica más poderosa para poder ganar esta confrontación.

- **Jighad Extrema - **

La primera vez que uso tal poder fue en la batalla de Kimeramon, un monstruo de origen sintético compuesto por poderes de las tinieblas; se supone que se encontraba en el perfeccionamiento su fuerza estaba en un nivel más alto; todo lo que usaban contra el resultaba en fracaso, incluso cuando Magnamon hizo acto de presencia por primera vez, no fue nada fácil hacerlo retroceder. Gracias a la fe de Wormmon, el poder de los milagros se manifestó al cien porciento en forma de una onda expansiva de color dorado que finalmente venció al enemigo.

Esta vez fue disparado en forma de un rayo expansivo que cubría todo el espacio, sin posibilidades de escapar, Gallantmon se vio irremediablemente atrapado en la técnica superior del enemigo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que pueda vencer a Gallantmon? - dijo Ryo en impresión, ese ataque fue el más poderoso que haya visto, estos muchachos también tenían muchos trucos debajo de la manga.

- si, Davis esta a punto de ganar - exclamó Ken ya celebrando su victoria por adelantado.

- así es - dijo Takeru pero algo en su expresión cambió, todos sus amigos notaron el nerviosismo de este, venía algo grande.

Takato sentía el golpe en toda su magnitud, le faltaban fuerzas para contrarrestar aquel ataque pero luego recordó su batalla con uno de los agentes del D-Reaper; era muy poderosa, estaba usando a Gallantmon Crimson Mode como un saco de boxear y no les dejaba oportunidad de contraatacar, fueron empujados hacia el interior de la unidad central del programa destructivo donde se suponía que desaparecería, pero un poder interior les levantó protegiéndolos del medio nocivo y les dio la victoria asegurada. Nuevamente experimento ese brillo que inundó el cuerpo de Gallantmon llenandole de nuevas energías, la silueta del caballero angelical apareció y en una explosión de luz hizo temblar todo el territorio sagrado, los espectadores segados no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

* * *

- que poder, eso es imposible... - dijo Apolo con el poco aliento que le quedaba debido a la impresión de sentir tal aterrador poder, sentía que podía desgarrarlo incluso desde donde se encontraba.

- finalmente lo encontramos - exclamó Dynasmon - mi lord, ese es el poder interior del **Alfa - **

No se había detenido a pensarlo, pero era cierto; ese poder tan monstruoso sólo pertenecería al Alfa, la divinidad superior, finalmente habían dado con él. El problema era que Dynasmon lo obligaría a ver a su padre para informar tal descubrimiento, debía ser en extremo cauteloso sino sospecharían de él y su convenio con el Emperador Haunglongmon.

- Mi señor, debemos reunirnos con su padre de inmediato, debe ser informado - dijo Dynasmon en espera de una respuesta.

- de acuerdo, vamonos - respondió Apolo poniendo marcha hacía el manantial.

* * *

Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas quedaron impresionadas con esa liberación de energía, Huanglongmon estaba más que complacido con los sucesos, el primero de las dos fuerzas elementales finalmente se habían revelado; el poder era simplemente como se contaban en las leyendas, leyendas sobre el origen del Digital World, aunque sólo eran especulaciones después de todo.

- mi señor, ya pongamos final a esta farsa, encontramos finalmente lo que estamos buscando - habló el fiel sirviente Zhuqiaomon.

- aun no es hora - respondió con voz firme su Emperador - levantaríamos sospechas de las fuerzas que buscan la destrucción, debemos ser más pacientes -

- pensar que descubriríamos a Alfa tan pronto - comentó Azulongmon.

De todos los soberanos, sabía que ese niño era algo especial, de hecho observo cuando los digi-gnomos cumplieron el deseo de crear a su compañero; algo totalmente imposible a menos que se tenga la facultad del poder de los sueños, la creación, características propias del poder del Alfa; solamente el Alfa tenía la habilidad para recrear el milagro de una vida nueva. Con eso en mente, fue el responsable directo de muchas de las aventuras que tuvieron los digimon tamers, como explicó anteriormente pidió que transformaran la luz de la digi-evolución en un digimon y luego lo oculto en un diferente espacio, sólo con el propósito que su hermano bélico mandara a sus esbirros a recuperarla y atraer a esos humanos hacía su territorio; si, todo había sido planeado pero después de todo lo sucedido, no encontró las respuestas que tanto había buscado, por esa razón hicieron este evento. Ahora solo el tiempo diría que rayos pasaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

La resplandeciente luz ya se había desvanecido y los temblores ya habían cesado; lo primero que se pudo ver era que Magnamon había sido derrotado, la prueba estaba en que veemon ya hacía tendido en el piso desmayado con una mejilla totalmente roja; Davis corrió donde estaba su compañero para sacarlo del lugar, puso su mirada en el caballero que mantenía una postura de ataque, su mano extendida cerrándola en forma de puño. No se movía, la digi-evolución terminó y dos cuerpos calleron al piso con un ruido sordo.

Davis se preocupó por ambos así que fue a sacarlos del lugar aun con Veemon en brazos, pero alguien se le adelanto; Kaworu llegó a la arena junto con leormon para sacar al muchacho y su digimon, el joven peliplateado no podía estar más complacido con aquello, tener una revelación así delante de sus ojos y tener la experiencia de sentir el poder supremo.

- lo hiciste muy bien, Alfa - susurró para si mismo mientras levantaba al tamer caído y lo sacaba de la arena, leormon cargaba a Guilmon al tiempo.

Davis miró a Kaworu llevándose al muchacho, era normal que quisiera ayudar a su amigo pero lo que le diría pondría sus sentidos a prueba.

- que gran actuación, debo felicitarte, espero que me seas más útil - dijo siniestramente Kaworu mientras pasaba por su lado.

El elegido de los milagros le miró algo abrumado, esas palabras y esa presencia que emanaba de ese sujeto, era algo aterrador, podía sentir la frialdad y la maldad; ese sujeto definitivamente se trataba de alguien peligroso, sería mejor ponerle un ojo encima.

Mihiramon estaba detrás suyo, cuando percibió el aliento se pego el susto de su vida; Davis lentamente recuperó el aliento mientras el Deva le miraba extrañado.

- perdiste - dijo recalcando lo obvio.

- ya se, pero eso no importa - gritó frustrado de haber perdido en la primera ronda, pero después recobró la calma pensando en el encuentro con ese sujeto tan misterioso - no le tengo confianza a ese muchacho -

- Davis ¿Estas Bien? - preguntó Ken, ya todos se encontraban a su lado.

- estoy bien, pero siento que pronto nos enfrentaremos al poder de las tinieblas - dijo muy serio, incluso para él.

- ¿Qué rayos estas hablando? - cuestionó Tai extrañado.

- olvídalo, solo son imaginaciones mías - prefirió guardárselo para sí, diría lo que pasó pero sería en el momento en que considerara oportuno.

El chico se marchó del lugar dejando a sus amigos en medio de la confusión, no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedería pero uno de ellos estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos. Takeru no dijo ni preguntó nada, en su cabeza sólo estaba el momento en el que sintió tal poder abrumador , pero eso no era lo que tenía pensando, era el hecho que fue tan familiar.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - se preguntaba así mismo, tendría que hablar con ese muchacho para poder descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

- Pueden volver a sus hogares niños elegidos, mañana ustedes llegaran para seguir con el evento - se escuchó la voz omnipotente de Huanglongmon.

El dios digital emanó su luz dorada en todas direcciones curando las heridas provocadas por las batallas, entonces Takato despertó en un escalón de las gradas con sus amigos a su lado.

- ¿Qué paso?¿Gané? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

- claro - respondió Ryo - debes usar más los poderes que tienes ocultos, quien diría que eres tan fuerte -

- ¿Y Guilmon? - ignorando el comentario, preguntó la posición de su camarada.

Pero pronto descubrió la respuesta cuando miró a Guilmon jugando con Monodramon, la luz se acentuó en ellos mientras las columnas se acercaban a ellos.

- deben volver a casa y descansar por hoy.. mañana demuestren ese desempeño - y como despedida, todos fueron llevados por las columnas de luz. El emperador divino tenía cosas que hacer primero.

* * *

Los tamers habían vuelto al parque de Shinjuku, el lugar donde habían sido raptados; delante de ellos estaban sus familias y el Yamaki mirándolos en el tono de 'están en problemas', también se encontraban Rika y Henry con Terriermon y Renamon.

- ¿Qué rayos sucedió chicos? - preguntó Yamaki en tono serio.

- es una larga historia, vayamos a Hypnos y allí les contaremos - dijo Ryo cansado, esa sería una noche muy larga

**Fin del Capítulo III**

La saga continua en **"Día 2, El Caballero Santo VS la Bestia Divina, el valor del fuego contra la esperanza"**


	4. Día 2, caballero santo VS la Bestia Divi

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Saga I: Torneo de Batallas Digimon**

**Capítulo IV: Día 2, El caballero santo contra la Bestia Divina, el fuego del valor contra la Esperanza.**

Era de mañana, Takuya, Kouji y Koichi se reunieron de nuevo en el metro donde se supone que los recogería uno de los Devas; las cosas se pusieron muy interesantes, nunca se imaginaron que hubieran digimon tan fuertes como KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon; estaban emocionados de poder ir, a excepción de uno, esa energía que se pudo sentir ayer le recordó algo aterrador.

- muchachos, ¿ustedes no le vieron? - dijo Kouji a sus amigos.

- ¿qué se supone que deberíamos ver? Esa luz nos segó por completo - contestó Takuya como si se tratara de algo obvio.

Al otro le provocaba darle un coscorrón en la cabeza por ser tan infantil.

- ¿Acaso qué pudiste ver? - preguntó Koichi en tono conciliador, esos dos ya iban a iniciar una pelea.

- no estoy seguro, pero creí ver a **Lucemon** - soltó la noticia como una bomba para los otros dos que no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando.

Lo recordaba plenamente, ese momento crucial.

_La luz dorada comenzó a presentar agujeros, dejando escapar chorros de la emanación blanca al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar el suelo; era simplemente un caos que algo así se liberara, y lo impensable pasó. Una columna resplandeciente emergió del suelo, y con ellas muchas plumas suaves, miró alrededor pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de aquella Luz; entonces descubrió una silueta, la silueta de un niño de 10 años con 10 alas en la espalda, era nada menos que el mismo Lucemon, su mirada era seria y de un momento se giró hacia él._

_- Una nueva amenaza se avecina sobre nuestro mundo, estén alertas - aun sin mover los labios logró dar el mensaje, después de eso se marchó junto con el resplandor blanco y los temblores que fueron provocados por este._

_Sus amigos ya habían podido abrir los ojos, mejor se guardaba aquello para decirlo en otra ocasión._

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? - dijo consternado Takuya - recuerda que ya le habíamos pateado el trasero -

- claro que si, dijo que venía una nueva amenaza al DigiMundo, que estuviéramos alertas - contestó el otro algo irritado.

- ¿nos advirtió?¿a caso nos esta ayudando? - habló Koichi, aunque por ahora esas palabras no tuvieran sentido para él.

- pues supongo que renació como un digimon bueno - concluyó Takuya, cuando purificaban un digi-code, el digimon siempre se reformaba.

- quizás tengas razón - dijo Kouji al final.

Seguirían con aquella discusión cuando divisaron a Chatsuramon nuevamente, los estaba esperando; más tarde lo concretarían, también sería bueno que lo hablaran con Baihumon. Se subieron al vagón del tren para descansar lo último que pudieron, estas batallas en definitiva no eran nada fáciles.

* * *

Dynasmon y Apolo se encontraban de nuevo al frente del estanque, la vía de comunicación con su padre y el autoproclamado 'dios de dioses'; la luz blanca emanó de este y se vio la silueta de un hombre, era el dios del rayo Zeus; ambos personajes se inclinaron ante su presencia, el primero por convicción, el segundo tenía que mantener su teatro. El dios los miró intuitivamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo con expresión aburrida.

- Mi lord, por fin encontramos al **Alfa - **informó Dynasmon llegando al asunto.

- ¿en serio?¿tan pronto? - no se lo creía pero al ver que su caballero no mentía prosiguió - es excelente, ¿Cuál es su identidad? -

- padre, se trata de un tamer, su nombre es Takato Matsuki - no es algo que le debiera ocultar, igualmente lo sabría tarde o temprano.

- un tamer, Zhuqiaomon si se lo guardó celosamente - dijo divertido el gran dios - el es todo lo que necesitamos para salir del exilio -

- ¿Entonces atacamos de una buena vez? - pidió Dynasmon, estaba ansioso por entrar en batalla.

- aun no, están en medio del Territorio Sagrado, ni siquiera los cinco caballeros reunidos serían contrincantes para Huanglongmon - negó aquellas palabras.

Zeus no era ningún tonto, el Emperador divino del Digital World era una entidad muy poderosa, y eso era decir poco, era el digimon más poderoso de todos, nadie se le comparaba al poder que poseía; pero su propia magnitud le obligaba a mantenerse en el territorio sagrado, tal era su poder que desgarraría la tela del espacio-tiempo si se encontrará en algún otro mundo que no soportara su presencia. Tampoco es que las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas salieran de sus respectivos dominios, lo único que tenía que hacer era llevarlo a tierras lejanas, ahí el muchacho estaría a su merced.

- lo que debemos hacer es atraerlo a un lugar donde esos dioses no interfieran - dijo con una sonrisa soberbia.

- padre, las Bestias Divinas no le permitirán salir de su territorio, es una tontería.. - replicó Apolo pero sus palabras son contestadas por un trueno que le deja pasmado en el suelo.

Así de terrible era el padre de los dioses.

- no vuelvas a desafiarme - dijo con voz fría - Dynasmon -

- si mi lord - el caballero se levantó del lugar debido a la llamada de su amo.

- te encargarás personalmente de esa misión, te hago entrega del objeto que nos permitirá cumplir nuestro propósito - dijo mientras de su mano convocaba una pequeña esfera de color dorado.

Aquel objeto resplandeciente tomó la forma de una figura geométrica elaborada, se notaba a simple vista que se trataba de una reliquia sagrada.

- esta reliquia hace parte del alma del Alfa, es su destino que esta regrese a él y él irá a donde sea para recuperarlo - relató mientras el objeto llegaba a manos de su caballero santo.

- en cuanto a ti Apolo, LordKnightmon te vigilará más de cerca, no voy a permitir que eches las cosas a perder - amenazó a su propio hijo que le miraba con horror, será que ya se había enterado. Dicho esto el estanque dejo de emitir aquella luz y con eso, el camino para un apocalípsis divino había comenzado.

* * *

Ya habían llegado todos al estadio, la pantalla de nuevo comenzaba con la selección de nombres, al momento de detenerse esta vez pelearían las siguientes personas.

_" Takeru Takaishi VS Takuya Kambara "_

- es un alivió, no te toca enfrentarte con otro de esos tamers - dijo suspirando Cody.

- no son los tamers, es ese muchacho - contradijo Sora.

En realidad sintió miedo cuando todo ese poder fue manifestado, era algo tan grande que la misma realidad fuera amenazada con ser tragada.

- ella tiene razón, en ese momento sentí que no era rival para eso - dijo Davis.

Marcus y Thomas también tenían sus propias conclusiones acerca de lo que pasó, una fuerza mucho mayor a la de Yggdrasil se dio en ese momento; preferirían ser cautelosos con ello, pero el cabeza hueca de Marcus ya ansiaba una pelea con él, aunque supiera que se enfrentaba a una fuerza mucho mayor.

- no te lo recomiendo, eso fácilmente puede matarnos a todos - le advirtió Thomas seriamente.

- vamos, estas hablando con el peleador número uno, incluso derrotamos a Yggdrasil, no hay nada que no podamos hacer - dijo Marcus muy seguro de si mismo.

- pero su poder es incluso más grande que el rey de los digimon, personalmente no preferiría enfrentarme a él - replicó nuevamente.

Los peleadores ya habían subido a la arena, Takeru estaba listo para demostrar lo que había evolucionado para poder ganarle la batalla a Dynasmon en ese instante.

- Patamon, ¿Estas listo? - dijo Takeru a su compañero.

- siempre listo - contestó este.

Levantó su digivice en el aire y la luz se dio en el lugar, irían con todo pues los combatientes demostraban ser formidables; el momento de llegar hasta el último nivel.

- **Patamon warp digivolve too.. - **

Los cielos resplandecieron mostrando las siluetas de Angemon y MagnaAngemon; llegó la imagen de un hombre con cabellera rubia y una armadura morada, de aspecto ligero. En su brazo derecho mostraba una espada verde y diez alas doradas salieron de su espada con el canto del coro de los ángeles, era ..

- **Dominimon - **

- Dominimon, un digimon ángel en etapa mega, se dice que es uno de los arcángeles más cercanos al dios de los digimon - leyó Rika desde su d-ark, y si, ella junto con Henry también estaban en el lugar, Takato tuvo que llevar a la caprichosa chica por lo menos para que no lo matara ya que ella no pudo participar.

Aquel poder que emanaba el ángel se le hacía muy familiar a Takato, era algo que ya había visto antes pero lógicamente eso no tenía sentido o fundamento alguno, estaría muy concentrado observando esta pelea.

- vaya, un sirviente de dios, no podían ser más obvios - dijo sarcásticamente Kaworu, le levantaba la sospecha que el podría ser el poder gemelo de Alfa, el divino **Omega.**

- habla ya, ¿Qué pretendes con ellos? - preguntó Ryo serió, estaba detrás del muchacho misterioso.

- no tengo nada que decirte, cualquiera diría que estas contento de descubrir quien es el divino Alfa - le dijo con sorna.

- eso ya lo sabía, te estaré vigilando de cerca de todas maneras - y con eso dicho se marchó directo donde se encontraban los otros tamers.

Podría ser más amable, pero su actitud le era irrelevante, tenía mejores cosas en las cuales enfocarse; miraría que sorpresas descubriría hoy.

- bien, ahora es mi turno - dijo Takuya listo para la pelea.

Su oponente le miraba raro, se estaría preguntando donde esta su camarada pero se llevaría una gran impresión, esperaba que pudiera mantener el aliento.

- **Spirit Evolve too.. - **El digivice del chico lo envolvió en llamas revelando la forma de un ángel de fuego, tenía el cabello rubio y portaba una armadura roja.

- **Aldhamon - **

Esto simplemente era sorprendente, no todos los días se podía ver que un humano se convirtiera de la nada en un digimon.

- estoy listo, veamos que es lo que tienes - puso el desafió Aldhamon.

En menos de un segundo ambos peleadores se atacaron mutuamente, el ángel de fuego arremetió con sus puños a su contrincante angelical pero este le bloqueaba con los escudos que llevaban en sus brazos; demostrando gran velocidad, Dominimon fue capaz de darle una patada en el costado enviándole lejos de su posición; dificultosamente Aldhamon se levantó del suelo y preparó una de sus técnicas más fuertes.

- **Bola de Fuego - **

De sus manos creo una pequeña bola incandescente que poco a poco creció de tamaño hasta alcanzar grandes dimensiones, una vez estuvo lista la lanzo en contra del ángel que iba directo a este, antes del impacto Dominimon alcanza a poner uno de sus grandes escudos, de todas maneras es empujado hacia atrás debido a la magnitud del ataque; usando su fuerza, disipó la técnica de fuego ante la mirada incrédula de su enemigo. El ángel se preparaba para un contraataque.

- **Excalibur Final - **

Usando su espada sagrada, acumuló la suficiente energía para lanzar una onda poderosa, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para atrapar a Aldhamon y mandarlo, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, contra las gradas; los digimon que estaban sentados observando tuvieron que salir corriendo a toda velocidad para no ser víctimas de la técnica del ángel. El guerrero híbrido con dificultad se levantaba de los escombros, como era posible que fuera tan fuerte ese digimon y ahí fue cuando varios recuerdos le llegaron a la cabeza, su batalla contra Kerpymon.

Kerpymon es un miembro de los Tres Grandes Ángeles de los digimon, el cual fue corrompido por el poder de las tinieblas, más propiamente dicho, las tinieblas del ángel caído Lucemon; su meta al final era encontrar los digi-spirits de los 10 guerreros para convertirse en el absoluto Emperador Oscuro, aun si la fuerza de los guerreros legendarios corriendo por su cuerpo, era alguien extremadamente poderoso; recordaba exactamente que las evoluciones de Aldhamon y Beowolfmon resultaron totalmente inútiles, sencillamente no eran rivales para un ángel, eso mismo era lo que sucedía aquí, Dominimon estaba en un nivel superior.

- entonces la única forma de vencerle es .. - dijo adolorido.

_Baihumon, una de las cuatro Bestias Divinas, un guardián del Digital World y un dios para los digimon; su sola presencia indicaba un poder descomunal que daría problemas a KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon._

_- entonces participaremos en un torneo - habló emocionado Takuya, pero había algo que aun le seguía molestando._

_- Baihumon, es verdad que necesitaremos todos nuestros poderes - pidió Kouji, los poderes que les habían dado Seraphimon y Ophanimon ya se habían desvanecido del todo para poder salvarle la vida a su hermano gemelo._

_- no se preocupen por eso - dijo exaltada la Bestia Sagrada._

_Una de las esferas que se encontraban flotando en su cuerpo se iluminó con un blanco intenso mientras sus ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso, la esfera disparó un rayo de energía que cayo justo en los D-Tector de los muchachos, los jóvenes le miraban con interrogante._

_- han recibido la luz de la digi-evolución, las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas somos considerados dioses porque podemos dar aquel resplandor a quien deseemos - explicó con orgullo, pues en todo el Digital World no existía algún otro ser que tuviera esa facultad, ni siquiera los antiguos protectores divinos de la red. _

Baihumon les había dado un regalo muy grande, antes para acceder a esa forma necesitaba la ayuda de los digi-spirits de sus compañeros pero el inmenso poder del tigre sagrado había quitado esa limitación; ahora era libre de acceder a ese avatar, por nombrarle de alguna forma.

- **Aldhamon digivolve too.. - **

La tierra temblaba debido a la gran capacidad de información que necesitaba el Territorio Sagrado para mantener la nueva evolución, el cuerpo del guerrero brillaba con un color rojo mientras aumentaba de tamaño y forma; ahora se veía una figura imponente parecido irónicamente al WarGreymon de Tai. Tenía una enorme espada en la cabeza, su casco era amarillo y llevaba en su cuerpo distintos símbolos pertenecientes a los diez guerreros originales.

- **KaiserGreymon - **

De verdad le tenía que dar las gracias a Baihumon por su regalo.

El nuevo guerrero se lanzo en contra del ángel con su espada en manos, su contrincante respondió con la suya mientras ambos se miraban fijamente y salían chispas de las armas afiladas. Habilidosamente KaiserGreymon le dio una gran patada en el estomago de Dominimon enviándole lejos.

- Dominimon - gritó Takeru preocupado por su compañero.

- KaiserGreymon, en verdad se trata de alguien poderoso - comentó Henry pensativo.

- por supuesto, es uno de los guerreros más poderosos que pudo vencer a uno de los Caballeros Reales - mencionó Koichi orgulloso de su amigo, no estaba muy lejos del grupo de tamers.

- ¿en serio? Entonces hay posibilidades de que pueda derrotar a Gallantmon, pues también es un Caballero Sagrado - dijo Ryo con asombro, en realidad existían muchos digimon poderosos.

La verdad que si le facilitaban el trabajo, si aquel ángel era el cuidador del divino Omega, entonces al final vencería a tal poderoso guerrero de las leyendas; sino no hubiera caso de seguir insistiendo, era muy simple. Leormon miraba con avidez, esa no era su verdadera forma y ya estaba deseando poder mostrar su naturaleza real, pero debía seguir los planes de ese ser oscuro al pie de la letra; entre todos los seres que se retuercen en las tinieblas, ese era el más temible de todos, en el estaban las memorias de las guerras que causaba la codicia, los asesinatos insanos debidos a la ira y envidia, la segregación racial a cuestión de la vanidad, enfermedades transmitidas por la lujuria sin control, la hambruna extendida por la gula de los egoístas y perezosos; entonces entendió que se trataba de la fuente del mal más pura que jamás haya visto, y se sumo al horrible pan que estaba preparado.

Dominimon volvió a atacar con su espada, en este instante KaiserGreymon giró su espada varias veces para acumular energía; desató entonces su poderosa técnica.

- **Ballesta de Fuego - **

Sostuvo su espada de manera horizontal, entonces disparó una ráfaga de fuego que impactó al ángel antes de que pudiera esquivarlo.

- Dominimon - gritó Takeru desesperado, ¿en serio los elegidos eran tan débiles?

No, ellos superaron las pruebas más duras a lo que muchos se hallan enfrentado, las tinieblas siempre quisieron apoderarse de su mundo y tuvieron que hacer hasta lo imposible para poder detenerlos; tal vez aun les haga falta nivel pero siempre que tengan fe, nadie los podía detener. Como si de un milagro se tratase su digivice emitió un resplandor azul celeste, envolviendo al pobre y dañado Dominimon dándole fuerzas nuevas, el ángel causo una gran implosión de gran fuerza que atrapó al guerrero sin siquiera esperarselo, el poder fue de tal magnitud que Takuya ya se encontraba tendido en el suelo después que tremenda explosión se haya disipado.

Patamon estaba saltando de la alegría, habían ganado su primera pelea con uno de los más fuertes, se colocó justo en la cabeza de TK que se estaba dirigiendo al otro muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kaworu ya había confirmado sus sospechas, el Alfa y el Omega finalmente fueron localizados y muy pronto daría marcha a sus planes, tenía ya todo preparado; sólo debía esperar el momento más oportuno, además había alguien muy molesto rondado el lugar como si ave carroñera se tratase, bueno, sería genial hacer un calentamiento después de hace tanto tiempo. Sin que ninguno de los presentes se dieran cuenta, salió de la arena de batalla para divertirse un rato mientras mostraba una sonrisa siniestra.

Takato se sentía aun más familiar con el poder que mostró Dominimon hace poco, era algo por no más decir extraño, era algo que no sabía como explicar; desvió sus pensamientos cuando sintió que algo lo estaba llamando, se giró y pudo divisar un extraño objeto; la luz que emitía le parecía algo cálido y no se resistió a satisfacer su curiosidad. Salió del estadio sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, olvido llevar a Guilmon con el si llegaba a necesitarlo, no se le ocurrió ese pensamiento y sin saberlo se estaba poniendo así mismo en peligro, sólo Ryo lo miró salir.

- ese chico es un tonto - susurró algo molesto y se dispuso a seguirlo, quien sabe en que problemas sea capaz de meterse.

* * *

Dynasmon estaba concretando su cometido, el chico había seguido la reliquia, tal y como lo había dicho su nuevo y poderoso dios; abrió una puerta digital y estaba listo para usarla, sólo debía esperar algunos minutos más.

- oye espera - dijo Takato al extraño objeto, cuando casi estaba por alcanzarlo un portal se abrió debajo suyo.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa? - estaba desesperado, era una trampa y había caído redondito.

Ryo estaba corriendo para poder ayudarle, había visto todo pero Dynasmon por desgracia se le adelanta.

- no interferirás en los planes de mi dios - habló con furia el Caballero Santo.

- **Dragones del caos - **

Arrojando energía de las manos impidió que Ryo llegará, el muchacho se vio obligado a sacar su digivice y ponerlo frente al ataque, así pudo bloquear gran parte de la fuerza de aquella técnica pero sentía que le ganaba, por fortuna llegó Cyberdramon para sacarlo de aquel predicamento; pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se lo habían llevado.

- ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? - reclamó el adolescente de 15 años.

- tonto, no estas en posición de reclamar humano; el poder sagrado ya le pertenece a mi señor - dijo con despreció al tamer, nunca le habían agradado los humanos y eso se reforzó cuando hizo contacto con Zeus.

- no hables de él como si fuera un objeto, es una persona, es .. -

- no sabes lo importante que es ese niño para nosotros, el sagrado poder Alfa, la fuerza inventiva y constructiva de la realidad; sólo es una herramienta a la espera de ser usada - habló Dynasmon interrumpiendo al muchacho, más que caballero se comportaba como un demonio.

Entonces el cielo rugió con furia y un relámpago cayo impactando el caballero sagrado.

- Bestia Asquerosa - bramó el santo protector.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a raptar algo tan importante para nosotros y profanar nuestras tierras de esa manera? - reclamó molesto Azulongmon.

- Azulongmon, dios de los digimon; mera basura nada más, recibirás el castigo eterno - amenazó Dynasmon mientras le atacaba con sus rayos de energía.

La Bestia Sagrada se defendió con sus cadenas electrificadas y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, giró en círculos acumulando el poder necesario.

- **Fuerza Aurora - **

la poderosa ráfaga de energía se dirigió al caballero, pero este no estaba dispuesto a rendirse con alguien tan arrogante.

- **Aliento Wyvern - **

Una enorme silueta de un dragón gigante apareció y se enfrentó al poder de la Bestia Divina, entonces se generó una gigantesca explosión que asoló a todo el Territorio Sagrado

* * *

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - preguntó Tai al sentir tal enorme estruendo.

Todos fueron cogidos por sorpresa debido a las grandes ondas expansivas, los elegidos observaron a los Devas que eran cuestionados por los mismos motivos por los tamers y los miembros de DATS.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - dijo Henry Wong.

- el señor Azulongmon, esta peleando - respondió sin expresión Chatsuramon.

- ¿pero contra quién?¿Es Zhuqiaomon nuevamente? - preguntó Rika.

- no, no es una Bestia Divina - logró decir Patamon, no se sentía como uno de los dioses.

- jefe, es una Caballero Real - dijo Agumon a Marcus.

- ¿Qué?¿Estas seguro? - respondió este con impresión.

- así es - aseguró - ¿también lo sientes Gaomon?

- estoy de acuerdo - habló Gaomon.

Guilmon estaba buscando desde hace un rato a su tamer pero nada que lo encontraba, se vio obligado a preguntarle a alguno de los devas si lo había visto.

- ¿Oye has visto a Takato? -

- no - dijo Vajiramon, su expresión se angustió cuando pudo conectar las ideas - tu tamer esta en peligro, debemos ir -

Y sin esperar a que el dinosaurio rojo dijera algo, lo atrapo de la mano y lo llevó en su espalda; los demás no esperaron y siguieron a esos dos, algo grave estaba pasando y los humanos junto con sus digimon debían saber el que.

* * *

Rayos y llamaradas blancas iban en todas direcciones causando más daños al paisaje, Ryo y Cyberdramon intentaban escapar del fuego cruzado de ambos digimon.

- dilo de una vez ¿Qué rayos están tramando? - exigió Azulongmon.

- nuestro dios muy pronto descenderá a este mundo y lo gobernará - dijo con sorna Dynasmon - sus días están contados -

- solo traerás al mismo Apocalípsis a toda la realidad - intento razonar con el caballero.

- mi señor sólo traerá el orden, ustedes todopoderosos dioses están segados por su posición que han dejado que el DigiMundo caiga en desgracia, ustedes solo deben desaparecer y dejarle el puesto a alguien más competente - pero fue algo imposible, este era de verdad tan terco.

- entonces no me dejas alternativa, acabaré con esto personalmente - dicho esto Azulongmon invoca sus poderosos rayos que golpean a Dynasmon en todas direcciones generando otra enorme explosión.

Ya todos habían llegado, eran testigos del enfrentamiento de una de las Bestias Divinas con ese caballero.

- es Dynasmon - dijo Takuya montado en KendoGarurumon.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? - preguntó Takeru por la conmoción.

- Ese maldito de Dynasmon, se llevó el Alfa - respondió Ryo que por fortuna había llegado hasta ellos.

- ¿Qué es el Alfa? - dijo Davis.

- con lo que tu perdiste - habló irritado el tamer legendario.

- ¿se llevó a Takato? - Guilmon fue el que dio justo en el clavo.

- ¿Qué?¿Se lo llevo? Explícanos - dijo angustiado Shinji pues era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía.

- mas tarde, ahora lo importante es sacarle respuestas - desvió cualquier pregunta, primero tenía que asegurarse hacía donde se lo habían llevado.

No importa lo que hicieran esos torpes, su tarea ya estaba hecha y era demasiado tarde como para detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar; su gran dios descendería a la tierra y el Digital World, trayendo el orden a un universo caótico, eso era la convicción de Dynasmon y sus compañeros sobrevivientes, no importaría que método usaran pero no le fallarían a su señor. Sería más provechosos si destruyera a alguna de las Bestias Sagradas pero lo reconsideró cuando entraron en escena las otras tres junto con el Emperador Divino Huanglongmon.

- no tienes muchas opciones - bramó la voz omnipotente del dios dragón.

- igualmente ya es tarde para que pudieran hacer algo, nos veremos en otra oportunidad - y antes de que alguien lo detuviera, abrió un portal digital para escapar. Todos quedaron frustrados de no poder conseguir nada, quien sabe que es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

El joven tamer se despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba persiguiendo un extraño objeto que brillaba intensamente; se encontraba en una caverna con un pequeño estanque cristalino, giró la cabeza mientras buscaba alguna salida, no la encontró pero en su lugar descubrió a un hombre joven que había sido encadenado de sus muñecas, de inmediato corrió hacía él para ver como se encontraba.

- oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién eres y qué es este lugar? - preguntó el muchacho mientras sacudía un poco al hombre.

- tranquilo, estoy bien, lamento decirte que por el momento no hay escapatoria - le respondió con la voz adolorida - si tan sólo me pudiera quitar estas cadenas - suspiró el sujeto cubierto por una túnica negra.

el chico quizo ayudarle, por lo que intento en vano romper aquellas cadenas.

- no te esfuerces, gracias por intentarlo de todos modos - le dijo aquel hombre - ¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre? -

- pues mi nombre es Takato, es un gusto - se presentó el chico con algo de pena; sería menos raro si estuvieran en esa situación.

Fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de dos entidades, el tamer les reconoció, eran digimon.

- Dynasmon, un caballero sagrado en su etapa mega, su ataque especial es el Aliento Wyvern - un caballero sagrado, una vez hecho esto analizó al acompañante - LordKnightmon, un caballero sagrado en su etapa mega, su ataque especial es la mascarada espiral -

- es un gusto que hayas despertado, finalmente estas listo para reunirte con nuestro señor - dijo elocuentemente LordKnightmon mientras soplaba una rosa.

- ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? - preguntó molesto Takato.

- no estas en posición de replicar niño, contentate con saber que eres una herramienta valiosa - respondió con dureza Dynasmon, si que detestaba a los humanos.

- ustedes, no pueden hacer esto - gritó desesperado el hombre encadenado - es sólo un niño -

- ese niño tiene la llave al poder más grandioso de todos, un poder tan bello no debe dejarse al libre albeldrio - respondió el caballero indiferente ante las súplicas del prisionero.

- no pienso ser su prisionero - gritó el tamer, quizás con la esperanza que ambos digimon recapaciten y le dejen en libertad.

- no seas ridículo, por ningún motivo dejaremos que escapes - dijo LordKnightmon al tiempo que lo atrapaba del cuello.

Camino con el humano hasta el estanque mientras le decía las siguientes palabras.

- un poder en manos de un humano ignorante de su existencia haciendo que pierda su valor, me das pena niño; tu no eres merecedor de tener algo así, pero con la ayuda de nuestro señor tal vez ese poder adquiera significado -

- ¿Qué..- dijo entre confundido y asustado Takato, más no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que fue arrojado al interior del estanque.

El tamer tomo un respiro pero luego fue arrastrado al fondo, hacía todo lo que podía para subir a la superficie sin embargo una fuerza invisible se lo impedía; ya se estaba quedando sin aire, iba a perder la consciencia pero al parecer una mano lo agarra del tobillo jalándolo con fuerza. Lo siguiente que paso es que salió del agua estando cabeza abajo para que luego lo soltaran en el frió suelo.

El paisaje había cambiado radicalmente, ya no se encontraba en una caverna sino más bien en el interior de un palacio brillante de color blanco, columnas hechos de mármol se alzaba majestuosamente con gravados de criaturas mitológicas que tanto le habían enseñado en la escuela; había tosido el agua que trago por accidente y no se fijo de la otra presencia en el lugar sino es hasta que le habló.

- disculpa la rudeza de mis sirvientes muchachos, se ve que pasaste un mal rato - dijo un hombre de voz grave.

Takato sólo entonces levantó la mirada y descubrió a un sujeto de entre 20 y 25 años de cabello marrón, ojos azules y una armadura de oro, además llevaba consigo una capa azul oscuro; se encontraba sentado en un trono dorado con un cojín rojo, además llevaba incrustado varias piedras preciosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que rayos pasa? - el muchacho se vio obligado a preguntar, ya quería conocer las respuestas de este embrollo tan extraño.

El hombre le dio una fría mirada antes de contestarle - aun no sabes nada, pero no me extraña eso de un humano -

- ya basta de esos insultos, como si fueras diferente de un humano, será mejor que me digas lo que quiero saber pues ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia - gritó el tamer, estaba más que molesto.

Para la confusión de Takato aquel hombre se empezó a reír como si hubiera escuchado un chiste.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -

- Tu actitud me da gracia, ni siquiera sabes que tratas con un dios - dijo en son de burla, pero si esperaba que eso impresionara al joven, se decepcionó bastante.

- ya he tratado con dioses, alguna novedad - contestó algo soberbio de si mismo.

El hombre esta vez sonrió sinceramente - me recuerdas a los antiguos héroes de Grecia, nunca retrocedieron ante nada, ni siquiera ante los dioses que los convocaron; me gusta ese espíritu sabes, eres todo lo que necesito -

- ¿A qué te refieres? - quizás ahora conseguiría respuestas.

- Tu eres diferente a esos humanos, en ti guardas un poder divino tan antiguo como grandioso; tienes un propósito, un destino y yo estoy dispuesto a asegurarme de que lo lleves a cabo -

- explícate - trató de sonar amable, pero el enojo no lo dejaba aun.

- entonces escucha el siguiente relato - dijo serenamente aquel dios.

_Ninguno de nosotros los dioses sabe como comenzó la realidad en la que habitamos, es algo irónico que los seres que se presumen perfectos desconozcan sus propios orígenes, pero esas memorias son tan importantes que el supremo tuvo la oportunidad de retenerlo al entrar al **Coronum Deus.**_

_El Coronum Deus es el núcleo donde reside la inteligencia constructora, el creador, la entidad superior a todas; se dice que el Rey del Orden, el ser que mantiene el equilibrio de poder entre los panteones, entró al núcleo sagrado y se dice que ahí es donde aprendió como fue el comienzo y como será el inevitable final. El Rey del Orden, al principio del tiempo, tubo descendencia divina con su primera esposa; sus primeros hijos recibieron el don del padre celestial, uno de ellos el conocimiento del inicio, y el otro la sabiduría del final._

_Nosotros les conocemos como el Supremo Alfa y el Divino Omega; aquel don de Alfa le permitió cambiar la realidad a su total antojo, su dominio son los sueños y se convirtió en la fuente de la energía y sabiduría en el universo, mientras su hermano le fue permitido la clarividencia y el poder de cambiar ciertos eventos futuros. A ellos se les dio el poder sobre la creación y juntos gobernaron sobre todas los hombres, criaturas y divinidades de la realidad._

_Bajo su mandato se me permitió tener bajo mi cuidado las vidas presentes sobre el planeta Tierra, fueron tiempos maravillosos en verdad hasta que llegó otra raza divina que comenzó a disputar el poder con nosotros y el mundo humano sufrió las consecuencias de nuestra batalla; enojados por los daños colaterales, Alfa y Omega nos impusieron el castigo más grande posible por nuestros crímenes._

_Mi panteón fue condenado al exilió eterno por orden de Alfa, nos llevó a un lugar fuera de la realidad donde no pudiéramos interferir con el desarrollo de la humanidad; por suerte logré arrebatarle algo importante a mi señor, una parte de su alma inmortal causando que muriera en el acto. Sin embargo, el es un inmortal por lo que renacería en una nueva vida, una nueva vida en la cual pueda reconocer sus errores y enmendarlos._

_Pero la leyenda dice que cuando el Supremo Alfa regrese a este mundo, el reloj de la vida comenzará la cuenta regresiva para el final. _

Takato no sabía que decir a este relato fantástico, prácticamente le estaba diciendo la historia de la realidad, pero por qué a él, ¿Dónde encajaba en todo esto?.

- interesante pero ¿Yo qué tengo que ver? -

El dios se rió un poco, que niño tan impaciente se había encontrado.

- mi pequeño niño, tu eres la reencarnación del divino Alfa - el chico sostuvo una expresión de sorpresa, pensaba que no diría nada así que continuó con la plática - el problema es la profecía, el final ha comenzado desde que naciste -

- ¡eso es una locura! - gritó impactado el tamer, en realidad no sabía si creerle o no, y aunque aceptara esa como verdadero aun no sabía en realidad que era lo que se proponía.

- acéptalo niño, tu causarás el apocalípsis y todos tus queridos amigos sufrirán -

A Takato se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿Por qué le decía esto?

- es una mentira nada más, estas demente - volvió a gritar, se desesperaba nuevamente.

- sigue engañándote, pero tus lloriqueos no cambiaran lo que esta a punto de pasar - dijo algo ya cansado de la terquedad del muchacho - pero si te digo que lo podemos evitar si trabajamos juntos, sólo mírame a los ojos -

- no me digas que me quieres ayudar, porque es una mentira... - Takato le dijo cortante pero no pudo completar la oración debido a que recibió una patada del mayor, le estaba viendo con tal furia que de verdad comenzó a sentir terror.

Le sangraba la boca y le había roto una costilla, era increíble como cambiaba de alguien amable a una bestia furiosa capaz de matar, se sintió indefenso, sin Guilmon a su lado no era más que un peso muerto, le costaba admitirlo pero sin su compañero a su lado no había nada que pudiera hacer, comprendió la fragilidad de los seres humanos, eran débiles y egoístas. Sólo podía desear que su compañero estuviera con él.

- nadie llegará a socorrerte, además es cierto, no estoy haciendo una petición, te estoy dando una orden y aquellos que desobedecen sólo merecen la muerte -

No había conocido peor tirano que este, no le ayudaría por ningún motivo; cuando el hombre se le acercó obedeció a su impulso y le escupió algo de sangre de su boca. Esto sin duda enfadó al dios que lo tomó del cuello, apretaba su agarre en el niño privando de esa manera el oxigeno a sus pulmones.

- no necesito tu consentimiento de todas formas - dijo fríamente - después de todo sólo eres una herramienta, no eres nada más que eso - con una sonrisa cruel el dios se transformó en una bruma que entró por el oído del cuerpo magullado.

El niño se retorció en el suelo por unos cuantos segundos, luego las cosas parecían calmarse; de la nada el muchacho se levantó con lentitud; algo había cambiado, sus ojos perdieron cualquier brilló característico, en su lugar mostraba un gris vació; su voluntad había sido dominada, pues ningún humano puede resistir el poder absoluto de un dios, mostró una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

- llegó la hora - susurró, llegaba la hora en la cual desarrollaría la siguiente fase de su plan.

**Fin del Capítulo IV.**

La saga continua en **"Una mirada al pasado"**


	5. Una mirada al pasado

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Saga I: Torneo de Batalla Digimon.**

**Capítulo V - Una mirada al pasado.**

La sosobra se podía sentir en todos los muchachos, no sabían como había pasado aquello, los más afectados eran los tamers, amigos cercanos del desaparecido.

- Azulongmon, ¿Sabes acaso dónde se lo llevaron? - preguntó Henry al digimon ultimate.

- lamentablemente el enemigo cubrió bien su rastro, nosotros no podemos hacerle seguimiento - los ánimos comenzaban a bajarse - pero Guilmon puede hacer aquello - dijo mientras observaba al digimon solitario.

- así es - respondió como si se tratará de otra persona.

- Guilmon, ¿no te conocía esa voz? - dijo medio sorprendido Terriermon.

- si, no es propio de ti - continuó Rika, ya el ambiente se transformó en un interrogatorio. Bueno, no podía mantener ese secreto oculto más tiempo, como primer paso miró al niño que obtuvo los digi-spirits de la luz.

- ¿Puedes acercarte? - pidió amablemente al muchacho, dudo un poco pero luego accedió.

La situación era confusa, pero muy pronto las cosas calleron en su lugar para Kouji, ¿Cómo fue tan tonto de no darse cuenta?, desde la primera vez que vio a ese digimon le pareció muy familiar, la presencia que emanaba era tal que era inconfundible; delante de él estaba su peor enemigo conocido, aquel que manipuló todos los eventos para la destrucción del propio Digital World, Guilmon en realidad era..

- apúntame con tu digivice - pidió de nuevo con serenidad, nervioso aceptó e hizo lo que le había dicho.

Entonces una corriente de luz fue disparada al digimon de color rojo, la marca de su pecho se iluminó y en una explosión radiante todo el Territorio Sagrado, era esa misma sensación cuando Gallantmon liberó todo su poder para vencer de un golpe a Magnamon, esa energía se extendió en todas direcciones, igual ya era hora de aclarar ciertas cosas.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquel niño fuera arrojado por ese estanque?¿Una?¿Dos horas?, se moría por saber que era lo que había sucedido al otro lado; LordKnightmon y Dynasmon observaban el cuerpo de agua detenidamente, estaban esperando los resultados de la conversación entre aquel humano y su todo poderoso dios.

El agua del estanque comenzó a perturbarse, era obvio que algo estaba cruzando; pasaron unos minutos cuando una mano emergió del manantial, el encadenado descubrió que se trataba del niño, eso sólo significaba uno de sus propios peores temores. El padre de los dioses tiene la propiedad única de tomar la posesión de un cuerpo ajeno, lamentablemente la condición humana no podía dar resistencia a la voluntad de Zeus; el cuerpo del niño expresó una mirada fría desde sus pupilas grises.

- **bien hecho mis caballeros, finalmente pude escapar de aquel exilio -** dijo con una sonrisa falsa ante sus dos Caballeros, los cuales hacían inclinados ante su presencia.

- Mi lord, es una dicha, ahora podrá ir al nexo principal - comentó Dynasmon, el plan se concretaba, a excepción de una sola cosa..

- **lamentablemente, este niño tiene muchas más sorpresas de las que yo esperaba, de alguna manera logró bloquear el poder del Alfa sin siquiera tener conocimiento de este - **respondió en tono aburrido, ese muchacho en realidad se las había arreglado para que no pudiera cumplir su objetivo.

- es inconcebible que un simple humano pueda impedir nuestros planes - dijo LordKnightmon con desagrado.

- No es un simple humano, es el Supremo Alfa tonto ignorante, ten más cuidado con lo que dices - bramó el encadenado ante la falta de respeto ante una deidad.

El Caballero indiferente estaba a punto de golpear a su prisionero pero fue detenido por la mano de su amo.

- **Tiene razón, el Supremo Alfa es la fuerza más poderosa que existe en el cosmos; pero sigue siendo un tonto humano y se como manipularlos - **habló con malicia.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer para obligarlo padre? - preguntó Apolo sin muchas ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

- **Los humanos son presa de los sentimientos, eso los hace débiles y manipulables; quizás usando a su hermano - **explicó pensativo.

El hermano mellizo del Alfa, el Divino Omega; cada uno era indispensables para el otro, hacían todo juntos y nunca tomaban una decisión sin el consentimiento mutuo; era algo que le producía asco, ¿Desde cuándo un gobernante necesitaba compañía de algún tipo?, cuando se es Rey, se esta por encima de todos y los que están debajo de uno no soy más que marionetas desechables dependiendo de su uso. Esos dos adoraban a los seres del mundo inferior, tanto así que darían su vida por ellos, para el dios algo repugnante.

Volviendo al tema, esos dos son tan unidos que cuando Omega se enteró que en la lucha contra él su querido hermano había perdido la vida, no soportó estar separado del Alfa. Esas palabras del Divino le llegaron de los labios de Apolo, quien afortunadamente no sufrió el mismo castigo impuesto por el supremo.

_" Esta victoria fue muy amarga, muchos perdimos a nuestros seres queridos y las fuerzas del infierno no tardarán en levantarse; esperen mi llegada, juro que regresaré con mi hermano "_

Y aunque ya hallan pasado muchas generaciones, el lazo que los une nunca iba a desaparecer. Esa iba a ser su mejor arma en estos momentos; pero que recordará, el Supremo Alfa siempre había sido muy astuto y preparaba los escenarios con antelación, sería divertido mirar con que saldría esta vez.

* * *

Todos habían sido transportados a un nuevo espacio, mejor dicho era una habitación vacía, pues no había nada en ella, absolutamente nada; sólo se encontraban los muchachos y sus digimon, por encima estaban las Bestias Sagradas y su gran Emperador; estaban en confusión a excepción de los dioses digitales y de los chicos que portaban a los digi-spirits, observaban fijamente a un ángel de cabello rubio que traía una toga puesta y en la espalda tenía 10 alas blancas.

- ¿Dónde esta Guilmon? - preguntó Henry al no descubrir señales del digimon del tamer raptado.

- ese es Guilmon - señaló Kouji al ángel delante de ellos.

Todos lanzaron un que en confusión, Takuya y Koichi más que todos.

- Lucemon, un ángel en su etapa infantil, a pesar de su nivel de desarrollo se trata de alguien muy poderoso; su técnica especial es la Cruz Suprema - leyó Ryo desde su D-Ark, estaba observando al mismísimo Lucemon en persona.

- Gran Lucemon, no me esperaba que este fuera el momento de tu despertar - dijo respetuosamente Zhuqiaomon.

Las Cuatro Bestias Divinas le tenían un gran respeto al ángel, después de todo hubo una época en el Digital World en el cual este gobernaba todos los territorios, incluso al recinto sagrado habitado por los dioses; los poderosos digimon le sirvieron fielmente hasta que el poder le corrompió, para poder proteger su mundo de aquel tirano usaron sus poderes para crear a 10 digimon de enorme poder, los guerreros legendarios; al final ellos pudieron derrotar al tirano y encerrarle en lo más profundo del Área Oscura.

- ¿Qué rayos significa eso? - preguntó aturdido Takuya.

- En los inicios de nuestro mundo, hubo una guerra entre los digimon del tipo humano y los del tipo bestia.. - explicó Azulongmon antes de que lo interrumpieran.

- esa historia ya la sabemos.. -

- silencio - regañó el fénix molesto; al sucesor de los digi-spirits de fuego no le quedo más remedió que callarse sino quería que tremendo pájaro se lo comiera vivo.

_El Digital World se encontraba en el caos absoluto, entonces Yggdrasil ordenó que un siervo de las divinidades tomará el control de la situación; Los Caballeros Reales, las Bestias Divinas y los Tres Grandes Ángeles elegimos a Lucemon para que solucionara aquel conflicto._

_Dicho y hecho, Lucemon bajó de los cielos y trajo paz a un mundo sumergido en la guerra y la desolación; lo que siguió fueron los tiempos de oro hasta que la tragedia sucedió._

Azulongmon miró al rostro del ángel, su expresión mostraba arrepentimiento. Los elegidos estaban más que sumergidos en la trama, cualquier leyenda sobre los digimon les apasionaba.

_El Dark Area es un lugar antiguo donde se encuentran los seres más peligrosos, desde épocas ancestrales se dice que se encontraba originalmente el Maligno._

- ¿El Maligno?¿Quién es ese? - preguntó Marcus.

_Es un enemigo de que ni siquiera los dioses tenemos conocimiento; la leyenda dice que el Maligno creó a un monstruo maligno, creo que Lucemon sabe perfectamente de quien estamos hablando._

Las miradas se dirigieron al ángel que de inmediato dijo su nombre - GranDracmon - ahí prosiguió con el relato.

_GranDracmon, la voz divina de la corrupción; su misión mientras viva es infectar al mundo con la maldad como si fuera un virus. Una Bestia Demoníaca de poderes tan grandes que podría derrotar a Susanoomon de un sólo golpe, lo digo porque yo fui testigo de su aterradora fuerza; pero como he dicho antes, su especialidad es introducir el pecado a los corazones puros._

_Por ordenes del Maligno, GranDracmon dio a conocer las Siete Coronas de los Pecados Capitales; usando a siete ángeles digimon para ese propósito dio origen a los Siete Reyes Demoníacos. _

- ¿Quieres decir qué fue GranDracmon quien le dio vida a Belphemon? - preguntó anonadado Thomas recordando la batalla con tal terrible digimon. Lucemon asintió con la cabeza y siguió con el monólogo.

_Por desgracia, caí en las tentaciones del enemigo y doblegué al DigiMundo tiránicamente hasta que las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas convocaron a los diez guerreros legendarios, los cuales me encerraron en el fondo del Dark Area._

_Consecuentemente escapé y me dispuse a atacar el mundo de los humanos, por fortuna estaban ellos para detenerme.._

Miró por unos momentos a Takuya, Kouji y Koichi sonriendoles con cariño.

- no saben como les estoy de agradecido - habló Lucemon tomándoles de las manos mientras las agitaban a cada uno.

- cuando purificaron mi espíritu me decidí que esta vez haría las cosas bien, y la oportunidad vino con el regreso del Verdadero Enemigo -

Koichi le cuestionó por curiosidad.

- ¿el verdadero Enemigo? -

- el verdadero Enemigo fue el nombre que decidimos ponerle, estuvo desde el inicio del DigiMundo con la clara intensión de acabar con los digimon - respondió Huanglongmon.

- Takato pidió el deseo de crear su propio digimon, los digi-gnomos respondieron y ahí fue cuando aproveché para poder reencarnarme - dijo finalmente Lucemon - quería experimentar que es pelear en compañía de un humano, valió la pena pero descubrí algo interesante de él y esa razón es por la cual esta pasando todo esto -

Los chicos le observaban, estaban esperando la respuesta a esta situación. Entonces fue cuando Huanglongmon decidió hablar sobre aquello.

_Dios, el arquitecto divino, el apex central, la realidad misma; realmente es un misterio a lo que llamamos Dios, pero hay una fuerza en el universo que cumple dicha tarea. El misterio máximo, la fuerza de los sueños, el sueño es y siempre será el constructor del cosmos; todo nació por un sueño, una idea._

_Se dice que Dios tuvo una idea y ahí fue cuando nació el universo, ese poder se ha transfigurado en distintas formas al pasar del tiempo hasta llegar a la actualidad, un humano heredó todo ese poder, sintiendo eso hice que Azulongmon lo convirtiera en un tamer para prepararlo para la amenaza que se aproxima.. _

Eran conceptos complejos, pero igual conclusiones pudieron a llegar a la mente de los jóvenes.

- ¿Acaso dices qué Takato es Dios? - dijo alterada la chica, quien hubiera sabido que 'gafas' fuera tan especial.

- tampoco queremos decir eso - respondió Lucemon rápidamente, tampoco quería que se llevaran una idea equivocada.

_Se dice que el Padre Celestial tuvo un encuentro con Dios y este le dijo como había comenzado todo y cual sería su inevitable final; el Padre Celestial se convirtió en ser omnipotente y entonces fue semejante a la entidad suprema, le heredó su conocimiento a sus hijos divinos, el Supremo Alfa y el Divino Omega, es así como nosotros les conocemos._

_El Supremo Alfa adquirió los dones del comienzo, por lo tanto del dominio del Emblema de los Sueños y de la creación misma, su dominio sobre la realidad fue absoluta y los deseos se convirtieron en hechos, no había nada que no pudiera hacer; en cuanto a su hermano mellizo, se le dio el don sobre el final, su dominio estuvo en la clarividencia dando la ventaja táctica en las batallas. El poder de ambos trascendió las fronteras, de esa manera gobernaron sobre todo ser mortal y divino hasta comenzaron los Tiempos Oscuros._

Ahí fue donde Henry sacó la conclusión más acertada

- Entonces Takato es el Supremo Alfa -

El Emperador Divino asintió con la cabeza, estaba en lo correcto.

- fue entonces que el señor Huanglongmon le ordenó a Azulongmon vigilarlo cuando se convirtió en un tamer, a él y a su hermano - dijo Lucemon poniendo toda la atención en él.

- ¿Su hermano?¿También es un tamer? - preguntó Kouji.

- más bien un elegido - declaró el ángel, de inmediato miró a Takeru señalando la identidad del hermano.

- ¿Qué.. -

- Si, tu eres el divino Omega, la fuerza de luz más grande en el universo - respondió sin rodeos.

- pero.. - estaba confundido.

_Ambos poseen un profundo lazo, la unión los hace invencibles. Aunque desconozco el motivo por el cual ambos perdieron la vida en ese periodo de tiempo, se que en su siguiente vida estarían destinados a reunirse._

- aunque sea cierto, ¿Por qué nunca sentí que era diferente? - habló Takeru algo confundido.

- lo que sucede es que aun es demasiado pronto, pero el enemigo actual nos obliga a liberar esta información prematuramente - respondió Azulongmon.

- ¿Puedo preguntar?¿A qué enemigo se refieren? - dijo Ryo, necesitaba saber que ponía tan nerviosas a las Bestias Sagradas para que dijeran algo a destiempo, las conocía bien, este enemigo debía ser muy poderoso.

- no estamos muy seguros, pero tengo la sospecha que se trata de una entidad divina - contestó Lucemon rascándose la cabeza con su mano.

_Entidad divina, esas palabras se usan para identificar a los seres más evolucionados; aquellos que trascienden el espacio-tiempo y han llegado a ser venerado como dioses. Ellos nacieron de la energía misma, conviven con los humanos en dimensiones paralelas y afectan el desarrollo de estos._

_Nuestro enemigo ha decidido hacerse del control absoluto, por lo que pensamos usará al Alfa para poder llegar al núcleo de Dios y así poder cambiar la realidad._

- Hay que detenerlo, no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya - dijo Gatomon, sus amigos digimon concordaron con él. Huanglongmon observó a los demás, definitivamente no dejarían que nada malo pasara; aun así esperaba que el chico se decidiera, miraba a Takeru fijamente en espera de una contestación.

_-_ Esta bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - dijo el elegido de la esperanza.

El gran dios le sonrió, era hora de poner un pequeño estratagema en acción.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? No tenía idea, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Tampoco encontró respuesta. Se encontró en una especie de salón del trono, miró la figura de un hombre que se le hizo extrañamente familiar; pronto todos sus recuerdos vinieron a él de un golpe, se agarró su cabeza por el shock tan repentino y de inmediato todo estuvo claro para él. Ese tipo era aquel maldito que le había roto las costillas, sin embargo, no sintió aquel dolor en ese momento, se reviso y se encontraba perfectamente.

Se sobresaltó un poco, pero se extraño al ver que ese remedo de dios no le ponía atención ni porque le gritara, luego vio como la puerta del salón era abierta de un golpe trayendo consigo una terrible ventisca que sólo se calmó cuando un personaje singular cruzó por ella.

_Las puertas del salón fueron abiertas con ira, un terrible viento se hizo presente y una figura paso a través de este; se sorprendió mucho al verse a si mismo, bueno, no realmente.._

_Era como verse en un espejo 10 años mayor, una de las diferencias eran el color de sus ojos, uno era rojo mientras el otro era azul; llevaba puesto una túnica blanca con adornos azules, del cuello le colgaba cierto objeto que le causaba mucha curiosidad, era una especie de figura geométrica transparente con destellos dorados. Aquel hombre traía una mirada de furia sin igual._

_- ¿A qué debo tu visita? - preguntó ese dios con tono molesto._

_- No te hagas el inocente.. mucho tiempo he estado tolerando tus abusos en contra de la humanidad - dijo con el mismo tono venenoso - te has olvidado de a quien le debes tu respeto - _

_- El Gran Padre Celestial - escupió con sorna - no intentes imponerme su voluntad, no eres nada más que su perro faldero - _

_- Estas siguiendo el mismo camino que el pecador, ¿acaso quieres terminar igual que él y sus hordas? - respondió amenazante al insulto._

_- No me intimidas mocoso.. ustedes ya no son los mismos que eran antes, dominantes e intocables, su nueva actitud me asquea - _

_- Hemos cambiado desde entonces, nos equivocamos y tratamos de enmendarlo - cambió su actitud de enojada a arrepentida, parecía que había hecho algo malo o se culpaba por ello, esa fue la impresión que le dio a Takato._

_- Simplemente eres un cobarde, supongo que es hora de que alguien tome las riendas - dijo con una sonrisa de malicia, que hizo estallar al otro de pura furia._

_- ¿Estas desafiando al Padre Celestial?... Estas demasiado segado por el **orgullo **Zeus - _

_El dios desde su trono levanto su mano derecha, con este acto invocó un relámpago brillante y de manera inmediata lo lanzó al otro personaje. En reacción al ataque, el amuleto que cargaba creó una especie de hoyo negro que se trago aquel rayo._

_- Entonces demuéstramelo, pelea por tus convicciones - dijo en modo retador Zeus._

_Eso había sido suficiente, con este hombre no se podía dialogar ni un poquito, hasta lo consideró más irreparable que el mismo pecador._

_- Como quieras.. - en ese instante creó una esfera de luz en sus manos, vio que esta tomo la forma de una hacha con ciertos gravados, su color era completamente blanco._

_Agitándola__ al frente, se desprendió una gran brisa cortante que fue directo al arrogante dios; este con habilidad lo esquiva mientras la ráfaga de aire destruía el trono y gran parte del salón._

_- veo que tus fuerzas no han disminuido - dijo Zeus al ver la destrucción provocada._

_El tamer quedó con la boca abierta, sus poderes rivalizaban con las de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas; hasta el momento pensaba que esos digimon eran en realidad los seres más poderosos que hallan existido, no se equivocaba, Azulongmon y Zhuqiaomon eran dueños de una aterradora fuerza, sin embargo no se imaginaba que existiera alguien similar._

_El dios convocó dos relámpagos más, el sujeto extraño bloqueo ambos ataques con su hacha pero en el proceso fue destruida._

_Posteriormente aquel hombre fue golpeado por una especie de bola eléctrica que le dejo pasmado en la pared botando algo de sangre, el dios le observaba con altanería y esa observación fue respondida por una de soberbia por parte del otro, sonrió tenuemente al otro._

_- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Zeus molesto._

_El hombre no respondió, entonces su amuleto brilló una vez más y una poderosa luz roja salió de esta golpeando con violencia a su enemigo; Takato no pudo ver más debido a la intensidad del resplandor y a la gigantesca explosión sonora que hizo que el suelo se agrietara.._

Despertó con un sobresalto, no pudo pensar debido al dolor punzante en sus costillas; se observó y pudo ver que tenía un moretón de uno de sus brazos, se sentía muy débil incluso para caminar, eso no impidió que lo intentara.

- no te levantes aun, estas herido - escuchó una voz preocupada, era aquella persona que se encontraba encadenada en la caverna; miró rápidamente a su alrededor, se encontraba de nuevo en la cueva.

- me sorprende que mi padre te halla dejado salir por un rato -

- ¿Acaso conoces a ese remedo de dios? - preguntó el muchacho en tono de enfado.

- lamentablemente es mi padre, y al parecer ya conoces su carácter - comentó al ver lo maltratado que estaba aquel niño.

El chico se rió un poco, ese había sido un buen chiste.

- ¿Cómo te desencadenaron? - preguntó Takato.

- Digamos que fue la estupidez de Zeus, me dijo que te curará pues no les servías en esas condiciones - dijo como si nada.

- Explícate - pidió amablemente el otro.

_Zeus es un dios poderoso, su presencia obliga respeto y temor; sin embargo, puede actuar como una serpiente astuta y engañosa, en los mitos el padre de los dioses usaba los trucos más ingeniosos para poder acostarse con las doncellas; entre esas estaba apoderarse del cuerpo de los hombres para lograr sus más sucios propósitos. De hecho, los demonios del inframundo sólo empezaron a poseer a las personas luego de que el chisme se regara por culpa de_ Hades.

_-_ ya veo - dijo algo asustado, ese loco estaba en su cuerpo y quien sabe que tenía planeado - ¿Se puede saber que es lo qué planea este loco? -

_-_ ¿Estas enterado de quien eres realmente? - preguntó el hombre serió.

La conversación con ese hombre pesado le llegó de nuevo a la cabeza, algo sobre el Supremo Alfa, entonces concluyó que era cierto pero jamás había sentido que fuera alguien diferente, sabía que debía preguntar más pero algo en su interior se lo impidió, una voz tenebrosa escucho en el momento y supo que era él. Perdiéndose en la inconsciencia el cuerpo cae al suelo con un duro golpe.

_-_ ¿Descansaste lo suficiente? - dijo indiferente el hijo de aquel dios caprichoso.

El cuerpo vuelve a levantarse.

_-_ **Que malo eres con tu padre hijo.. el caso llegó la hora de mover los hilos de mi plan -** dijo con una sonrisa oscura el muchacho poseído.

_-_ realmente crees que ganarás - comentó sarcásticamente Apolo, aun si les había cogido ventaja a las Bestias Sagradas; Huanglongmon llegaría en cualquier momento y de ser necesario exterminaría a ambos, al niño y su padre; eso de que el poder del dios no puede ser soportado en otros mundos es sólo una astuta artimaña de su parte para 'no trabajar demasiado'. Pero el Emperador Divino tendría un plan bajo la manga de todas formas, le divertía pensar que es lo que enviaría para 'no tener tantas bajas'.

Entonces algo paralizó a ambas divinidades, podían sentir tantas cosas repugnantes y después llegó la desesperación absoluta, la tenue luz de la caverna comenzó a desaparecer como si algo estuviera tragandosela, ambos voltearon a ver una esquina del lugar, ahí la presencia era mucho más fuerte, tan intensa que a un humano común lo llevaría al borde de la locura y el miedo en menos de lo que canta un gallo; chillidos horribles se hicieron audibles mientras las tenues sombras comenzaban a retorcerse.

- Este poder... - Apolo se sintió aterrado e indefenso ante aquella presencia - este poder tan horroroso.. no es posible -

- **maldito demonio - **aparentó frialdad el dios, pero la desesperanza que emanaba aquel ser era simplemente abrumadora.

Se escucho una voz bestial, estaba hablando la alimaña infeliz en una lengua extraña, nativa de los que se ocultan entre las sombras. Pronto la voz se aclara al tiempo que las sombras toman forma humana, caminaba hacia los únicos presentes en la caverna.

- _pobres tontos los arrogantes que se cubren en la luz, porque pronto serán tragados por los hijos de las tinieblas - _dijo la tenebrosa voz ya audible.

La caverna recuperó su brillo natural, se recuperaba de la conmoción causada por la presencia de aquel ser oscura; entonces las sombras revelaron a un muchacho de aproximadamente 14 años, pelo blanco y ojos rojos, llevaba puesto un traje formal de color negro mientras llevaba consigo una vela en una de sus manos, debajo de este estaba dibujado una estrella de cinco puntas.

El invitado no deseado sonrió con malicia, en sus pensamientos este sería un momento que aprovecharía al máximo.

* * *

Takeru se encontraba delante del Emperador de las Bestias Sagradas, a su lado caminó el celestial ángel de los digimon; los demás se encontraban detrás de ellos dos.

- Los enviaré a ustedes dos a la Zona Kernel - dictaminó Huanglongmon.

- ¿Qué es ese lugar? - preguntó confundido el elegido.

- se trata del mundo que sostiene al Digital World, la morada de nuestro dios, el lugar donde esta registrado como empezó el Mundo Digital - explicó Lucemon elocuentemente, algunas actitudes jamás abandonaban.

- se dice que ese lugar es el más sagrado de todos, ni siquiera las Bestias Divinas son merecedoras de pisarlo - comentó Patamon en la cabeza de su camarada.

- así es, ni siquiera yo puedo pisar aquellos recintos sagrados pero ustedes tres están destinados a ir a la morada de nuestro creador -

Al enterarse que había alguien más grande que Huanglongmon e Yggdrasil casi se les cayó la mandíbula a todos.

- ¿Por qué irán sólo ellos? - preguntó Davis algo celoso.

- por favor, esperen aquí; no tardaran mucho - pidió cortesmente Azulongmon.

Uno de los orbes del todo poderoso dios se iluminaron y envolvieron a Takeru, Patamon y Lucemon teletransportandólos a otro espacio. Ya habían desaparecido del territorio sagrado.

- Renamon ¿Qué sabes de la Zona Kernel? - le dijo Rika a su camarada.

- pues no se mucho, pero es el lugar sagrado donde esta registrado como empezó el DigiMundo, el ser que lo creo es a quien nos referimos como dios absoluto; se dice que desapareció cuando terminó de crear nuestro mundo y el puesto fue ocupado por la computadora central Yggdrasil - respondió su compañero.

- me preguntó ¿quién habrá sido ese primer dios? - dijo Henry curioso.

También eras las preguntas de Izzy que había escuchado la conversación.

Sin embargo, pensaba que era muy pronto para revelar aquella información; aunque el halla despertado primero que todos, no pensaba que significara algo pero con lo acontecido ya estaba pensando en ello, además la presencia de aquel sujeto le era inconfundible, no se imaginaba cuando empezaría el verdadero terror. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto, ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa persona? Podía ver a su amigo buscarlo disimuladamente; lo importante era que se les había adelantado a todos sin levantar sospecha alguna, Takeru y esos digimon debían ser rápidos por el bien de todos.

* * *

Se hallaron en un espacio muy extraño, no había nada en este a excepción de la combinación de colores azules, amarillos destellantes y morados casi imperceptibles; Takeru miraba con extrañes al ángel digimon, acción que también compartía patamon.

- ¿Esta es la Zona Kernel? - le preguntaron los dos al unisono.

El ángel les dio una sonrisa antes de poder contestar.

- pues yo tampoco lo se, nunca antes había estado aquí -

Los que preguntaron se vieron muy decepcionados al escuchar aquello, Lucemon rió otro poco.

Sólo el ángel se percato de que algo se acercaba a ellos, para su sorpresa volvió sin previo aviso a su forma de Guilmon, supuso que el poder de los digi-spirits no pudo mantenerle por más tiempo; entonces todos se percataron, una pequeña esfera de luz bailó a su alrededor, era como si los estuviera inspeccionando.

- _hace mucho tiempo que no recibo visitas - _habló aquel objeto.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Patamon en confusión.

- _yo soy el que precede la vida y la muerte, aquel que creó y esta destinado a regresar cuando lleguen el principio y el final - _contestó mientras se acercaba más y más al elegido.

- lo has estado esperando ¿cierto? - dijo Guilmon mientras observaba el destello esférico.

- _ así es - _respondió aquel ser sin titubeos.

- ¿A mí? - habló Takeru señalándose a si mismo.

- _si... pero ¿donde esta él? - _preguntó con desconcierto esa figura.

- a eso vinimos - volvió a decir Guilmon.

Entonces el extraño objeto cambió de dirección y fue hasta el digimon rojo que hasta hace poco fue un ángel, Guilmon no dijo nada y sólo se dejó inundar por un resplandor que emanó aquel objeto.

- _ya entiendo lo que sucedió, debemos apurarnos pues el maligno ya se ha puesto en marcha - _

- ¿El maligno?¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? - preguntó Patamon muy asustado, no todos los días la fuente del odio y la maldad decidía interferir en los asuntos de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas; tal vez este era el comienzo del proclamado **Diluvio del Mar Tenebroso, **dice la leyenda que el Mar de las Tinieblas provocará un tsunami que se tragará al Digital World en la oscuridad eterna, todo eso escrito en el libro de **Crónicas Oscuras **por el mismo GranDracmon, aunque a final de cuentas es sólo una leyenda.

- _el maligno desea el poder de la luz más que nada para hundir a todos los mundos en su sombra, el Alfa esta en serio peligro, puedo sentirlo - _dijo en tono preocupado - _debo entregarle los recuerdos a mi señor antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que el caído cumpla aquella profecía - _

Takeru sabía que se refería a él, aun no entendía las cosas de todo pero el mismo se prometió jamás rendirse a los poderes del mundo de las tinieblas; los digimon que provienen de aquel limbo fueron creados a partir de los sentimientos negativos de las personas, para un mundo que se mantiene en el sueño tiene sentido, donde hay bellos sueños tienen que existir las pesadillas; el miedo no es malo, lo malo es tener que convivir con él, muchas cosas representaban la oscuridad, y desde aquel entonces decidió que él sería su contrarió, que el los combatiría sin descansar hasta que las personas pudieran soñar tranquilas y en paz, eso era lo que se había prometido.

- lo haré - dijo decidido.

- _por los motivos que sea, actuaré de acuerdo a tu voluntad - _habló en tono solemne al tiempo de que se introducía dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, ambos digimon le vieron con angustia pues pronto cayo al suelo mientras expresaba dolor.

Ese dolor fue la llegada abrupta de todos sus recuerdos, sintió una tormenta de imágenes que entraban violentamente a su cabeza; recordó muchas cosas de su vida pasada, su hermano mellizo aunque ahora no eran nada parecidos, recordaba a su padre celestial y de lo que eran capaces, él, él mismo y su hermano; también recordó los tiempos de la oscuridad, donde sencillamente todo salió mal. Muy pronto quizo ver más a fondo sus poderes sobrenaturales, como un golpe de un tren a alta velocidad se paró rápidamente del suelo, estaba estresado por decir lo menos, lo que vio fue algo que no cabía dentro de su imaginación, ¿Eso realmente le pertenecía?.

Los digimon le observaban preocupados, ese chico parecía estar aterrado de si mismo, de tal poder que tenía en su interior; pero su comportamiento cambio a uno relajado cuando la esfera de luz salió de su cuerpo.

- _lo siento por eso, aun no estas listo para usar con extensión tu propio poder pero al menos podrás defenderte - _

- gracias - dijo exhausto - pero ¿Cómo guardaste mis recuerdos? Es como un hueco en mi memoria -

- _no importa - _su voz sonó un poco a decepción, esa es la impresión que le dio al chico. Perdió el interés en eso cuando observó que su digivice se había transformado, era como ver a un pequeño reloj que se colocó en su brazo, este era de color blanco y dorado con tonos azules; la pantalla era circular y en este mostraba un símbolo que el muchacho reconoció de inmediato debido a los recuerdos que recuperó.

- el sephirot - susurró.

El digivice mejorado se iluminó con un azul celeste y disparó dos rayos de luz, uno a patamon y el otro a guilmon; había hacho que ambos digi-evolucionaran a sus formas de Dominimon y Lucemon respectivamente. Lucemon quedó anonadado con el poder de la luz sagrada de ese dispositivo, tal con simplicidad le devolviera su forma original y todos sus poderes, todos; más tarde les daría las gracias pero ahora se encargaría de patearle los traseros a quienes se llevaron a su camarada mientras lo traía de regreso.

Dominimon se sintió lleno de nuevas energías, sentía ahora que era más fuerte y podía enfrentar lo que sea.

El elegido asintió con la cabeza, ya estaban listos para actuar.

**Fin del Capítulo V**

Espero que les halla gustado, les agradecería mucho a quienes escribieran comentarios. Por otra parte la saga continua con **"La batalla de un dios"**


	6. La batalla de un dios

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Saga I: Torneo de Batalla Digimon**

**Capítulo VI - La batalla de un dios**

La caverna iluminada por la tenue luz proveniente del sol pasó por un cambio drástico cuando esa presencia llegó, el resplandor del día fue tragado poco a poco mientras voces demoníacas se escuchaban en el lugar, una lengua que ni el dios del trueno ni su hijo pudieron entender; todo estaba en oscuridad, pero en una esquina una sombra pesaba más que las otras, se retorcía de tal forma escalofriante que puede volver loca a una persona. La figura entonces no era reconocible, emanaba angustia y desesperación, es como si estuvieran viendo a la misma muerte.

- **maldito demonio - **gruño el tamer poseído por el dios aparentando fortaleza ante un ser siniestro y malévolo.

La sombra divertida dejó de jugar con las emociones de ambos presentes, comenzó a tomar forma reconocible, siguió hablando hasta que ambos escucharon perfectamente lo que les quería decir.

- _pobres tontos arrogantes, aquellos que se esconden en el velo de la luz muy pronto serán tragados por los hijos de las tinieblas - _

El suelo se iluminó con un color púrpura; aquella marca en la piedra era una estrella de cinco puntas con velas en sus extremos, también revelaron la figura de un joven con cabello blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre, llevaba puesto un traje de gala negro con corbata roja y camisa blanca; en una de sus manos sostenía un candelabro y portaba una mirada burlona.

- tu... tu eres... - intentaba decir algo Apolo pero no podía del terror que desprendía el sujeto.

- **eres bastante valiente o bastante estúpido para venir sin ser invitado - **habló Zeus quien ya se había recompuesto en un intento de intimidar al invasor, cosa que no funcionó.

- _tienen algo que quiero para mi - _hablaba pero no movía sus labios, levanto el brazo que tenía libre y señalo al cuerpo que el dios usaba en estos momentos.

- **¿Entonces también estas detrás del poder del Supremo Alfa?¿Quién dijo que lo entregaría a un asqueroso ser como tú? - **dijo en forma burlona comprendiendo las intenciones de ese sujeto, sino se equivocaba, en los recuerdos del muchacho estaba, era un chico algo retraído y misterioso de nombre Kaworu Nagisa.

- **¿Qué se siente saber que tanto esfuerzo a acercarse al niño no valiera nada cuándo el ya esta bajo mi poder? - **

Ese tonto creía que iba a poder con él, es cierto que tratara de formar un lazo con el muchacho pero había una buena razón para ello y al parecer ese cabeza dura no lo comprendía.

- _¿Qué se siente al saber que le tienes en manos y no poder usar su poder? - _preguntó con una expresión mucha más burlona que cambió a una fría y tenebrosa - _nos tratas como simples objetos, ¿acaso tienes conocimiento de la posición en la que te encuentras? No eres más que un miserable gusano con aires de grandeza, un pobre iluso que perdió todo en el pasado y se engaña a si mismo con la idea de poder recuperar las glorias pasadas, un ser tosco e impulsivo que no sabe con quien esta tratando._

El dios se llenó de ira ante los insultos del joven, en la mano del cuerpo del tamer invocó un poderoso rayo que fue arrojado a toda velocidad, se creó un gran estruendo; creyendo a su rival eliminado sonríe victoriosamente, expresión que cambia cuando..

- _ya te he dicho que eres imprudente - _escuchó detrás suyo, y ahí se encontraba con esa mirada burlona que tanto le molestaba.

Apolo sabía muy dentro de sí que su poderoso padre no tenía oportunidad de vencerlo, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo así, además los únicos capaces de vencer a este tipo de eternos eran los celestiales, una raza mucho más antigua que la suya y a la que pertenecían el Supremo Alfa y el Divino Omega; el extraño le dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de volver a encarar al dios, cosa que le dejó confundido.

- _mira nada más como le tienes, no puedes dejar de ser tan agresivo ¿Verdad? - _dijo mostrando obviamente las condiciones en que se encontraba el tamer, aunque el dios del sol, entre otras muchas cosas, le curó las heridas más importantes; aun tenía algunos moretones visibles.

- **¿Qué rayos quieres?¿Acaso hartarme con tu habladuría? - **preguntó ya muy molesto, era tal la ira que no se percataba ni un poco del peligro en el que se encontraba.

Entonces el dios decidió acabar de una vez con ese molesto sujeto, el era el rey de los cielos por el amor de todos los dioses, esa repugnante sabandija ya se había buscado el castigo divino con sus insultos, le haría pagar sus insolencias de la peor manera posible.

- **_Olimpus Keter _**_(Corona del Olimpo) - _

El poder definitivo con el cual venció al Titan Cronos en tiempos mitológicos, la concentración de todo el poder de sus hermanos y descendientes en su puño; una fuerza abominable, como si a ti te estrellaran una estrella gigante a punto de estallar; así se sentía aquel poder. El joven habló su lengua demoníaca para imponer un escudo pero no fue suficiente para disipar aquel terrible poder, después de todo fue esa legendaria técnica que derrotó a los demoníacos Titanes.

El cuerpo del joven se estrelló contra las paredes imperceptibles de la cueva con gran estruendo, vómito algo de sangre pero no expresaba dolor alguno o emoción. Era muy simple y el dios lo comprendió.

- **interesante, un homúnculo.. los humanos pueden crear con facilidad monstruos - **dijo sarcásticamente.

El humano creado se recompuso con mirada fría.

- _es hora que experimentes el poder del caído, Zeus - _habló previendo la poderosa oscuridad que estaba a punto de desatar - **_Kh'Dagon Tamiel -_**

Una vez pronunciadas aquellas palabras, del suelo aparecieron 4 avispas púrpuras que dispararon sus dardos venenosos hacia el dios; sabiendo los efectos de ese ataque invoca un escudo de fuerza, lo que no esperaba es que su campo protector comenzara a corroerse dejando la vía libre para una nueva horda de aguijonazos.

- **maldito homúnculo! - **entró en furia, de acuerdo a sus emociones convocó cientos de relámpagos que impactaron con violencia por todo el terreno; ni siquiera con todos sus poderes hubiera podido bloquear tal ira devastadora; lo comprobó al observar el cadáver del muchacho en el suelo.

Satisfecho por su trabajo, le dio la espalda al peso que consideraba muerto, no lo sospechaba pero sería su peor error.

- PADRE ! - gritó su hijo tratando de advertirle pero fue entonces demasiado tarde.

Una serpiente se enroscó en su brazo y le mordió el cuello dejando una marca, entonces sintió poco a poco como perdía su fuerza y poder, calló arrodillado al suelo debido a un dolor arrebatador que sintió en el cuerpo.

- _que descuidado - _el poseído volteó perplejo ante la figura del muchacho de pelo blanco parado como si no hubiera pasado nada, podía observar en su hombro sin embargo la marca del** uroboros -** _pese a lo que crees, el veneno sólo atacará tu alma inmortal; no sería tan tonto de dañar a mi igual - _

Ese era un monstruo, catalogado debido a que sobrevivió a dos de sus más poderosos ataques sin mostrar heridas en su piel; se preguntaba cual era la fuente de inmortalidad corporal del homúnculo; pensaba eso mientras su enemigo se le acercaba cada vez más y más.

* * *

El lugar de pesadillas más grandes de todos los tiempos, formado por los pensamientos negativos de las personas en conjunto al poder del maligno; era una zona igual de compleja que el mismo Digital World, pero aquí la maldad reinaba y la desesperación se encontraba en abundancia. Los desafortunados que entren a este mundo desearan la muerte para librarse de las torturas, estamos hablando de la mismísima Dark Area.

Concertadamente en los reinos del señor del mar maldito, nadie sabe como se originó ni como nació aquel dios, se dice que el maligno sólo puso la materia prima y el mal se desarrolló por si mismo; en el horizonte se observaba un océano infinito, gris y opaco, de vez en cuando su oleaje traía algún grito de sufrimiento desgarrador y la carcajada cruel de su tirano. En el interior del gigantesco cuerpo de agua se encontraba una isla, hogar de una antigua ciudad en ruinas, su nombre fue olvidado por los moradores de la superficie y cuando se refieren a este sólo como la Ciudad que no debe ser nombrada.

En las leyendas, fue un antiguo poblado del Digital World como cualquier otro, sin embargo fue el lugar donde fue a parar el legendario libro de Crónicas Oscuras de GranDracmon; sus habitantes calleron en el pecado al practicar las artes que profesaba los diabólicos escritos, el señor del mar tenebroso codiciaba el objeto maligno, así que hundió la ciudad entre sus aguas y nada más se volvió a saber de este. Todo habitante ya murió y el lugar quedó abandonada, condenada al olvido, condenada a sumergirse en el profundo mar al final de los días, una tierra vacía sin nada por lo que permanecer en esta, pero entonces, ¿Quién es este extraño personaje contemplando uno de sus templos?¿Cuál es su interés en este mundo olvidado?.

Era un hombre cubierto por una túnica negra demacrada, observaba fijamente una estatua al dios que adoraban.

- ¿Cuál será la razón para qué uno de los habitantes de la superficie se encuentre en este lugar? -

Escuchó una voz femenina, de tono algo burlón e infantil, pero sabía perfectamente que se trataba de alguien muy peligroso; volteó a sus espaldas para descubrir la figura de un mujer voluptuosa, vestida con ropa de color negro junto con un kimono y garra doradas, llevaba cuatro alas en la espalda y su cabello era sostenido por varias peinetas; entre muchos de sus títulos estaba predominante la de Diosa de la Oscuridad, era la perversa **Lilithmon, **un digimon del tipo señor demonio, la cual se encontraba entre los generales más altos de la armada de pesadilla.

- Es uno de los siete demon lords! - exclamó el sujeto misterioso en sorpresa - ¿Qué estará buscando en este lugar la Diosa de la Oscuridad? -

- lo mismo que tu al parecer, el libro de Crónicas Oscuras de GranDracmon - respondió ella sacando un pequeño espejo, el cual mostraba el diabólico artefacto.

- ¿Es esa profecía? - preguntó el hombre.

_" Divino, esa palabra perderá significado cuando la verdadera oscuridad tome forma, esos serán los días del Maligno "_

- Después de tanto tiempo, he planeado los escenarios para su regreso pero uno no puede controlar precisamente los eventos futuros - explicó la bruja maligna.

- ¿Pero? - continuó el hombre misterioso.

- Cuando fue enviado Murmuxmon al mundo humano por la luz suprema, fue derrotado como yo esperaba, sin embargo sentí esa presencia inesperada - respondió pensativa - por eso necesito esos escritos que predicen el futuro -

- Las leyendas cuentan que la oscuridad encarnarán en un cuerpo mortal, entonces es cuando el final de los días se anuncia en todos los mundos - casi habló con una sonrisa siniestra - mi propósito es hallarle y servirle, pues ese es mi motivo para vivir -

La Diosa Oscura rió con malicia, habló con tono melodramático pero sarcástico al final de cuentas.

- A esos mocosos se les partirá el corazón cuando sepan de esto -

Por un momento pareció verse un sentimiento de arrepentimiento pero fue cambiado a la habitual expresión fría de aquel hombre.

Lilithmon levantó su espejo mágico, de este salió un rayo púrpura que destruyó el templo y la estatua del dios, así dejó a la vista el objeto maligno, centro de la conversación; acercándose hasta una distancia prudente, la Señora Demonio uso sus poderes oscuros para tomar el libro pero este en una onda de choque rechazó su esencia que la arrojó al suelo.

- ¿Qué .. - bramó furiosa levantándose del duro concreto.

- es un conjuro de protección para que ningún ser de la oscuridad se le acercará - contesto el hombre, ni tu ni yo podemos tocar aquella reliquia aunque hay una forma -

El demonio estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el Mar Oscuro comenzó a agitarse, los gritos de las almas condenadas se escucharon como una melodía caótica; de las aguas sin vida surgió una figura muy conocida, el señor de los océanos del mal, Rey de Dagon, es..

- Dagomon - dijo Lilithmon con desagrado.

- ¿Qué hace un demon lord en mi territorio? - preguntó el dios maligno de igual forma.

Pese a todo, el dios del Mar Tenebroso tiene una gran enemistad con los Siete Señores Demonio dividiendo el Dark Area en dos territorios; una gran área fue otorgada a los reyes demonio, la denominaron el Nido Demonio; mientras que Dagomon se apoderó del lugar conocido como el Mar de las Tinieblas. Sus rangos de acción son limitados pero pueden influir en sus dimensiones casi a su antojo.

- Esta área no esta en su jurisdicción sucubo - dijo en furia, también consentida por la bruja.

- No tienes derecho Sacerdote Oscuro, tu no eres nadie contra la Emperatriz de las Tinieblas -

Como una invitación a una pelea, el dios maligno disparó dos rayos amarillos de sus ojos en dirección a la demon lord; su oponente usó su espejo para absorber el devastador ataque de ser recibido, en ese instante se lo devolvió golpeando al monstruo en el rostro, haciendo que callera en sus aguas; con un gesto de despreció la señora oscura se voltea para analizar su situación, el hombre que la acompañaba ya no se encontraba, pobre del desgraciado que se quedará en medio de un fuego cruzado con un señor demonio.

Una poderosa ventisca se sintió en el lugar, girando su cabeza descubrió que su oponente a un no estaba derrotado; los vientos se arremolinaban en su cuerpo sombrío.

- por ningún motivo dejaré que obtengas ese libro bruja, es sólo mio -

A ya iba todo el asunto.

- que pena que tu no lo puedas coger con tus manos - se burló Lilithmon mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano de forma agraciada.

- siempre manipuladora, supongo que me propondrás que trabajemos juntos para obtener esa reliquia oscura - dijo el gran Dagomon con interrogante.

- todo lo que tienes que hacer es volver a llamar a esa mocosa - interesado el gigantesco dios oscuro, dio inicio a uno de los tratos más decadentes en todo el Digital World.

Como miembro de los 7 demon lords, su tarea era expandir la oscuridad y maldad en todas direcciones, sin importar los medios que se usen, innata en su crueldad; Lilithmon estaba decidida a acabar con los representantes de la luz, pero al parecer no tendría que hacerlo ella misma justo cuando sintió ese poder desagradable que se extendió en toda la Dark Area, tenía que investigar primero que era lo que sucedía, por suerte contaba con sus fieles guardaespaldas.

En un tronar de dedos, dos digimon de las tinieblas se presentaron ante ella sumisamente bajo la mirada impasible de Dagomon; el primero de ellos era un duque infernal con un traje de mafioso, se encontraba en el nivel perfeccionado aunque sus poderes van mucho más allá un elocuente y seductor que siempre juntaba adeptos a su causa, Astamon; en cuanto al otro, era el típico ángel caído femenino, también en nivel perfecto, la cruel LadyDevimon.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer por mi señora? - preguntó sublime LadyDevimon.

- tu y Astamon vallan a investigar sobre esa presencia oscura - ordenó sin dar vueltas al asunto - si quieren pueden divertirse un poco - esto último lo dijo con malicia.

El duque imitó el gesto de su ama para contestar

- como desee mi lady -

Y con eso dicho ambos se marcharon dejando solos a Lilithmon y Dagomon que aun tenían asuntos pendientes.

- ahora te cuento el resto - dijo la dama fatal, el dios del Mar Oscuro la escucha con interés, nada bueno podía salir de esto.

* * *

Kaworu se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el muchacho que había sido poseído por el terrible dios, ese estaba en el suelo aterrado por el poder de su enemigo, se trataba de alguien en extremo maligno, una oscuridad tan grande que amenazaba con tragarse al cosmos entero.

- _te daré otra oportunidad, vete de este mundo y entrégame al muchacho sino acabaré con tu patética existencia - _dijo el joven de pelo blanco de una manera muy amenazante.

- **hijo de la perdición - **estas palabras hicieron que Kaworu sostuviera una risa maníaca.

- **traidor inefable, no me dejaré vencer de una criatura tan asquerosa, tan perversa que no puede ver más allá de la oscuridad que lo ciega - **exclamó en furia, y en un último intento crea una lanza de trueno con el objetivo de perforar a su enemigo, este sólo suspira calmadamente mientras su mano izquierda es envuelta en llamas.

Todo acabó en un parpadeo, la mano quedó estampada en la frente del cuerpo que usaba su enemigo, un gritó de desesperación retonó en las paredes de la caverna ensombrecida, su hijo miraba con horror la técnica más devastadora, una con la capacidad de hacer lo que nadie más pudo, un poder prohibido por muchos, uno capaz de darle muerte definitiva a una divinidad.

- tu.. ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó el traumado Apolo al peligroso muchacho.

Kaworu cargaba al inconsciente Takato en su espalda, respondiendo al llamado del otro.

- no puedo dejar que les cuentes lo que viste aquí -

Las sombras son las únicas que vieron que fue lo que aconteció después, en la espesura de la misma oscuridad, quienes se encontraban en el exterior no fueron capaces de oír los gritos de auxilio. Lo que había sucedido en ese lugar se descubriría mucho pero mucho después.

* * *

_El Digital World, un lugar creado a partir de los datos de la internet, lo del código binario de una computadora era la base del programa de los digimon; participe de su formación se encontraba un misterioso poder que denominó el Emblema de los Sueños, una estructura de la realidad base para la creación de los signos del Valor, Amistad, Amor, Sinceridad, Conocimiento, Milagros, Bondad, Pureza, Esperanza y Luz; esto permitió la existencia de los niños elegidos para que contrarrestarán las fuerzas de la Oscuridad._

_Sin embargo los humanos también causaron que el poder de las tinieblas aumentara con sus malos pensamientos._

_Él era consciente de la conexión que había entre los humanos y el Mundo Digital, aquella se llamaba el Emblema de los Sueños, otros le nombraron como el Último poder o el Alfa-Omega; este no conocía la línea de lo que era correcto o no, de hecho que fueran conceptos relativos, la cultura marcaba esa diferencia, pero este no le conocía; se limitaba a hacer realidad lo que estuviera regado en el mundo de las ideas, sean sueños o horribles pesadillas._

_Para alguien como él, era obvio que el Digital World se caía a pedazos debido a los pensamientos de la humanidad, como permitiría que su precioso lugar fuera destruido; se encargaba de todas las funciones vitales de este mundo, lo estudiaba como mero observador mientras las Bestias Divinas se ocupaban de guiar a sus habitantes, eso no significaba que interfiriera en los asuntos de los digimon, debía proteger su mundo, pues habitaba en este también como todos sus __congéneres._

_La respuesta era lógica, debía devolverle a su mundo la estabilidad recuperando el poder primordial que encarnó en los humanos; no importaba quien se le interpusiera, si tenía que enfrentar de nuevo a ese peleador se encargaría personalmente de destruirlo, pero primero debía contactar a sus guardianes y uno de ellos haría la tarea de reunirlos nuevamente, los Royal Knights._

_Un poderoso digimon apareció en sus recintos, era un caballero cuya armadura era compuesta por el raro Chrome Digizoid negro, regalo de su parte; llevaba consigo una lanza y un escudo que personalmente le había otorgado, era su hombre más obediente y entre los suyos el más fuerte, su fiel sirviente Craniummon._

_- Mi señor Yggdrasil, que debemos hacer con la situación de Dynasmon y LordKnightmon, han estado tentando a nuestros compañeros de seguir a un nuevo dios - _

_El dios de los digital monster le molestaba eso, esos dos tenían una personalidad muy débil y al final terminarían desintegrando la orden, pero en estos momentos había otro asunto de vital importancia._

_- olvídalo, debes contactar a Omnimon, Sleipmon, Duftmon y Gankoomon; hay que recuperar el poder divino del Alfa-Omega para restaurar el balance de nuestro mundo - _

_Como esperaba, su seguidor no le objeto el cambió de decisión, sólo dijo.._

_- como ordene mi señor - _

_Y luego se marchó de aquel espacio, el momento para cumplir aquella misión y harían el día de esos niños mucho más complicado de lo que ya estaba._

* * *

Davis, Ken, Yoley y Cody esperaban con ansiedad a su compañero y amigo, sus digimon no decían nada de la intriga; el grupo de tamers estaba en la misma situación, Rika se mostraba muy alterable con Henry tratando de calmarla, Terriermon se dedicaba a hacer malos chistes, Ryo se encontraba silencioso al igual que Cyberdramon, Shinji se encontraba apartado del grupo junto a su Dorumon que dormía.

El chico se preguntaba donde podía estar Kaworu, desde que todo se descontroló el simplemente desapareció, no es que no hubiera hecho eso antes, pero aun así era su amigo y le preocupaba; los otros que habían dejado atrás, como su padre, Rei, se preguntaba que estaban haciendo en estos momentos.

Los guerreros legendarios y los dos miembros de DATS se encontraban junto a Huanglongmon observándolo como si de alguna manera respondieran a sus preguntas con sólo verlo; en cuanto al dios, sólo los ignoró esperando al elegido cuando sintió el desequilibrio.

_Después de hace tanto tiempo, y aun ahora estamos en bandos contrarios._

Fue lo que pensó en esos momentos el Emperador de las Bestias Sagradas ante la amenaza que pronto Yggdrasil representaría.

- Huanglongmon, estas pensativo.. - dijo Thomas llamando la atención del dios.

- no es nada, sólo estén preparados para lo que sea que venga a continuación - respondió el Emperador Divino sin mucho interés.

- ¿Cuánto más ese dragón super-desarrollado nos va a tener esperando? - preguntó Rika irritada.

- se más paciente, no sabemos lo que puede llegar a ser capaz nuestro enemigo - Henry intentó razonar con la temperamental chica, la cual le tiro una piedra que poco le da en la cabeza.

- si Rika, ese puede patearte el trasero - dijo Terriermon.

Entonces la tamer le vio como si fuera la mismísima muerte, sólo se escuchó un grito seguido de un par de golpes.

- Kouji, mejor vamos nosotros, como KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon nadie nos vencerá, rescatamos al chico y todos felices - habló Takuya haciendo una pose heroica que su amigo vio como tonta.

- se que MagnaGarurumon y KaiserGreymon son muy fuertes, pero Dynasmon también lo es y también esta acompañado con otros digimon tan fuertes como él; además no conocemos quien es el enemigo principal - replicó Kouji, mejor esperar que ir a ciegas y morir en el camino.

Una pelea estaba a punto de producirse entre los dos, pero hubo una luz intensa; ya había llegado Takeru y los digimon de la zona Kernell; Lucemon irradiaba su luz blanca a todo esplendor mientras patamon volaba sobre sus hombros, el elegido estaba delante de ellos con la figura de alguien renovado.

- entonces, ¿Preparado? - dijo el gran dios Huanglongmon.

El chico asintió sonriendo, era momento de pelear al fin.

* * *

Se encontraban en la zona más primitiva del DigiMundo, el gran desierto; Kaworu descansaba en una cueva junto con Takato en espera a que despertara, pronto apareció un leomon (evolución de leormon), su 'compañero'.

- ya mire alrededor, no hay actividad de esas divinidades - informó al tiempo que observaba al otro tamer descansar.

Kaworu se percató de ello.

- pensar que un apocalípsis esta por empezar debido a su causa, y míralo, duerme tan tranquilo - exclamó, y pensar que ese niño encarnaba el poder más sagrado para la misma existencia.

Su compañero aun no veía el parentesco, para él ese muchacho era como cualquier otro humano en decadencia, algo que pensaba borrar de la faz de todos los mundos, mostró una sonrisa siniestra mientras su tamer daba otro suspiro.

Takato lentamente abrió los ojos, costó un tiempo recuperar su campo de visión pero se sentía liberado, toda la presión que ejercía ese dios finalmente había desaparecido, de alguna forma su pesadilla personal había terminado, antes de plantearse donde estaba descubrió a un amigo suyo..

- Kaworu.. que alegría verte, ¿Dónde estamos? - dijo rápidamente.

- yo y leomon te encontramos y te rescatamos, aunque fue algo difícil finalmente pudimos llegar al nivel mega - le contestó con una sonrisa que su amigo correspondió, leomon los observó silenciosamente sin hacer ningún gesto.

- en cuanto a la otra pregunta.. -

- estamos en el desierto - dijo el digimon.

- entonces enviemos un mensaje a los otros chicos, ya quiero ver a Guilmon - pensó Takato, ya quería reunirse con su amigo.

- ¿y cómo lo harás? - preguntó leomon.

- antes de venir traje el comunicador del señor Yamaki, Henry también tiene uno - contestó sacando el artefacto de su bolsillo.

_" Muy astuto " _pensó Kaworu, se sorprendió que ese dios molesto no lo supiera y destruyera al artefacto, aunque la mente de ese tamer fuera un laberinto indescifrable; de todas maneras fue mejor haberse desecho de aquel tonto.

Takato mandó el mensaje a sus amigos, sin sospechar que todos estaban siendo observados por dos figuras sombrías, sus nombres eran LadyDevimon y Astamon.

* * *

Henry trataba de despertar a Terriermon, había quedado inconsciente del tremendo golpe que le había dado su compañera temperamental. Sin embargo le distrajo un pitido, era su comunicador, le había llegado un mensaje y para su sorpresa es que había sido de ..

- chicos, vengan a ver! Es Takato! - gritó lo más que pudo llamando la atención de todos.

Como lechuzas en busca de un ratón, le rodearon para saber las noticias, incluso el poderoso dios le miró con intriga. Como lo más lógico, leyó su mensaje en voz alta para que todos se enterarán.

_Hola muchachos, soy Takato, finalmente pude escapar de donde sea que estuviere, gracias a la ayuda de Kaworu que se encuentra conmigo..._

_Ahora estoy en el desierto del Digital World, dense prisa que quiero ver a Guilmon._

Para Shinji era un alivió, Kaworu se encontraba sano y salvo, ya podía respirar tranquilo.

Sin embargo, la emoción no era compartida por Ryo, sabiendo de quien se trataba será mejor darse prisa antes de que algo verdaderamente malo pase.

- Pienso ir por él, el resto de ustedes pueden descansar e ir a casa - dijo el tamer legendario.

- también iré - habló Takeru, después de todo en su vida pasada habían sido hermanos.

- los acompañaré - finalmente Shinji, necesitaba saber como estaban sus amigos.

Huanglongmon apoyando la idea, se dirigió al resto de los muchachos y sus camaradas.

- Es lo mejor, ustedes descansen por ahora -

Iban a objetar, pero el Emperador Dragón se les interpuso; no se imaginaban batallando con él, así que se retractaron y esperaron que el pequeño grupo de búsqueda tuviera resultados.

Los dos muchachos observaban a Takeru con insistencia, este sólo se extraño hasta preguntarles un..

- ¿Qué? -

- queremos saber que paso en la zona Kernell - habló Shinji con curiosidad.

- pues que quiere que les diga... soy como una especie de **ángel superior **que mantenía el equilibrio entre la luz y la sombra, al parecer tengo o tuve un hermano mellizo... pues la verdad no me siento como mi vida pasada - respondió con nerviosismo, aunque recuperara sus recuerdos aun tenía que organizarlos, de hecho eso era lo que lo hacía creer diferente, veía a esos recuerdos como la vida de otra persona, al menos así no perdía la cordura.

- entiendo, sólo relájate y las respuestas llegarán solas - aconsejo Ryo.

Además ahora no era tiempo para eso, tenía que hacer un pequeño viaje de rescate; con ellos estaban Patamon, Dorumon, Patamon y Lucemon, preparados para ir.

- preparados, tenemos que irnos - dijo sin más Ryo.

Así todos emprendieron el viaje, el cual esperaban que sea tranquilo, pero sería todo menos eso.

* * *

Lilithmon se encontraba sentada en un pedazo de piedra, antes hacía parte del monumento al dios blasfemo; con su espejo mágico observaba constantemente a las otras zonas del Digital World, a excepción de los Territorios Sagrados y la zona Kernell.

Precisamente observaba al desierto, el mundo más primitivo del DigiMundo; el lugar donde se desarrollaron los antepasados de los digimon, coexistiendo con los digi-gnomos "_ criaturas digitales que tienen conexión con el Emblema de los Sueños"; _estaba viendo a dos humanos, tamers que se encontraban en una cuerva, y sólo estaba un digimon de guardia anteriormente lo enviaron a investigar pero sus sirvientes pueden pasar desapercibidos, incluso ante los dioses.

- el poder primordial que sostiene nuestro mundo, el Emblema de los Sueños se encuentra en manos de un humano - dijo Dagomon.

- no garantizo nada, pero puedo traerle al Mar Oscuro - exclamó Lilithmon - además de obtener el Libro Sacralégico de GranDracmon, tendremos en nuestras manos el Ultimo Poder, bueno, una fracción de él -

- no perdemos nada con intentarlo, pero, Yggdrasil hará todo para devolver el poder al Digital World para equilibrar las barreras, el Dark Area quedará aislada para siempre - advirtió el dios maligno.

La dama demonio sonrió con perversidad.

- bien, lo único que debemos asegurarnos es que no pongan las manos en el niño -

Aun así, Dagomon tenía sus dudas en los planes de Lilithmon, siendo demon lord tenía que tener en cuenta un factor importante cuando se habla de la computadora central del Digital World.

- los Royal Knights -

- lo sé - contestó contarte - la mayoría de ellos fueron exterminados por nuestro 'Verdadero Enemigo', los que restan están incomunicados y **mi lord** ya se encargará de ellos -

Se queda pensativa unos instantes, el Verdadero Enemigo borró gran parte de la Zona Oscura; un ser extremadamente poderoso cuyo único objetivo era eliminar a todo digimon existente, uno de su grupo fue víctima de esa masa roja, Belphemon, uno de los más poderosos. Eso casi les cuesta la vida a todos, pero pasado es pasado, rápidamente olvida esos pensamientos y vuelve a sonreír de manera insolente.

Dagomon tenía otros pensamientos, se enfocó en el acompañante de tamer de los sueños, desprendía una aura llena de maldad sin horizonte alguno.

" _La maldad se manifiesta en todas las formas, pobre de aquel tonto que juzgue por la superficie y no vea en el alma, pues el mismo Maligno se podrá encontrar " _

Recordó esa cita de las reflexiones que tanto hacía, fue una frase dicha ante un ángel que tuvo la osadía de desafiarlo, aunque fuera sólo un digimon perfecto, su poder crecía más allá y podía enfrentarse a digimon de nivel supremo sin ningún problema; de aquel tonto no se volvió a saber más.

- Diosa de la Oscuridad, da la orden, capturen al muchacho pero sean cuidadosos con su acompañante - dijo el dios blasfemo.

- esta bien - respondió simplemente.

Podía sentir casi el Emblema de los Sueños en sus manos, estaría muy pronto en el nivel superior de la armada de pesadilla, toda el Dark Area pronto le pertenencia; estaba dispuesta a causar la peor pesadilla por sus caprichos, sería muy divertido.

**Fin del Capítulo VI **

La saga continua "**El final de un día estresante". **Me gustaría que comentaran por favor, feliz fin de semana


	7. El final de un día estresante

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Saga I: Torneo de Batallas Digimon**

**Capítulo VII - El final de un día estresante.**

Finalmente tenían un poco de acción desde que se enfrentaron al 'Verdadero Enemigo', de cualquier forma siempre estarían a los servicios de su señor Yggdrasil, recuperaría a toda costa el poder sagrado para equilibrar al Digital World; Craniummon, era de todos, el Royal Knight por excelencia, de todos el digimon más cercano a su dios. Se encontraba en el gran desierto, donde se registró la última ubicación del Alfa.

El mismo se encargaría de recuperar esa esencia, en cuanto a la otra mitad del poder divino, Omnimon ya estaba en movimiento.

- el leal Craniummon ya esta trabajando - comentó exasperadamente uno de sus compañeros, Sleipmon.

El Royal Knight se volteó a ver a su amigo.

- entre más pronto le devolvamos al Digital World el Ultimate Power, más pronto salvaremos a nuestro mundo del desequilibrio - respondió sin mucho interés.

- lo se, debido al desequilibrio el Mar de las Tinieblas amenaza con tragarse a la superficie - contestó Sleipmon algo aburrido.

Pero...

- si el poder divino decidió encarnar en el mundo humano, debe de haber alguna razón por lo cual sucedió, ninguno de nosotros nos podemos oponer al hilo del destino -

Era típico de él usar la filosofía en todo momento, incluso si eso significaba desafiar a su señor.

- no vuelvas a decir eso, los humanos no son merecedores del poder divino que se les ha otorgado, su uso hace que el Digital World entre en crisis -

Molesto por las palabras de Sleipmon, nadie se atrevería a manchar el nombre de su dios, aunque significara la guerra contra Las Bestias Sagradas del DigiMundo.

- no pienso impedirte que cumplas con tu misión, pero mejor sería ser precavido... el mar Dagon ha codiciado por mucho tiempo aquel poder y no desaprovecharán una oportunidad como esta - sin embargo, advirtió claramente.

Sleipmon se marchó del lugar con eso en mente, en estos momentos nadie le impedía a los digimon de las tinieblas capturar el precioso poder; no es que estuviera espiando todo el tiempo el Dark Area, pero hace poco sintió el grotesco poder de la Corona de la lujuria, los demon lord ya estaban en movimiento. Craniummon observaba como su compañero se alejaba, pensó un poco aquella advertencia, estaba consciente que muy pronto las fuerzas oscuras deberían ser enfrentadas.

Ambos estaban siendo vigilados, no captaron la presencia de aquellos espías; necesitarían mantener a ese Royal Knight ocupado, obviamente ninguno de los dos serían un desafió para un poderoso digimon de nivel supremo. Eso lo sabían bien Astamon y LadyDevimon.

El ángel femenino se acercó a una pequeña fuente de agua, debían de contactar a su señora..

* * *

Estaba aburrida por decir menos, el Dark Area ya no le ofrecía sorpresas de ningún tipo, ni siquiera los insultos de Dagomon podían molestarla; salió de su letargo cuando su espejo mágico se iluminó, pronto visualizó la imagen de LadyDevimon, su expresión se amargó sabiendo que había un inconveniente.

_Mi lady, tuvimos un pequeño __percance._

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que vengan a molestarme? - preguntó insolentemente Lilithmon.

_se trata de uno de los Royal Knights, van tras el mismo objetivo y obviamente ninguno de nosotros somos rivales para Craniummon mi señora._

La Diosa de la Oscuridad conocía muy bien a sus hombres, no se atreverían a mentirle pues de haber hecho eso se ganarían su destrucción absoluta, de todos los demon lord; Lilithmon era conocida por ser la más sádica e cruel en sus funciones, nadie en su ejercito se atrevería a desobedecerla. Por lo que la guiaba hacia el siguiente problema, Craniummon de los Royal Knights.

- sigan con lo planeado, yo me encargaré de ese molesto digimon - habló con una sonrisa torcida.

_como ordene mi lady._

Así terminó la conversación, sus siervos ahora seguirían con el ataque que tenía planeado; ella como prometió, desarrollaría su parte y tenía al digimon indicado para ello.

- Dagomon, ¿Quieres divertirte un poco? - dijo con malicia.

Esto interesó mucho al dios blasfemo de los mares, que se ve tentado a preguntar.

- Explícate.. -

- ¿Quieres salir de este lúgubre lugar? Necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño problema en la superficie - respondió con su natural elocuencia.

Dagomon de inmediato comprendió de que se trataba.

- ¿Acaso tienes ese poder? - preguntó inquisitivo.

Mostró una sonrisa orgullosa, era una habilidad que había tenido desde siempre.

- Te lo explicaré...

_Lilithmon, un digimon que pertenece al grupo de los 7 demon lords; su habilidad le permite abrir portales entre las dimensiones donde sus ejércitos pueden cruzar sin ningún problema, puede crear conexiones con otros mundos siempre y cuando tenga conocimiento de ellos, la única desventaja es que desde el Dark Area, ella no puede cruzar hacia otro plano; como último dato interesante el poder es compartido por otro Rey Demonio, Daemon._

Movió sus brazos de forma elegante, con dicha acción adelante de la bruja maligna apareció una luz púrpura que se extendió de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro; finalmente se pudo ver que la luz disminuía y se alcanzaba a ver una imagen, era el desierto del Digital World, la zona más primitiva de este.

- De acuerdo, iré - habló con firmeza Dagomon.

- que bien que aceptas, lo haría yo misma pero no podría cruzar los portales que creo, es algo patético pero no hay de otra -

Más su voz no fue escuchada ya que el dios blasfemo de los mares había desaparecido del Océano Oscuro, la demon lord caminó por la ciudad abandonada, de nuevo en su aburrimiento; necesitaba algo en lo que mantenerse ocupada, entonces decidió ver a su amo, tenía que informarle la situación.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Takato envió el mensaje a su amigo Henry, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los vinieran a buscar, a él, a Kaworu y su leomon; estaba ansioso de poder ver de nuevo a Guilmon, pensaba en todo eso mientras contemplaba las columnas de luz que andaban sin control por todo el desierto.

En este mundo había pasado por muchas cosas, fue donde se encontraron por primera vez con Beelzemon, donde fueron atacados por Chatsuramon de los doce devas y en donde las Bestias Sagradas lucharon en contra del D-Reaper.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas más que tarden? - preguntó leomon sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- no se, pero se que llegarán pronto - respondió el chico simplemente - estas muy desesperado - lo dijo con una sonrisa.

- no, lo digo porque nos vigilan - respondió sacando su espada.

Kaworu caminaba junto a ellos, sus sentidos se pusieron a alerta y sintió distintas cosas, predominante a todo lo demás la presencia de Craniummon, uno de los royal knight; había usado casi todo su poder para vencer a ese remedo de dios por lo que se encontraba indefenso, su camarada ahora era su única línea de defensa, prácticamente nula contra aquel poderoso digimon.

A parte de eso sentía la brisa del Mar Oscuro, era inconfundible la esencia de Dagomon, el dios blasfemo adorado por los condenados; además se encontraba dos digimon de las tinieblas, su bandera era la infame corona de la lujuría, entonces supo que uno de los señores demonio estaban involucrados, para ser más precisos la cruel Lilithmon; en un sólo día tenían que enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos, simplemente ya no estaban seguros.

- **Onda de la Oscuridad - **

En el horizonte se escucho el chillido de los murciélagos acercándose, presintiendo de quien se trataba, leomon se interpone entre la técnica del digimon maligno sólo para ser pasmado en la pared con fuerza. Los dos chicos observaron la figura de un ángel femenino en los aires.

- LadyDevimon, un digimon maligno en el nivel perfeccionado; su técnica especial es la Onda de la Oscuridad - leyó Takato desde su D-Ark.

A un costado de ambos tamers hizo aparición el acompañante del digimon oscuro.

- no es necesario jóvenes - dijo el otro digimon al ver que iban a usar su digivice para identificarlo.

- me presentaré -

Hizo una reverencia.

- soy Astamon, un digimon maligno en el nivel perfeccionado -

Se acercó hacia los muchachos para agarrar del brazo al 'tamer de los sueños', un título que le puso él mismo, muy apropiado a su parecer; Takato fue levantado como un muñeco de trapo al tiempo que soltaba un quejido de dolor, Kaworu quizo interponerse pero Astamon le apuntó con su ametralladora.

- yo no intentaría nada imprudente muchacho - dijo en tono de burla.

Maldijo haber malgastado todos sus poderes sobrenaturales, si supiera de quien se trataba ese digimon ya estaría inclinado a sus pies.

Leomon con velocidad sobre-humana se lanzó hacia el duque infernal pero LadyDevimon lo atrapa nuevamente con su garra, los jóvenes se encontraban en un predicamento.

- **Garras Exterminadoras - **

De la nada apareció Cyberdramon atacando al digimon demonio que sostenía al tamer herido, logró hacer que Astamon soltará a Takato para poder esquivar a su rival. el joven fue rescatado en ese instante por el digimon dragón, que lo puso a una distancia segura. LadyDevimon se distrajo por la sorpresa, entonces leomon aprovechó para darle un buen golpe.

- **Puño del Rey Bestia - **

Por fortuna, la técnica es suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder al digimon perfeccionado; sacando a su tamer de lo que pronto sería un fuego cruzado.

- Ryo, siempre eres tan oportuno - dijo Takato con alivio al ver al tamer legendario.

- lamento la demora, debemos irnos, de seguro esos dos no están solos - contestó Ryo viendo serió a los oscuros.

La femenina estallaba en furia mientras su compañero los miraba con desdén.

- que sorpresa, el tamer legendario en persona - dijo Astamon mientras observaba a los que recién llegaba.

- Kaworu, que alegría que estés bien - expresó Shinji con alivio mientras leomon y Grademon se preparaban para la batalla.

Patamon, Takeru y Lucemon llegaban también, estaban rodeando a sus adversarios que pronto se vieron en desventaja; si esperaba que eso los intimidara, los demás se decepcionaron, las expresiones maliciosas de Astamon y LadyDevimon indicaban que algo estaban planeando, pero qué era la pregunta.

* * *

Craniummon sintió la energía de la batalla, iba directo a investigar cuando una sombra colosal lo golpea de forma abrumadora, pasmandolo en el suelo duro del desierto; el Royal Knight se levanta con agilidad para observar a el ser más horrendo.

Una gran sombra, aunque no se pueden apreciar detalles, tenía la forma de un demonio acuático de gran tamaño, era muy conocido por los Caballeros Reales; era conocido como el dios blasfemo del Mar de las Tinieblas, el gran Dagomon.

- criatura corrupta, ¿Qué hace el dios blasfemo fuera de sus dominios? - dijo Craniummon con ira.

El gran demonio acuático mostró una sonrisa burlona antes de contestarle.

- por el Emblema de los Sueños por supuesto, quien tenga al Alfa tiene al propio Digital World -

- Dagomon, eres un estúpido al revelarme tus intenciones, prepárate a pagar por tus pecados bestia inmunda -

Cumpliendo con su amenaza, el Caballero Sagrado hace uso de su lanza y la arroja con fuerza hacia su enemigo; este esquiva el devastador ataque que derriba media meseta cuando impacta al azar, el dios de las tinieblas dispara ráfagas de color verde hacia Craniummon, el cual se defiende con su escudo. Con velocidad sorprendente, impacta a la oscura bestia con su cuerpo, lo que se escuchó en el desierto fue una gran temblor que se extendió en todas direcciones.

- haces honor a la leyenda Craniummon - dijo el enemigo levantándose de los escombros.

- no necesito que alguien como tu me alague - contestó indiferente el Royal Knight.

- suficiente - dijo Dagomon enojado.

- sentirás ahora todo el poder del señor del mar tenebroso -

El Mundo Digital tembló con la gran cantidad de energía negativa que expedía, un aura negra envolvía a la gran sombra que se expresaba con una risotada siniestra, las partículas de oscuridad se reunían poco a poco hasta formar una esfera densa, cambió su forma rápidamente a la de un tridente gigante, un tridente bañado por los poderes del Dark Area.

- **Tridente Prohibido - **

El Royal knight nunca sintió tal poder arrollador de un digimon oscuro, ese monstruo hacía honor al título de dios blasfemo del Mar de las Tinieblas, sólo alguien con su poder podría ser calificado como un dios, pero este era totalmente perverso. La única salida era usar su técnica definitiva, un conocimiento que le protegería de cualquier enemigo, sin importar si se tratara del mismísimo GranDracmon; su escudo resplandeció con una luz blanca.

El tiempo se detuvo en esos instantes, dos grandes poderes estaban a punto de colisionar; sucedió el transcurso del contacto, de nuevo el Digital World tembló y las columnas de luz se agitaron, una ventisca de arena se impuso sobre el paisaje mientras el silencio llegaba a reemplazar el sonido producido por la batalla.

Craniummon movió el escudo del lugar de defensa, descubrió que Dagomon ya no se encontraba en el lugar, se había marchado.

Desconocido para ambos peleadores, un figura encapuchada había estado observándolos durante un tiempo, el misterioso sonrió para luego desaparecer y preparar el siguiente escenario.

* * *

Astamon y LadyDevimon se encontraban rodeados, sabían que habían venido en la ayuda de esos tamers pero nunca se imaginaron que Lucemon, por lo menos en su forma angelical, se encontrara con ellos; pero eso era imposible, aquel ángel había sido derrotado hace tiempo por el legendario guerrero Susanoomon; además la Corona del Orgullo ya había sido otorgada en el Dark Area; la pregunta para ellos era...

- tu existencia es una contradicción - dijo Astamon, refiriéndose claramente al ángel.

El ángel digital se acercó a Takato, e interpuso el camino entre los digimon oscuros y el niño.

- supongo que la corona ya ha tomado lugar en el Dark Area - contestó Lucemon.

Esto produjo que LadyDevimon produjera una carcajada.

- así es, me sorprende entonces que un error como tú halla podido manifestarse ahora, ¿Cómo lo lograste? - preguntó.

Entonces Lucemon mostró una sonrisa que envió escalofríos a todos.

_Alguna vez, el Digital World sintió el verdadero miedo al conocer a su destructor, la ambición y la soberbia dieron forma a un ángel que tubo conocimiento de lo divino y lo diabólico; uso su habilidad única para hacer que todo digimon se postrará ante él, entonces no había nadie más poderoso que él, para muchos es como si se tratara del mismo **diablo.**_

_Entonces niños humanos fueron elegidos por los espíritus guerreros de los Diez Legendarios, uniendo todos sus poderes crearon a un ser divino que logró vencer al ángel maligno. Lo que paso fue que el Tentador tomó de vuelta la Corona del Orgullo para usarla en otro momento, yo no podía nacer de nuevo en este mundo hasta que halle algo que superó cualquier cosa conocida, mi deseo de vivir, de enmendar mis errores, de aprender nuevos conceptos lo llamaron a mí..._

_El poder supremo, El uno, para mi... esa esencia sagrada, el Emblema de los Sueños, la fuerza que le dio vida a nuestro mundo; del Emblema de los Sueños nacieron el valor, la amistad, la pureza, la honestidad, la bondad, el conocimiento, los milagros, el amor, y los más importantes, la luz y la esperanza; signos que alumbran incluso en las tinieblas más densas. Yo fui creado, nací desde esa fuerza y regresé a ella para cumplir mi propósito verdadero._

_Yo! Lucemon, el ángel del soñador; Guilmon, el cuerpo que decidí adoptar. Me uniré al ungido por el Emblema de los Sueños y desterraré todo ser que provenga del Dark Area, háganle entender a los caídos que el Mundo Humano y Digital, ahora y para siempre, están fuera de su alcancé._

Takato quedó boca-abierto con aquella revelación, ese digimon era acaso su Guilmon?, su digimon camarada?, qué tipo de evolución tubo que haber pasado? Ahora su mejor amigo tenía la apariencia de un ángel, era acaso por los poderes divinos que dijeron que poseía?

Takeru estaba más interesado en el origen de los emblemas que portaban los niños elegidos, aunque muchos recuerdos faltaban; era consciente que el poder de los emblemas permitía la existencia de los niños elegidos, igualmente que las coronas de los Pecados originaban a los demon lords. A lo que Lucemon se refería con el Emblema de los Sueños era en realidad el poder de Alfa, su hermano mellizo reencarnado en Takato.

Shinji y Dorumon se encontraban abrumados por tanta información, aunque el ángel le hizo recordar algo distante; Ryo ya sabía todo aquello, vivió esa revelaciones hace tiempo, cuando se enfrentó por última vez a su némesis, Milleniummon.

Astamon y LadyDevimon no mostraron expresión alguna, la presencia que emanaba el ángel digimon era tan grande, sintieron la presencia de quien detuvo la guerra entre los digimon de tipo humano y los de tipo bestia, no había nada que pudieran hacer en su contra.

- ¿eres Guilmon? - preguntó desconcertado Takato.

- así es tamer, lamento ocultar esto por tanto tiempo... espero que nada cambie por esto - decía con algo de culpa.

- no te preocupes - contestó con amabilidad, no le estaban mintiendo, algo le decía que se trataba de Guilmon.

Una gran oscuridad llegó a sentirse por todo el lugar, los digimon se pusieron alerta a tan abominable poder, encima de ellos se encontraba una criatura blasfema, Lucemon le conocía bien, Dagomon.

- que tierna historia - se mofó el dios del Mar Oscuro.

- Dagomon, un digimon demonio en nivel perfeccionado - leyó Ryo desde su D-Ark.

Con anterioridad había visto a un Dagomon, pero este le era diferente, un digimon hecho de sombras, podía sentir que su poder excedía a los de su nivel, incluso a algunos de nivel supremo, ¿Qué demonios era este digimon?. El siniestro sonrió con burla, adivinando los pensamientos de todos contestó, pues no perdía nada revelando aquella información irrelevante.

- soy Dagomon, el dios blasfemo del Mar de las Tinieblas -

Takeru sintió la conexión con el Mar Oscuro, el lugar donde fue llevada Kari, donde tuvo que ir a rescatarla.

- ¿Tu la llamaste al Mar de las Tinieblas? - preguntó con una mirada fría, una que ofrecía escalofríos a quien la recibiera pero Dagomon no era el caso, mostró una expresión burlesca antes de contestarle.

- así fue -

La carcajada siniestra retumbó por todo el Mundo Digital.

- yo busqué corromper a la adepta de la luz, así todo caería en mis manos -

- Dagomon, eres un maldito, ¿Acaso crees que te dejaré escapar con vida? - el ángel digital le amenazó con furia.

Aquel digimon se estremeció un poco, después de todo alguna vez aquel ángel fue la misma oscuridad encarnada.

Frente a todos los presentes una puerta comenzó a abrirse, la tonalidad púrpura con la que se mostraba daba a entender que se trataba del Dark Area; Takeru observaba, esperaba a cierto personaje, quizás se trataría de Daemon, pues su habilidad era la de poder abrir puertas, pero en su lugar apareció un bella mujer, vestida con ropajes negros y llevaba cuatro alas en la espalda.

Astamon, LadyDevimon y Dagomon cruzaron a través de la puerta, para desaparecer en las oscuras aguas; los presentes observaron la figura de la dama demonio. Kaworu y Lucemon la reconocieron como Lilithmon, uno de los siete señores demonio.

- _este mundo será nuestro, a su tiempo - _habló con elocuencia.

- ustedes los digimon de las tinieblas no deberían interferir - habló molesto Takeru.

Shinji tenía sus propios pensamientos, esos digimon malvados tenían una conexión con esos monstruos con los que peleaban, él y sus dos amigas, quienes pilotan los evas; pero especialmente Dagomon y esa mujer mandaban escalofríos.

- _que rencor nos tienes Omega - _dijo en forma burlona.

- _llegó el momento de que ustedes, los escogidos por el poder supremo se retuerzan de dolor, maldigan a la existencia por ser blanco de nosotros - _

Y el portal se cierra mientras se escuchaba la risa maligna de la mujer demonio. El desierto del Digital World volvió a estar en armonía y dejando a muchos con dudas en la cabeza, en cuanto a la reina de los caídos, ya vendría otras oportunidades.

* * *

La expedición había sido un fracaso, eso era lo que pensaban Astamon y LadyDevimon; estaban inclinados ante su señora, esperando lo que sería su destrucción definitiva, pero...

- buen trabajo los dos -

No entendían, a caso su ama los estaba felicitando; viendo la confusión de sus dos hombres, era mejor explicarles cuales eran sus intenciones.

- obtener a los divinos Alfa y Omega no era mi prioridad, al menos no en estos momentos; yo pude comprobar mis sospechas, ese joven... - pero se acalló sus descubrimientos para ella misma.

Lilithmon ahora se enfocaría en la recuperación del libro maldito, las Crónicas Oscuras pronunciadas por GranDracmon.

- Dagomon, es hora de cumplir con nuestra siguiente tarea -

Hasta ahora el dios del Mar Tenebroso, quien se encontraba en silencio habló mostrando todo su despreció por ser usado como juguete.

- niña insolente, pensar que usaste las artimañas para doblegar al señor del mar Dagon, y sólo para eso. ¿Si querías saber su identidad por qué no me lo preguntaste? -

La demon lord sonrió un poco para contestar burlonamente.

- porque así no sería divertido -

Pero su expresión se tornó sería e indiferente.

- entonces lo sabes Dagomon, hemos de estar listos; por el momento hay que obtener ese libro - dijo señalando con su garra dorada el libro maldito.

- todo sea por su regreso - exclamó con voz lúgubre el dios de las tinieblas.

Entonces la dama de la lujuria le explicó su pequeño truco para obtener la demoníaca reliquia, la pequeña adepta de la luz se vería envuelta muy pronto.

* * *

Habían escapado, ¿Por qué Dagomon, dios blasfemo de las tinieblas, escapaba sin siquiera hacer el intento de atrapar el poder divino? ¿Qué fue lo que se propuso Lilithmon, uno de los 7 demon lords? Eran las preguntas más importantes para Ryo en estos momentos.

- aggg... - Takato se quejo del dolor de aquel encuentro, ese jalón había abierto las heridas previamente curadas.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Lucemon preocupado.

- si, no te preocupes, sólo necesito descansar - contestó mientras se cubría el costado izquierdo con la mano derecha, lugar donde recibió el golpe del dios.

- será mejor que vallas a un hospital - dijo Takeru.

El tamer sólo desvió la mirada molesto.

- odio los hospitales -

Algunos rieron, otros prefirieron ignorar aquella conversación como Kaworu, sumergido en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si acaso Lilithmon reconocía su esencia interior, los más probable en realidad; su interior perverso se regocijó en lo que sea que tuviera planeado la demon lord, después de todo estaba obligada a servirle.

- supongo que es hora de regresar a nuestras casas - dijo Shinji.

- tienes razón - respondió Kaworu.

- nos vendría bien un descanso - comentó Takato, agobiado por el cansancio.

Al parecer este día tan complicado había terminado, o...

- ** Cañón Supremo - **

Lucemon, anteponiéndose al peligro, crea justo a tiempo un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para desviar la poderosa técnica, los demás digimon se pusieron en guardia pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que sería totalmente inútil.

Ryo miró de inmediato su D-Ark, tardó algunos segundos en mostrar la información de su atacante.

_Omnimon._

_Pertenece a la familia de los Caballeros Sagrados._

_Etapa Mega._

_Atributo Vacuna._

_Técnicas (Espada Trascendental, Cañón Supremo).._

- es un Royal Knight, ¿Por qué nos atacas? - dijo Ryo al Caballero Real.

- un Omnimon, ¿No es el compañero de Tai y Matt? - preguntó Takeru.

El digimon supremo los observa fijamente antes de contestar.

- Yo solo sigo las órdenes del señor Yggdrasil, estoy aquí para devolverle al digimundo el poder divino -

Entonces el caballero comenzó a acercarse a ellos, Lucemon, conociendo las intenciones de los Royal Knights se interpone acortando su paso.

- ¿Por qué Yggdrasil decidió interferir con los designios del poder sagrado? - exclamó en furia.

- ¿Yggdrasil? - preguntó Takato.

_Yggdrasil, la computadora que observa la evolución de los digimon, es la el programa encargado de administrar las funciones del Digital World; el Digital World se mantiene por que Yggdrasil cumple ese requisito, es conocido en este mundo como ... _

- Dios - dijo Takeru.

Su experiencia en el mundo Kernell le permitió conocer la historia de los digimon y su mundo, eso también incluyó a su Dios supremo, quien esta por encima de las bestias sagradas, de Azulongmon, incluso de Haunglongmon; es la presencia que trasciende a todos, incluso proporcionó los datos suficientes para la creación de los digimon, sin duda es el Dios supremo para ellos.

- nuestro Dios busca devolverle el equilibrio a el Mundo Digital - respondió Omnimon con indiferencia.

- tu más que nadie, ángel del soñador debes saberlo; el poder sagrado abandonó nuestras tierras y provocó que entrara en colapso, primero con la invasión de 'el Verdadero Enemigo' y ahora las aguas del mar Dagon amenazan con inundar a todo el Digital World -

No podía sacar otro tipo de excusa.

- estoy consciente de ello, pero los humanos no tomaron el poder divino, este los eligió a ellos, eligió encarnar en el mundo de los humanos, nosotros no somos nada para decidir oponernos a sus designios -

- alguna vez tuviste voz y voto, pero dicho títulos ya no te pertenecen debido a la traición que cometiste ante nuestro dios - dijo el caballero iracundo.

- ¿en realidad están tan ciegos? Deben recordar a quien debemos nuestro origen, todo nuestro destino se resume en él, todo nuestro destino se resume en esos dos niños - habló señalando a Takeru y a Takato.

Si el caballero sonrió para sus adentros.

- a eso vamos, es cierto que esos niños son el futuro para nuestro mundo -

Ahora el argumento contradictorio.

- pero la voluntad de Yggdrasil es absoluta, sus designios trascienden a los del Alfa y el Omega, su voluntad es ley -

El Royal Knight sacó su espada y se dispuso a atacar al ángel, este agilmente lo esquiva y usa su fuerza psíquica para empujar al poderoso guerrero.

- con que las cosas son así -

Después de que el ángel diera un suspiro, se preparó para usar su técnica más poderosa; su primera posición fue juntar sus manos mientras sus alas brillaban de acuerdo a como acumulaba energía, moviendo sus brazos de manera agraciada visualiza la imagen del sistema solar en miniatura; con poder lanza su sistema en forma de cruz, es la técnica denominada...

- **Cruz Suprema - **

Omnimon también preparo su cañón.

- ** Cañón Supremo - **

Los dos poderes hicieron colisión, todo el digimundo tembló debido al choque de las dos energías, tanto así que distorsionó las columnas de luz.

Justo como sucedió con Craniummon, cuando Omnimon pudo ver a través del humo descubrió que todos habían escapado.

"_Muy listos" _pensó el Caballero, después de que lo hallan burlado se marchó del lugar, posteriormente tendría tiempo de cumplir con su misión.

* * *

- Qué suerte que encontramos ese televisor - comentó Takeru con alivio.

Todos los chicos se transportaron por un televisor que se encontraba detrás de ellos, ahora estaban todos en la escuela donde se estudiaba TK y sus amigos, encima de cada uno, habían caído de mal manera.

- genial, pero podrían quitarse de encima - dijo Takato, el cual estaba debajo de todos ellos.

- que bien que se terminó - sonó la voz de Guilmon.

- ¿Qué paso? - dijo Ryo, por ningún lado divisaba al ángel.

- use todo mi poder en ese ataque, como había dicho, mi forma angelical es inestable; para mi es más cómodo ser Guilmon - contestó con simpleza.

Ya se levantaban todos, ya comenzaba a anochecer y los muchachos que eran tamers no tenían lugar para quedarse, la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué iban a hacer?.

- tranquilos, déjenlo a nosotros - respondió el pequeño patamon.

- ¿Qué tienen planeado?¿Mejor dicho dónde nos quedaremos? - preguntó Ryo, de todos sabía mejor que este no era su mundo.

- por mi no se preocupen, estaré bien - habló Kaworu saliendo del lugar junto con su leormon.

- espera - dijo Shinji.

- ignóralo, estará bien - respondió Ryo - ahora al grano -

- si ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? - habló Dorumon.

- tranquilos, déjenme hacer unas llamadas - dijo Takeru mientras cogía su celular.

Ahora con ese pequeño problema resuelto, los muchachos podían descansar en paz por esa noche, el largo y tedioso día al fin había terminado, tenían derecho a un descanso bien merecido; sin embargo...

* * *

Un castillo se alzaba majestuoso por toda el Área Oscura, de este salía la Diosa de la Oscuridad, la demon lord Lilithmon.

La dama de la lujuria observaba su espejo mágico, este mostraba quien sería su siguiente objetivo.

La imagen mostraba a una chica que dormía plácidamente en su cama, de cabello castaño, junto con ella se encontraba un Gatomon.

- tu vendrás de nuevo al Mar de las Tinieblas -

Su sonrisa siniestra hizo gala nuevamente, mientras pensaba en las torturas que tenía en mente.

**Fin del Capítulo VII**

Aquí termino este capi, les daré el avance del siguiente.

_La chica se alarmó cuando el ambiente se tono frío y húmedo, la niebla le rodeo y en el aire se sintió el aroma de agua salada; el tono gris predominó sobre todo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el mar la llamaba de nuevo._

_- Bienvenida a mis dominios - _

_Entonces la figura del dios blasfemo hizo aparición, frente a una asustada elegida._

La saga continua con "**El objeto maldito del Mar Oscuro**"

dejen comentarios, por fa..


	8. El Objeto maldito del Mar de las Tiniebl

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Saga I: Batallas de Torneo Digimon.**

**Capítulo VIII - el Objeto Maldito del Mar de las Tinieblas.**

Ese día había sido un total caos, desde enfrentarse a un 'dios' a unos digimon del tipo demonio, y finalmente pelear contra los Caballeros de la Realeza; además, quien se hubiera imaginado que su digimon fuera en realidad un ángel, por suerte había vuelto a la normalidad, de la otra forma decía cosas muy complejas que no entendía con facilidad.

Había sido afortunado, considerando que se encontraban en otro mundo que no era el suyo, al encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, ese chico TK había sido muy amable en ofrecer su cuarto de invitados; se encontraba precisamente en aquel lugar, eran aproximadamente las 4:00 AM, Guilmon descansaba a un lado de la cama, en la cual reposaba. Los demás aun se encontraban dormidos, aprovecharía para seguir durmiendo un poco más, presentía que la próxima batalla se encontraba cerca.

Otro acontecimiento notable fue la transformación de su digivice, ahora parecía un pequeño reloj, decidió mantenerlo cerca para no perderle; pero había dejado de funcionar desde aquel entonces, el porque no lo sabía; se perdió un rato observando su nuevo digivice hasta que escuchó unas pisadas cerca de la alcoba donde se quedaba.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió, dejando pasar a Takeru.

- discúlpame, pero con todo lo que había pasado no había tenido oportunidad de hablar - dijo.

El huésped se extraño.

- ¿Y De qué quieres hablar? -

TK no sabía por donde empezar, al parecer el tamer a un no tenía sus recuerdos sobre aquel poder divino.

- supongo que te han mencionado sobre algo llamado el Alfa ¿No es así? - habló inquisitivo, era mejor ir al grano del asunto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Takato algo sorprendido.

- sólo responde a esa pregunta -

Supuso que aquel trama seguiría por un largo tiempo, tenía que sacar información así que tenía que decir todo lo que sabía, aunque no fuera mucho.

- pues se que el Alfa es una fuerza sagrada para los digimon, según puedo entender -

En su cabeza vio los recuerdos de la confrontación entre Omnimon y Lucemon.

- pero, al parecer esa fuerza proviene de otro mundo -

Siguió las imágenes de la pelea de ese dios con esa otra persona, tal vez esa persona tendría el Alfa en su interior.

- Así es, pero sólo es una de dos fuerzas gemelas, como principio hay fin, si existe el Alfa tiene que haber un Omega - dijo Tk.

- supongo que tiene sentido - comentó Takato pensativo.

- como quisiera darte esos recuerdos pero no se encontraban en la zona Kernell y no se donde buscarlos -

¿Sus recuerdos? De pronto le vino a la cabeza ese sujeto extraño de su sueño, fue cuando lo comprendió, aquel objeto brillante, también lo tenía; esa luz que hizo que lo capturaran en primer lugar, tal vez a eso se refiera con sus recuerdos, un episodio de su vida pasada.

Takeru observaba que su invitado no respondía, ha de suponer que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- mejor te dejo descansar, mañana nos veremos con los demás -

Con eso dicho se marchó de la habitación, más sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por el tamer, simplemente estaba ocupado debido a sus pensamientos.

Fuera del edificio de apartamentos, dos figuras siniestras se encontraban.

Un digimon maligno con la apariencia de un ángel femenino, la inmisericorde LadyDevimon.

Su compañero era un conocido duque de los infiernos, el mercenario Astamon.

- comienza a comprender su naturaleza - dijo la digimon oscura.

- sin embargo es algo lento, ¿no crees? - comentó Astamon algo decepcionado.

- no estamos aquí para medir fuerzas, sólo tenemos que vigilar que esos dos no interfieran en los planes de la señora Lilithmon -

Ambos debían seguir las ordenes de la demon lord, aunque el objetivo anterior no fue nada claro para ellos esta vez fue muy estricta.

_- Mis queridos súbditos, esta vez necesito que vayan al mundo de los humanos; vigilen a los hermanos Alfa y Omega, no deben interferir con los planes que tengo para la adepta de la luz - _

_Lilithmon movió ambos brazos y abrió un portal en Hikarigaoga, la conocida colina de la luz._

_- Este lugar es débil a mis influencias, es muy fácil abril portal en esta zona del Mundo de los Humanos, los dos se encuentran en las cercanías junto con nuestro objetivo - _

_- Como ordene mi lady - dijo Astamon realizando una reverencia ante su señora._

_Ambos sirvientes cruzaron el portal, tenían trabajo que hacer._

- de todos modos, ¿qué piensa hacer la señora Lilithmon con esa elegida? - preguntó con fastidio Astamon.

- no se muy bien que se propone nuestra ama, pero se que esta relacionado con la reliquia maldita - respondió LadyDevimon.

- como sea, sólo espero que tengamos acción muy pronto - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir, y con ellos se alejaron las sombras de la noche y los dos soldados de pesadilla abandonaron el lugar, pronto comenzarían con el ataque, no sería más que una distracción para dejar la vía libre para que el Mar de las Tinieblas hagan lo suyo.

* * *

Ryo despertaba, se encontraba en la casa de Ken Ichijouji, la persona que lo acompañó en la travesía mientras batallaba contra el dios maligno Milleniummon; como era de esperarse, no tenía recuerdo alguno de sus viajes debido a que, cuando derrotó a su némesis para siempre, destruyó toda la realidad donde había producido su maligna influencia.

- buenos días - dijo a la señora y el señor Ichijouji.

- ¿como descansaste? - preguntó amablemente la buena mujer.

- bien, gracias por preguntar - contestó de igual forma.

- Ken nos avisó que te dijéramos que fueras pronto a Hikarigaoga - habló el padre.

- ¿Cuál sería la razón? - preguntó.

- dijo que era algo relacionado con los digimon, dijo que te vería en la estación - respondió la madre de Ken.

Ya en la puerta se despidió, supuso que los niños elegidos querían enterarse a fondo sobre el pasado día, y si que ocurrieron muchas cosas, lo malo ahora es que tendrían que enfrentarse a los Royal Knights y a uno de los legendarios demon lords; los primeros eran conocidos como los protectores del digimundo, las leyendas cuentan que se trata de doce poderosos digimon en etapa mega que sirven fielmente a su dios, Yggdrasil; en cuanto a los demon lords, son digimon pertenecientes al Mundo de las Tinieblas, muy fuertes y viles cuyo objetivo es conquistar todo en cuanto respira, al menos es la conclusión a la cual había llegado.

- sin embargo.. - se dijo a si mismo.

El mayor problema era ese tamer, ese sujeto había podido engañarlos a todos, pero no a él. Desde el primer momento que lo vio, se dio cuenta de que podía ser cualquier cosa menos humano, su verdadera entidad era pura maldad, una oscuridad tan profunda con la habilidad de enloquecer a cualquiera, sólo había un ser en todo el universo con esas características.

- Ryo, nos ahorraremos tiempo si te llevo - dijo Cyberdramon, quien bajaba de los cielos.

- tienes razón - contestó.

Entonces se subió a su digimon y comenzaron a volar por la ciudad.

- piensas sobre ello ¿Verdad? - preguntó el digimon.

- pues si, ese sujeto, no se que tendrá en mente... -

- no había sentido una presencia tan horrorosa, ni siquiera los 7 demon lords tiene esa presencia tan nauseabunda - comentó Cyberdramon.

- lo se, pero ahora será mejor concentrarnos en Lilithmon - dijo el tamer.

Recordó su figura a través de esa puerta digital, ella sería su próxima enemiga por el momento, una amenaza a ser tenida en cuenta, ese digimon...

- ese digimon, a pesar de ser la más débil del grupo, puede acabar con todos nosotros, esos niños no están preparados para enfrentar a uno de su clase -

* * *

La ciudad sin nombre del Dark Area, sus habitantes hace mucho tiempo la abandonaron sin dejar rastro alguno, un pueblo olvidado en medio del mar Dagon; la única presencia de vida era representada por la mujer demoníaca, estaba ocupada contemplando su reflejo en las oscuras aguas, admirándose como cualquier niña caprichosa.

- no hay otro digimon en este mundo que supere mi belleza - dijo orgullosa de si misma.

Ahora sus siervos comenzarían a crear la ejecución de la distracción, después de que esos dos comiencen, llegaría el momento de actuar, de lo cual se encargaría Dagomon.

- _¿Qué tienes en mente Lilithmon? - _se escuchó una voz aterradora en el horizonte.

La dama demonio se puso alerta, pero nunca dejo de mostrar su figura elegante ante el tenebroso ser.

- ¡con que eres tu! - exclamó.

- sino venias tu, yo iría a buscarte -

- _ya lo sabes todo, Diosa de la Oscuridad - _

- así es - contestó - pero mi prioridad ahora es obtener el libro de Crónicas Oscuras -

Una pequeña risa se escuchó en toda la Zona Oscura.

- _¿Y Cómo piensas hacerlo? Seres como nosotros nunca podremos obtener esas profecías sin antes sufrir un castigo terrible - _

La dama de la lujuria sonrió con insolencia.

- ya he planeado el método perfecto, es imposible que falle -

La misteriosa voz pareció reflexionar un poco, una risa estridente se escuchó nuevamente.

- _como quieras, te daré a un soldado para que te ayude - _

De las sombras emergió un digimon, la Diosa de la Oscuridad lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de uno del tipo virus, de la familia de los ángeles caídos, etapa perfecta, era..

- Mephistomon - dijo con desdén - ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme? Para ello tengo un ejército respaldándome -

El digimon perfecto no mostró emoción alguna ante las palabras de la Señora Demonio.

- no soy como cualquiera de tus perros, mi existencia va más allá - habló el carnero monstruoso.

- pero que insolencia, ¿estas consciente de que tratas con la Diosa de la Oscuridad?, ¿uno de los siete demon lords?, ¿uno de los pilares de la oscuridad en este mundo? -

- _por favor, no necesito confrontaciones innecesarias; Lilithmon, se más tolerante y Mephistomon, no hagas nada imprudente -  
_

El ambiente pesado se derrumbó ante las palabras de la misteriosa voz, el demonio se arrodilló en señal de disculpas, en cuanto a la bruja de la muerte, sólo desvió la cabeza molesta.

Después tendría tiempo para destruir a esa marioneta, la Señora Demonio tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer.

- Mephistomon, entonces ayudarás a Astamon y LadyDevimon a mantener a esos digi-mocosos ocupados mientras Dagomon se acerca a la adepta de la luz -

El Aludido no mencionó palabra alguna, asintió con la cabeza; Lilithmon abrió la puerta en la colina de la luz, sabía que los niños elegidos se encontrarían en ese lugar, fruto de espiarlos todo el tiempo a través de su espejo mágico; sabía que Mephistomon causaría alboroto en su aparición, la dama oscura rió un poco mientras su nueva adición cruzaba hacia el Mundo Humano.

Aunque..

- lástima que no pueda salir de aquí, así me divertiría mucho con ustedes, digi-mocosos -

* * *

Tal como habían acordado, todos se encontraban en Hikarigaoga; los elegidos con el D-3 junto a los mayores, Mimi también se encontraba, los tamers también estaban a excepción de Kaworu, ninguno de ellos conocía su paradero. En cuanto a los digimon, los acompañaban DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon, Gatomon, Patamon, Guilmon, Cyberdramon y Dorumon.

- que bueno que todo salió bien - dijo Tai después de escuchar la historia.

- Los Caballeros de la Realeza y el Mar de las Tinieblas - comentó Izzy.

- además de ese tal dios de otro mundo - habló Sora - ¿En serio no sabes lo que sucedió con ello Takato? -

- te dije que no lo se, Kaworu fue quien me rescató de ese lugar, el debe saber - respondió el tamer - me pregunto sobre su paradero -

- sobre él... -

Ryo se veía en la obligación de advertirle sobre la naturaleza de su 'amigo', no sabía si el otro, Shinji estaba enterado de aquello; era mejor que lo supieran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, el pitido del D-Ark le distrajo, un digimon, a parte de los presentes, se encontraba en la zona.

Takato observó su digivice, que comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, una imagen apareció en este, mostraba tres locaciones.

En la escuela de Odaiba se observaba la figura de LadyDevimon, acompañada por sus murciélagos que hacían destrozos por los alrededores.

Cerca del lugar Astamon disparaba contra los edificios, los civiles corrían aterrados por todas partes, para evitar ser dañados por aquel digimon.

La última imagen era de un viejo conocido, ya se había enfrentado con aquel digimon, lo recordaba en su viaje a Okinawa mientras visitaba a su primo para pasar vacaciones; Mephistomon, un digimon que Omnimon buscó destruir ya que representaba un riesgo para ambos mundos, el humano y el digital. Sorprendentemente, ese digimon se encontraba en el mismo lugar que todos ellos.

Los muchachos voltearon a ver, justo encima de ellos estaba el monstruoso ángel caído, su expresión era burlona, parecía tener mucha confianza.

- Mephistomon - dijo el tamer.

- entonces no hay necesidad de presentarme, ¿quien será el desafortunado en enfrentarme? - preguntó con soberbia el carnero.

- ustedes vallan, yo me encargo de este - dijo Takato al grupo.

- yo me quedaré a ayudarte, Dorumon, ¿Estas listo? -

Su camarada respondió afirmativamente, Takato aceptó la ayuda de su amigo; ahora los demás tendrían que enfrentar a los otros dos digimon.

- yo y los otros iremos donde esta ese ametrallador - habló Davis. Takeru, Yoley, Cody y Kari aceptaron ir con él.

Eso dejaba a Ryo sólo para combatir a LadyDevimon, cosa que no sería tan complicada.

Los demás se fueron, dejaron a los dos tamers y sus compañeros con Mephistomon.

- listo Guilmon! - anunció Takato.

Guilmon asintió y la digi-evolución se dio, en su lugar ya se encontraba WarGrowlmon; a su lado le acompañaba Grademon. Ambos se colocaron a los lados de su adversario.

Mephistomon mostró una mueca sombría, con gran rapidez ataco a Grademon con sus piernas, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo pasmado en el suelo.

- cuidado Grademon! - gritó el muchacho preocupado.

Con la misma velocidad disparó una ráfaga oscura de su boca, WarGrowlmon apenas tubo tiempo de cubrirse con sus brazos antes de recibir el poder, el digimon perfecto chocó contra unos árboles cercanos; lo que le paso este también a Takato que fue arrojado con una fuerza violenta, Shinji al ver esto, corrió preocupado a socorrer a su compañero.

Recordaba que eso era fruto de la conexión entre el humano y su camarada, el mismo dolor era sentido por ambos.

- demonios! No recordaba que fuera tan poderoso - se dijo Takato.

Grademon atacó a Mephistomon con sus espadas, pero el enemigo las esquivaba con agilidad; disparó otra ráfaga oscura de su boca pero fue bloqueada por las espadas del caballero.

- veo que eres un espadachín habilidoso, ¿pero de verdad ganarás contra el poder de las tinieblas? - preguntó mofándose.

- sólo te distraía - respondió confundiendo a su enemigo.

Entonces WarGrowlmon le atacó con sus cuchillas de radiación, el ángel caído cayó en una tienda cercana, con algunos rasguños mientras disimulaba el dolor de la técnica recibida.

- no esta nada mal - dijo el carnero demoníaco.

Ataco de nuevo con otra ráfaga oscura de su boca, los dos digimon tuvieron que cubrirse de la gran explosión que se producía en el lugar; cuando pudieron ver, su enemigo ya había desaparecido del lugar.

- nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa - las palabras de Mephistomon resonaron en el aire.

¿Cuál había sido el objetivo de este ataque? Concluyeron rápidamente que se trataba de una distracción, ¿Pero qué encubrirían?.

* * *

Paildramon, Siphylmon, Shakkoumon rodeaban a Astamon, encima de este estaban Angewomon y Angemon.

- rindete, ¿Por qué un digimon del mundo de las tinieblas causa estragos en este lugar? - dijo el ángel femenino.

- si me derrotan es posible que se los diga - contestó el duque infernal de forma altanera.

- como quieras - dijo valerosamente Davis - ataca Paildramon -

El digimon así obedeció, disparó sus proyectiles de energía hacía su adversario pero con un movimiento rápido las esquivó, ahora se encontraba delante de Paildramon. Una patada dio en el pecho del digimon producto de la fusión, este quedó pasmado en las ventanas de un edificio cercano.

Shilphymon atacó.

- **Esfera de energía - **

Astamon no se vio preocupado, cogió la bola de energía con su mano derecha y la regresó a su atacante, este cayó al suelo al recibir su propia técnica.

Shakkoumon le atacó con sus discos mortales, pero Astamon los esquivó y le apuntó con su ametralladora, se escucharon disparos que dejaron a su rival tendido en el suelo, cerca de unos arbustos.

- ¿Y ustedes derrotaron a Daemon? Ese viejo demonio se descuido - comentó el duque con decepción.

- **Golpe de Fe -**

**- Flecha Celestial - **

Los Ángeles digimon le atacaron al mismo tiempo, el oscuro volteo a ver sus nuevos rivales pero no hizo movimiento alguno, sólo dejó que los poderes le golpearan.

- bien hecho Angemon - gritó Takeru con animo.

- tu también, Angewomon - dijo Kari.

Pero el ambiente se ensombreció al ver a su enemigo sin ningún rasguño.

- ¿Esas son sus técnicas secretas? Me decepcionan -

Astamon se fue a toda velocidad en su contra, Angemon recibió una patada en el pecho que le envió al suelo, creando un pequeño cráter; Angewomon fue tomada del pelo y recibida con otra patada en la espalda, cayó a un lado del otro ángel digital.

- con esas técnicas jamás me ganarán -

La frustración llegaba a los corazones de todos los niños.

- no entiendo, ¿Por qué un digimon perfecto tiene ese poder? - preguntó Yoley.

- ustedes que desafiaron al mar Dagon; aun son niños sin experiencia, aun no conocen el verdadero alcance de la armada de pesadilla - bramó molesto Astamon, los elegidos eran débiles a sus ojos, los que estuvieron antes de él fueron unos estúpidos al dejarse vencer.

- ya hemos enfrentado a enemigos más imponentes que tú - dijo desafiante Davis.

- Paildramon, digi-evoluciona -

**Paildramon Digivolve too..**

Ahora un guerrero más fuerte estaba presente ante el enemigo, era Imperialdramon.

- con que digi-evolucionó - mencionó sin expresión.

- **Láser de Positrones - **

El dragón digimon disparó su más potente técnica, Astamon puso sus manos delante del ataque del digimon recién digi-evolucionado; a pesar de la fuerza de Imperialdramon, el duque de los infiernos pudo resistirlo.

Todos llevaban una mirada sorprendida, Astamon era muy poderoso.

- me quemaste las manos -

Se acercó al gigantesco digimon, de una patada lo hace chocar contra un edificio en las cercanías, posteriormente Imperialdramon cae al suelo ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

- se los dije, con esas técnicas jamás me ganarán -

- **Visión Fulminante - **

**- Esfera de energía - **

Ambas técnicas golpearon en la espalda del demonio.

- pero que molestos, me encargaré de ustedes dos -

Atrapando a Silphymon del cuello, ahí mismo de su manos libera un gran choque eléctrico, el poder es lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a Hawkmon en el suelo.

- como te atreves, Shakkoumon - dijo Cody molestó.

- **Visión Fulminante - **

El demonio perfecto vuelve a evadir la técnica con facilidad, usando una patada muy poderosa, derrota a su rival dejando a un Armadillomon muy herido.

- los venció a todos - exclamó Kari ante la temible fuerza de su enemigo - si angemon evolucionara a su etapa mega.. -

- _no digas disparates, mi querida niña - _

La elegida escuchó una voz tenebrosa, era confuso pues no encontraba la dirección donde se originaba.

- _Astamon es uno de los generales de la armada de pesadilla, es experto en tácticas en batalla, el sabe de lo que son capaces ustedes y sus digimon, él vino preparado, los que se enfrenten a él morirán.._

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la niña asustada.

- _yo soy quien te llamó hace mucho tiempo al mar de las sombras, mis dominios - _

Entonces comprendió de quien se trataba, Takeru lo mencionó en su reunión, antes de que esos digimon atacaran; era el digimon que lo atacó en el digimundo, el soberano del mar Dagon, Dagomon.

- eres Dagomon, ¿Qué quieres de mi?¿Por qué me llamaste al Mar de las Tinieblas? - preguntó.

- _eres la elegida por la luz, el emblema más importante para el Digital World; la que da vida a nuestro mundo, la manifestación más pura del poder del Alfa y el Omega, pensar que una de sus adeptos fuera un simple humano - _

- no iré contigo, entendiste - dijo decidida.

* * *

- di lo que quieras niña estúpida - dijo Lilithmon mientras las espiaba a través de su espejo mágico.

Mephistomon había abandonado su trabajo demasiado pronto, pero no importaba, los tamers llegarían demasiado tarde para detener la influencia del soberano del mar Dagon; mejor que no se pareciera delante de ella, sino quería sufrir el castigo más horroroso.

Observó el escenario donde peleaba LadyDevimon, tenía que admitir que Cyberdramon era un digimon muy fuerte, él y su tamer le darían problemas a largo plazo sino les prestaba la atención necesaria; en cuanto a Astamon, no pudo escoger soldado más apropiado para esta misión, esos niños morirían en manos de uno de los generales de su armada.

_Astamon._

_Es un digimon perfecto, un hombre demoníaco perteneciente a la armada de pesadilla, aunque se encuentre en el nivel perfecto, sus poderes sobrepasan incluso a quienes se han desarrollado por completo; cruel con sus enemigos, de los cuales no deja rastro alguno._

- jamás le ganarán -

* * *

- _no tienes opción, tus amigos no sobrevivirán - _

Kari observaba como Imperialdramon era golpeado por Astamon, su imagen en el suelo mostrando varias heridas; aunque en su forma de luchador dio más dificultades al digimon perfecto, no era suficiente para derrotarlo.

- subiste de nivel, ¿y qué? - dijo con desdén Astamon.

- **Láser de Positrones - **

Esta vez el ataque hirió al enemigo, creando una explosión que asoló los alrededores.

Imperialdramon atrapó a Astamon antes de que se recuperará, el digimon demonio estaba en contra la pared, literalmente, más no se encontraba preocupado.

- esta bien, me atrapaste -

De manera hábil tomó su arma y la apuntó al rostro de Imperialdramon.

- **Ametralladora del Infierno - **

Disparó sin que el otro pudiera hacer algo, tuvo que soltarlo para cubrirse de las balas de su enemigo; esto el digimon demonio lo aprovechó para atacarlo.

- **Maverick - **

Concentrando todo el poder del Dark Area en su pie, lanza una poderosa patada al pecho de Imperialdramon, este cae al suelo producto de la técnica de su oponente.

- ni siquiera yo puedo derrotarlo - dijo el guerrero con pesimismo, ya sentía la desesperación.

- Angemon, tienes que evolucionar - dijo Takeru a su compañero.

- De acuerdo, TK - contestó el ángel.

Estaba a punto de digi-evolucionar a su forma más poderosa, algo que Astamon no permitiría.

- ni lo pienses - dijo el demonio.

Golpeo a Angemon antes de que realizara la digi-evolución, en el suelo se encontraba Patamon herido.

- no permitiré que tu digimon evolucione, no soy tonto como para desafiar al digimon que hizo retroceder a Dynasmon - habló Astamon levantando ambos hombros, como si fuera algo obvio.

- eres un cobarde - gritó Takeru en furia.

- **Flecha Celestial - **

La técnica de Angewomon le dio en su arma, hizo que desapareciera en muchos datos, lo que molesto al demonio digimon.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a destruir mi arma favorita? - bramó furioso.

De su mano invocó una esfera oscura, la lanzó con fuerza al ángel haciendo que Gatomon callera al suelo derrotado.

- no Gatomon! - dijo la elegida preocupada.

- _te lo dije, jamás vencerán al astuto Astamon, si vienes conmigo le diré que se retire, tus amigos podrán prolongar su vida un día más - _

Kari estaba en un dilema, ahora sentían la desesperación con la cual trataron al enfrentarse a Daemon en la colina de la luz y a MaloMyotismon en el DigiMundo.

- no lo escuches Kari - dijo Ken mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

- Ken.. yo.. -

- no te preocupes, hemos estado en momentos difíciles antes, ten por seguridad que ganaremos esta batalla, no hay porque hacerle caso a la oscuridad - habló el muchacho, aquellas palabras la reconfortaron y pronto dejó de escuchar al señor del Mar Tenebroso.

- eres una estúpida, niña; debido a ti pienso matar a todos - gritó Astamon con una sonrisa macabra.

- **Garras Exterminadoras - **

Cyberdramon le atacó por detrás, el dragón digimon le agarro de ambos hombros y lo arrojó contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter. El demonio se puso a la altura de su atacante con rapidez.

- otro insecto me molesta - comentó con desdén.

- llego la hora que enfrentes a uno de tu talla - Ryo gritó ya reunido con el grupo de chicos, en el lugar también se encontraban los mayores junto a MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon.

Usó su dispositivo real, dándole a su camarada nuevas fuerzas.

Entonces Cyberdramon se le abalanzó y Astamon fue arrojado con violencia al suelo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que este me haga daño? - se levantó furioso.

No era el único...

* * *

Nadie se le acercaba en estos momentos a Lilithmon, nadie quería ser el receptor de la furia y el odio de la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

- esa carta, sabía que ese muchacho me daría muchos problemas - dijo mientras sostenía su espejo mágico, lo sujetaba de acuerdo a su rabia, amenazando con romperlo.

- _tranquila Diosa de la Oscuridad - _

- eres tú - habló con pesadez.

- _yo solucionaré eso, aseguró que tendremos aquel libro de Crónicas - _

Lilithmon no dijo nada, esperaba que **él **cumpliera con su palabra, caminó hasta los restos del templo que hace poco había destruido, prepararía el escenario para la llegada de aquella niña.

- no importa si derrotan a todos mis hombres, de hacer falta iré yo misma por esa chiquilla -

La dama de la lujuria sonrió con perversión.

- este lugar esta muy sólo -

Observó como si de una diseñadora se tratase.

- necesitaré personas y una bella música -

Giró alrededor de si misma mientras se imaginaba bailando.

- les daré la bienvenida que se merecen, haré que disfruten su última velada -

Aplaudió con ambas manos, detrás de ella apareció el hombre encapuchado que vio el día anterior.

- valla, valla... si es el **Traidor** - dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en el labio.

- te pienso ayudar, después de todo fueron sus órdenes - contestó aquel hombre.

- entonces prepara las decoraciones, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de su llegada -

El hombre se inclinó delante de la doncella y le beso la mano.

- así se hará mi lady -

* * *

Imperialdramon recobró sus fuerzas y se unió a la batalla junto con Cyberdramon.

- ya veo, se trata del tamer legendario - dijo Astamon con una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba.

- es un honor pelear con alguien como tu -

- no me adules demonio - contestó Ryo - vamos Cyberdramon -

- tu también Imperialdramon - dijo Davis.

Ambos digimon atacaron al demonio, Astamon le dio una patada a Cyberdramon y lo arrojó contra Imperialdramon.

- acabaré con esto de una vez por todas - habló el duque.

**- Cañones Atómicos - **

Astamon fue golpeado por un haz de energía rojo, sólo pudo usar su brazo para cubrirse; Takato y sus acompañantes habían llegado, esto representaba un problema para el demonio, se había tardado demasiado y el tonto de Mephistomon no pudo contenerlos más.

Grademon le atacó con sus espadas, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

La oportunidad fue aprovechada por MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon para usar sus técnicas.

- **Giga Destructora**** - , - Garras de Lobo - **

Los ataque dieron en el blanco, generando otra enorme explosión.

- **Maverick - **

La técnica fue recibida por WereGarurumon, fue arrojado contra MetalGreymon, llevandoselo en el proceso.

Astamon se dispuso a atacar a WarGrowlmon.

- es una tontería que abandonaras tu forma de ángel -

Dicho esto le arrojó una esfera de oscuridad, el digimon perfecto quedo en el suelo.

- WarGrowlmon, ¿Estas bien? - dijo Takato preocupado por su camarada.

- no te preocupes, pero este digimon es extremadamente fuerte, tenemos que digi-evolucionar a la etapa mega - contestó su digimon.

- no lo permitiré - dijo Astamon mientras se le abalanzaba.

Pero..

- **Láser de Positrones - **

La técnica le golpeó en un costado, la perfecta distracción para que pudieran digi-evolucionar.

- listo WarGrowlmon! -

- como tu digas - respondió este.

Su digivice se iluminó con una luz dorada, de forma inesperada..

**WarGrowlmon digivolve too...**

Extrañamente no se pudo fusionar con su camarada para alcanzar la etapa mega

**Gallantmon.**

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó el tamer.

- no lo se, pero después descubriremos respuesta para esa pregunta - contestó su camarada.

- maldición - exclamó Astamon al ver a su nuevo contrincante.

- has dañado a mis amigos, por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya - dijo el Royal Knight mientras le apuntaba con su lanza.

- di lo que quieras, no me importa - , - **Maverick - **

- llegó la hora de terminar con esto **Lanza Real - **

No importa cual fuerte fuera Astamon, no importa que sus poderes se comparen a los digimon de nivel mega, simplemente no podía ser rival para Gallantmon, uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza.

El poder emanado de la lanza golpeó a su oponente de forma brutal, el digimon demonio chocó contra seis edificios seguidos, en el sexto se sintió una onda de colisión que rompió todo vidrió de ese lado de la ciudad, los vientos asotaban con violencia y la luz producida causaba ceguera si la miraban directamente.

- que poder - dijo Tai.

- tiene sentido, después de todo es un Royal Knight como Dynasmon, quien fue muy difícil de vencer - comentó Izzy.

- ¡bien hecho Gallantmon! - dijo Takato, feliz por esa victoria.

- otro digimon, esta cerca - advirtió Cyberdramon.

En ese momento, Mephistomon apareció golpeando al Caballero con sus piernas, una vez logró derribarlo en el suelo corrió hasta la donde se encontraba la elegida de la luz, pero el paso le fue acortado por Imperialdramon.

El carnero demoníaco se vio sin salida, al frente suyo estaba Imperialdramon y detrás le evitaba la escapatoria Gallantmon.

- eres un tonto a venir aquí - le dijo el caballero real.

- ¿Cómo piensas enfrentarnos? - habló Imperialdramon.

Mephistomon sonrió despreocupado.

- era sólo una distracción, inútiles -

Dicho esto..

- **Maverick - **

Imperialdramon recibió la técnica de Astamon, la cual lo derrumbó en el suelo, velozmente agarró a Kari sin que el Gatomon herido pudiera hacer nada.

- Kari! - todos gritaban su nombre.

- nunca un ataque me había dolido tanto, casi acaban conmigo - dijo Astamon mientras sostenían a la chica - espero enfrentarlos de nuevo -

Mephistomon se colocó a su lado, bajo sus pies estaba un portal a la Zona Oscura, los dos escaparon con su prisionera antes de que los otros pudieran hacer algo, con la puerta cerrada la desesperación los invadió a todos, ellos lograron su cometido.

* * *

La chica se alarmó cuando el ambiente se tono frío y húmedo, la niebla le rodeo y en el aire se sintió el aroma de agua salada; el tono gris predominó sobre todo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el mar la llamaba de nuevo.

- Bienvenida a mis dominios -

Entonces la figura del dios blasfemo hizo aparición, frente a una asustada elegida.

Detrás de ella, estaban Astamon y Mephistomon; el primero sonreía con altanería mientras el otro no mostraba expresión.

- ¿Tu eres.. -

- soy Dagomon, el dios del Mar de las Tinieblas -

La chica se veía asustada y lo estaba, se encontraba rodeada, alejada de sus compañeros y de su digimon, prácticamente indefensa ante dos poderosos digimon en perfeccionamiento y al señor del mar Dagon.

- debo admitir, salvaste tu pellejo Mephistomon - se escuchó una voz femenina al horizonte.

La niña elegida volteó a ver, se encontró con una figura de una mujer de piel blanca, con cuatro alas negras en su espalda, vestida con ropajes negros y llevaba una garra dorada.

- ¿Dudabas de mis capacidades Lilithmon? - preguntó el carnero con el ego inflado.

La dama demonio no dijo nada ante sus palabras, ignoró por completo ese comentario y cualquier otro digimon de la Zona Oscura, se acercó con paso lento hacía la niña que le miraba con desconfianza.

- hola querida, espero que el ambiente no sea demasiado frió - habló la mujer mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¿Tu quién eres? - trato de sonar segura, pero el miedo la carcomía.

La mujer paso su garra dorada por la mejilla de la niña elegida.

- En este lugar se hace lo que digo, por ende soy ama y señora de todo en cuanto respira en este lugar; me conocen como una generala de la armada de pesadilla, soy la Diosa de la Oscuridad Lilithmon -

- Lilithmon.. - Kari trago saliva.

- mi querida niña, tengo un parque de diversiones lleno de delicias para ti - dijo la señora de los demonios mientras pasaba su garra por el cuello de la chica.

A Kari le asustó mucho eso, no puedo evitar quitar esa garra de un manotazo, la dama oscura no pareció muy contenta con esa reacción.

La niña recibió una fuerte bofetada del digimon maligno.

- pero que niña tan insolente - dijo con desprecio Lilithmon.

La demon lord cambió su expresión a una más seria y menos enojada.

- ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí? - sonó extrañamente amable.

La chica no supo que decirle a ese digimon, este saco un espejo de su vestido y lo puso delante de ella; el espejo resplandeció un color purpura, poco tiempo después pudo ver un libro que tenía calavera por portada.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó con lentitud Kari.

Lilithmon sonrió un poco.

- ¿Cómo comenzar.. -

**Fin del Capítulo.**

Así concluye este capítulo, espero que comenten que les pareció.

La saga continua con "**Batalla en la Zona Oscura"**


	9. Batalla en la Zona Oscura

**Digimon - Éxodo**

NOTA: estoy necesitando ayuda para escribir el otro fanfic con el que trabajo, se trata de 'Digimon Tamers: Alpha Kai Omega'. Información al respecto en la página de perfil; no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, sean comentarios de critica, no importa, siempre me gusta mejorar mi trabajo.

**Saga I: Torneo de Batallas Digimon.**

**Capítulo IX - Batalla en la Zona Oscura.**

El sabor de la derrota estaba menguante en el aire, esos digimon habían jugado con ellos todo este tiempo, no buscaban eliminarlos como los otros enemigos a los cuales ya habían enfrentado; sabían de la amenaza que representaba Dagomon y el Mar de las Tinieblas, y aun así no le prestaron la suficiente atención y como resultado, esos digimon habían secuestrado a una de sus amigas.

- ¿Por qué la buscan a ella? - preguntó Shinji.

Con lo pasado en el anterior día, era de esperarse que aun siguieran detrás de su amigo Takato.

- lo que sucede es que ella es portadora del Emblema de la luz - contestó Izzy.

Los tamers se mostraron interesados en escuchar lo que el elegido tenía que decir.

- la primera vez que nos reunimos con Azulongmon, nos dijo que el Emblema de la luz representaba el poder que le había dado origen al DigiMundo y era causante de sus digi-evoluciones - dijo Cody.

- entonces nos dices que el Emblema de la luz esta relacionada con la digi-entelequia y el Alfa-Omega - concluyó Ryo.

- ¿digi-entelequia? - preguntó Davis.

- se trata del poder de la digi-evolución, Azulongmon lo transformó en un digimon para apaciguar la furia del Verdadero Enemigo de los digimon; por eso las evoluciones sólo fueron posibles por medio de las Bestias Sagradas - contestó el tamer legendario.

Supuso que Azulongmon les había dicho que era el encargado de mantener el orden en el Mundo Digital y podía otorgar el poder de la digi-evolución.

- cierto, la digi-entelequia se convirtió en un digimon llamado Calumon, del cual nos hicimos amigos; lo que sucedió es que Zhuqiaomon, una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas tenía intenciones de recuperarlo, mando a los doce Devas a atacar nuestra ciudad con tal de cumplir ese objetivo - dijo Takato.

- ¿No crees que eso es algo extremo? - preguntó Yoley.

- la verdad, Zhuqiaomon es la Bestia Sagrada que no quieres tener por enemigo; cuando secuestraron a Calumon, nosotros fuimos al Mundo Digital para rescatarlo, cuando nos encontramos con él, debo admitir que si Azulongmon no hubiera llegado en ese momento, no estaríamos vivos en este momento -

El tamer de Guilmon rió con nerviosismo mientras observaba las caras de estupefacción de los niños elegidos.

- ya algo me decía que ese pajarraco tenía su lado oscuro - comentó Davis recordando la primera vez que vio al fénix.

Sin embargo, tenían un asunto mucho más urgente que cumplir, y alguien iba recordarselos.

- tenemos que rescatar a Kari - dijo Gatomon.

- _Niños elegidos, tamers y digimon, es un placer saludarlos - _

Se escuchó una voz femenina en el aire.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Shinji.

- _soy su anfitriona, están cordialmente invitados a venir a mi palacio de veraniego - _dijo alegremente.

- Esa voz... eres tú, Lilithmon! - dijo Ryo, no se le pudo olvidar la voz de aquella bruja.

La demon lord rió en voz baja antes de contestar.

- _así es, supongo que están preocupados por su pequeña amiga - _respondió en torno burlón.

- ¿Qué paso con Kari? - exigió Davis.

- vamos, contesta! - dijo Tk.

- _no sean impacientes, mis niños; por eso lo invitaré a mi palacio, ahí podrán ver a su amiguita - _

* * *

- _con que ese era tu objetivo ¿Pero por qué quieres que entremos a la Zona Oscura? - _preguntó uno de esos niños, el tamer de aquel dinosaurio rojo o más bien del ángel Lucemon.

Se comunicaba con los niños a través de su espejo mágico, en estos momentos se encontraban tan confundidos y vulnerables, sabían que no se negarían a entrar al Dark Area; sin más, respondió la pregunta del castaño.

- es tan obvio, se trata del Poder Divino que tanto a codiciado el Área Oscura, es decir, el Alfa y el Omega -

- _entonces, ¿Ella sólo es la carnada? - _gritó indignado el chico que tenía por compañero a un patamon.

- ella en realidad tiene que cumplir una tarea muy importante para nosotros -

- _Kari jamás ayudaría a alguien como tú! - _dijo Davis decidido.

- ¿En serio? No hay nada que un poco de persuasión logre - contestó burlonamente la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

- _no te permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya - _habló valerosamente el elegido del Valor.

Lilithmon le miró con interés, el elegido que no le teme enfrentarse a nada, podría ser un buen acompañante, pensaba en eso mientras mostraba una sonrisa pervertida.

- abriré un portal en la colina de la luz para que ustedes entren a la Zona Oscura, sigan la música jóvenes y así llegarán a mi palacio de veraniego -

La Diosa de la Oscuridad dio por terminada la conversación, cerro el canal de comunicaciones y se encaminó por los pasillos del antiguo templo en ofrenda al dios blasfemo, Dagomon.

Se detuvo en la tercera puerta, donde entró sin importar si alguien estuviera a dentro, sabía que alguien se encontraba en la habitación, pues la había diseñado especialmente para esa persona.

Cuando entro, soltó un suspiró de forma cansada.

- no otra vez, ¿Por qué no comes niña? Mis vestidos no van a quedarte -

Kari la observó sin expresión alguna, desde que había llegado había mantenido esa actitud con Lilithmon, le demostraría que no sentía temor en absoluto.

- con que la pared de hielo - sonó algo divertida.

La niña no mostró alguna reacción frente a su captora.

- sabes, tus queridos amigos llegarán en breve - dijo mientras se limaba las uñas.

- ¿Qué? - la elegida no pudo evitar preguntar.

- lo que escuchaste, yo los invité a este lugar y debemos prepararnos para recibirlos - contestó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? - preguntó enfadada, no era suficiente de que ella fuera su prisionera, involucraría a todos sus amigos sólo por un estúpido libro.

- no creo que a las herramientas necesiten información más de la necesaria -

La niña le observaba con furia.

- eres una tonta ingenua, nunca podrás hacer algo por ti misma y ahora tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias de aquello - dijo con maldad Lilithmon.

Se acercó a Kari mientras le mostraba nuevamente su espejo, esos niños llegarían pronto y no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo, tenía que acomodar las piezas en su lugar, todo tenía que estar perfecto. Mencionó unas palabras y el espejo brilló un resplandor azulino, ahora la adepta de la luz había caído bajo un hechizo, se encontraba en una especie de trance.

Ahora tenía una marioneta útil y obediente.

- vístete pequeña muñeca, tenemos que recibir a nuestros huéspedes -

La elegida asintió con la cabeza y entonces la demon lord salió de la habitación.

Lilithmon se dirigía ahora al salón principal, un lugar hecho para bailes en grandes festividades; un enorme candelabro se sostenía a mitad de este, al fondo de ese espacio se encontraba un trono, una silla de almuadin rojo y adornos dorados que tenían figuras que hacían alusión a Dagomon.

La Diosa de la Oscuridad se sentó en aquel trono, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, coloco su mano en su mejilla y su garra dorada se apoyó en el marco de la silla; se dedicó a esperar a que sus invitados llegarán, pero en vez de eso, sintió otra presencia, una poderosa y maligna esencia.

- pasa - dijo aburrida la demon lord.

Parecía ser un humano, uno de ojos rojos y cabello blanco, lo acompañaba fielmente su Mephistomon, quien le ayudó con la captura de la elegida.

- ¿Cómo es que te llamaban? - dijo la Señora Demonio en voz alta, tipo sarcástica.

- claro, el chico raro Kaworu - esto último lo mencionó con una gran sonrisa.

El recién llegado se acercó hasta quedar unos tres metros de distancia entre Lilithmon y él.

- veo que todo avanza según lo planeaste - comentó el tamer con voz fría.

- muy pronto obtendremos el libro de Crónicas Oscuras y tu tendrás el poder del Alfa en tus manos, ¿Eso te has propuesto verdad? - contestó la Diosa de la Oscuridad mientras se levantaba del trono.

- _así es, pero te prohíbo que le toques un pelo, de ese niño me encargo yo - _su voz esta vez sonó inhumana, nato de su verdadera naturaleza.

- que raro, se ve que le tienes un gran odio - dijo Lilithmon.

Kaworu mostró una sonrisa siniestra, ese sucubo que tenía al frente aun no tenía idea que era lo que en verdad tramaba.

- te equivocas, no es odio -

Su expresión se tornó mucho más relajada.

- no soy quien para hablar de esto pero, el **ángel** que representa tiene una conexión con la fuerza primordial del universo, una conexión que también tengo, se podría decir que casi somos hermanos -

Lilithmon se mostró un poco intrigada.

- entiendo, claro; después de todo ustedes son descendientes de la Emperatriz Oscura y del Padre Celestial - dijo pensativa.

Igual no esperaba que ese muchacho demostrará compasión, arrepentimiento, cualquiera de esas inútiles emociones humanas; sabiendo que se trataba de una entidad oscura que condenaba cualquier forma de altruismo y promovía la maldad en todas sus formas.

- como sea, prepárate que esos niños no tardarán en llegar -

Las palabras del chico interrumpieron sus pensamientos, la demon lord sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Mephistomon, acompañarla; procura que todo salga según lo planeamos, sólo así ganarás tu recompensa -

El carnero demoníaco hizo el mismo gesto que la Diosa de la Oscuridad, entonces el chico se perdió entre las sombras, aun tenía que ocultarse en medio de la oscuridad, al parecer aun no era momento de revelarse como entidad de las antiguas profecías cripticas, antes tenía que suceder los eventos que ahora acontecían, Lilithmon era lista, pero aun faltaba mucha información acerca de todo, sabía que las respuestas se encontrarían en aquel libro de Crónicas, y haría todo por conseguirlo.

* * *

Los chicos ya se encontraban en Hikarigaoga, la conocida colina de la luz.

- llego la hora de ir - dijo Davis.

Todos los muchachos se encontraban en el lugar, dispuestos a cruzar hacia el otro lado.

- la oscuridad - susurró Ken.

El chico presintió cuando los poderes de las tinieblas se acercaban, la puerta al Mar Oscuro estaba a punto de abrirse.

Delante de los elegidos y los tamers, ellos podían ver una ciudad gris y sin vida.

- bueno, ahora debemos cruzar - dijo Takato.

- ni lo pienses - respondió cortante Ryo.

- pero.. -

- no comprendes todavía, ese digimon espera que tu vallas, si haces eso estaremos haciendo el trabajo de los malos más fácil - le contestó.

Takato sólo bajo la cabeza, parecía que sólo estaba estorbando ahora.

- ¿De verdad soy un estorbo? - preguntó.

- no pienses eso Takato - dijo Gallantmon.

Muy pronto el otro cayó en cuenta de la dureza de sus palabras.

- espera no quise decir eso.. -

- sólo que nuestro enemigo.. -

- ¿Qué con nuestro enemigo? - preguntó esta vez molesto.

- nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a alguien así, ella es la legendaria Lilithmon, gobierna sobre todo digimon demonio y ángel caído; estamos hablando del verdadero poder de las tinieblas, no hay garantía de que salgamos con vida de ese lugar -

Tal vez con eso esperaba alentarlo a desistir.

- con que era eso, no te preocupes, en este lugar ya habíamos luchado con alguien similar - dijo Takeru.

Eso desconcertó al tamer legendario.

- ¿Qué..

- es cierto, Daemon - contestó el elegido de la esperanza.

- ¿lo vencieron?... bueno eso no importa, tu tampoco deberías ir - dijo Ryo.

El ambiente se colocaba tensó, hasta que Davis intervino.

- y eso que.. siempre peleamos en condiciones desfavorables, pero si tenemos fe y creemos en la capacidad para cumplir todos nuestros sueños, no habrá nada que nos detenga -

- eso sólo es un cuento de niños - respondió el tamer - esta bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero los vigilaré bien -

Ryo siempre ha pensado diferente del resto, algo que siempre tenía en claro cuando se hablaba con él; pero igualmente, no lo conocía bien de todas maneras, era cierto que siempre estuvo para ayudarlos, hablaban amenamente, pero siempre hubo detalles en su vida que jamás reveló; sabía que algo estaba ocultando, por eso iba a ir a la Zona Oscura, en ese lugar presentía que encontraría muchas de las respuestas a las preguntas que tenía.

- Gallantmon, es hora de irnos -

Sin esperar a nada, Takato y su digimon cruzaron el umbral al otro lado.

- rápido muchachos, tenemos a una amiga que salvar - dijo valerosamente Davis.

Sus amigos le siguieron junto con sus digimon.

- aun son unos niños - no pudo evitar comentar Ryo antes de seguirlos junto a Cyberdramon.

Querdaron Tai y Matt junto a los otros.

- esos muchachos, se ven que están en medio de un momento tenso - dijo Izzy.

- Yo y Matt los acompañaremos, ustedes informen a nuestros padres de la situación, inventen algo -

Con eso, los dos mayores fueron al portal junto con Agumon y Gabumon.

- espérenos - dijeron ambos digimon.

Justamente después de que esos últimos cruzaran, la puerta hacia el Mar de las Tinieblas se cerró repentinamente.

Los digimon de las tinieblas no permitirían dejarlos escapar con facilidad.

- tendremos que tener fe - dijo Joe.

Por el momento, sólo podían mantener la fe en estos niños.

* * *

Takato se encontró con la descripción perfecta de un pueblo fantasma, como en un cuento de terror; los cielos eran opacados por las nubes dándole una tonalidad gris, eran visibles las ruinas de lo que antiguamente fueron majestuosos edificios y las zonas verdes se convirtieron en suelos infertiles de árboles muertos, la desolación era lo único que había; además sentía la brisa del mar, daba aire de profunda tristeza.

Si, eso era lo que sentía, se sentía triste; el sólo estar ahí le producía tristeza.

- Takato - dijo Gallantmon.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

- sólo se preocupan por ti, no tienes porque sentirte inútil - contestó.

Tal vez eran las palabras de alivio que ahora necesitaba.

- lamento haberte preocupado -

Los dos escucharon una melodía, era música y ahí se acordaron de las palabras de ese digimon.

- vamos - dijo

Entonces ambos cogieron rumbo hacía el origen de aquella melodía.

- pero si son ustedes -

Escucharon la voz de Ryo, estaba detrás de ellos, caminando junto a Cyberdramon.

- hola Ryo, temíamos encontrarnos solos - contestó Takato.

Su amigo parecía querer decirle algo, tenía que preguntar.

- ¿Vas a decir algo? -

- pues, lo siento - contestó, no era típico de él pedir disculpas - discúlpame por lo que dije allá -

¿Sólo era eso? No se tenía que preocupar por algo tan tonto.

- no es nada, mejor continuemos con nuestro camino - respondió Takato.

- ¿Es así como manejas tus problemas? - esa pregunta lo descolocó.

- Ryo , por favor.. - intentó decir Cyberdramon pero su tamer siguió hablando.

- sólo estas aumentando la yaga emocional, ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? -

Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, el día más oscuro de su existencia, sus pensamientos negativos, todo su odio e ira se manifestaron en una bestia horripilante, Megidramon conocido como el dragón oscuro; desde ese entonces se ha reprimido, para evitar que algo así volviera a suceder; reprimió gran parte de sus emociones, tuvo que aprender a controlarse sino sufriría las consecuencias.

- muchachos, finalmente los veo - dijo Takeru.

Fue la oportunidad perfecta para desviar aquel tema.

- es un alivio verte, debemos seguir aquella música - dijo el tamer mientras se acercaba al elegido.

Pero Ryo le detuvo cogiéndole del hombro.

- no creas que hemos terminado esta conversación -

Dicho esto, los tres jóvenes junto con sus digimon siguieron con su camino, a lo lejos se podía ver un palacio iluminado, se podía concluir que era la fuente de la música que estaban escuchando.

- debe ser ese lugar - dijo Takeru.

- tienes razón, tenemos que tener cuidado cuando lleguemos allá, Lilithmon no es un enemigo fácil de vencer - habló Ryo mientras tomaba la delantera.

Takato los seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás, como siempre, Gallantmon era el único que le hacía compañía, tenía una cosa que hablar con él.

- ¿Fue Megidramon?¿Verdad? - preguntó el caballero sagrado.

Pero no consiguió respuesta alguna del niño, ni un sonido o algún quejido, nada.

* * *

El grupo se había separado de Takeru, pero a cambio recibió otro miembro, uno de los tamers, el chico llamado Shinji y su compañero Dorumon.

Davis podría pensar que podía ser conveniente tenerlo cerca, después de todo es uno de los amigos de ese muchacho Kaworu; simplemente ese joven no le inspiraba ni un poco de confianza, el aura que desprendía era aterradora por decir menos, le recordaba exactamente cuando se enfrentó con Daemon en la colina de la luz y a MaloMyotismon en el digimundo y el mundo de los sueños.

- oye, te llamas Shinji ¿Verdad? -

Sonó amable, en verdad se sentía como en una de esas películas de espías que tanto le gustaba ver.

- cierto, tu fuiste con quien luchó Takato - respondió el muchacho.

El tamer sonrió con descaro, algo que le molestó al otro.

- y te ganó -

- eso soló fue porque me descuidé, nada más - contestó enojado.

Algo que ocasionó risa en Shinji.

- no te enojes - al final dijo.

Yoley sentía de nuevo el frío de encontrarse en aquel lugar, era muy obvio que se trataba del Mar de las Tinieblas, la zona que fue creada por los sentimientos negativos de las personas; un limbo entre el Mundo Humano y el Mundo Digital.

- me pregunto como será esa Lilithmon - dijo la elegida.

- pues cuenta las leyendas que se trata de un digimon maligno que gobierna sobre los de tipo demonio y ángel caído, pertenece a un grupo legendario conocido como los Siete Reyes Demonio; representa la lujuria y tiene el título de Diosa de la Oscuridad - contestó Hawkmon.

Eran leyendas que le decían de pequeño, como consecuencia antes no creía en su existencia pero las batallas que tuvieron en la colina de la luz le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

- con que la Diosa de la Oscuridad, no esperaba tener que pelear contra un digimon de esa clase - comentó Cody.

El chico había estado escuchando la conversación de su amiga y su compañero, los digimon como MaloMyotismon y Daemon representaban la misma maldad, aquellos que quisieron convertir su mundo en un posadero de tinieblas; era tonto pensar que sólo fueron ellos dos, sabía que existían otros seres malignos allá afuera, esperando su oportunidad para mostrarse a la luz; sin embargo, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, ni que le correspondiera a ellos detenerlo.

Siempre que una crisis se avecinaba, llegaba un nuevo grupo de niños elegidos para salvaguardar el equilibrio; al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado cuando reemplazaron a los mayores con sus nuevos digi-vices, por cierto, el destino no tenía pensado dejar que siguieran con sus aventuras; la verdad se sentía contento y especial de ser aun útil, incluso pensó en darles gracias a Lilithmon, le daba significado nuevamente a su vida monótona que le a tocado vivir desde que vencieron a MaloMyotismon.

Pero no se imaginaba, la gran oscuridad que ahora tenía que enfrentar.

En cuanto a Ken, era el más afectado por el Dark Area del digimundo; aquellos recuerdos como el Emperador de los Digimon le llegaban a la mente.

- nunca esperé volver a este lugar Woormon - platicó con su compañero.

- lo se, este lugar es tenebroso, pero tu cambiaste, no te tienes porque seguir preocupando - contestó este.

- tienes razón, esos recuerdos no tienen porque atormentarme más -

Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta sobre el pequeño resplandor de la semilla que hace tiempo ha estado oculta; un objeto que sería deseado por los malditos en incontables oportunidades, el joven muy pronto tendrá que superar las pruebas más duras acerca de su pasado y de la terrible oscuridad que se cerniría sobre todos en el futuro cercano.

No se trataba sobre Lilithmon, Dagomon o los Royal Knights, se trata de quien maneja los hilos desde el principio. Un enemigo que se revelaría antes los niños mucho más adelante.

- miren eso - dijo Yoley a sus amigos.

Era un palacio adornado bellamente, el único vestigio de vida de esa ciudad fantasma; ese edificio era la fuente de la melodía que se escuchaba en el Mar de las Tinieblas, el lugar se convertía en una ventana al pasado de lo que había sido alguna vez esta población de digimon.

- muchachos! - llamó Tai corriendo junto con Matt y sus camaradas digimon.

A la distancia también llegaban los otros tamers, todos se habían reunido para la confrontación en contra de la Reina Demonio.

- estamos todos! - exclamó Davis - es hora de darle una lección a esa bruja -

Y con una mirada de determinación por parte de los tamers y los elegidos, entraron con paso firme al palacio donde los esperaba su enemiga.

* * *

Lilithmon se encontraba aburrida, se preguntaba hasta cuando llegarían esos mocosos, desde hace cuanto que tenía todo listo para su llegada.

En el centro del salón principal estaba encerrado en un cristal esférico el libro de Crónicas Oscuras de GranDracmon, después de todo ese era el centro del asunto en estos momentos; Kari, la niña que había sido elegida por el emblema de la luz, se encontraba con un vestido blanco de cadera ancha, al estilo antiguo, cuidada por Astamon y Mephistomon, posicionados a ambos lados de la niña; la persona a la cual llamaba 'el Traidor' se encontraba de portero, como antes, no mostraba su rostro, el cual permanecía debajo de su capucha, esta vez de color verde.

Su expresión aburrida cambió con rapidez, se levantó de su trono portando consigo su postura de princesa orgullosa con una sonrisa insolente.

- Bienvenidos a mi palacio, es un placer tenerlos esta noche -

Entrando al salón, llegaron los tamers y los niños elegidos junto a sus compañeros digimon.

- es Kari! - exclamó Takeru al divisar a su amiga.

- Kari, responde.. - gritó Gatomon.

- Hermana, háblanos - dijo a su vez Tai.

Sus alegatos fueron interrumpidos por la total falta de expresión de la niña y la pequeña pero perceptible risa de Lilithmon.

- hagan todo lo que quieran, pero ella jamás hablara a menos que yo se lo ordene - dijo la Diosa de la Oscuridad con desdén mientras su 'títere' asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

- maldita, ¿Qué hiciste con Kari? - exigió Davis molesto.

- nada, sólo la puse a dormir un tiempo, cuando se esta inconsciente es más fácil que hagan cosas que me convenga, por ejemplo.. -

La Reina Demonio caminó con lentitud hacia la niña, Gatomon, como su digimon compañero, no iba a permitir que le hiciera algún tipo de daño; tomó la decisión de abalanzarse en contra de su enemiga; Lilithmon sólo extendió su mano y le disparó una bola de energía oscura, el digimon quedó tendido en el suelo.

- que criatura tan tonta, pensar que me podrías hacer algo - dijo con despreció mientras implantaba en el cuello de la niña una pequeña semilla.

- déjala en paz - dijo Ken.

Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una semilla de la oscuridad, no permitiría que los eventos de su pasado afecten a sus amigos.

Kari caminó hasta la mitad de la sala, quedando frente a frente con el libro demoníaco.

- les explicaré - dijo Lilithmon.

- ¿Qué planeas? - preguntó uno de los tamers, Ryo Akiyama.

- me alegra que lo pregunten, se trata de la Reliquia del Mar Oscura, el libro de Crónicas de GranDracmon -

_El libro maldito, un objeto hecho por el infame Corruptor del Dark Area, llevando consigo su esencia; puede predecir acontecimientos futuros, puede decir el destino final de cualquier mundo, como acabará y a manos de quien, se trata de profecías apocalípticas que pintan el final de distintas maneras._

_Las leyendas cuentan que el objeto maligno cayó en manos de un poblado de digimon, practicaron sus credos provocando que aquella comunidad callera de la gracia de Dios y se hundiera en el Mar de las Tinieblas, el Dark Area; lugar condenado a desaparecer finalmente debajo de sus aguas, vestigios quedan sobre la Ciudad sin nombre de lo que alguna vez fue._

_Como medida, el Dios Yggdrasil puso un escudo que impedía a cualquier ser del mundo de las tinieblas poner un dedo sobre él, sólo alguien ungido por su luz puede tomar el libro demoníaco, ungido o que pueda oponerse a este; como verán, ningún habitante de la Zona Oscura podía tocarlo excepto quien ha sido elegida por el poder de la luz, como la única capaz de retirar el sello._

- aun así no entiendo lo de la semilla - dijo Ken.

- es muy simple, pequeño 'Emperador' - contestó Lilithmon con crueldad.

- esa semilla tiene parte de mi alma negra, sólo necesito que el libro se acostumbre a mi presencia; es una cosita sencilla -

- ¿Y Después? - preguntó Takato.

Entonces, Astamon se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el tamer, se agachó un poco para quedar a la misma altura del niño.

- que astuto, las intenciones de la Señora Lilithmon van más allá del libro de Crónicas, la niña de la luz puede romper las barreras que la mantiene a ella y sus iguales en el Dark Area; se requiere de su sacrificio -

Contestó con amabilidad hacia el tamer, Gallantmon se interpuso entre el digimon demonio y Takato, para protegerlo, no le gustaba para nada la faceta amable de su enemigo.

- ¿entonces, sacrificarán a esa niña sólo para salir del Área Oscura? - preguntó Takato - ¿No hay otras maneras que no requieran el sacrificio de alguien inocente? -

Los niños se consternaron por la risa que comenzó a emitir Lilithmon , era demencial, mostraba desprecio e ira; sentían todo el odio que profesaba la Reina Demonio.

- ¿inocente? - preguntó como una mueca.

- ella tiene una conexión con el Dios del DigiMundo, Yggdrasil; el maldito que nos condenó a la eternidad en el Mar de las Tinieblas - sus palabras demostraban furia incontenible.

- eres muy ingenuo todavía, todavía un niño que no conoce las crueldad de este mundo -

- Hay una ley universal que nos rige a todos, para obtener algo se debe perder algo - señaló a la elegida - esa niña nació para morir, para darme la libertad que tanto he ansiado; si lo piensas es lógico e irónico, la muerte es el precio de la vida -

Era oficial, ese digimon perdió la cordura.

- no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana - dijo Tai decidido.

Los digimon evolucionaron listos para batallar, en un destello aparecieron WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Shakkoumon, Paildramon, Shilphymon, Cyberdramon, MagnaAngemon y Grademon, por supuesto, en compañía de Gallantmon; el grupo en contra de Lilithmon, Astamon y Mephistomon.

- mi señora, me concede esta petición - dijo Astamon.

- si lo logras, puedes hacer lo que quieras - respondió la aludida levantando ambos hombros.

Astamon no perdió tiempo y corrió hacía los muchachos, más en la dirección de Takato, esto lo notó con rapidez Gallantmon, quien se abalanzó con fiereza contra el digimon demonio; el duque dio una poderosa patada que fue bloqueada con el escudo del Caballero.

- no te le acerques - dijo serio Gallantmon.

- pero que digimon tan sobreprotector - dijo sarcásticamente Astamon.

Los dos adoptaron una posición de pelea mientras...

- bueno, todos pelearan contra mi para tener alguna oportunidad o dividirán sus fuerzas para salvar a su amiga mientras yo estoy ocupada exterminando insectos - dijo Lilithmon.

- TK, Ryo, ustedes rescaten a mi hermana; los demás enfrentaremos a Lilithmon - dijo Tai.

Su voz era firme y decisiva, los primeros en atacar fueron Silphymon y Shakkoumon, dispararon la esfera de energía y el rayo láser proveniente de la cavidad ocular del segundo; la Diosa de la Oscuridad no perdió su postura elegante, suspirando con aburrimiento levanto su garra dorada, extendiendo su mano deteniendo ambos ataques sin ninguna dificultad.

Con un cambio de expresión en su rostro devolvió las técnicas a sus dueños, quedando heridos en el suelo.

- que tiernos, creen que me acabarán con sus infantiles técnicas -

- **Terra Force - **

La Reina Demonio recibió el golpe formándose una gran explosión.

La Diosa de la Oscuridad apareció detrás de WarGreymon, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le hiere con su garra dorada, el guerrero cae al suelo sufriendo de un gran dolor en el área afectada.

- ¿Te gusto eso? Se trata de mi veneno, ¿sientes como la muerte se aproxima? -

Cyberdramon y MagnaAngemon atacaron a Mephistomon que sólo pudo defenderse de los ataques de los otros dos perfeccionados; Ryo y Takeru corrieron hacia la chica pero un hombre extraño se interpone golpeándolos, impidiendo su camino.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el tamer legendario al sujeto de capucha verde.

- quítate de en medio - exigió Takeru.

- jóvenes, necesitan relajarse - dijo el extraño hombre, pero..

Esa voz, se le hacía conocida para Takeru, era extrañamente muy familiar, sabía de quien se trataba pero no quería creerlo, deseaba que esa premonición fuera falsa.

- la niña debe cumplir con su tarea, después de todo fue el labor para el cual le encomendé - habló de nuevo el hombre.

Kari introducía sus manos dentro del cristal, un aura dorada apareció en el libro pero se desvaneció cunado la niña tomo el libro con sus manos; de ella emergió un resplandor verde, era el poder de Lilithmon, que se extendió a la reliquia maligna, domandola por completo.

El trabajo principal estaba hecho.. ahora los siete ejércitos debían ser liberados.

Para Astamon, era complicado mantener el ritmo de batalla de Gallantmon, estaba siendo vencido.

- vamos, tu puedes Gallantmon - apoyaba su tamer desde la distancia.

- ese niño, si fue capaz de crear a un guerrero tan poderoso, entonces me hará mucho más fuerte - dijo el hombre demonio que disparo a su contrincante con su arma.

- lo siento, pero este tamer no caerá bajo el poder de las tinieblas - contestó el Caballero.

- no me importa si represento el poder de las tinieblas, yo sólo quiero salir de este lugar, conocer que es lo que hay más allá, quiero ser más fuerte, quiero evolucionar -

Takato se encontraba escuchando la conversación de ambos, observó por un tiempo a Astamon, sólo era un digimon que estaba en búsqueda de un tamer, compartir su vida con un compañero, un amigo; llegó a considerar ayudarle con su deseo, él no era nadie para juzgar a los otros seres vivientes, aunque pertenezcan a la oscuridad, eso era por el velo que ocultaba el mundo exterior.

- que noble pensamiento, eres quien muestra la amabilidad hacia todos -

Una de las paredes del palacio se derrumbó, dejando pasar a una gran sombra, quien le había hablado.

- sueñas con un mundo perfecto, pero es algo que sólo existe en tu imaginación, ¿no es así? -

El chico se giró para mirar la figura de Dagomon, que le miraba fijamente. Gallantmon se dio cuenta de ello y dejó su pelea contra Astamon para atacar a el dios blasfemo; pero el hombre demonio le impidió el paso con una de sus fuertes patadas.

- no te irás, yo tengo derecho a vivir otra vida - dijo Astamon mientras apuntaba con su arma a Gallantmon - yo tengo derecho a tener un tamer y tu eres el único obstáculo que me queda para lograrlo -

- todo el mundo tiene sus propios ideales, algunos deben morir para que otros se vuelvan realidad - habló Dagomon al niño, que era un espectador de las batallas que se producían.

Lilithmon golpeaba con facilidad a Paildramon, Shilphymon y Shakkoumon mientras que WarGreymon yacía en el suelo soportando el dolor de sus heridas; MetalGarurumon disparaba sus misiles congelantes, pero la dama de la lujuria los esquivaba con rapidez, de la sombra que ella misma proyectaba emergió una especie de demonios que chocaron contra el lobo metálico, quedando golpeado contra una de las columnas del lugar.

Cyberdramon usaba los poderes de las cartas que deslizaba Ryo por su digivice para combatir a Mephistomon, mientras este arrojaba bolas de energía oscura; MagnaAngemon peleaba por su parte con el hombre de la capucha verde, aquel misterioso sujeto tenía una espada que chocaba contra la excalibur del digimon ángel.

Takeru intentaba pasar pero un barrera mágica cubría a Kari, quien sujetaba el libro; la niña se perdía en la oscuridad, sabía que su alma era consumida por el maléfico objeto mientras su amigo junto a Gatomon intentaba desesperadamente salvarla, sacarla del sueño a que había sido sometida a causa, probable, de Lilithmon.

- ellos también siguen sus propios ideales, al igual que ustedes -

- entiendo, pero sus métodos.. - dijo Takato pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por Dagomon.

- es porque vinimos de mundos diferentes, cosas como el mal y el bien son irrelevantes; sólo tratamos de vivir en este mundo -

Dagomon se preparó para atacar al muchacho, invocó una partícula de oscuridad que adoptó la forma de un gran tridente; tenía intención de atacar al niño, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre los digimon de las tinieblas que no se percataría.

- **Ametralladora del Infierno - **

La técnica fue dirigida al dios blasfemo, creándose una fuerte explosión.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - preguntó molesto Dagomon.

- no te permitiré que le pongas uno de tus sucios tentáculos Dagomon - contestó Astamon mientras se interponía entre el digimon maligno y el humano.

- ¿no crees que estas llevando tu patético sueño demasiado lejos? - dijo con desdén - hay otros tamers allá afuera, ese niño debe morir aquí -

- no lo creo - dijo Gallantmon.

- **Ejecución Final - **

El haz de energía salió disparado de su escudo, el cual impacto a la bestia blasfema empujándola causando otro gran estruendo; una vez hecho esto corrió hasta su tamer que había quedado de rodillas en el suelo.

- estas bien - preguntó.

- si, Gallantmon... no te preocupes por mi, ve y acaba con Dagomon - trato de no sonar atemorizado.

- pero.. - intentó decir su camarada.

- se trata de mi, ¿No es así? - dijo Astamon - puedes estar tranquilo, no busco hacerle daño -

Pero antes de que pudieran decidir que hacer, un enorme tentáculo atrapa a los tres, sacándolos del salón principal, directo a sus dominios.

Mientras..

Grademon atacaba con sus espadas a Lilithmon, ella se defendía con su garra dorada; la lucha entre los dos avanzaba.

- me cansé de esto - dijo la Reina Demonio.

Apartando a su contrincante de un manotazo, toco el suelo con la uña Nazar, cosa que provocó que este se deformará en lanzas de piedra que hirieron a Grademon; este cayó en el duro piso, tratando de soportar la herida provocada.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó el digimon caído.

- sólo transmuté los datos, usando un poco de mi energía pude hacer que la información del suelo adoptará otra forma - contestó de manera simple.

- si más recuerdo, algunos humanos pueden hacerlo con la materia pero sus prácticas fueron declaradas como sacrilegias y el antiguo arte se perdió debido a la religión dominante -

- ** Láser de Positrones - **

Imperialdramon en su forma de dragón disparó a quemarropa, con la esperanza que el poder emanado lastimará a la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

Aplaudió produciendo un nuevo tipo de transmutación, del suelo emergieron grandes columnas y obstáculos que bloquearon el ataque del dragón, Lilithmon caminó tranquilamente a Imperialdramon.

- es una lástima que ustedes no puedan hacerlo, muy pronto el poder de la lujuria consumirá el alma de la chica, dejando espacio para mí, de esa manera podré salir del Dark Area -

Finalmente dijo lo que se proponía, el tiempo era ahora crucial.

- Kari, responde! - gritó Gatomon a su amiga, pero ella no respondía, al menos eso parecía.

* * *

La niña se encontraba en la oscuridad, sentada sin dar la cara a nadie; menguante escuchaba voces que le eran conocidas, pero la oscuridad bloqueaba la identidad de los sonidos provenientes.

- es mi culpa, todos mis amigos sufren por mi culpa - se repetía una y otra vez.

- _¿De verdad sientes eso? - _

Se levantó de inmediato, mostró impresión al verse a si misma, pero con un aura blanca.

- _no te asustes, después de todo soy una parte de ti - _

La niña mostró su tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no soy más fuerte? Ahora están peleando contra Lilithmon -

- _tu puedes acabar con ella, tu quieres ser fuerte, que los demás no luchen tus batallas, entonces demuéstralo - _dijo su alter-ego.

- ¿Cómo? -

- _tienes un gran don mi pequeña niña, soy un ser llamado Homeostasis; la luz que permite que la vida sea posible, quien dio origen a las evoluciones; mi objetivo es buscar el equilibrio en todos los mundos, para ese propósito fui creado - _

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Kari con curiosidad.

- _el Alfa-Omega, ellos me transmutaron por medio de los datos digitales para cumplir aquella función; me uniré a ti para despertar al ángel que ha de descender a este mundo - _

- yo.. ¿un ángel? -

Su alter-ego rió con dulzura, era obvio que ellos aun no tuvieran los recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores, algunos de ellos.

- _sólo confía - _

Kari tomó la palabra, esa presencia inspiraba confianza y un calma infinita, era como si supiera desde su corazón que ahora todo estaría bien.

Se tomaron de las manos y entonces la luz resplandeció, derrotando al poder horrendo de la Corona de la lujuria, la niña volvió a tener confianza en si misma, pues sabía cual era su propósito en esta vida..

* * *

La zona oscura se inundó de la luz blanca que debilitó las fuerzas de Lilithmon.

La Diosa de la Oscuridad volteó molesta a la figura de la niña, Kari irradiaba luz, todos los presentes se encontraban sorprendidos mientras ella caminaba con determinación en dirección a la Reina Demonio.

- no sabía que Kari fuera.. - dijo sorprendido Takeru.

Los recuerdos que había adquirido en la zona Kernell le mostraban que antes de reencarnar en un humano, el y su hermano transmutaron parte de la existencia de un ángel en un ser llamado Homeostasis, la fuerza del equilibrio, mantenía el equilibrio en el Mundo Digital y otros reinos, esa era su función hasta que llegará un huésped apropiado para ella; de pronto recordó sus batallas contra los Dark Masters.

- tu, la llamada Diosa de la Oscuridad; te daré la oportunidad de rendirte y vivir, tus pecados merecen como castigo la muerte - dijo la niña con expresión seria.

Lilithmon respondió con una mueca de desprecio.

- en serio, pensaba usar tu cuerpo para poder salir del Área Oscura; pero ahora en visto de que eso no funcionó, pienso exterminarte yo misma sin dejar rastro alguno de tu existencia -

- inténtalo si quieres, ya no soy la misma de antes - respondió Kari.

Gatomon se colocó a su lado mientras los otros retrocedieron, sabían que no tenían que hacer nada más en esa batalla.

- Gatomon, estas herido, descansa - dijo la niña.

- pero... -

- no te preocupes, de todas formas el poder de la luz esta de nuestro lado -

Las dos contrincantes estaban listas para pelear, el hombre misterioso escapaba antes de que MagnaAngemon pudiera detenerlo, Mephistomon realizaba la misma acción antes de que Cyberdramon pudiera destruirlo; pero algo interrumpiría las cosas.. y colocaría al mismo Mar de las Tinieblas al borde de la ruina.

* * *

En las costas de la ciudad oscura, se producía una batalla de tres frentes; Gallantmon enfrentaba a Dagomon y Astamon al mismo tiempo, no es que ellos tuvieran las cosas fáciles.

El dios oscuro disparaba rayos verdes a sus enemigos de sus ojos, Astamon los bloqueaba con sus piernas mientras que el Caballero ponía delante de la técnica su imponente escudo para protegerse; entonces el hombre demonio hizo uso de su munición, disparó en contra de sus rivales, Gallantmon tuvo que moverse mientras que Dagomon los desviaba con su enorme tentáculo.

- si lo quieren ustedes es morir, pues cumpliré su deseo - dijo el dios blasfemo.

- **Tridente Prohibido -**

Gallantmon puso su escudo de nuevo para protegerse a si mismo y a su tamer del golpe.

- Takato, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el caballero.

- si, estoy bien; no te preocupes - contestó Takato.

Astamon seguía combatiendo a Dagomon.

**- Maverick - **

La técnica golpeo el rostro de la gran bestia, pero de inmediato le devolvió el golpe.

- que tercos - exclamó Dagomon.

Realmente estaba de muy mal humor, pensaba usar ese poder; una pequeña esfera purpura se formó encima de su cabeza, giraba a gran velocidad, de pronto emitió una onda expansiva de gran poder que tumbó a todos los seres que estuvieran en aquella zona, la situación determinó que Takato y Gallantmon se separaran, por unos pocos metros; Astamon también fue víctima de la técnica.

Ahora la esfera comenzó a disparar proyectiles con forma de dagas por todas partes, todo digimon que no fuera lo suficientemente poderoso moriría al instante de recibirlo y sus datos se convertirían en el alimento para el dios del Mar de las Tinieblas; lo que sucedió a continuación, era algo que colocaría en peligro a toda la Zona Oscura. Sin que pudiera hacer algo Gallantmon, uno de los proyectiles cayó directamente en el pecho del niño.

No tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo, pensaría ahí mismo que moriría, goteaba sangre de su boca, un delgado hilo, todo apuntaba a eso; pero algo extraordinario paso.

Justo donde estaba de pie, se formó un sello de color rojo, un triangulo inscrito en un circulo, sus vértices estaban unidos a otros triángulos del mismo tamaño; la señal del Peligro Digital, la tierra comenzaba a temblar mientras el punto donde impactó la técnica de Dagomon se sintió un enorme dolor, un insoportable dolor, como si algo quisiera salir de ese lugar, ese dolor que le hizo caer al suelo de lo intenso que era.

Del punto afectado surgió la misma luz roja a tono del aumento de los temblores producidos.

- maldito niño, ¿acaso piensa destruir toda la Zona Oscura? - dijo Dagomon al ver lo que había provocado.

Sin más remedio, se vio obligado a escapar para salvar su pellejo.

- Takato! - exclamó preocupado Gallantmon.

El caballero digimon intentó acercarse al muchacho pero la tremenda liberación de energía lo empujo hacia atrás, impidiendo que tuvieran contacto; Astamon también se vio preocupado por la situación, quizo acercarse pero sabía que a fin de cuentas sería repelido por el poder oculto del tamer.

- no tiene caso, debemos pensar.. - dijo Astamon antes de ser interrumpido por el Caballero.

- no te acerques - dijo Gallantmon.

- solo quiero.. -

- tu sólo buscas la forma de volverte más poderoso usando los poderes de otros -

- me malinterpretas - contestó Astamon - debemos buscar una forma de ayudarle, sino toda la Zona Oscura se extinguirá junto con nosotros -

Gallantmon no confiaba del todo en ese digimon, pero era cierto, ahora sólo importaba la supervivencia.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó.

- necesito que aminores las descargas de energía, necesito tiempo, ya regreso -

Dicho esto, Astamon se fue dejando al caballero sólo, en el epicentro de los temblores, cuya intensidad aumentaba provocando grietas en el suelo; emergiendo columnas de luz roja que ascendía a las alturas. "P_or favor, resiste hasta entonces " _pensó Gallantmon mientras veía a su compañero agonizar en ese lugar, corrió hasta quedar al lado del muchacho, al menos podía ser algo de utilidad.

Mientras toda la Zona Oscura y su destino dependían de un hilo.

**Fin del Capítulo IX**

Finalmente acabé este capítulo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, comenten que les pareció hasta ahora.

La saga continua con "**Consecuencias**"


	10. Descubrimientos y Nuevas Sorpresas

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Saga I: Torneo de Batalla Digimon.**

**Capitulo X - Descubrimientos y Nuevas Sorpresas.**

El mundo humano a soportado catástrofes inimaginables, algunas mas recientes que otras; el caso es que todas tuvieron un origen común y un destino al cual servir, la más reciente fue denominada como el Segundo Impacto, el evento que dio inicio a todo, las batallas, la sangre y el dolor; de ser cosas sin sentido son necesarias para el siguiente paso, su victoria.

Cierto personaje se encontraba caminando por una grieta volcánica, lo impresionante era que se encontraba caminando en lava, tal vez se trataba de una demostración de fuerza pero algo inútil si tenía en cuenta de que no había nadie al rededor.

- Dagomon, fuiste un estúpido - susurró.

Era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Zona Oscura del DigiMundo, sabía que el muchacho aun no controlaba su poder, una especie de fuga se había producido en los niveles de energía; exactamente los datos comenzaron a cambiar de forma en energía pura, la mitad de un proceso llamado transmutación.

La primera fase, la descomposición de la información, aquel que le da forma a los datos o materia, el tipo era irrelevante; sin control del poder liberado, la información no podrá reestructurarse, ocasionando destrucción inimaginable, convirtiendo todo lo que toque en una bomba de tiempo; si las cosas continuaban así, toda el Dark Area sería exterminada junto a todo el DigiMundo y las Cuatro tierras que conecta.

- es mejor que se les ocurra algo o todos podemos decir adiós - dijo.

Pero, a pesar de la situación crítica, Kaworu tenía que preparar el siguiente escenario.

La sombra que normalmente proyectaba cambio de forma a un enorme circulo, inscrito en este había formulas para una función específica; las almas de quienes perecieron y sus cuerpos se convierten en materia prima para el nacimiento de los monstruos llamados 'ángeles', seres que tienen la misma composición de los seres humanos cuyos espíritus vienen detrás de la puerta, todos ellos con un propósito desde que son creados.

El circulo se alumbro con un resplandor verde, entonces la materia comenzaba a acumularse en un punto, una reunión de materiales orgánicos, una semilla para que algo vivo surja; el embrión formado procedería a formar el cuerpo de 'ángel', reforzado por materiales que lo protegerían de altas temperaturas, cae a la cámara magmática.

- ¿Cuál sería un buen nombre para ti? - se preguntó el muchacho.

Paso algunos minutos hasta que lo decidiera.

- ya se - dijo.

- tu papel será Sandalphon ¿Te gusta? -

Preguntó como si la criatura, a la cual acababa de dar vida, le respondiera; más sólo escuchó el sonido que hacían las burbujas de lava en la superficie.

Muy pronto este mundo, la Tierra conectada al Cuadrante Sur del Digital World, sentiría el impacto de la amenaza denominada Digital Hazard, la sobrecarga de información y energía; irónicamente bien nombrado porque pone en colapso todo en cuanto existe si no es controlada, tal vez sea la mejor oportunidad de crear un nuevo inicio, y entonces existirá un único soberano, pues en medio de la perdida se obtiene algo de ganancia, la muerte de una generación dará vida a una nueva raza, vida por muerte y muerte por vida.

- veamos que resulta de todo esto, veamos que decide el destino -

Se agachó y tomó la lava entre las dos palmas de sus manos, sin sufrir algún daño.

- hijo del supremo, esas son las consecuencias de reprimir tus sentimientos; esas heridas son la manifestación de las emociones que han estado contenidas tanto tiempo, finalmente fue el poder de Dagomon que liberó eso de un tope -

Tarareo algunos minutos, antes de seguir con su monologo.

- ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Es decisión del Soberano de los Cielos acabar con todo de una buena vez? - preguntó.

Tal vez se refería a quien llamaba Dios, o alguna figura de extraordinarios poderes que controla el destino de la humanidad.

- Tal vez su adorado Dios sea quien los destruya -

Susurró desapareciendo del lugar, esperando la suerte del mundo.

* * *

La batalla entre la entidad llamada Kari Kamiya, nombrada por sus padres y amigos, y la Diosa de la Oscuridad digital Lilithmon, estaba a punto de empezar.

- ¿Con quien hablo?¿Con la niña Kari Kamiya o la entidad Homeostasis? - preguntó la dama de la lujuria.

- te equivocas, a la vez soy Kari y a la vez no, también sucede con Homeostasis - dijo la muchacha en tono neutral.

Un intenso temblor llamó la atención de todos, el piso se agrietaba y los digimon volvieron a su etapa de novatos por una misteriosa razón.

- ¿que sucedió Dorumon? - preguntó Shinji a su compañero.

- no lo se, es como si nos estuvieran quitando la energía - contestó.

Por cierto, eso era exactamente lo que sucedía; el Digital Hazard que se manifestaba de forma acelerada consumía toda energía existente como catalizador de la explosión que estaba a punto de venir, precisamente los muchachos y los digimon estaban en una bomba de tiempo.

Grietas que emanaban luz roja se extendían por el palacio y más allá muchos no entendieron que era lo que sucedía, más pensaron en culpar a Lilithmon; pero ella estaba lejos de causar algo así, y sabía que era lo que pasaba.

- maldición, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Dagomon? - dijo la dama de la lujuria enojada.

- ¿eso significa que no tuviste nada que ver? - preguntó Davis.

- claro que no, por qué destruiría la Zona Oscura, no tengo razones para ello; hay formas más fáciles de suicidarse - contestó con desdén.

Las paredes del palacio fueron atravesadas por un devidramon, el cual aterrizó a un lado de la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

- no me importa lo que les suceda, pero no pienso morir en este lugar -

Con esto dicho, Lilithmon montó al devidramon y escaparon de la Ciudad, sabiendo que pronto se hundiría en la oscuras aguas; no sin antes tomar el libro maldito, el cual se encontraba en el suelo; era una tontería dejar aquel objeto en ese lugar después del esfuerzo invertido para poder obtenerlo, seguro de que sus superiores le cortarían la cabeza si eso llegara a pasar.

- espera - dijo Tai, pero el digimon maligno ya había escapado.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó Yoley angustiada, era desesperante no saber nada.

Kari caminó hacia afuera y observó el punto donde se originaban aquellos temblores, su encuentro con Homeostasis le dio conocimientos más allá de su imaginación; entonces supo de que se trataba de un Peligro Digital, un evento realmente peligroso para este mundo, según lo que aprendió en ese corto instante de tiempo fue que hace siglos, algo similar ocurrió, una sobrecarga de información; un evento tan destructivo que obligo a Yggdrasil, el Dios de los Digimon en ese momento, a abandonar el lugar y crear un nuevo Digital World, salvando a algunos digimon, no pudo hacer nada para salvar al anterior; lo mismo estaba ocurriendo ahora, el DigiMundo estaba condenado a desaparecer sino hacían algo.

- Kari, ¿Sabes lo que pasa? - preguntó Gatomon.

La niña elegida asintió con la cabeza.

- llama a los otros, les explicaré en el camino - contestó.

Gatomon así cumplió lo dicho por Kari, mientras ella observaba como en el cielo gris surgía la señal del Digital Hazard, luego apareciendo otro y otro.

* * *

El fenómeno que ponía en peligro a la Zona Oscura comenzaba a llegar a las capas superiores del DigiMundo; incluso al territorio de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, si el Digital Hazard alcanzaba el mundo más avanzado del Digital World, quería decir que las cosas en realidad iban de mal en peor, eso pensó Zhuqiaomon al momento de que las ondas cinéticas, producidas por ya saben quien, llegaran a sus dominios.

- ese niño se le han dado demasiadas libertades - se quejó el fénix.

Lo lamentable es que no podía hacer nada para proteger su preciado digimundo, no es que le fuera tan fácil ir a la Zona Oscura; además, una vez allí, ¿Qué haría?¿Destruirlo acaso? Algo muy estúpido si considera que de ese muchacho depende el destino de todos, las fuerzas de la oscuridad ya habían tomado forma y comenzaban a preparar los escenarios para la gran Guerra.

Por sencillez, los que estaban destinados a proteger la vida eran denominados como los Niños Elegidos; era sorprendente las complejidades de las entidades a las cuales representaban esos niños, poderes de mundos superiores decidieron manifestarse en el DigiMundo y el Mundo Humano, todo con tal de enfrentar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

- esto no se quedará así, los Caballeros Reales interferirán después de esto, claro si sobrevivimos primero -

Hablaba con sigo mismo el fénix mientras observaba una columna de luz roja atravesar sus territorios.

* * *

En los dominios de la computadora host del Digital World, los Royal Knights observaban con alteración la situación que comenzaba a afectar su preciado mundo.

- maldición, pensar que los humanos provocarían un peligro digital - dijo frustrado Craniummon.

- es una muestra de que esas criaturas no son dignas de portar el Poder Divino - comentó con indiferencia Omnimon.

El problema era ¿Qué hacer ahora?¿Ejecutar el X-Program nuevamente?.

La sala de juntas donde estaban los Royal Knights fue iluminada por la presencia todopoderosa de Yggdrasil.

- mis caballeros, no deben alarmarse; el Digital World no perecerá hoy -

Dijo con confianza el conocido Dios de los Digimon.

- mi lord, ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? - preguntó Craniummon.

- puedo predecir el futuro a la perfección, se lo que ocurrió, ocurre y ocurrirá; la entidad de luz que nació hace tiempo en este mundo corregirá el error provocado por el Digital Hazard, mientras nos prepararemos para recuperar el poder divino - contestó con temperamento neutral.

- así se hará mi lord, además podemos usar este suceso para obtener aquel poder sagrado - dijo Omnimon mientras se inclinaba ante su Dios.

* * *

Así como el DigiMundo esta divido en muchas zonas, a su vez el Área Oscura se subdivide en distintos niveles, varios mundos donde se concentran los seres de la oscuridad; la capa externa se concede al misterioso Mar Dagon, el limbo del Dark Area, dominios de Dagomon; luego sigue los territorios demoníacos de los Siete Ejércitos del Infierno, siete niveles concentricos gobernados por los Reyes Demonios; por último, en el lugar más profundo, se encontraba el centro del poder maligno.

El centro del Dark Area, donde alguna vez estuvo encerrado Lucemon; era el lugar de la Tumba del Pecado Original y el pequeño territorio del gobernador absoluto. En un castillo gótico, el cual se encontraba sobre un área flotante en los cielos, cuyo color era rojo y negro; dentro de este descansaba una bestia blasfema de poderes inimaginables, confinado a ese territorio reducido a pesar de tener el control absoluto del mundo de las tinieblas.

- ángel de la creación, ¿acaso piensas destruir la obra de tu padre? - dijo una voz profunda, a manera de reflexión.

Era una especie de centauro demoníaco, con dos bocas que sobresalían en las caderas humanas de la bestia, dos alas de murciélago en la base de su espalda antropomorfa junto a un tono gris por toda su piel; apodado como el señor de los vampiros, el lord de la corrupción, el terrible GranDracmon.

- el desequilibrio producido por el Digital Hazard ya ha alcanzado todas las capas de la Zona Oscura; ahora extendiéndose al resto del Digital World - le informó uno de sus siervos, era un Kuzuhamon.

La Bestia Demoníaca tardó un poco en responder.

- hace mucho tiempo que algo interesante pasaba, imaginar que fue a causa de un pequeño libro - comentó con malicia.

- pasando a otros temas, ¿que hay de la Corona del Orgullo? - preguntó GranDracmon.

- la Corona ya ha pasado a un nuevo dueño, pero ha pasado algo interesante - respondió el chamán oscuro.

Esto llamó la atención del Gobernador de la Zona Oscura.

- ¿Qué podría ser? -

Kuzuhamon se inclinó respetuosamente, no esperaba que su señor supiera esa noticia.

- el digimon camarada del tamer de los sueños resultó ser la encarnación del antiguo portador de la Corona del Orgullo - dijo con sutileza, esperando la reacción de su amo.

- ya lo sabía - respondió secamente.

El digimon se sobresaltó un poco, era cierto que GranDracmon era el dueño del _Ojo de la Gorgona, _objeto que le permitía observar todo lo que sucedía en la Zona Oscura, así fue como se enteró del Peligro Digital que se desarrollaba en dominios de Dagomon; como se enteraba de lo que ocurría en la superficie, era una de las preguntas que aquejaba a Kuzuhamon.

- siempre estoy informado, no es difícil usar las raíces de Yggdrasil, las cuales usa para espiar lo que pasa en la Zona Oscura - contestó sabiendo lo que pensaba su siervo.

- un nuevo señor del Orgullo ha nacido y el antiguo resucitó como uno de los soldados de la luz, si sobrevivimos a esto tal vez desarrolle planes para el futuro -

Dijo maliciosamente, posó su mirada sobre su 'Ojo de la Gorgona', de inmediato este le mostró la Ciudad Olvidada, la tumba para su libro de Crónicas; que ahora se estaba desmoronando para alimentar el poder catastrófico que desataba el Digital Hazard, nunca había visto que se desatará algo de tal magnitud, ni antes ni después. Por sencillez, el poder que tenía ese muchacho era exorbitante, algo que podría usar en el futuro a su favor, por el momento se dedicaría a mirar como resultaban las cosas.

* * *

De nuevo en el limbo de la Zona Oscura, el Mar de las Tinieblas; Ryo miró con horror el cielo oscuro del Dark Area, no había uno sino ciento, miles de símbolos que hacían referencia al Peligro Digital, señal que indicaba que aquella capa digital estaba a punto de desgarrarse, pero esta vez estaba siendo mucho peor.

Recordaba aquel fenómeno como si hubiera sido ayer, columnas de luz roja se levantaron a los cielos deteriorando las barreras y desfragmentando datos, al principio no conocía de que se trataba pues jamás había vivido algo así; pronto supo que se trataba de un Digital Hazard cuyo epicentro ocurría en el Territorio de las Bestias Sagradas, siempre creyó que el ser a que llamaron 'el Verdadero Enemigo' fue causa y consecuencia del deterioro que sufría el DigiMundo.

Sin embargo, aquella fuerza se detuvo y después el D-Reaper invadió todas las Zonas del DigiMundo hasta llegar al Mundo de los Humanos, dio a entender que esa amenaza aprovechó el Peligro Digital para desarrollarse y destruir todo a su pausa; si ese programa no fue el causante, ¿Entonces que fue?.

- muchachos, debemos ir a ese lugar - señaló Kari a un sitio en que surgían relámpagos rojos.

Ryo observó aquel lugar, los relámpagos no salían con frecuencia, significaba que ese lugar era el epicentro y alguien los estaba conteniendo; todos sintieron otro enorme estruendo cuando el rayo rojo aparecía del suelo para seguir su camino a los cielos grises.

- Ryo, se acerca - dijo con un gruñido Cyberdramon.

Los demás digimon sintieron la poderosa presencia del enemigo, con quien habían peleado antes.

- su cara de desconcierto no tiene precio - se burló el hombre demonio.

- Astamon, diría que es un placer verte pero estaría mintiendo - respondió un Gatomon enojado.

Takeru miró al digimon demonio perfecto, tratando de descifrar que hacía en este lugar, antes suponía que había huido como lo hizo Lilithmon y los demás seres digitales del mundo de las tinieblas, ¿Qué se suponía que hacía en aquel lugar?.

- ya se que se están preguntando, pero la verdad, aunque escapara no hay lugar seguro en toda la Zona Oscura que nos esconda de este Peligro Digital - dijo Astamon con tranquilidad.

Esto alarmó un poco a los muchachos, a los que no tenían ningún conocimiento de lo que sucedía en estos momentos.

- ¿Entonces dices que estamos fritos? - preguntó Yoley alarmada.

El hombre demonio se rió un poco mientras continuaba informando sobre la situación.

- y si de alguna manera escaparan de la Zona Oscura, el fenómeno se extendería la resto del Digital World hasta la Zona Kernell y el Territorio Sagrado; después destruirá las realidades humanas conforme siga absorbiendo energía del ambiente, al final todo el universo será consumido en una super nova monstruosa y todo, cuanto existiese desaparecería -

Los chicos se alarmaron aun más al saber la dimensión del problema que tenían en manos.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos?¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Cody desesperado.

- pues en un punto de la historia, se presentó un Peligro Digital en el DigiMundo, fue tan severo que el dios de este mundo, Yggdrasil; confinó al antiguo Digital World en un espacio vació y creo uno nuevo, salvando a unos cuantos digimon; pero parece que la gran divinidad no interferirá por nosotros esta vez -

Pese a los que pensaran los niños elegidos y los tamers, se dejó de juegos y fue directo al asunto.

- la niña elegida de la luz es la única que puede detener al Digital Hazard, aun no ha llegado a un nivel crítico - señaló a Kari quien ya comenzaba su caminata al interior del fenómeno.

Sin prestar atención a los alegatos de los demás, Kari se paró delante del hombre demonio, lo miraba decidida, Astamon comprendió que la niña ya sabía que hacer en aquella situación, no por nada se sintió en toda la Zona Oscura la presencia de Homeostasis, el ser de luz que busca el equilibrio y la armonía.

- ¿Tu fuiste el causante?¿Le heriste? - preguntó la niña en tono neutral - puedo escuchar sus gritos de dolor, puedo sentir que sufre; así que más te conviene no engañarme -

Los muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Kari, sonaba autoritaria sobre todas las cosas, algo que normalmente no mostraba en eventos pasados; más Takeru supo de que se trataba, en la Zona Kernell aprendió muchas cosas, más bien le hicieron recordar cosas, como un paquete de sabiduría guardada al vacío, si más no recuerda, un filósofo griego propuso que al nacer, los seres humanos no aprendían, más bien el mundo inteligible, el mundo de las ideas proporcionaba los recuerdos de acuerdo a la situación que se enfrentasen, al menos eso se aplicaría a los de su clase, a él, Kari, Takato y finalmente Ryo..

Se preguntaba como el tamer legendario había logrado engañar por tanto tiempo al Señor de la Luz, uno de sus tantos títulos, se podría decir que su hermano mellizo era por demás soberbio; pero al final siempre habría sido un estratega de primera, a fin de cuentas el más fuerte de todos ellos, su poder casi alcanzaba al nivel del Patriarca de los Cielos.

Pero volviendo con el tema de Kari, no se imaginó que ella fuera la encarnación de la Emperatriz de la Creación, la Virgen Eterna, la dama todopoderosa, la madre de todo ..

- iré al grano - dijo molesto Astamon, no tenía tiempo para ser amenazado.

- Dagomon usó su maldición sobre nosotros, por desgracia cayó sobre ese niño causando el Fin del DigiMundo -

Kari asintió con la cabeza.

- acompáñame - sonó como una madre que le pedía a su hijo ir de compras al supermercado, a fin de cuentas necesitaba asistencia.

Ryo observaba a todos alejarse antes de decidir seguirles el paso, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, recapitulando cuantos iluminados se encontraban presentes en el momento; la serpiente ardiente de las divinidades, él mismo, orgullosamente el más fuerte de sus iguales, el primer arcángel, el joven tamer Takato, poseedor de la facultad para crear y nacido para reinar; el señor de los seres humanos y nacido para servir, el elegido de la esperanza Takeru, otro celestial de enormes poderes, con el don de resucitar almas, algo que ninguna otra entidad tenía poder de hacer; finalmente, la elegida de la luz, nunca se imaginó que ella fuera la reencarnación la divina madre, o madrina en realidad, pues fue el reemplazo de la deidad femenina absoluta, pues esta dejó de lado todas sus funciones debido a un tonto capricho que puso a toda el joven universo en riesgo.

- Ryo.. - dijo Cyberdramon.

- Dagomon fue un estúpido, como se atrevió a ser algo tan torpe, sin conocer la dimensión de las consecuencias; debió saber que Takato aun no estaba listo como para contener su fuente de energía vital sin que causara estragos - dijo realmente furioso, si encontraba al engendro cara de pulpo, haría que conociera el peor dolor que se podía soportar en vida.

- vamos - respondió decidido, además tenía que ayudar a un amigo.

_" los iluminados se reúnen poco a poco, veamos que papel les tocará en mi pequeña obra "_

El acosador demoníaco, a través de su Ojo de la Gorgona observaba a los niños emprender su batalla contra el caos; sus piezas se encontraban listas, cuatro eran sus integrantes y el primero ya se encontraba listo para descender a este mundo, cuatro digimon que ocasionan el fin con su existencia, con el poder de distorsionar las realidades a su antojo; sólo cuando el daño fuera hecho por el destructivo Digital Hazard, daría paso para la llegada de los cuatro amos del apocalípsis, por así decirlo.

Todo estaba calculado, por lo cual se dedicaría a ver los resultados.

* * *

Sentía mucho dolor, era definitivamente insoportable, tanto así que pronto se desmayó sin quererlo; posteriormente se encontró flotando en un espacio alterno, se preguntaba si sería agua porque se sentía en un medio líquido, raramente no le costaba respirar en aquel lugar; abrió los ojos con lentitud, descubrió una habitación en la que había un sofá, un espejo y una puerta de color morado, junto a un piso y pared de color negro.

Con más detenimiento, se vio a si mismo atrapado en un tubo de cristal, sin saber que ocurría intentó desesperadamente de romper la barrera de vidrió que lo separaba del mundo exterior.

- comienzas a tener consciencia - escuchó una voz, se volteo para ver en que dirección se encontraba.

Miró detenidamente a un hombre de cabello negro con ojos rojos, el cual le miraba interesado por alguna razón.

- el sacerdote demoníaco provocó el despertar del primero, tú! - le señaló con su dedo.

Estaba aun algo ido, pasar tanto tiempo durmiendo puede desubicar a cualquiera por algún tiempo; pasaron algunos minutos mientras descifraba las palabras dichas por aquel sujeto extraño, después de aquel tiempo recapacitó de quien era y donde estaba, su expresión no se encontraba confundida sino molesta, molesta con aquel hombre que se encontraba en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tú estés en este lugar? Sólo el Supremo puede hacer aquello sin ser invitado -

El aludido mostró una cara de burla.

- me subestimas, ¿acaso no puedo venir a mi hogar cuando me plazca? -

Esa respuesta le hizo enfurecer, más se encontraba en una situación desventajosa, encerrado en el tubo de cristal, lo odiaba reconocer pero estaba indefenso.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó al fin.

- puedes llamarme el Caos -

Se preguntó que quizo decir con ello, ¿Por qué el Caos? Por un momento temió de que se tratará de una fuerza prácticamente infinita cuya función sea causar estragos, si eso era, muy poco probable el poder detenerlo ahora y sobre todo en su condición; lo miró detenidamente, se calmó pues su poder por ahora era finito, algo controlable, al menos por el momento.

- comprendo, pero ¿Qué haces en este recinto?¿Cuál es tu propósito? - preguntó el primero, el Alfa.

- mi agenda es la destrucción, fui creado con la sobrecarga de información producida en el DigiMundo hace tiempo - contestó mientras sus ojos se grababan con la marca del Digital Hazard.

'Digital Hazard', esas simples palabras abonaron a su cabeza todas las aventuras que había hecho como humano, recordó sus aventuras con sus amigos tamers y sus digimon, sus padres, su batalla final contra el D-Reaper; Zhuqiaomon y las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, Beelzemon y Antilamon, todo vino a su mente y se acordó porque estaba ahí. Caos ya lo había dicho, Dagomon le hirió y provocó el despertar de su consciencia a costa de una liberación de energía incontrolable que acabaría con todo.

- maldición - dijo.

Sin poder escapar de su prisión de cristal, no podría contener su absoluta fuerza.

- te liberaré, pero tienes que aceptar ser parte de mí, puedo ofrecerte cosas más allá de tu imaginación, tu verdadero potencial -

Eso era lo que se proponía, hacerse con el control total del cubo; no podía permitírselo de ninguna manera.

- ¿Acaso me crees retrasado mental? Por ningún motivo te entregaré el poder del cubo, después de todo me dices tu agenda y tu nombre, no creas que te dejaré salirte con la tuya - respondió amenazante.

Esto divirtió a Caos que le dijo lo siguiente.

- mi objetivo no es regresar todo a la nada, me importa cinco lo que suceda en el universo y a las formas de vida que habitan en este; sólo quiero conocer mi verdadero destino -

El muchacho no comprendió lo que le quería decir, pero al momento el reloj marcaba los segundos en su contra, el poder de las tinieblas entraban a la habitación sin ninguna restricción, sino hacía algo se vería atrapado en las sombras por la eternidad, después de todo de eso se trataba la Zona Oscura, una prisión sin escapatorias, sólo alguien con el suficiente poder que pudiera abrir las puertas pero no cruzarlas.

- decide rápido, no creo que tengas mucho tiempo - dijo su conversador.

Imaginarse que tan pronto se encontraría en aprietos.

* * *

Gallantmon usaba su propio sello del Digital Hazard para contener a la liberación in-calculada de poder puro que amenazaba al DigiMundo, hacía lo mejor que podía pero se arrepentía del hecho que no podía hacer más por su compañero, observaba como sufría y se retorcía de dolor, imaginó que debió ser insoportable para haberlo desmayado en sólo unos minutos.

A la distancia divisó a Astamon que venía con los niños elegidos y sus digimon a toda prisa.

- ¿A qué te fuiste?¿Qué piensas hacer para remediar esto? - dijo angustiado el Caballero, no podía permitirse ver morir a su camarada ante sus ojos.

- tranquilo, traje la solución - respondió relajado.

Se volteo a ver a Kari, la cual le devolvió la mirada mientras asentía con la cabeza, era el momento de trabajar.

- Gallantmon, necesito que te retires - dijo la niña amablemente.

Los demás veían con cautela los acontecimientos, los tamers presentes se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su amigo en ese estado, demacrado a causa del dolor, además del agujero rojo en su costado que se extendía en ramas por su cuerpo como si de una infección se tratara, las cosas estaban muy mal por lo visto.

- ¿Estas loca? Si no hago esto, el puede morir en cuestión de segundos - reclamó indignado el Caballero, pero la niña se mantuvo firme.

Por su parte, Gatomon se interpuso en el camino de ambos, presintiendo como si Gallantmon la estuviera amenazando.

- no te preocupes Gatomon, el no me hará daño - dijo para tranquilizar a su compañero.

Camino hasta quedar delante del frustrado caballero sagrado, mirándole fijamente.

- sino me haces caso, no podre acceder a su alma; es la única manera de liberarlo correctamente. Mi misión es proteger a los seres vivos desde lo profundo de sus corazones, yo ofrezco la salvación a quienes están extraviados de seguir el camino correcto, yo llevó la luz a los rincones más oscuros, por favor. -

Gallantmon no sabía que decir, ¿De Verdad ella era capaz de hacer tal hazaña?. Podía sentir que su existencia iba más allá de lo imaginado, pero conocía muy poco de la jerarquía divina, así decidió llamarla en los tiempos en los cuales era el antiguo ángel digital, Lucemon; reconocía que en el centro de todo había una inteligencia superior a todo, una fuerza cósmica que rige todo con gran poder, eso es a lo que llaman 'Dios', el gran Patriarca, el Señor del Todo y a la vez de la Nada. Del mismo Omnipotente nacieron el primer hombre y la primera mujer, de los cuales nacieron los distintos poderes que influían en su mundo.

El primer poder tenía muchos títulos, el primer arcángel, el principio, el Emperador de las Huestes Celestiales, el Alfa; su hermano era conocido como el arcángel final, Omega, el señor de la redención y Rey de los Seres Humanos. Luego esta el Capitán de los Ejercitos, el Guerrero y Héroe por excelencia, el Ángel de la Fuerza y Batalla; la madrina divina, la Emperatriz de la luz al que el primer arcángel se ve obligado a servir. Mejor dicho encima de él, los únicos son aquellos personajes que provienen del mismo Dios, el Padre, la Madre y la 'Niñera', un apodo bastante peculiar pero eso era lo que realmente hacía.

- esta bien - dijo finalmente, no hay peor acción que no hacer nada.

Por lo menos debía intentar.

- ¿Qué crees que Kari tenga en mente? - preguntó Davis a sus amigos.

- esta actuando extraño - comentó Cody.

Takeru se acercó a ellos para poder conversar, tampoco iba a dejar que la situación en la que se encontraba su 'hermano' le impidiera perder los estribos.

- no esta actuando raro, más bien esta siendo ella misma - respondió confundiendo a los muchachos.

A pesar de como se encontraran las cosas, eso no iba a dejar de un lado los celos.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Kari? - dijo mostrando envidia Davis.

El elegido de la esperanza se rió de las palabras de su amigo, definitivamente Davis nunca iba a cambiar, suponía que en estos momentos el era el que tenía la actitud positiva, siempre optimista, tal vez por eso era su líder de grupo, el que siempre los alienta a levantarse y ganar.

Kari se acercó, al punto de arrodillarse donde se encontraba el tamer, acarició un momento su mejilla mientras determinaba cual era el avance de su estado; tenía que apresurarse; colocó sus dos manos en el pecho del niño de su misma edad al tiempo de que de estos, brotaba una luz blanca, estaba entablando una conexión espiritual con el muchacho.

- Gallantmon, ya puedes descansar - dijo Kari al digimon.

El Caballero dejo de aplicar su poder de contención, cayó al suelo agotado, toda su reserva de energías se había ido al momento, siendo no más que el pequeño Guilmon; este sólo pudo aguardar y esperar, rezaba por que todo saliera bien.

- ten fe, ya verás que Kari salvará a tu compañero - dijo TK al digimon dragón.

- si, nosotros siempre salvamos el día - continuó Davis, no sabía de donde ni como, pero sabía que todos estarían salvos y sanos.

- Guilmon, sólo podemos esperar, dejemoslo en sus manos - dijo Shinji.

Lo mejor en esta situación era confiar en tus compañeros para ganar batallas difíciles; cosa que había aprendido en la batalla de los evas contra esos monstruos de gran tamaño, nunca habían tenido las cosas fáciles, y ahora se preguntaba si uno de esos ángeles ya habían atacado Tokio, desde que llegó al DigiMundo descuidó esa pequeña parte de su vida. Pero sentía que si pasaba tiempo con ellos, encontraría para su vida un significado.

No es que no le gustará proteger a las personas de la inminente destrucción, era algo importante y que le daba ánimos de vivir, pero algo faltaba, mejor dicho, no se sentía completamente feliz, algo se encontraba ausente y el debía recuperarlo; tal vez así alcance la felicidad verdadera.

Más por el momento observo la niña que desprendía una luz blanca sobre el cuerpo caído de su amigo, el cual mostraba una luz roja con ramificaciones saliendo de su costado, su cara pálida era algo difícil de ver, pero la niña que se encontraba a su lado poseía un aura tranquilizadora, todo saldría bien..

- es como un ángel - susurró para si mismo.

* * *

Las Tinieblas habían invadido cada centímetro del suelo del cuarto, ahora se extendían al tubo de cristal mientras el chico observaba con rabia a Caos, el cual se encontraba silbando, muy relax de la vida.

- muy pronto tu espíritu bagará en el limbo oscuro por la eternidad, no queda mucho tiempo; aunque una vez que eso pase puedo adueñarme de tu cuerpo pero no sería divertido - dijo divertido.

Al chico le producía un tik en el ojo.

- maldito - le gritó molesto.

Una luz blanca recorrió el lugar, Caos tubo que desviar los ojos de aquel resplandor mientras el poder de la oscuridad que invadía el lugar era expulsada de golpe, una niña de 13 años apareció con una mirada sería hacia el misterioso sujeto.

- ¿Quién eres? - exigió saber la niña.

El sujeto mostró una mueca de ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlo?.

- Soy el Caos, muy pronto tu verdugo - dijo con burla a su invitada inesperada.

No era común que Dagomon pudiera hacer tanto daño con su maldición, debió haber otro factor y ese se encontraba delante de ella; ese hombre apodado como 'Caos' desprendía todo el poder del Peligro Digital, aunque había algo que no cuadraba.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?. Que dicha, todos vengan, es una fiesta pública - dijo sarcásticamente el chico, aun encerrado en su prisión con los brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada.

- Takato, solo quiero ayudarte; no seas tan arisco y mejora ese genio! - habló con severidad la niña.

Ahí el muchacho se dio cuenta de su error, esa niña no era nadie más que su propia superiora, casi madre; claro, hablando de sus vidas pasadas. El niño pareció arrodillarse en señal de disculpas, fue algo gracioso para Kari; en su vida eternal, siempre el primer arcángel se mostraba como un pequeño niño apenado que había sido descubierto en una travesura, no es que estuviera enojada con el, sólo quería que mantuviera la calma en momentos de ansiedad, cosa que no era muy bueno haciendo.

- lo siento mucho - dijo al final, cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta.

- no te preocupes, no vine aquí para sermonear - contestó.

- desaparece del lugar, no tienes nada que ver aquí - exigió Caos a la invitada indeseada.

- obligame -

Caos lanzó una relámpago rojo desde su mano derecha, un aura blanca rodeo a la elegida; antes de tener contacto con el enemigo, este se desvaneció como si nada.

- Cómo .. -

- Tengo la habilidad de anular una técnica de mi enemigo, aunque no pueda hacerlo muy seguido - contestó la niña.

- así que puedes manipular la energía y materia a tu antojo; además de interrumpir la reconstrucción de la información de los rivales para hacerlos nada, ¿que sacrificaste para tener ese poder? -

- lo que hice fue para el bienestar de todos los seres vivos, no usaría un poder sólo para mi misma - dijo la niña.

De la nada invocó unas cadenas de color oro que se sujetaron a Caos, anulando cualquier poder que se prepara a lanzar.

- te he deshabilitado por completo, te daré la libertad de irte mientras tenga misericordia -

- no seas ilusa, aun no soy un ser perfecto; así que me marcharé por algún tiempo, pero regresaré - contestó con una mueca de burla.

Caos conocía mejor que nadie la manipulación de datos para la destrucción y reconstrucción de datos y partículas en cosas nuevas, prácticamente se trataba de cambiar una información a otra, ir al fondo del algoritmo principal, como un programa para ser ejecutado; a pesar de lo que hiciera esa mocosa para detenerlo, no iba conseguirlo, jamás; eso era porque sólo una persona tenía el poder para destruirlo.

Mostró una sonrisa siniestra mientras las cadenas de oro desaparecían de su cuerpo.

- volveré muy pronto - con eso dicho se fue de aquel lugar.

Ahora Kari era quien preguntaba como había anulado su poder inhibidor, se volteo a ver al muchacho del tubo, pero este se encogió los hombros, aunque podría decir que eso fue muy similar a una de sus técnicas especiales.

- bueno, es hora - dijo Kari recobrando la calma.

Se acercó al tubo mientras era observada por un impaciente Takato, puso sus manos sobre esta, rompiéndola al instante; el muchacho cayó al suelo, pero se levantó en cuestión de segundos, finalmente era libre, si por el fuera comenzaría a saltar por todo el lugar como un loco, pero no lo haría en frente de ella, se podría decir que era alguien orgulloso que cuidaba su postura.

- ¿Listo para despertar? - preguntó la chica.

- si, señorita Eva - respondió el chico con una sonrisa, con las identidades reveladas, llegaba el momento de seguir adelante, después de todo, el poder de las tinieblas no esperaría.

**Fin del Capítulo X**

Finalmente pude terminar este capítulo, lamento la demora pero estos días estaba muy ocupado y aun lo estoy; a penas hoy pude sacar tiempo para terminarlo. En otras noticias ya casi llegamos al final de temporada, sólo faltan dos capítulos más, espero sus reviews y insisto con su colaboración para trabajar en mi otra historia:

'Digimon Tamers: Alpha Kai Omega'.

Quien este interesado, envíenme un mensaje privado y yo les contestaré lo más breve posible; finalmente tengan un feliz fin de semana y esperen el siguiente capitulo titulado "**El Regreso de los Dark Masters".** Los últimos dos serán homenaje exclusivo para Digimon Adventure, los he estado planeando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Bye. Ya saben, espero sus comentarios


	11. El Regreso de los Dark Masters

**Digimon -Éxodo**

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la temporada, como dije anteriormente, será un homenaje a Digimon Adventure; espero que lo disfruten pero antes haré unas aclaraciones ya que el anterior capítulo pudo ser algo confuso.

Me refiero al tema de los iluminados, pues en ellos se desarrolla el trama de la historia y sus secuelas, para ello visiten la página del blog, aquí les dejo su dirección.

Al terminar la primera saga estará el avance de la secuela de esta historia; la cual será un crossover con Full Metal Alchemist; soy uno de sus más grandes fans, revísenla y díganme que les parece. Espero que la comenten.

**Saga I: Torneo de Batalla Digimon.**

**Capítulo XI - El Regreso de los Dark Masters**

**Parte I. Mal Augurio.**

Han pasado dos días desde que el Peligro Digital se haya desarrollado en el Dark Area, de alguna manera milagrosa pudo detenerse el fenómeno que deterioraba a todo el Digital World, sin embargo, el daño causado por este estaba hecho; la ciudad que no debe ser nombrada termino partida a la mitad a causa de los fuertes temblores, al final quedo un enorme agujero negro que distorsionaba esta dimensión, entre las dos masas de tierra.

No era común ver a un digimon de su clase caminar por el Tenebroso Mar de las Tinieblas, el limbo de la Zona Oscura; se supone que leomon es un peleador de la justicia, quien protege a los débiles e inocentes y se impone a los malvados, el mar Dagon no era un lugar para pasear y probablemente ningún digimon de su clase pisaría algún centímetro de ese lugar. Pero él era diferente, la maldad era lo que lo impulsaba, aborrecía la figura que le había tocado tomar; más su temible 'tamer' le pidió que adoptará esa forma mientras terminaba de hacer los últimos detalles para la gran guerra que se avecinaba.

Pero ya no tenía que seguir usando esa forma tan absurda.

Su rostro mostró una sonrisa maquiavelica, dos alas de demonio aparecieron en un espalda y en su cabeza crecieron dos enormes cuernos; al final apareció el monstruoso Mephistomon, la verdadera entidad en todo este tiempo.

- el día del juicio finalmente ha llegado - gritó a todo pulmón mientras en las oscuras aguas se reflejaba la estrella de cinco puntas, circunscrita.

Del Mar Oscuro surgió un pilar gigantesco, una especie de super aguja de control que brillaba con color purpura. Cuatro grandes masas de oscuridad aparecieron rodeando al poderoso ángel caído.

- almas malditas, ustedes anhelan el poder de la venganza, venganza contra aquellos que los vencieron e impidieron que cumplieran con su propósito.

_El príncipe de la oscuridad le enseñó muchas cosas, una de ellas es la habilidad de manipular los datos y protocolos necesarios para crear digimon de enorme poder; Mephistomon tiene la capacidad de atraer los digi-codes corruptos, aquellas almas de los malvados que no pudieron encontrar la paz deseada, uniendo sus almas con una gran cantidad de datos, predispuesta a la transmutación de información, puede darle vida a digimons malignos, más bien como si fuera capaz de resucitarlos. Pero esa habilidad produce desequilibrio y distorsiona todas las realidades, para alimentar su monstruosa existencia._

La aguja de control absorbió las cuatro esencias malignas, creando un brillo siniestro; luego los datos que conformaban la torre maligna se transmutaron en cuatro digimon de etapa mega, ellos ofrecieron el miedo y desesperación en el digimundo en sus días.

- ¿No habiamos muerto? - preguntó el de tamaño menor, estaban confundidos.

- escuchen - dijo Mephistomon.

Los cuatro digimon dirigieron su atención a este.

- tu debiste habernos traído de vuelta, sin embargo no eres más que un digimon perfeccionado; ¿acaso piensas unirte a nuestras filas? Eres como un admirador - dijo con burla uno de ellos, más esto ni inmutó al carnero demoníaco.

- deben destruir a quienes representen la luz, esa fastidiosa luz que cura y da esperanza a todos los mundos; ese es su único propósito, esparcir el miedo y el caos en todas direcciones, es la única razón por la cual los he traído -

Esto molesto a los dos grandes, que le amenazaron con sus técnicas especiales; Mephistomon vio esto y levantó su mano derecha; pronto muchas grietas se formaron en los cuerpos de los digimon definitivos, causándoles un gran dolor, fue tan doloroso que tuvieron que arrodillarse.

- esto le pasa a los tontos que tienen la ozadía de revelarse ante el príncipe tenebroso, su cuerpo fue hecho con agujas de control, un código tan manipulable pero resistente a la vez, eso fue una advertencia, ahora simplemente llevarán la destrucción a los mundos superiores y no se diga más -

El punzante dolor se detuvo y aquellos digimon pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, se sentían humillados, nunca nadie tuvo tal poder sobre ellos y pensar que laguna vez gobernaron el DigiMundo con puño de hierro; sólo hubo un ser a que le debían su existencia en primer lugar..

- no me fallen, mis **Dark Masters - **

* * *

Todo había acabo, habían rescatado a la chica o ella los había rescatado a todos, tenían paz por el momento pero estaba seguro, ya que el mundo no acabo por su mano, que Lilithmon y Dagomon volverían; se encontraba reposando en un hospital durante una semana, todos volvieron a sus respectivas realidades y en ese tiempo informó a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado, omitió algunas cosas como que el mismo era el primer arcángel.

Después de despertar todas sus facultades como una divinidad, decidió abrir la puerta el mismo al Mundo Humano, aunque la señorita Eva, como siempre le decía, insistió que ella lo haría; sacó el pretexto de que ya había hacho suficiente y debía poner algo de su parte.

- y después me enferme; vaya arcángel que soy - suspiró para si, sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Eran siete días en los que su madre no se despega de él por ningún minuto; ahí mismo se encontraba, dormida en el sofá del cuarto, probablemente se había desvelado cuidándola; le debía tantas cosas.

- Estamos casi todos -

Es cierto, los iluminados ya se reunían, eso significaba una sola cosa, una nueva confrontación estaba a punto de empezar; era algo que jamás había pasado antes, normalmente pasaban 20 años hasta que desarrollaran sus habilidades correctamente y comenzara la batalla contra los caídos, pero las cosas se estaban inponiendo demasiado pronto, temió por la seguridad de sus amigos, Henry y Rika, Juri, Kazu y Kenta; él atacaría quienes estuvieran más cerca de su corazón con el objetivo de verlo sufrir por sus perdidas, ellos morirían porque eran amigos y familiares de Takato Matsuki.

- no te mortifiques, siempre has pasado por ese tipo de situaciones - escuchó a Guilmon hablarle.

El digimon tenía conocimientos más allá de que el mismo esperaba, la primera vez que lo conoció, mostraba una actitud de un pequeño niño, tierna e inocente pero con cierto deseo de participar en las batallas, nunca imaginó que en realidad fuera la encarnación de uno de los antiguos poderes del Digital World.

- ¿Te sientes cómodo en esa forma? - preguntó el tamer a su camarada.

Guilmon pareció meditarlo un poco antes de contestarle.

- mi pasado como ángel superior es algo que no deseo retomar, es un borrón y cuenta nueva; estoy feliz que seas mi tamer -

Takato sonrió a su camarada, desvió su mirada a la ventana; observaba claramente la figura de Astamon, lo había acompañado desde el Dark Area y no se despegaba ni cinco centímetros de él.

- puedes entrar - le dijo al hombre demonio.

Astamon hizo lo que le niño le pidió sin hacer ruido, consciente de que su madre descansaba y no quería que la despertaran.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras en esta velada? - preguntó cortésmente.

Takato dudó de ese digimon, no era común ver a tu enemigo ser amable contigo después de amenazarte, a ti y a tu camarada.

- ¿Por qué estas con nosotros? Cumplimos tu objetivo, ya no estas ligado a la Zona Oscura ni al ejército de Lilithmon; eres libre de hacer lo que quieras - dijo el muchacho, esperando alguna respuesta.

- porque es divertido, no puedes hablar libremente con los digimon del Dark Area, son tan monótonos - contestó con una sonrisa - además, si volviera al DigiMundo, de seguro los Royal Knights me darían caza -

Era cierto, y de paso los atacaría a ellos; Yggdrasil, el Dios de los Digimon debe de tener un gran rencor como para actuar de tal manera ante él y sus amigos, incluso haciendo que los Caballeros de la Realeza desafíen a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, los gobernadores legítimos del Digital World. Pero, en estos momentos, aunque quisiera, no podría declarar la guerra ante la divinidad digital, aunque fuera el primer arcángel, no sabía los límites de poder de su enemigo.

Frunció el seño.

- el problema no son los Royal Knights, más bien Yggdrasil - dijo el muchacho.

Astamon asintió, el dios de los Digimon no era más que una computadora que ejecutaba programas para el sostenimiento del DigiMundo, si fuera amenazado, enviaría los programas vacunas necesarios para deshacerse del problema, esta vez parecía creer que los humanos era la fuente y no su salvación como proclamaban las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

- a ese sujeto sólo le importamos como experimentos de laboratorio, no somos nada más para él - dijo con rudeza el hombre demonio mientras volteaba y se preparaba a salir por la ventana.

- ¿A qué viniste? Te vas muy rápido - comentó Guilmon.

- tengo asuntos que resolver primero, nos vemos en alguna otra oportunidad -

Diciendo esto se fue.

- no confió en él - comentó el digimon.

- no crees que si fuera nuestro enemigo, ¿ya nos hubiera atacado? - contestó Takato.

Sería bueno tenerlo como aliado, pensó; cerró los ojos y descansó para mañana, presentía que algo malo se aproximaba.

Como un llamador de malos augurios, desde otro edificio, un digimon maligno observaba la escena con cierto interés.

- muy pronto les llegará el juicio final - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Se encontraba vigilante en las sombras de la noche, un nuevo día para el caos estaba a punto de llegar.

* * *

**Parte II. Quien maneja los hilos.**

Takuya y Kouji llamaron a todos sus amigos ese día, pues un Deva había cruzado las barreras del Mundo Humano para ponerse en contacto y contar con detalle, los acontecimientos desde el enfrentamiento con los Caballeros de la Realeza hasta el Digital Hazard en el Mar de las Tinieblas, todo gracias al poder omnisciente de Huanglongmon.

- no sabía que los digimon tenían dioses - dijo el pequeño Tommy sorprendido.

- así es, nosotros vivimos y peleamos por nuestros dioses, los digimon más poderosos - contestó Makuramon, el deva mono.

- que mal, ahora toca pelear con digimons malos como Lucemon - dijo JP algo deprimido.

Si les contaron sobre el mar de las tinieblas, también les hablaron de la bruja implacable Lilithmon, uno de los siete demon lords.

- puede que Lilithmon sea un demon lord como Lucemon, sin embargo no es tan poderosa como él - volvió a decir el Deva.

- ya oyeron chicos, no hay nada de que preocuparse; de seguro le ganaremos fácilmente - animó Takuya a sus amigos

- si, pero también consideremos en las estrategias que pueda tener nuestro enemigo; además Makuramon nos dijo que parecía trabajar para un jefe mayor - habló Kouji analizando la situación.

- Makuramon, nos podrías decir ¿Cuál es ese jefe? - preguntó el pequeño Tommy.

El mono pareció pensar un poco antes de contestar.

- La verdad no lo sé, ni siquiera el señor Baihumon tiene idea de la jerarquía que se maneja en la Zona Oscura; podría haber uno que cumpla con ese papel pero su mera existencia es tan sólo una leyenda -

Esto llamó la curiosidad de todos los niños, después de todo ellos habían pasado a los relatos de leyenda del DigiMundo, cualquier cosa podría ser plausible, sin embargo Makuramon no volvió a mencionar palabra sobre el asunto.

* * *

El área oscura era su territorio absoluto, demon lords, dioses blasfemos y todo soldado de pesadilla debía rendir cuentas ante él. GranDracmon sostenía su libro maldito con una de sus manos, leyendo cierta parte, la cual contaba el destino de ahora en adelante de toda la realidad.

_" Aquellos que fueron condenados al olvido, piden venganza por tan mal trato; la luz de la digi-evolución no pudo llegar a ellos y sus almas llenas de rencor se unieron en un sólo ser, la encarnación del mal, la desdicha, la desesperación y el final. Ese ser no conoce su principio ni su fin pero sabe su propósito, eliminar todas las formas de vida._

_Alguna vez cruzó a través de la muralla de fuego, el objeto que separaba el Área Oscura del resto del DigiMundo; el ser vengativo era tan poderoso que ningún digimon pudo detenerlo, entonces fue cuando los poderes superiores llamaron a un grupo de niños de otro mundo, humanos jóvenes que se aliaron con un grupo especial de digimon, unidos por un vínculo fuerte debido a la energía sagrada creadora, el poder de los emblemas.  
_

_A de haber tres confrontaciones contra el destructor para llamar el final, las dos primeras ya han pasado, batallas decisivas en que los representantes de los emblemas combatieron contra el oscuro; queda una, la marca del final "  
_

- muy pronto descenderá - dijo la bestia demoníaca con una cruel sonrisa.

- se que te encantará ver como esos humanos perecen - habló dirigiendo su mirada a una esquina del cuarto de su trono.

De las sombras emergió Lilithmon, la dama de la lujuria.

- será interesante como corren y piden por sus vidas cuando la sombra del oscuro se cierna sobre ellos - contestó a su amo todopoderoso.

En la zona oscura, su existencia legendaria fue temida por todas las Zonas del DigiMundo; el oscuro es un ser lleno de rencor que perdura a través del tiempo aunque su cuerpo halla sido destruido, para que su cuerpo hubiera sido formado tuvo que haber un desequilibrio temendró para permitir un error en el sistema y que todo ese odio pudiera formarse.

- mi lord, ¿Cómo fue posible traer a ese digimon de nuevo? - preguntó intrigada la demon lord.

GranDracmon carcajeó, miro a la dama de la lujuria directamente.

- no fui yo, sólo te diré que el origen del error sistemático se dio en las capaz superiores del DigiMundo, tal como lo predije hace mucho tiempo; las fuerzas destructivas que darán el fin a todo tendrá origen en el apex sagrado -

Desconcertada Lilithmon, volvió a pensar quien manejó los hilos desde el principio; era obvio que se mantendría oculto en las sombras por cierto tiempo más; la lista podría ser larga, pero más o menos tendría idea de quien podría ser, su nombre era de por si demoníaco ya que era la misma maldad encarnada en el cuerpo de un joven de 14 años; la identidad del chico no era nada menos que la de **Lucifer Diabolos.**

* * *

La ciudad de Shibuya fue azotada por un enorme dragón marino, cuya piel era metálica y de color dorado; era de gran tamaño, además de tener una enorme fuerza destructiva, como demostró arrojando un gran rayo de energía que acabo por media manzana.

Los niños corrieron hacia el lugar de los acontecimientos, Makuramon los guiaba al punto de encontrarse con el feroz enemigo.

- Es un digimon! - exclamó JP al ver a su adversario.

- no se dejen llevar, este enemigo es poderoso - les advirtió el Deva.

**_MetalSedramon _**_un digimon de gran poder, se encuentra en el nivel más alto de digi-evolución, la etapa mega; es del tipo Cyborg y pertenece a las familias de Guardían de las Profundidades y el Imperio de Metal. Este digimon fue parte del grupo de los Cuatro Dark Masters, un grupo de seres tiránicos que ocuparon el DigiMundo provocando sufrimiento en su reinado._

- chicos, es la hora de pelear - dijo Takuya a sus amigos.

Makuramon se había asegurado de devolverle sus poderes a los demás niños, sabía que una batalla se aproximaba pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

- esos son los niños elegidos de este mundo, ¿Cómo piensan enfrentarme sin sus digimon? -

- no te preocupes, no los necesitamos - le reto Tommy.

Los seis chicos mencionaron sus palabras claves mientras los digivices hacían lo suyo, el digimon acuático observó totalmente sorprendido; comprendió que aquellos elegidos tenían la capacidad de digi-evolucionar en digimon y esas marcas mostraban que se trataban de los guerreros de la leyenda, los cuales vencieron a Lucemon y lo encerraron en lo más profundo del Dark Area.

- si son los 10 guerreros - exclamó divertido - veamos de que son capaces -

Con eso dicho asotó con su cola a los seis digimon, estos le esquivaron con agilidad.

- esta ansioso, demoslé un poco de su medicina - dijo Aldhamon.

Disparó sus misiles de fuego, los cuales fueron desviados por la cola de este; el digimon de fusión le miraba con frustración, al parecer era más poderoso de lo que esperaba.

- mi turno -

Beowolfmon hizo gala de su técnica más fuerte, el cazador diurno se avalanzó sobre el Dark Master sin ninguna contemplación; más el enemigo era considerablemente poderoso, no se dejaría vencer de esa manera; asotó con su cola a su adversario, el cual terminó atravesando una ventana de oficinas.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó decepcionado MetalSeadramon.

- **Rio Poderoso - **

Uso su técnica en contra de Beowolfmon y los empleados aterrados del edificio, entonces MetalKabuterimon y Zephirmon intervinieron bloqueando el poder del enemigo; sin embargo recibieron toda la furia de la serpiente de mar, terminaron al suelo con varias heridas. Entonces Korikakumon le cerro el paso tirando una de sus hachas, MetalSeadramon alcanzó a apartar su cabeza justo a tiempo, sólo momentos antes de que hiciera contacto con el arma afilada.

- insectos, una vez mis compañeros y yo fuimos amos y soberanos de todo el DigiMundo; ustedes no tienen el poder para desafiarme - dijo soberbio nuestro villano.

- **Arpones de Hielo - **

Korikakumon pensó rápido y le atrapo con sus cabellos, impidiendo la extrema movilidad de la cual era ventaja de MetalSeadramon.

- no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya - dijo el descendiente del hielo, mientras el dragón marino le dio un gruñido en respuesta.

Por su parte, de su boca expulsó una poderosa ventisca que congeló el cuerpo del enemigo mientras intentaba escapar.

- me las pagar.. - alcanzó a decir antes de que fuera congelado por completo.

- bien hecho Korikakumon! - Aldhamon se dio el lujo de elogiar a su compañero, casi hermano menor.

La pelea aun no había terminado, el poder de las tinieblas inundó la silueta de la serpiente congelada; el hielo comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos brillaron con un rojo intenso, con un rugido ensordecedor se liberó exhaltando todo su poder, miro furioso a los guerreros y los atacó con gran rapidez, Korikakumon y Aldhamon quedaron pasmados en el suelo, Zephyrmon y MetalKabuterimon fueron azotados por la enorme cola, debido a heridas anteriores, ambos perdieron su digi-evolución.

Kaiserleomon y Beowolfmon atacaron a la vez.

- **Cazador Diurno -**

**- Fantasma del Apocalipsis - **

MetalSeadramon uso de su agilidad para evitar los devastadores ataques, con la misma rapidez de antes, atrapó a Kaiserleomon con sus dientes mientras disparaba desde su cañón en el rostro a Beowolfmon; aunque los digi-spirits de nivel bestia y combinados eran bastante poderosos, aun no era suficiente para hacer a un enemigo de ese calibre.

Todos los niños perdieron su digi-evolución, los ataques del digimon perverso habían sido demasiado para sus evoluciones intermedias, con desagrado escucharon la risa estridente de MetalSeadramon.

- que niños tan torpes, creen que en realidad puedan desafiarme -

- insectos como ustedes nuca estarán al nivel de un digimon de etapa mega -

El enemigo había decidido terminar con la miseria de ese grupo de niños elegidos, pero entonces Makuramon intervino con una de sus esferas poderosas; el dragón marino tubo que cubrirse para evitar un daño mayor.

- reagrupense - ordenó el Deva - su misión es acabar con MetalSeadramon, usen todos sus poderes -

- que gusano tan molesto - bramó MetalSeadramon deslizándose a toda velocidad hacia el Deva.

- **Rio Poderoso - **

Makuramon no tubo alguna oportunidad, una vez fue alcanzado por la estela de energía destructora, no pudo tener otro destino del que ser evaporado al instante, y sus datos fueron absorbidos por el terrible digimon.

- maldición, ni los seis juntos pudimos hacer algo contra él - dijo frustrado JP.

- y el pobre de Makuramon se sacrificó por nosotros - exclamó cabizbajo Tommy.

- podemos vencerlo, tan sólo necesitamos a KaiserGreymon y MagnaGarurumon - comentó Koichi.

Los demás le observaron, él tenía razón, si unían sus poderes como aquella vez en la cual combatieron contra Kerpymon y los Caballeros de la Realeza, de seguro ganarían.

- ¿Qué tanto parlotean? Llego la hora de su destino, niños elegidos - dijo MetalSeadramon mientras preparaba otro ataque.

En cuestión de segundos, los digispirits se reunieron en los digivices de Takuya Y Kouji; antes de que su enemigo pudiera siquiera alcanzarlos, los niños se levantaron y dieron suelta a los máximos poderes entre los digimon. En una estela de luz aparecieron MagnaGarurumon y KaiserGreymon en el campo de batalla, MetalSeadramon se vio obligado a retroceder mientras bloqueaba esa fastidiosa luz, ya que comenzaba a afectar las agujas de control de las cuales formaba parte su cuerpo.

- tontos, ni porque evolucionen miles de veces me ganarán - advirtió el enemigo, aunque por dentro se sentía acorralado.

- llevemos esta batalla a una conclusión - dijo KaiserGreymon mientras le propinaba una buena patada en el rostro a MetalSeadramon, este fue arrojado con dureza contra el suelo.

- **Bazooca Destructora - **

Los misiles fueron disparados sin contemplación al enemigo, este sólo rugió del dolor del impacto de los miles de proyectiles que se habían descargado.

- maldito -

Dijo, entonces se enrolló en el digimon de la luz.

- no te pasarás de listo conmigo -

Luego llegó KaiserGreymon, liberando con facilidad a su amigo mientras este le agradecía y MetalSeadramon bramaba con furia y frustración.

- el Emperador de los Greymon clavó su espada en el suelo, haciendo que de este surgiera nueve dragones de fuego, los cuales capturaron al dragón maligno, sin dejarles escapatoria.

- **Velocidad Estelar - **

MagnaGarurumon desató su técnica sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del enemigo, el cual comenzó a desfragmentarse; con el contacto con un guerrero perteneciente a la orden sagrada de la luz, el poder de las tinieblas menguarían de forma sorprendente. Finalmente atacó KaiserGreymon con su espada cortandole a la mitad; con un grito de dolor, MetalSeadramon desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció, sin embargo, se dio el lujo de dar una última sonrisa antes de morir por segunda vez.

- ¿Cuál es la gracia? - preguntó molesta Zoe.

- activando protocolo, desequilibrio dimensional -

Partículas de color negro fueron esparcidas en el aire; los muchachos vieron como se abría un gran velo negro, del otro lado se encontraba Mephistomon sonriendo.

- es la hora de su juicio! - exclamó a los ciudadanos aterrados de Shibuya.

**Parte III. El Ser de la Destrucción.**

Ese no era el único lugar que fue objeto de los ataques de Mephistomon; como siempre, la colina de la luz, es decir, Hikarigaoga era el objeto más susceptible a fuerzas de otras dimensiones, en este caso; otro de los Dark Masters, Pupettmon apareció causando estragos en toda la ciudad, Takeru se encontraba sólo, fue una tontería salir sin su compañero digimon, pero igualmente, como iba a saber que habría un ataque de un digimon, sobre todo de un antiguo enemigo del pasado.

- vamos se que quieren jugar - cantó alegre y feliz de la vida Pupettmon.

Observaba como la gente corría despavorida, sea a pie o en sus autos.

- quedense quietos, **Mazo de Marioneta - **

La técnica golpeo un autobús, volcando e interrumpiendo el paso de los aterrados humanos.

- llegó la hora de jugar - dijo emocionado.

Sin previo aviso, sintió un haz de luz que le atravesaba el pecho, se arrodilló en el suelo para soportar aquel dolor; más recordaba que los poderes de la luz sagrada debilitaban a las tinieblas que representaban las agujas de control.

- es cierto, tu cuerpo esta hecho de agujas de control - dijo el muchacho, Takeru o más bien el ángel final.

Pupettmon le observó con interés, sus recuerdos le decían que era aquel niño llorón de hace muchos años, entendía que estaba entrando en la pubertad.

- eres ese mocoso Tk, ¿Verdad? - dijo moviendo su mazo en círculos.

- así es - respondió algo dudoso el muchacho.

Desde el momento que lo vio lo supo, su cuerpo era hecho con agujas de control; eso significaba que había alguien que se escondía en las sombras y había hecho el cuerpo, no para uno, sino para los cuatro Dark Masters; también supo que esas no eran sus almas verdaderas, pues es imposible revivir a los seres que exhalaron su último soplo de vida. Pero hay algo muy parecido, si conoces en profundidad la identidad del fallecido tienes en tu propia alma sus recuerdos, con un cuerpo artificial es posible implantar aquellos recuerdos de la persona muerta.

Como en consecuencia, se trae un muerto de nuevo a la vida, pero eso es mera ilusión.

- ¿Quién los envió? - preguntó autoritario el chico.

Pupettmon sólo se burló de él a carcajadas, luego cambió su expresión a una más seria.

- eres muy serio -

- **Mazo de Marioneta - **

El digimon le había atacado sorpresivamente, tenía que defenderse.

Takeru era la encarnación de un ser divino, es decir, tenía la habilidad de manipular la información de la materia a niveles más allá de la comprensión humana; de hecho los seres humanos también tenían esa capacidad, antiguamente se llamaba Alquimia, el arte de destruir y reconstruir la materia. Sin embargo, los arcángeles llevaban aquello a nuevas dimensiones, no tenía recuerdos de sus antiguas técnicas, pero con su experiencia en el Digital World y los fragmentos de memoría sobre el arte de la transmutación, podía hacer cosas muy interesantes.

- _Puerta del Edén - _

La energía vital era parte de la transmutación, la forma más pura del poder mismo, lista y disponible para servir a los discípulos de Dios; apareció delante de este, algo muy similar a la puerta del destino de MagnaAngemon. La técnica especial de Pupettmon fue abatida en tan sólo unos instantes; la Puerta del Edén era un objeto que absorbia la energía de los oponentes y la usaba para aumentar el nivel de defensa.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó intrigado la marioneta.

- como ves, no soy alguien común y corriente, tengo mis sorpresas - respondió Takeru.

Ahora, tal como recordaba, un ataque de ira por parte de Pupettmon.

- no permitiré que un insecto como tu me hable de esa manera -

Con eso dicho se abalanzo de nuevo sobre TK, el chico sonrió; nunca midió sus habilidades con un digimon poderoso; simplemente se presentó la oportunidad perfecta de poner en práctica todos sus poderes.

- _Flama del Edén - _

Alrededor del muchacho, apareció una serpiente de fuego luminosa; la figura le pertenecia a Magnadramon, no pudo olvidar su imagen majestuosa la primera vez que Gatomon digi-evolucionó a esa forma, en la batalla contra Kerpymon, el compañero corrupto de Willis. La llama viviente envolvió al digimon maligno, como si Pupettmon fuera un catalizador, se generó una gran explosión que asoló toda la ciudad; en un esquina se encontraba el digimon saltando por las quemaduras producidas.

- maldición, este niño no es como cualquier mocoso - exclamó.

- te lo dije desde un principio - contestó algo aburrido, aunque no podía negar que estaba contento de que sus técnicas fueran tan efectivas.

- Ahora - dijo totalmente serio.

- ¿Quién empezó todo esta vez?¿Satanás o Samael? -

Aunque no estaba seguro del segundo, observó como Pupettmon reía de manera demencial.

- el Príncipe Oscuro no se dejará ver tan fácil, pero que me importa, tu debes morir ahora.. - gritó el digimon mientras le arrojaba su cruz de madera.

Takeru suspiró, no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

- _Espada del Edén - _

En su mano derecha se formó una espada luminosa, muy parecida a la Dominimon; con un sólo movimiento hizo desaparecer la cruz de madera, convirtiéndola en datos.

- maldito - dijo Pupettmon realmente enfadado.

El digimon le atacó con su mazo a toda prisa, el elegido se vio obligado a bloquearle con su espada; moviéndose con agilidad, retiró el mazo, dejando a Pupettmon totalmente indefenso.

- acabemos con esto - dijo el chico.

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que la espada le atravesará el pecho a Pupettmon, retiró aquella arma dejando en el lugar del ataque una especie de cruz luminosa; en ese punto, el cuerpo del digimon mega comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

- toda fuerza del mal a de desvanecerse de este mundo -

Debajo del digimon, se dibujó un circulo dorado; de inmediato el material de su cuerpo, la aguja de control fue desintegrándose poco a poco.

- no es posible, no es posible - se repetía una y otra vez el digimon, pero para entonces, explotó en partículas de información oscura, la cual estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando.

El suelo donde brillaba el circulo sagrado fue roto de golpe, indicando la presencia de otro enemigo, sin embargo mucho más poderoso.

- siempre tienes que arruinar mi diversión - dijo un muchacho de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, Takeru lo reconoció como uno de los tamers de la dimensión de su hermano mellizo - Sandalphon -

- tú - exclamó con furia y confusión, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad - debí saber que estabas detrás de todo Kaworu, o más bien Lucifer -

El otro pareció sorprenderse, aunque sólo estuviera fingiendo -

- que bien que me reconozcas, arcángel final - dijo algo divertido.

- pero ¿Por qué? A ti nunca te ha importado participar en esta clase de batallas - dijo Takeru.

- eso no es asunto tuyo -

Ambos se miraron retadoramente, el ángel caído tomó la oscuridad que se encontraba en las agujas de control; en sus manos la arrojó al cielo, produciendo una brecha con la dimensión de oscuridad.

- ¿Qué planeas? - preguntó molesto Takeru.

- ya lo verás - contestó al último arcángel.

- _Flama del Edén - _

Lucifer recibió el ataque del arcángel, decidió que era el momento de probar con una de las suyas.

- _Llama del Emperador Infernal__ - _

Una serpiente de fuego negra apareció rodeando a Kaworu, la cual se abalanzó sobre la técnica de Takeru; anulándola al instante.

- no es interesante, puedo copiar todas sus técnicas y corromperlas, siendo el opuesto por ley ambas se deben anular -

La llama del Emperador Infernal era muy parecida a un MetalSeadramon, al parecer tubo la misma idea que Takeru en cuanto técnicas se refería.

- Tk! - gritó Davis a lo lejos, montado en Imperialdramon.

- genial, a venido el equipo maravilla - comentó con desagrado Kaworu.

Davis le reconoció al instante, era aquel muchacho de la mala espina, ¿Qué rayos hacía aquí?. Él los miraba con desprecio, como si fueran simples basuras, definitivamente esa persona era mala y para nada humana, si antes desconfiaba de él ahora tenía las pruebas necesarias como para demostrar que él era el enemigo.

- Imperialdramon, ataca -

El digimon, fielmente obedeció.

- ** Láser de Positrones - **

- _Sombra de Oblivion - _

Una gigantesca sombra apareció, y en un segundo, la técnica del dragón fue consumida; al tiempo una .especie de tentáculos sujetaron al digimon de nivel de mega, golpeándolo contra el suelo mientras Davis corría a socorrer a su compañero, Ken y los otros ya habían llegado para presenciar la batalla.

- si todos están -

- _Lanza del Edén - _

Se volteo justo a tiempo, antes de recibir la nueva técnica de Takeru.

- eso estuvo cerca -

Kari caminó hasta entrar al campo de batalla y miró fijamente a Kaworu y el desastre que había hecho unos cuantos metros arriba.

- Lucifer - dijo la niña con desprecio.

Los otros muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquel nombre, se suponía que ese sujeto sólo pertenecía a cuentos de fábula; pero después de lo vivido los últimos días, ya no sabían en que creer.

- señorita Eva, ¿También ha decidido reencarnar? - preguntó el muchacho.

- supongo que este es un suceso raro que no se da comúnmente - respondió la chica.

- rindete, es una tontería pelear contra nosotros dos a la vez - dijo Takeru.

Eso no le importaba a la astuta serpiente traidora, como el último arcángel le había dicho desde hace tiempo.

- no vine a pelear con ustedes, sólo quiero que observen - señaló la anomalía en los cielos, los niños elegidos observaron a Mephistomon manifestarse en ese lugar, alrededor de él se encontraba dos orbes, eran las sombras de MetalSeadramon y Pupettmon. Al parecer Lilithmon y Lucifer tenían lazos de alianza, comprendieron que estaban tratando con el mismo enemigo todo el tiempo; los chicos y sus digimon se prepararon para lo peor, y eso estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Machinedramon atacaba al antiguo cuartel del equipo DATS, ahí empezó todo, después de que todos creyeran que la puerta al DigiMundo se había cerrado, en el mismo lugar donde empezó todo, un digimon de mega-nivel cruza para hacer de la vida de todos un infierno.

- **Cañones Giga - **

La técnica dio a parar en un edificio cercano, derrumbando todo a su paso mientras el Dark Master rugía.

Por suerte agumon y Gaomon se encontraban cerca del lugar, junto a sus camaradas humanos.

- ¿Qué diablos? Primero el incidente con los Royal Knights y ahora esto - dijo Marcus enojado mientras se preparaba para golpear a ese digimon.

- es un Machinedramon, se encuentra en el nivel mega - dijo consultando su computadora.

Sin embargo, su amigo no escucho la advertencia y se fue a golpear de una vez al digimon, no tubo más remedió que evolucionar Gaomon a su última etapa; MirageGaogamon atacó a digimon androide mientras este se cubría con su garra.

- **Destrucción de Luna Llena - **

Se generó una enorme explosión en el lugar, pero muy pronto MirageGaogamon fue atacado por un grupo de digimon que se encontraba a la distancia, no se encontraba sólo.

Había un grupo de Megadramon y Gigadramon por los alrededores creando destrozos por todas partes, ShineGreymon también se encontraba, eliminando tantos enemigos como le fuera posible, sin embargo, eran demasiados.

- creen que con esos ataques insignificantes me ganarán? - se burló el digimon máquina.

- Ese ataque debió acabar contigo - dijo Thomas.

- mi ejército esta listo para destruir este insignificante mundo, todo se consumirá en el dolor -

Ese Machinedramon era especialmente cruel, este digimon era mejor ser destruido antes de que causará algún daño irreversible.

- MirageGaogamon, terminemos esto rápido -

Entonces la batalla de los dos digimon de nivel mega empezó, la ciudad se estremecía ante el contacto de golpes y técnicas especiales; ShineGreymon usaba todas sus fuerzas para acabar a todos los Megadramons y Gigadramons, pero más y más parecían llegar. Marcus posó su mirada sobre un pequeño aparato no muy lejos del lugar de la pelea, probablemente ese sería el objeto que les permitió entrar en primer lugar al mundo humano.

El hombre corrió, tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus piernas, hacia el lugar divisado tan sólo hace unos momentos; por fortuna pudo esquivar todos los proyectiles que enviaba los enemigos que invadían la ciudad, por fin, después de un trayecto peligroso pudo ver lo que estaba buscando; intentó destruirlo de un sólo golpe, pero entonces un campo oscuro le protegió del daño recibido, empujando a Marcus varios metros atrás.

- es interesante todo el poder de contiene sólo un poco de energía oscura - escuchó comentar a alguien detrás suyo.

Marcus le volteó a ver, encontró a un niño de cinco años con el pelo gris y ojos negros, pero con un rostro muy conocido.

- ¿Quién eres?¿Por qué te pareces al chico del Gallantmon? - preguntó directo al grano.

- yo soy el Caos - contestó con simpleza.

- ¿El Caos? - dijo dudoso.

El niño no cambió su expresión indiferente, lo analizó por unos segundos para luego decirle.

- con que ese es el sentimiento que unió a los humanos y a los digimon, lo cual le permitió vencer a Yggdrasil; ¿no es así? -

Marcus no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo, al parecer era bien conocido por todas las entidades digitales.

- sin embargo, no eres más que un simple humano -

Pero igualmente comenzaba a cansarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?¿Quién rayos te crees para hablar así de nosotros los seres humanos? -

- eres uno de esos que creen que los humanos son basura -

El niño, es decir, Caos se dio el lujo de mostrar una sonrisa mientras se volteaba.

- ¿A caso tu sientes lástima por ver a un gusano arrastrarse por la tierra? -

Tomó un respiro para ver la expresión del hombre delante suyo.

- así es como los veo a ustedes, como gusanos arrastrarse por la tierra -

Ese Caos resultaba ser un gran idiota, eso pensó Marcus así que decidió atacarle con un buen golpe, pero cuando estuvo a punto de pegarle con su puño el niño levantó su mano izquierda frente a la mano del otro sujeto, deteniéndolo sin ninguna dificultad.

- los milagros no ocurren dos veces, simple mortal -

Dicho esto, una fuerza invisible hizo que Marcus se estrellara contra una pared cercana; el chico intentó levantarse pero vio al niño delante suyo, a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

- criaturas como ustedes jamás podrán ganarme -

- si, entonces porque adoptas la apariencia de él; también es humano, supongo que debe ser humillante - contestó Marcus, en un intento de dejarle sin habla; pero Caos comenzó a reírse sin control alguno, mostrando la demencia en su interior.

- ¿Por qué sentir asco por quien te creo? Aunque fuera inconscientemente, además, tu crees que Takato es un humano como ustedes, no me hagan reír -

¿Qué no era humano?¿Que rayos pasaba? Se preguntaba Marcus.

- tienes agallas, tengo que reconocerlo; como recompensa te mostraré algo grandioso -

Sus ojos se iluminaron con un rojo oscuro brillante, mientras en el suelo surgió la señal de Peligro Digital; el espacio cambio y logró ver a dos figuras celestiales, eran gemelos idénticos, no había nada que los diferenciara.

- ¿Tu crees en los ángeles? - preguntó Caos.

Marcus no dijo nada, solamente asintió con la cabeza.

- tienes razón, ellos son reales y viven entre nosotros; ellos dos - dijo señalando a las figuras.

- son arcángeles de enorme poder, propiamente dicho son reconocidos como el primer y el último arcángel; la luz suprema que resguarda los mundos como el humano y el digital -

- yo nací del primer arcángel - , - el mismo Takato es la reencarnación del primer arcángel y he estado esperando mucho tiempo para verlo, pero.. -

El espacio de Caos fue desapareciendo, volviendo a la realidad; a unos metros de él se encontraba un hombre con una túnica blanca y cabello marrón.

- es hora de irnos, señor Genai - dijo el niño mientras se alejaba lentamente.

- como diga, mi lord - contestó el hombre.

Ambos desaparecieron posteriormente, dejando sólo a Marcus en el campo de batalla, un dolor vino a su mente, pronto tubo imágenes de las batallas de los ángeles contra los demonios para proteger al mundo, distintas cosas, la identidad de muchas cosas que creyó desconocidas hasta entonces; mejor dicho, a Marcus se le dio la revelación del siglo, la verdad absoluta.

Más volvió en si cuando un Gigadramon intentó atraparlo con sus dientes, pero ShineGreymon llegó justo a tiempo para derrotar aquel digimon maligno, ese había sido el último.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó su camarada.

- si, estoy bien - contestó.

La batalla con Machinedramon estaba a punto de concluir, ShineGreymon se unió junto con MirageGaogamon para derrotar al Dark Master; ambos usaron sus técnicas más poderosas, dándole final al digimon cyborg que dio un grito de dolor, antes de desaparecer en datos; los cuales fueron absorbidos por una extraña anomalía que se desarrolló en un espacio oscuro, a través de este se podía divisar otro digimon.

- es un Mephistomon, un ángel caído perfeccionado - dijo Thomas.

Podían observar que a su alrededor se encontraba tres orbes de distintos colores.

- sólo uno más - dijo el carnero demoníaco - sólo uno más -

* * *

Tres de sus camaradas ya habían caído, sólo quedaba él; como hace tiempo ocurrió lo mismo, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez estaría dispuesto a llevar el Juicio Final a los torpes seres humanos, se encontraba encima de las torres de Hypnos mirando con desprecio a los habitantes de este mundo.

- el miedo los invade humanos - dijo siniestramente mientras preparaba una de sus técnicas.

- **Hechizo Final - **

Una onda destructora se produjo desde lo más alto de la torre, permitiendole tener un alcance devastador; todo con lo que había tenido contacto con el poder fue reducido a escombros al instante, la gente corría despavorida por el tremendo estruendo, había heridos en el camino, los cuales eran ayudados por los servicios de emergencia. Era interesante ver todo este tipo de reacciones, pensaba el payaso infernal.

- **Fuego Rapid - **

**- Izuna - **

Piedmon esquivó agilmente ambos ataques, miro a sus contrincantes, se trataba de un Sakuyamon y un Rapidmon.

- no esperaba que vinieran tan pronto, por otro lado podemos comenzar nuestro juego - dijo el digimon maligno.

Henry y Rika llegaron tiempo record al lugar de los sucesos, miraron con temor al enemigo que había invadido Shinjuku.

_Piedmon. Un hombre demonio en su etapa mega, se trata de un digimon muy poderoso y cruel que no acepta mayor felicidad que la propia; es temido en toda la Zona Oscura y tiene un título muy conocido como el Payaso del Infierno. _

Una vez descubierta la identidad de su enemigo, se dispusieron a ir a la batalla, Rika ya se encontraba fusionada con Renamon; Sakuyamon peleaba con su bastón mientras Piedmon respondía con sus espadas, en un intercambio en el cual, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder.

- que bien que la señorita este en buenas condiciones - dijo Piedmon.

- **Triangulo de Oro - **

El digimon oscuro bloqueo el ataque del digimon perfeccionado con su mano derecha, entonces Sakuyamon aprovechó para atacarle pero Piedmon fue más rápido, le brindó una patada en el estomago arrojándola contra el suelo, produciendo un pequeño cráter.

De manera sorprendente, quedo atrás de Rapidmon sólo para golpearle con una esfera de oscuridad, la cual lo devolvió a ser un Terriermon.

- esto no funcionará - dijo Henry corriendo hasta su camarada caído.

- Piedmon se encuentra entre los digimons de nivel mega con grandes poderes -

**- Kongoukai Mandara - **

El anillo de oro se cernió sobre el Payaso Infernal, el cual fue arrojado a un ventanal cercano. Emergió de aquel lugar con rostro muy molesto, con algunas quemaduras.

- no esta nada mal, pero les llegó su hora - dijo

- **Espadas del Triunfo - **

Lanzó sus cuatro espadas, pero entonces Sakuyamon creo una barrera de energía que impidió que alguna de las cuatro espadas le hicieran daño alguno.

- **Hechizo Final - **

Fue un ataque consecutivo, el chaman fue arrojado con violencia, de nuevo al suelo; cuando intentó levantarse, Piedmon puso un pie encima de ella.

- eres un digimon problemático, ¿Verdad?. Acabaré con esto antes de que causes más problemas - habló el Payaso Infernal.

- eres un maldito - contestó Rika dentro de su digimon.

- me preguntó como sería absorber los datos de un digimon como tú - dijo el enemigo.

Entonces Piedmon sacó una pequeña daga de su mano, y la apunto directo a la cabeza de Sakuyamon; ella cerró los ojos esperando su inevitable final cuando..

Un Galllantmon furioso apareció de la nada y empujó a Piedmon lejos del alcance de su amiga, al lado de Henry apareció Takato silbando alguna melodía que conocía.

- oye Takato, entonces es cierto lo que contabas, no es necesario que te fusiones con Guilmon para ser Gallantmon - dijo sorprendido Henry.

La batalla proseguía con Piedmon atacando con sus espadas mientras Gallantmon respondía con su lanza y escudo.

- y puedo hacer unos nuevos trucos, ¿Quieres ver? - dijo soberbio el tamer.

- ¿Qué nuevos trucos? - preguntó inquisidor Henry.

- ya lo verás - le contestó con una sonrisa.

Algo extraño pasaba con su mejor amigo desde que volvieron del DigiMundo, además el debería estar descansando en el Hospital y no metiéndose en batallas duras; pero estaba normal, aunque aun portará la bata de la clínica.

- ahora Gallantmon! - dijo el tamer.

El digimon entendió lo que su compañero quería hacer.

- **Lanza Real - **

El golpe dio justo en el blanco, Piedmon cayó al suelo con dureza; entonces Takato hizo un circulo de fuego alrededor del enemigo y se internó dentro de este. Henry y Sakuyamon quisieron intervenir pero Gallantmon le interrumpió el paso.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Déjanos pasar - dijo Rika autoritaria.

- no ves que Takato esta en problemas - habló Henry.

Más el digimon se mantuvo firme.

- es algo que el necesita hacer - respondió.

Dentro del circulo de fuego, se encontraba un Piedmon muy furioso y un tamer serio, analizando a su enemigo.

- tu cuerpo, no es como el de los demás digimon - concluyó el niño.

Piedmon le mostró una sonrisa cruel antes de responderle.

- así es, nosotros fuimos vencidos hace tiempo pero luego él apareció y construyó cuerpos nuevos a partir de agujas de control; un objeto que sólo crece en le Mar de las Tinieblas. Pero que más da, te entregas sólo para morir, con ese Caballero Sagrado tenías la ventaja pero ahora estas indefenso -

El muchacho sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¿indefenso dices? Seria muy tonto de mi parte si te enfrentara sabiendo eso -

- probemos entonces - dijo el Payaso Infernal.

- **Espadas del Triunfo - **

Takato miro detenidamente las cuatro armas afiladas dirigirse a él, ahora conocía el arte de transmutar información, modificarla y crear armas para su uso; sus poderes estarían basados en las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, siempre tubo un sano respeto por ellas cuando las conoció. Su primer movimiento sería defensivo, recordó al gran Ebonwumon, no conocía muy bien sus ataques pero se daba una idea de que su fuerte estaba en la defensa, se enfocó en ello.

- _Disipador del Norte - _

Una extraña neblina se dibujo alrededor del niño, las espadas cuando entraron en contacto con esta, desaparecieron al instante, sin dejar rastro alguno.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó Piedmon algo asombrado.

- te lo contaré, la neblina que he creado tiene la habilidad de desintegrar todo lo que la toque, tiene un algoritmo especial que desmenuza cualquier objeto con cierta información, además puedo manipularla a mi gusto - contestó.

- interesante, pero veamos que haces con esto -

- **Hechizo Final - **

La Onda destructora disipó la neblina y empujo al muchacho al suelo, eso si le había dolido, pudo apartarse antes de que una espada lo atravesará; cuando se levantó, observo a Piedmon sosteniendo otras dos dagas, apuntando a su persona. A pesar de todo, el niño se dio el lujo de sonreír.

- bueno, no sería divertido sino fuera tan complicado, quiero que mires en mi siguiente movimiento -

Esta vez pensó en Zhuqiaomon, el fuego era su ofensiva poderosa; un calor tan abrasador que derretiría hasta el mismo diamante; algo tan poderoso, como lo compararía, pues claro; como una llamarada solar, incluso el nombre se encontraba listo.

El Payaso Demoníaco atacó con sus dagas, al mismo tiempo que Takato desataba su gran técnica.

- _Llamarada Solar - _

Un fénix se dibujó delante del muchacho, el cual se abalanzó sobre las dagas, borrandolas al instante; Piedmon recibió toda la furia del golpe, generándose una gran explosión.

- maldición, ¿Qué esta pasando allá adentro? - se preguntó Sakuyamon, algo inquieta al sentir las ondas expansivas, cosa que no derribaba la muralla de fuego.

- tranquilos, Takato ganará esta batalla - dijo Gallantmon muy seguro de si mismo.

Al parecer los muchachos podrían esperar a que todo saliera bien.

Piedmon tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, ese ataque había dolido más de lo que el mismo esperaba.

- no puedo creer esto, no me dejaré que derrotes - gritó el Payaso Demoníaco.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba el niño, pero era su último movimiento en toda su vida.

_- Cuchilla Relámpago - _

En las manos de Takato se creo una espada, una que emitía descargas de electricidad; con un agil movimiento atravesó a su enemigo, el cual sólo pudo emitir un quejido de dolor antes de desaparecer en datos oscuros, el cuerpo hecho a partir de agujas de control era muy frágil, no podía resistir muchos golpes de todas maneras.

- me venciste, como último regalo te.. - más no pudo decir más, pues todo su cuerpo había desaparecido.

Entonces la muralla de fuego desapareció, mostrando al chico arrodillado en el suelo, bastante agotado; sus amigos corrieron a su lado para socorrerlo, estaban felices, pues le había ganado a ese poderoso enemigo pero a que costo..

- Takato, ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó preocupada Sakuyamon.

El niño alzó el pulgar, además mostró una sonrisa, no le gustaba que se preocuparan mucho por él pero así eran sus amigos.

De un momento a otro, el cielo se oscureció; se formó una anomalía en los cielos, la oscuridad reinaba bajo la figura de Mephistomon, el cual fue recibido con malos ojos.

- _también me alegro de verlos - _dijo.

Cuatro orbes lo rodeaban, mientras estos se introducían en su cuerpo y lo hacían brillar con un color púrpura.

-_ finalmente sentirán el dolor verdadero, prepárense a morir - _

Su cuerpo se hizo enorme, como un gigante Dodecaedro de color amarillo; en la parte superior surgió una figura humanoide, más aterradora cuya voz no se quedaba atrás.

- el final se encuentra cerca, toda vida debe llegar a su final - esas palabras hicieron recorrer un escalofríos en la espina dorsal de todos los presentes.

Era el peor digimon de todos, el gran destructor, Apocalypmon.

**Fin del Capítulo XI.**

Con este capítulo, ya queda sólo uno para acabar con la primera temporada, espero que escriban sus comentarios, a ver que les pareció.

El último capítulo de esta saga es **Las Evoluciones más Poderosas.**

como ultima nota, los que estén interesados en ser co-escritores de Digimon Tamers: Alpha Kai Omega, mandenme un mensaje y yo les contestaré tan pronto como sea posible.


	12. Las Evoluciones más Poderosas

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Temporada I. Torneo de Batallas Digimon**

**Capítulo XII - Las Evoluciones más Poderosas.**

Mephistomon observaba al mismo tiempo todas esas realidades humanas, las cuales colapsarían cuando su transformación se completace; los cuatro orbes de sus guerreros caídos se adentraron en su cuerpo, haciendo que este cambiara radicalmente y de forma violenta, se deformó en un enorme dodecaedro de color amarillo, justo en la parte superior apareció un cuerpo humanoide, sin embargo era la parte más aterradora de este.

El ser de la destrucción había vuelto de nuevo, aquel ser que fue desterrado hace mucho tiempo por la muralla de fuego, aquel que juró vengarse de todos los habitantes de la superficie, destruirlo todo, esa era su máxima meta, el último guerrero de la oscuridad, el monstruoso Apocalypmon.

- esta es la hora de su juicio final - dijo con su horrenda voz.

Los niños elegidos miraban con desconcierto al nuevo enemigo que había aparecido.

- es imposible, nosotros le vencimos hace tiempo - dijo Takeru.

- al parecer su odio es tan grande que se negó a marcharse de este mundo - le contestó Kari.

Los otros cuatro niños estaban confundidos, nunca habían visto nada tan horroroso en su vida, este enemigo era diferente a todos los demás.

- chicos, ¿Le conocen? - preguntó Davis.

- se trata del enemigo final al que mi hermano y yo nos enfrentamos, el que causó el desequilibrio en primer lugar - contestó Kari.

- y es mucho más fuerte de lo que fue MaloMyotismon - dijo a su vez Takeru.

Aun recordaba la desesperación de enfrentarse a Apocalypmon, en un principio creyeron que jamás le ganarían pero la esperanza fue renovada y por fin pudieron vencerle; ahora la pregunta era como había vuelto.

- no es curioso, como el odio de un ser puede perdurar incluso después de su muerte - comentó Kaworu mientras mantenía atrapado a Imperialdramon.

Kari le miró muy molesta.

- tu fuiste el causante de todo -

El aludido sólo soltó una carcajada.

- así es, para un alma corrupta es muy dificil crearse un cuerpo propio, así que yo le ayude con esa pequeña parte -

- ¿Sabes lo que causaste? - le preguntó un airado TK.

El ángel caído ignoró aquella pregunta y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, a su lado aparecio el niño con el nombre del Caos, claro que los muchachos no sabían quien era ese a ecepción de Kari, que reconoció la esencia en un parpadeo.

- Caos, asi que también estas del lado de Lucifer -

Pero el aludido no respondió, solamente abrió el portal digital, donde ambas figuras malignas cruzaron para no dejarse ver más.

- no hay esperanza humanos - escucharon la voz horrenda de Apocalypmon nuevamente.

Los niños volvieron a centrar su atención en el.

- dentro de muy poco activaré un programa que destruya los datos que conforma la realidad, no habrá salvación, acepten la nada, ese es el último destino -

El miedo invadía a todo aquel que escuchará las palabras de aquel monstruo, esa criatura quería borrar todo de la fáz de la tierra.

- pero les daré un chance, dos valientes que se atrevan a desafiarme, tal vez si me destruyen la cuenta regresiva hacía su final se detenga; tienen dos horas para decidir quien peleara conmigo -

El mensaje fue transmitido a todas las dimensiones, tamers, guerreros legendarios, y demás heroes del mundo de los digimon estaban enterados de la situación crítica.

* * *

_Apocalypmon._

_Es un digimon maligno en su etapa mega, su tipo es desconocido al igual que su procedencia, sin embargo es uno de los seres más temidos para los digimon; su misma existencia representa el final de todas las cosas, sus datos estan formados por los digi-codes de los demás digimon que fueron eliminados por el proceso de digi-evolución, lo cual explica su gran rencor hacia todas las formas de vida._

_Su técnica especial es la muerte digi-evolutiva._

Esa fue la información que les dio el D-Ark.

- ese maldito, así que esa era su verdadera identidad - comentó molesto Takato.

- ahora si estamos jodidos, ¿Comó derrotaremos a Apocalypmon? - dijo Rika.

Apocalypmon era un nivel totalmente distinto, no era como ninguno de los digimon a los cuales se habían enfrentado antes, si hubiera alguien al cual nunca quisiesen enfrentarse sería este tipo, cuya reputación era bien infundada, el sólo pensar que Apocalypmon tenía tal poder para manipular las dimensiones de esa manera daba escalofríos.

- yo me ocuparé de esto - dijo decidido el tamer.

Esto no le agradó para nada a sus amigos.

- ¿estás loco? Apenas y derrotaste a Piedmon tu sólo, deberías estar descansando - le replicó su amigo Henry.

- por favor Henry, es algo que debo hacer y ustedes no deben inmiscuirse - contestó seguro.

- Pero.. -

- como lo sabrás, Apocalypmon tiene una habilidad ecepcional para manipular las dimensiones a su antojo; si cualquiera de ustedes peleara con él, no tendría ninguna dificultad en anular todos sus poderes y vencerlos con facilidad, además te lo he dicho, he ganado nuevas habilidades y tengo que despertar otra para poder sobrevivir a los tiempos que se avecinan - dijo Takato sin cambiar su expresión.

Astamon apareció detrás de los muchachos.

- confien en él, si de verdad quieren este mundo le dejarán hacer esto sólo -

- sin embargo, son dos combatientes - dijo Terriermon.

- ya tengo eso cubierto, no se preocupen, momantai y todo eso - fue lo último que dijo Takato mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Miro su digivice, dijo algo irreconocible para sus amigos, tal vez otra lengua; entonces se abrió un portal, eso dirigía directamente a los dominios de Apocalypmon; cruzó junto con su Gallantmon hacia el otro lado, una vez pasaron ambos, el portal se cerró tan repentinamente como apareció.

- ese muchacho es el primer arcángel, no me gustaría ser su enemigo en estos momentos - comentó Astamon mientras bebía de un copa, que ni idea de donde la había sacado.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa copa? - preguntó Rika a ese digimon.

El otro solamente la ignoró y siguió bebiendo como si se encontrará sólo.

- no me ignores - dijo furiosa la muchacha.

Astamon suspiró, dejando caer su bebida, la cual se desfragmentó en datos incluso antes de tocar el suelo.

- sin él, no es divertido - contestó mientras observaba al digimon monstruoso del otro mundo, Apocalypmon.

* * *

- esa cosa produce escalofríos - dijo Thomas al observar al imponente monstruo dimensional.

- no importa, vamos a darle la paliza que se merece - respondió Marcus mientras agumon le animaba.

Apocalypmon había dejado portales en los cuatro puntos relacionados a las cuatro dimensiones, sin pensárselo, Marcus corrió apresurado hacia la fisura entre mundos; pero pronto descubrió un pequeño inconveniente.

Pocos segundos después, fue rechazado por la puerta dimensional, callendo de trasero al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?¿Por qué no puedo entrar? - preguntó airado.

- alguien esta impidiendo la entrada - dijo Gaomon de repente.

Gaomon siempre fue un digimon muy receptivo, de por si sintió el poder que emanaba cierta persona, la cual bloqueaba las puertas entre dimensiones; pero pensándolo bien, más era un colador de información, sólo alguien con las características permitidas por el sello podía cruzar sin ningún problema, lamentablemente sus amigos no tenían tal facultad.

- es una perdida de tiempo Marcus, ya deja de molestar tanto - habló Thomas a su compañero.

Este sólo intentaba entrar en vano pasar, pero arrojado con más fuerza cada vez.

Thomas sólo podía preguntarse el porque.

* * *

Si iba ha hacer lo que tenía planeado, primero debía poner unas cuantas restricciones; sabía que ellos irían al campo de batalla sin dudar, pero entonces sólo se complicarían las cosas; primero había que desbloquear el sello que les imponía el cuerpo humano, solamente él y su hermano podían hacer esto, nadie más podría liberar la facultad para poder sobrepasar los límites.

Se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, una dimensión en la que no había nada; suspiró.

- así se siente el vació absoluto - susurró Takato para si.

Gallantmon se encontraba a sus espaldas, vigilante, en busca de la presencia del enemigo.

- ¿Sólo ustedes? - preguntó una voz aterradora.

No encontraron el foco de la voz, se escuchaba por todas partes, obviamente era la fuente de sus dominios, la dimensión muerta de Apocalypmon.

- dentro de muy poco llegará el siguiente, no te desesperes - dijo el muchacho a su terrible enemigo.

- el tiempo se acaba, muy pronto activare el programa que extenderá la nada - contestó el digimon oscuro.

El primer arcángel supo que era lo que se propusia, no destruiría nada, más bien sobrescribirá la realidad con el código de su dimensión; como una burbuja que se expande cambiando las leyes de la materia y la misma física; definitivamente era alguien muy peligroso para tener tan completo control de los comandos de la misma creación.

- sobrescribir el universo con la misma nada, que simple ¿Verdad? - el chico frunció el seño y el Caballero se dispuso a luchar.

Una luz se hizo presente en el oscuro espacio, el segundo luchador estaba en el lugar; el arcángel final había llegado, Takato sonrió al ver a su 'hermano' llegar tan pronto, de vez en cuando se sorprendía con su facilidad para saber sus pensamientos, después de todo eran gemelos.

Takeru le devolvió el gesto mientras observaba el lugar con familiaridad, a su lado se encontraba Patamon, el cual miraba la figura de su enemigo, fue el primero en ver a Apocalypmon en su territorio desde hace mucho tiempo. Los otros pronto dirigieron su mirada ante el imponente digimon.

- así que ustedes vinieron a enfrentarme, se ven que tienen confianza en derrotarme - dijo Apocalypmon mientras los rodeaba con sus cadenas.

Takeru conocía el poder que tenían cada una, tocaba ser muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de estos; él lo sabía pero en cambio su hermano, esperaba que no se fuera a confiar.

- acabemos con esto de una vez, necesito probar algo que será de mucha utilidad - dijo arrogante Takato.

- ya comenzaste - dijo exasperado el último arcángel - no te confíes - a modo de regaño.

Su expresión se tornó seria, más fría que nunca.

- tranquilo, no volverá a pasar -

Patamon digi-evolucionó de una vez a Dominimon, junto con Gallantmon atacaron.

- **Lanza Real - **

**- Excalibur Final - **

Se produjo una enorme colisión debido al choque de los dos poderes, de repente dos de los grandes extensiones del enemigo golpearon con fuerza a los digimon, a la vez preparando algunos ataques.

- **Cañones Giga - **

La voz horrenda de Apocalypmon se escuchó, el ataque de Machinedramon fue lo suficientemente fuerte para herir a ambos digimon; a tal punto que sus armaduras comenzaban a agrietarse.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Gallantmon es un digimon muy poderoso, ese ataque no debió hacerle tanto daño - se preguntó Takato al ver el estado de su camarada tan sólo con ese ataque; además que Apocalypmon no recibiera ningún rasguño y eso que fue recibido por las técnicas de dos de etapa mega. El maldito sólo mostraba una sonrisa de burla.

- muy pronto todos sentirán el dolor de ser olvidados - dijo Apocalypmon.

- ya se que es lo que pasa - habló Takeru - esta es su dimensión, aquí él es dios; necesitamos activar los programas ahora para ponernos a su nivel -

- ya veo, manipula los códigos de realidad para aumentar su defensa y aumentar su ataque - a su vez dijo Takato - de acuerdo, hagamos esto de una vez -

- _Llamarada Solar - _

De sus dedos lanzó una poderosa llama en forma de ave, sin embargo, el enemigo fue capaz de pararlo con su mano y desaparecerlo en un parpadeo.

- mi turno, _Flama del Eden - _

Más el resultado fue el mismo, la manipulación de datos le permitía a Apocalypmon reducir los ataques de los enemigos a nada, y esa habilidad se intensificaba mucho en su espacio dimensional, donde sus pensamientos eran leyes; prácticamente era imposible derrotarlo mientras estuviese en aquel lugar, a menos que pudieran hackear esa dimensión, la única manera de lograrlo era liberar el nuevo poder; todos los accesos a los códigos antiguos los pondrían a la altura del terrible Apocalypmon.

El digimon maligno logra atrapar a Gallantmon y Dominimon con sus grandes extensiones.

- olviden toda esperanza, **Muerte Digi-Evolutiva - **

En un parpadeo, los digimon perdieron su evolución, llegando de nuevo a la etapa de novatos.

- ¿Qué harán ahora que sus digimon ya no tienen el poder para luchar? - preguntó con su horrenda voz.

- esta haciendo lo mismo que hace años, la primera vez que lo enfrentamos, usó la misma habilidad - dijo Takeru a su compañero.

- ¿A si? Entonces sabes como combatirlo - respondió Takato.

- hay que ser cuidadoso con sus tentáculos, su punto débil esta en esa gigantesca estructura -

Dijo mientras recordaba su batalla contra el enemigo final de hace muchos años, el enemigo de los primeros elegidos que tuvieron que enfrentar para salvar a este mundo.

- entonces, activemos la séfira - dijo su hermano.

_Todas las realidades pueden ser soportadas por ellos, los arcángeles del inicio y del final; el primero de los ángeles emana la energía que mantiene al universo de pie, el cual se mantiene de pie porque el arcángel final se convierte en el enfoque de todo el poder, es decir, la realidad existe porque ellos existen, el que le da la energía para vivir mientras el otro mantiene el equilibrio, el orden y la estabilidad de aquella energía; como en un circulo, de esa relación nacen todas las técnicas y manipulaciones de la información que conforma la materia, en otras palabras, quien comprenda bien este equilibrio, llamado por ellos las séfiras; puede dominar todo el espacio donde se encuentra al cambiar los protocolos que forman dicha realidad._

El temible Apocalypmon se cernía sobre ellos, los chicos reaccionaron rápidamente rescatando a sus digimon y una luz se iluminó en ellos, estaban desbloqueando los códigos de control sobre la realidad; entonces darían lugar a las digi-evoluciones más poderosas de todas.

- _SEFIRAS Keter y Maljut activadas, Evolución Divina en proceso - _

Dos figuras angelicales aparecieron en aquel lugar, el primero era un Caballero de armadura roja con adornos azules y dorados, llevaba 10 alas en la espalda, de color blanco; también tenía en sus manos una espada y una lanza sagrada, en el pecho sostenía el símbolo del Digital Hazard, era uno de los soldados del altísimo, diseñado para ser un buque de las esencias sagradas, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, del fruto de la unión entre Takato, el primer arcángel y su digimon.

El segundo era igual de imponente, llevaba consigo 10 alas doradas que brillaban un resplandor azul; su armadura era azul con detalles blancos y dorados, tenía un faldón que portaba el símbolo de la esperanza; en el digimundo es conocido como el rey de los ángeles y gobierna sobre todos ellos, se dice que es el más cercano a las divinidades digitales y purifica todo el mal con su presencia; su objetivo era ser el buque de una entidad sagrada de los reinos superiores, Seraphimon nació del fruto de Takeru, el arcángel final, y su compañero Patamon.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedan digi-evolucionar en mis dominios después de haber negado esa habilidad? - preguntó con enfado el enemigo.

- estas cometiendo los mismos errores de hace años, Apocalypmon - contestó Seraphimon.

- Cuando entiendes el delicado equilibrio de como se sostiene todas las realidades, incluso la que tu creaste; es muy simple para nosotros modificar y manipular los protocolos fundamentales para acceder a formas más evolucionadas y fuertes, sin importar el tipo de restricciones que impongas - explicó el caballero de color rojo.

Apocalypmon emitió un gruñido de frustración.

- así que eso fue lo que hicieron hace años, la luz y la esperanza pudieron manipular los códigos de realidad y así lograr que los digimon evolucionarán en ese entonces -

El enemigo no perdió tiempo y se decidió a atacar a ambos digimon con sus enormes tentáculos.

- **Séptimo Cielo - **

Se desató siete esferas tan candentes como el sol, cada una de ellas destruyó a las extensiones que usaba Apocalypmon para realizar la mayoría de sus ataques.

- no caeremos en ese truco dos veces seguidas - dijo el buque del arcángel final.

A pesar del estado del enemigo, alcanzó a mostrar una sonrisa maligna.

- no creas que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, aquí yo soy Dios -

Dicho esto, de la nada aparecieron muchas sombras que tomaron formas de los digimon con los que pelearon antes, los Dark Masters se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes, prácticamente tenían rodeados a los dos digimon sagrados.

- ¿aun quieres seguir peleando, sabiendo las consecuencias si nos desafías? - preguntó soberbio Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

- no son superiores a mi, el único destino que les queda es perecer en mis manos, al igual que toda la creación que nos desecho como si fuéramos basura -

Como si de una orden se tratase, todos los digimon oscuros se abalanzaron sobre sus enemigos, los dos arcángeles digitales comenzaron a luchar contra ellos; Gallantmon usaba con habilidad el poder que le ofrecían sus armas, cortando por el medio a los guerreros que le atacaban, le gustaba más así, era un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo, en cuanto a Seraphimon.

- _Sello del Destino - _

Se trataba de un antiguo código de realidad que alcanzaba a recordar, un símbolo luminoso se dibujo a espaldas de Seraphimon; de este emergieron unas manos de color dorado que se extendieron hasta atrapar a los Machinedramon y varios Pupettmon que habían decidido atacarle, los capturados comenzaron a desaparecer, siendo tragados por otra fuerza, descomponiéndose mientras se transformaban en energía que el digimon ángel usaría ahora.

Como una gran onda de colisión, se estrelló contra los ejércitos que había creado Apocalypmon, reduciéndolos a cenizas.

- _Corona de Luz - _

Esta habilidad le permitía ejecutar a Gallantmon un tipo de programas, los cuales hacían que poderosos relámpagos inundarán el espacio, concentrándose en un sólo punto, formando una esfera cargada de electricidad muy densa; el digimon la tomó con sus manos y la arrojó hacia sus enemigos, los cuales fueron incinerados al instante, además parte de la energía golpeo a Apocalypmon, el cual retrocedió.

- ya entiendo, esas formas son los buques para que los arcángeles puedan usar al cien porciento todas sus habilidades - bramó el enemigo.

- y este será su fin - dijo a su vez Seraphimon.

- _Flama del Edén - _

El ataque golpeo con fuerza al digimon monstruoso, arrancando de él un grito de dolor; Apocalypmon sólo pudo ver su cuerpo lastimado mientras este comenzaba a desintragarse, los datos que lo conformaban comenzaban a separarse.

El enemigo creo una esfera de fuego que arrojó sobre ambos ángeles, el golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlos retroceder; de la nada apareció una nueva extensión que chocó contra Seraphimon, lastimando la espalda, haciendo algunas grietas en la armadura, Gallantmon se defendió con sus espadas, pero recibió un haz fuerte de energía, no tubo más opción que cubrirse con sus brazos para proteger zonas más importantes de su cuerpo.

- ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? - preguntó con burla Apocalypmon.

- eso te preguntamos a ti ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - dijo Gallantmon.

El humo mostraba a los dos digimon, de pie y de nuevo listos para luchar.

- pero que tercos.. - dijo el enemigo mientras creaba con sus artes oscuras, una esfera oscura.

- _Puerta del Eden - _

Más no tubo efecto en la defensa perfecta del último arcángel, Apocalypmon sólo pudo emitir un gruñido de frustración.

- que insistentes - dijo molesto.

Sin embargo, mostró la faceta más oscura de todas hasta ahora.

- aunque destruyan mi cuerpo y mi alma, deben saber que es demasiado tarde; el programa esta a punto de ejecutarse y no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme -

Esto inquieto a los dos guerreros, y no sólo a ellos; todos los espectadores se alarmaron al saber aquella noticia, las realidades tenían su conexión con la dimensión oscura de Apocalypmon; veían la batalla, aunque estuvieran sorprendidos por las habilidades de ambos digimon contra el enemigo, no podían evitar estar asustados, más esperaban que sus salvadores acabaran con todo de una vez.

- no lo permitiré **Quo Vadis - **

El ataque definitivo, lanzó su lanza sagrada, la cual concentraba una gran cantidad de poder inigualable; todo lo que tocará la lanza se destruía al instante, la técnica golpeo a Apocalypmon justo en su centro, se escuchó un terrible grito mientras el digimon desaparecía de la faz de la tierra, simplemente no había nadie que sobreviviera al ataque.

Todo había terminado, pero ..

- ¿Creen que ya ganaron? - volvió esa voz irreconocible.

La confusión reinaba.

- el ejecutor ya se a puesto en marcha, era mi muerte! - gritó con fuerza, la fuerza de su último aliento.

Una pequeña luz se vislumbraba en el horizonte, una poderosa onda expansiva recorría el lugar al tiempo que una masa roja tomaba tamaño y se expandía con suma rapidez; el código de activación del programa destructivo de Apocalypmon sólo ejecutaría con la muerte del guerrero oscuro, la reescritura de la realidad estaba comenzando como si fuera un formateo.

- Apocalypmon, eres un idiota - dijo Takato para si mismo.

_Takato Matsuki sólo es el nombre que colocaron sus padres mortales al buque receptor de la esencia del primer arcángel, aquel que tiene el poder de crear como de destruir, tanto como se lo permitiese su padre supremo; los códigos de destrucción tenían que pasar primero por una muralla de fuego, cortesía del primero; lo que le daba el permiso para anular y reestructurar procesos._

_Debido a que él es el segundo poder en los cielos, el YaVeh MENOR para resumir; quien ordena y gobierna sobre todos en la creación, pues esa era la tarea infundada por Dios, el tenía un nombre desde que nació para gobernar, ese era .._

_- Yo soy Metatron, el primer arcángel y por orden suprema, anuló el proceso de re-escritura - _

Y así como la voz de Gallantmon Crimson Mode anunció, el proceso destructivo iniciado por el enemigo dejó de manifestarse, era como si nunca nada hubiera pasado en realidad.

- bueno hermano, salvaste al universo - habló Seraphimon con una expresión de alivio.

- no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ti, necesitaba tu ayuda para desbloquear las sefiras y alcanzar nuestros verdaderos potenciales, ahora más que nunca los necesitaremos - contestó con calma, algo agotado.

Había manifestado un gran poder para anular algo de esa magnitud, era el poseedor de los mismos protocolos de la realidad, pero le era muy difícil usarlos, en cambio su Padre TodoPoderoso, para Él no era más que un juego de niños. Sobre todo si se trataba de la raíz de la misma base que compone la realidad.

- será mejor volver a casa, nos reuniremos cuando la situación lo apremie - dijo Gallantmon.

- pero, hermano; hasta ahora nos volvemos a encontrar, hay mucho de lo que debemos contar - replicó el otro.

- ya vendrá el momento, primero debemos preparar a nuestros camaradas para la guerra contra las hordas del infierno - contestó Metatron (Takato o como le quieran decir).

- entiendo, pero desde el incidente con el panteón griego; Satanás y Moloch han impuesto un muro cortafuegos que nos impedido vernos sino hasta que se desate la guerra -

Hablando de ellos.

- hermano - dijo cautelosamente Takato al otro digimon - no he sentido las presencias de Satanás ni de Moloch desde que pude despertar mi conciencia -

La figura del otro arcángel se ensombreció.

Ambos se separaron de sus camaradas digimon, ya no tenían la necesidad de permanecer en aquella forma.

- Sandalphon, ¿Que pasó? - exigió el tamer a su hermano divino.

- es porque ellos no están en esta guerra - dijo Takeru.

Esto conmocionó un poco a Metatron, ¿Cómo era posible que esos arrogantes no liderarán las armadas enemigas?.

- explícate -

Ambos sintieron una nueva presencia, muy conocida por los dos.

- como lo prometí, no interferí en esta batalla y tus amigos aun permanecen vivos, Sandalphon -

Kaworu se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

- ¿Kaworu?¿Qué haces aquí? - Takato le preguntó.

- no Kaworu, Lucifer de ahora en adelante -

El príncipe de las tinieblas se encontraba delante de ellos, el primer ángel caído y dueño de Tamiel como del mismo Infierno.

- no es posible, tu nunca tomaste interés en estas batallas - habló Metatron algo confuso, dejando de lado que lo había engañado en la ciudad de Tokio, cuando se presentó como un amigo.

- sólo me tome mi tiempo, estoy aquí para hacer el anuncio formal a los líderes de las armadas de los hijos de Dios - contestó con indiferencia.

- declaras la guerra ahora - concluyó Takeru.

- dejaré que descansen un año, para que se preparen y verán que no soy como los enemigos a los que enfrentaron antes - dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Después todo regresó a la normalidad, el desequilibrio causado por el regreso de Apocalypmon se había desvanecido y las barreras entre los mundos se habían restaurado, ahora sólo existía una puerta por donde los arcángeles podían comunicarse, ellos tenían que esperar una cuenta regresiva a que los caídos comenzarán con sus ataques.

Retomando todo, los mostruos nombrados como ángeles seguían haciendo sus ataques en la ciudad de Tokyo, los miembros de SEELE y NERV aun no estaban al tanto de la verdadera identidad de uno de sus pilotos, ni siquiera sabían en que estaban metidos; además era difícil saber la conexión entre aquellas bestias y Lucifer, aunque Takato se daba una idea de ello, pues hallaba ciertas características que los hacía similares a los Nephelim.

Nephelim es todo aquel ser angelical o demoníaco que se manifiesta en un cuerpo humano en general, es como una manera simple de nombrarlos a todos ellos.

Pero aun no confirmaba sus sospechas, por eso aun no decía nada al respecto; además todo debía ir en concordancia de la fecha en la que se iniciaría la nueva guerra.

Takeru informó a sus amigos de todo lo pasado, lo que sucedía y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; ahí los niños elegidos que los personajes bíblicos eran reales; aunque no exactamente como cuenta la historia, el enemigo a vencer era el mismo Lucifer, un ángel caído de gran poder, el señor de las tinieblas y el amo de las hordas infernales.

- entonces, ¿los ángeles y demonios son reales? - Davis aun no podía creerlo del todo.

- así es, nosotros hemos estado en guerras por las almas de la humanidad, una y otra vez - contestó Takeru.

Por lo menos, los jóvenes podían decir que tenían no sólo uno, sino dos arcángeles de su lado, pero ..

- lo preocupante es saber que ahora enfrentan un enemigo que nunca había estado en este tipo de batallas - dijo Cody.

- aunque Lucifer sea el príncipe tenebroso, nunca nos a enfrentado como tal; siempre estuvimos peleando contra las hordas de Satanás y Moloch - habló Kari mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Gatomon.

- ¿Acaso Lucifer y Satanás no son lo mismo? - preguntó Yoley.

- claro que no, son seres muy diferentes; por lo menos no estamos batallando con el segundo, de todos los demonios es el más implacable - contestó Kari a la pregunta de su amiga.

- por lo menos - comentó Davis con algo de alivio.

- Hay que hablar con Azulongmon sobre todo esto, los demonios se centraran en atacar el DigiMundo también con todas las armas que se puedan imaginar, incluso podrían usar el Mar de las Tinieblas para ello - dijo Takeru.

Las Cuatro Bestias luego informarían a los demás cuadrantes sobre la situación, así todos estarían preparados para la gran batalla que se aproximaría en breve; necesitaban toda la ayuda posible contra el nuevo enemigo; además tenían que convencer a los Royal Knights que se unieran a su causa, en estos momentos tan críticos no necesitaban pelearse entre ellos, igualmente era un misterio lo que pensara el Dios de los Digimon.

* * *

Yggdrasil predijo la victoria de los dos arcángeles contra el enemigo, les iba dejar descansar por el momento, como agradecimiento por sus servicios; así tendrían tiempo de prepararse para su guerra santa.

- los humanos sólo nos traen problemas, a nosotros y a nuestro mundo - dijo Craniummon.

- involucrar al DigiMundo en su Guerra, que insolencia - dijo esta vez Omnimon.

_Mis Caballeros, no deben molestarse por pequeñeces, después de todo ellos nos han salvado en incontables oportunidades. _

- aun así, depender de los humanos es humillante - habló esta vez Gankoomon.

- no sólo eso, el Digital Hazard esta entre ellos -

_Estos consciente de la situación, el primer arcángel tiene un increíble poder sobre el Digital Hazard, tanto así que puede hacer de nuestro mundo lo que quisiese no debemos permitírselo _

Los Caballeros entendieron la suposición del su gran señor, prácticamente estaba planeando atacar a los humanos que consideraba tan molestos; por mucho tiempo ha estado observando sus movimientos y estaba preparado para hacer su golpe definitivo; porque no hacerlo al principio de la Guerra Santa, sin oponente, los demonios podrían llevar al mundo humano al olvido y así ejecutaría su X-Program en los mundos reales, tanto demoníaco como celestial; así exterminando la amenaza mayor; para Yggdrasil, todos ellos eran enemigos potenciales.

- _localiza a LordKnightmon y Dynasmon, es hora que vuelvan a estar bajo nuestros servicios - _

Uno de sus súbditos asintió con la cabeza y fue en búsqueda de sus camaradas resagados, todo estaría listo para cuando el día llegara y ni siquiera Huanglongmon podría interponerse; después de todo el Digital World era suyo y tenía plena jurisdicción en decidir que era mejor para él.

- _agentes del Digital Hazard, sus días están contados - _

Una niña se encontraba contemplando el paisaje urbano, tenía cabello de color amarillo y sus ojos eran azules; siempre llevaba consigo un vestido gótico. Alice McCoy tenía mucho tiempo de estar inactiva, se desplazó a su computadora personal a revisar unos expedientes.

- Takato Matsuki, el Primer Arcángel ha aparecido entre nosotros - dijo con una expresión risueña.

- Luego esta Ryo Akiyama, Lord Kamael, el ángel de la fuerza y finalmente, Kaworu Nagisa, Diabolos Lucifer -

Dejó de un lado esos archivos mientras daba paso para mirar algo que le interesaba.

- no sólo ellos, los chicos de la otra dimensión; Takeru Takaishi, el arcángel final Sandalphon; Kari Kamiya, Eva, la madre de la creación. Por supuesto, Koichi Kimura, podía ser un excelente buque para ti -

Se volteo a ver a una figura sombría, encerrada en un espejo, se encontraba una masa de oscuridad circular; daba escalofríos de sólo sentir su presencia.

- _Muy pronto, los Nephelim estaremos listos para comenzar la batalla - _dijo con una voz tétrica.

Alice contó con sus dedos la cantidad de celestiales que habían encarnado esta vez.

- van siete, aun faltan - dijo observando la sombría figura.

- _todo a su tiempo querida, debemos prepararnos durante este año; entonces Lucifer comenzará la Guerra - _

Distintas fuerzas se estaban reuniendo, todo para cuando llegará el día prometido; los ejércitos de la Zona Oscura se acomodaban bajo las órdenes de GranDracmon para la conquista de la superficie, los ángeles caídos inundarían la tierra muy pronto y los arcángeles guerreros debían prepararse para hacerles frente a todos sus enemigos y así poder proteger a la humanidad. Esto sólo era el comienzo, el Mundo Humano experimentaría la oscuridad en toda su extensión, tiempos oscuros se aproximaban; el destino del universo pendía ahora de un hilo.

**Fin del Capítulo XII**

**Fin de la Primera Temporada, la saga sucesora será "Los Ginétes de la Destrucción"**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no se olviden en comentar y gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, me da mucho gusto encontrar gente que encuentre interesante lo que escribo.

El siguiente capítulo será "**Preludió: Las Fuerzas del Día Prometido"**

En el siguiente capítulo daré el avance de la secuela "La Piedra Filosofal", estén atentos.


	13. Las Fuerzas del Día Prometido

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Temporada II. Los Ginétes de la Destrucción**

**Interludio****: Las Fuerzas del Día Prometido.**

Que es lo que más temen los seres humanos, la respuesta es muy simple en realidad, es a todo aquello que no comprenden y lo catalogan como malvado. Pero ¿Qué es malo?¿Cuál es el significado de aquella palabra para nosotros?.

El bien y el mal son dos conceptos relativos, determinados por la sociedad, sin esa distinción clave todo sería un Caos; ¿Por qué existe el mal? Eso no lo sabemos, sin embargo, poseemos la capacidad para hacer cosas tan horrorosas que no podrían considerarse humanas, no tiene sentido en realidad, así que una explicación a nuestro comportamiento sería crear a alguien que fuera la fuente de todo ese mal, un ser no humano, el cual fuera el causante de nuestras desgracias, ahí nace el concepto del Diablo.

Es más sencillo pensar en una fuente para el sufrimiento humano, una manera de llevar el dolor del día al día, al parecer la idea del Diablo es más necesaria que la de Dios, pero están muy relacionadas, Dios necesita del Diablo como el diablo de Dios, una dualidad para existir.

Pero si en realidad existiera un ser maligno que busca nuestra destrucción.

Aquel ser demoníaco ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos.

No importa cuantos nombres halla recibido al pasar de los siglos, igual cumplen con la misma función.

Desde el inicio del tiempo ha existido una enorme Guerra sin fin, los bandos eran formados por quienes querían proteger la vida en el universo y por quienes buscaban la anarquía y la destrucción de todo; principalmente pertenecientes a una misma raza, hijos de Adán y de Lilith; hoy en día se les conoce como los ángeles y los demonios.

El primer bando son los bondadosos, los que buscan el orden; se subdividen en 10 huestes celestiales, el primer ejército es gobernado por el Emperador Celestial, Metatron, el YAVEH MENOR; la escala continua hasta Sandalphon, el arcángel final, donde ambos mantienen en equilibrio al universo; otros ángeles importantes son Kamael, el ángel de la fuerza y señor de los Serafines, los ardientes; Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel, cada uno liderando un hueste. Pero encima de todos ellos se encuentra Adán, el Padre, el Alfa y el Omega en uno, compartiendo el mismo status con Lilith y Eva.

Los demonios son liderados por siete principados, cada uno relacionado con los siete pecados capitales.

1 - Lucifer Diabolos representa al orgullo y la vanidad

2 - kazbeel, el celoso; él es la envidia.

3 - Satanás, el Emperador; su fuerza proviene de la ira.

4 - Moloch, representa a la Codicia sin fondo.

5 - Belphegor, la Pereza.

6 - Beelzebú, el señor de las moscas; amo de la Gula.

7 - Asmodeus, la lujuria y el placer desenfrenados.

Actualmente ha habido una nuevo adición, quedando 10 archdemonios principales; los cuales están las hijas pecaminosas de Lilith, el misterioso y mítico Samael y finalmente la Emperatriz de las Tinieblas.

Principalmente los siete principales son aquellos que mandan las hordas a destruir todo en cuanto se cruza, mil torturas inimaginables suceden en sus dominios para las desafortunadas almas que caigan en sus manos; estos demonios tienen contrapartes celestiales, aquellos que les hacen frente.

Lucifer es la sombra pecadora de Metatron por excelencia, mientras Satanás es la contraparte exacta de Sandalphon; Belphegor es el enemigo de Rafael mientras que Asmodeus es el enemigo perfecto que Miguel; así es con todo, si hay luz debe existir la sombra, una de las leyes del universo; así será por todos los siglos de esta línea temporal. Sufrimiento se ha producido por estas batallas, causando desastres en la Tierra, este es el Tiempo de las Revelaciones, un choque definitivo contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

* * *

El centro de la Zona Oscura era el epicentro de sus dominios malignos, todo Digimon del tipo demonio, ángel caído o bestia demoníaca debía inclinarse ante el él, el Emperador de la Oscuridad, lord de los Vampiros, GranDracmon. Miraba su reino a través de su Ojo de la Gorgona, un gobernante aburrido al parecer, pues nunca pasaba nada interesante en sus territorios, ni siquiera una rebelión; pero quien los culpa, no hay ser en el universo que iguale su enorme poder.

Sin embargo, las cosas se agitaron de manera divertida a su parecer.

- Con que los arcángeles, me preguntó ¿Qué se sentirá devorar su chispa divina? - dijo con ciertas ansias.

Había pasado exactamente 5 meses desde el renacimiento y posterior destrucción de Apocalypmon, algo pasajero a sus ojos pues estaba ocupado movilizando sus siguientes planes.

- supongo que es una experiencia inolvidable, mi señor - dijo Lilithmon.

La demon lord se encontraba a unos pasos del omnipotente demonio, su rostro expresaba una mirada perturbadora mientras se relamía los labios con cierta libinidez; incluso el gran lord de los Vampiros desconocía los pensamientos pervertidos de la ama lujuriosa.

- Los ejércitos deben estar informados -

Lilithmon asintió con una reverencia.

- los Señores Demonio están preparándose, pero el amo _Lucemon_ dice que necesitamos más tiempo -

GranDracmon se levantó de su trono mientras observaba fijamente al digimon que tenía en frente.

- explícate, no es común que el ángel caído digital se de el lujo de perder el tiempo -

La dama demonio se inclinó, sabía que en estos momentos debía ser delicada con sus palabras.

- ni con todo su poder, el amo no ha sido capaz de volver a abrir la Puerta, se necesita de un poder divino que rompa el sello para que el orgullo pueda hacer su trabajo -

El lord vampírico soltó un suspiro, era algo fácil de conseguir para él.

- y si la Corona del Orgullo se asociará con el Alfa, el Primer Arcángel, su contraparte perfecta -

Lilithmon mostró una cruel sonrisa, algo que pareció confundir al lord oscuro.

- ya lo había pensado, mi amo se encargará personalmente de ello y no quiere que nadie interfiera -

El gigantesco demonio no dijo más sobre el asunto, así que decidió poner en práctica el movimiento de uno de sus aliados.

- entonces dile que puede proceder, así Lucemon conseguirá más tiempo y causaremos el sufrimiento necesario en la superficie -

La dama oscura se retiró por medio de su sombra, cumpliendo las ordenes de GranDracmon; la bestia demoníaca quedo en soledad nuevamente, materializó al frente suyo un tablero de ajedrez, del lado contrario se encontraban un grupo de digimon, dos de ellos reconocibles, Gallantmon Crimson Mode y Seraphimon, los otros aun no habían hecho acto de presencia.

- Ophanimon, Examon, VictoryGreymon y UltraforceVeedramon -

Todos esos digimon eran buques para los seres llamados arcángeles.

- faltan estos cuatro, igualmente los haré salir a la luz; entonces me tragaré sus almas inmortales y seré invencible -

En el otro campo de juego había una pieza de gran tamaño, era una especie de burbuja roja, la cual mantenía sometido su lado con una bruma purpura.

- un viejo enemigo tendrá que reaparecer -

* * *

Henry caminaba pensativo, había pasado exactamente un año desde que Apocalypmon atacó y fue vencido ese mismo día, realmente existían pocos digimon que pudieran hacerle frente a Gallantmon Crimson Mode, pudiera considerarse la carta del triunfo de los digimon tamers; hace unas semanas, se habían reunido a hablar con Takato, el chico les contó absolutamente todo.

Ese día se enteró de la existencia del cielo e infierno, los arcángeles y los demonios, la gran guerra que se ha desatado con anterioridad, la cual no ha alcanzado conclusión alguna, también sobre la verdad de las fusiones entre humanos y digimon, algunas de ellas servían como una especie de barco para poder explotar el potencial de todo el cuerpo.

Con esa lógica, Terriermon no podría alcanzar la etapa mega sino es con ayuda de su tamer, pues el poder se manifiesta a través del humano, todos los humanos tienen un potencial que los digimon ayudan a desbloquear, es por eso que los digimon buscan a humanos que ayuden a desarrollar sus poderes; los humanos, es decir, los lilim, como Takato los nombró en esa ocasión, son en realidad la última descendencia de ángeles, los destinados a vivir en la tierra.

La humanidad es un elemento muy especial para los que viven arriba, les permite experimentar la mortalidad y humildad de las cosas mundanas, el problema surgió con la rebelión de los caídos de la gracia, ahora con el único objetivo de destruir todo a su paso y a la humanidad de por medio, es lo más triste, para ellos los humanos son sólo herramientas para causar angustia y dolor, para vengarse del ser al que llaman Dios, por eso hacen pedazos a los seres humanos.

- no me gusta para nada esto -

Lo sentía, la oscuridad se aproximaba cada vez más y más, debían prepararse antes de que se cumpliera el plazo que les había dejado el enemigo; le preguntó el porque no acabar esto de una vez, pero su amigo le contestó lo siguiente.

- _las cosas deben hacerse en cierto orden, si atacábamos de una forma desconsiderada, sin conocer las capacidades de nuestro enemigo; todo terminaría en un gran caos y nada bueno resultaría - _

Esas palabras nunca las olvidaría, las dijo de una forma tan fría que casi creyó que no se trataba de su amigo, pero a la larga tenía mucha razón, era mejor estar preparados psicológicamente, entrenar su cuerpo y alma para cuando el gran momento llegará, el cual se encontraba muy cerca.

Ryo estaba descansando en su apartamento, pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de venir, el vio la batalla contra Apocalypmon y tubo que usar sus poderes temporales para poder ver a través de la bruma creada por Lucifer.

- el plazo muy pronto se acaba -

Se había preparado tanto física como mentalmente para este suceso, pero esta vez tenía un pequeño inconveniente además de que se enfrentaran a un enemigo totalmente desconocido para ellos, tenía que compartir su cuerpo con alguien indeseable.

- _¿Por qué la cara larga? - _

El joven frunció el seño ante su propia sombra.

- nada que te importe, Samael -

La sombra no le tomó importancia a la forma como respondió su contraparte angelical, siguió con un tono alegre.

- _es muy divertido tener que encarnar en el mismo cuerpo que tu némesis, me preguntó quien cederá primero - _

- siempre pensaste en apoderarte de todo, ¿Verdad Serpiente rastrera? Ir directo contra Metatron y Sandalphon para poder adquirir el poder de Dios - dijo de forma burlesca el muchacho, de igual manera respondió Samael.

- _¿Tan obvio soy? No importa, por el momento me quedaré quieto y veré como avanzan su batalla contra Lucifer_ -

Ryo, o más bien Kamael suspiró.

- sería bonito si cumplieras a tu palabra -

A pesar de la tregua temporal con el príncipe de las tinieblas, esos monstruos que se hacen llamar ángeles continúan con sus ataques hasta el día de hoy; hace poco hubo un apagón en todo Tokyo, entonces el ser con el nombre de Matariel atacó en busca del Dogma central de NERV y SEELE, eso causó muchas sospechas para quienes fueran iluminados, los humanos estaban escondiendo algo de gran poder y significado para las hordas del infierno; la pregunta era ¿Qué fuese?.

- Samael, ¿puedo hacer un pregunta? - dijo el muchacho a la sombra que habitaba el departamento.

- _adelante - _

- esos monstruos son creados con alquimia, con elementos de un cuerpo humano y bajo la marca de un demonio, ¿Sería correcto decir que aquellos mensajeros sean soldados de Lucifer? -

- _ellos fueron creados a partir de círculos alquímicos que sólo Lucifer conoce, después de todo no hay nadie mejor para la transmutación de seres vivos y sus almas pero el último ataque no estuvo relacionado con el príncipe - _

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó confundido.

- _digamos que Lucifer y yo no somos los únicos archidemonios en la superficie - _

Alice se encontraba en la otra esquina del globo, sujetando con su mano derecha la imagen de Matariel en un expediente.

- los pilotos de esos EVAS nos causan muchos problemas - dijo la jovencita.

- _los humanos pueden a llegar ser muy tenaces cuando se lo proponen, pero veamos como derrotan al siguiente mensajero - _

La chica gótica se dedicó a divagar sobre los EVAS que manejaban aquellos infelices, el primero era un niño abandonado en busca de una madre difunta y en el afecto de un cruel padre, alguien muy moldeable a sus propósitos; la otra era una niña orgullosa que no era capaz de ver la perspectiva más allá de su nariz y finalmente la muñeca sin alma; un equipo tan disfuncional jamás podrían derrotarla, ni a ella ni a su aliado demoníaco.

- terminarán destruyéndose unos a otros al final, después de todo los humanos sólo están para causarse dolor, disfrutan cuando los infelices sufren; miremos como actúan contra Sahaquiel -

- _como gusanos por la tierra, tendrán que convertirse en el abono de la siguiente generación_ -

* * *

Las instalaciones de NERV eran de constante trabajo, pues nunca se sabía cuando un ángel estaba a punto de atacar, aunque sus llegadas estén predichas por el pergamino del Mar Muerto, sus tiempos de asedio no podían ser predecibles, a veces pasaban semanas desde la llegada de uno de ellos mientras otros ataques ocurrían al día siguiente del último ángel; no podían darse el lujo de descansar con esa amenaza inminente.

Ahora era precisamente un mal momento.

Uno de los tres mandos de NERV, Misato; observaba con angustia el acercamiento de un nuevo enemigo, su nombre Sahaquiel.

- Capitana, se detecto un ángel en la órbita cercana a la tierra -

En el monitor mostró una figura inhumana, un gigantesco cuerpo formado por un enorme ojo en el centro y grandes extensiones, algo para mantener su equilibrio en las alturas; se observó cuando se desprendió parte de su masa y cayó sobre la tierra, sobre el océano; ese era su modo de atacar, con la energía cinética acumulada podría borrar cualquier cosa de la faz de la tierra.

- ese maldito, esta afinando su puntería - dijo con enojo la capitana.

- pero, ¿Cuál es su objetivo? - preguntó Dorumon, se encontraba muy cerca del lugar.

- es el dogma central, intentará borrarnos del mapa para llegar a este lugar - respondió la científica a cargo.

Hubo un segundo impacto, esta vez fue uno más cerca de la costa; muy pronto en los noticieros darían alerta de emergencia de un poderoso Tsunami que asolaría las islas de indonesia y parte de china; esto conforme el monstruoso ángel se acercaba, los monitores mostraban que lentamente comenzaba su descenso sobre la tierra.

- tengo una idea - dijo Misato a todo su personal - díganle a los EVAS que se preparen, detendremos a esa cosa -

Contó paso a paso lo que se proponía, sin embargo, podría considerarse suicida.

- estas loca! como se te ocurre realizar ese plan , si se le puede llamar así - le regañó la científica a cargo de los cuarteles.

- se que es una locura, pero es en estos casos en los cuales debemos crear milagros -

Los EVAS se encontraban en posición, Rei, Asuka y Shinji se les fue asignada esta importante misión.

- Misato, ¿estas segura de esto? - preguntó el muchacho dentro de su arma biomecánica.

- sólo sigan mis instrucciones -

Eso fue suficiente para los muchachos, los EVAS comenzaron a correr desde sus puntos mientras Sahaquiel descendía a gran velocidad; las consecuencias eran muy simples, si el plan fallaba miles de vidas desaparecerían en un segundo, la energía cinética acumulada sería tan grande, y eso sumado al tamaño gigantesco del ángel le convertía en una bomba de nivel nuclear o mucho peor; hace mucho que la tierra no experimentaba un impacto de aquella magnitud produciría consecuencias a nivel global; no existían las segundas oportunidades en esta ocasión.

El ángel ya había entrado en la atmósfera superior, todo iba de acuerdo al plan; el punto de intersección estaba predefinido; pero...

- Capitana, el ángel cambio su curso de colisión - informaron desde el cuartel general.

Aunque el cambio hubiera sido leve, era lo necesario para evitar los EVAS y dirigirse a su verdadero objetivo.

- muchachos, reúnanse en las coordenadas siguientes, dense prisa - dijo la mujer mayor a los pilotos.

Los chicos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, pese a las quejas de Asuka de como hacían mal su trabajo el cuartel general; ahora era una carrera contra reloj, ya casi lo alcanzaban pero el ángel casi tocaba al suelo; el EVA 2 llegó primero, interceptando a Sahaquiel, descubriendo que tenía un escudo AT cubriéndolo no podía destruirlo por si misma, necesitaba ayuda aunque no la deseara.

Shinji y Rei llegaron a soportar el peso y la fuerza con la que llegaba Sahaquiel; una vez hecho eso Asuka aprovechó para intentar romper el escudo que protegía el núcleo de su enemigo, poco a poco comenzó a abrir paso de la defensa; estaba hecho, había hecho una abertura.

Sahaquiel era un enemigo fácil de vencer, eso pensaron pero en el último momento.

El ojo de la criatura se abrió dejando salir un torso esquelético; chocó directamente contra el EVA-02 en una confrontación de fuerzas, poco a poco el ángel dañaba uno de los brazos de la gigantesca máquina. Del monstruo salía un chirrido insistente, un sonido que se filtraba por las computadoras y cualquier medio electrónico.

La pelea se intensificaba, a pesar del dolor, la orgullosa muchacha no cedía y esa fue la arma vencedora; de alguna forma los brazos del ángel fueron destruidos y el EVA aprovechó a para dar un golpe certero en el núcleo.

En el horizonte se vio una enorme explosión, la cual asoló el paisaje, signos de que el enemigo había sido derrotado, pero su objetivo finalmente fue concluido.

_- El ángel fue derrotado - _

Habló la sombra siniestra en el apartamento.

- los humanos pueden ser muy tercos cuando se lo proponen - dijo Alice McCoy.

- _pero el mensaje fue entregado, el inicio de la batalla empezará en 24 horas - _

El sol se ocultaba mientras la oscuridad de la noche se cernía, el momento perfecto para que las criaturas de la luna se asomarán; fieles a las sombras comienzan a alabarlas sabiendo el tiempo que se aproxima, el caos y la destrucción están a punto de esparcirse en todas direcciones conforme los adoradores de demonios se reunían en multitudes, humanos que pudieron ser manipulados para el día prometido; pero el destino puede ser cruel, y la mano juzgadora será mucho más perversa y maquiavélica de lo que jamás se halla visto.

* * *

El mundo se pudriría al final, las atrocidades cometidas por los humanos los llevarían al borde de la extinción, alguien tenía que ser su salvador.

Un objeto de legendario poder cayó hace dos días al mundo humano, aquel que obtenga aquel artilugio se transformaría en un Dios o en un su defecto, en un demonio; pero sus actos estarían muy lejos de ser los de un dios, cualquiera que lo conociera diría de inmediato que se trataría del mismísimo Diablo, pero para él, la bondad no acompaña a quienes lo desafían y terminan siendo castigados cual juicio dictado como culpable.

- eres un Shinigami! - dijo un joven sorprendido, estaba en el suelo de su habitación.

Un ser demoníaco le observaba con interés, el shinigami había decidido descender a la tierra para recuperar su libreta, pero se encontró con un humano usándola como niño en fiesta de navidad.

- estoy impresionado, ningún humano había escrito tantos nombres en tan poco tiempo - dijo el shinigami.

El muchacho no dijo nada.

- pero ¿Por qué sólo criminales? -

Light Yagami se levantó lentamente del suelo y confrontó a la maléfica esencia, su expresión era incierta.

- los estoy juzgando -

Ryuk, el nombre del ángel maligno insistió en su pregunta.

- pero ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿Qué te importa? -

- porque estoy aburrido - contestó.

- hay algo que obliga a los humanos a querer usar la Death Note una vez más, al principio pensé como cualquier persona de raciocinio común lo hubiera hecho, me dije son vidas humanas, ¿Quien soy yo para juzgarlos?.

_Pero luego pensé._

_Es esto lo que he estado esperando, este mundo se esta pudriendo; no es una coincidencia de que la Death Note halla caído en mis manos, ¿si alguien más hubiera poseído esta libreta sería capaz de librar al mundo del mal? No lo creo._

_Pero yo si puedo hacerlo, mejor dicho, soy el único que puede hacerlo._

- pienso cambiar al mundo -

Dijo el humano, Ryuk sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Y por qué de ataques al corazón? -

El chico respondió con otro de sus discursos.

- porque es la mejor parte, a los peores criminales serán eliminados por ataques al corazón y las personas que causen problemas a la sociedad morirán en accidentes o por extrañas enfermedades, entonces el mundo empezará a caminar en la dirección correcta; donde la habiten personas que halla juzgado amables y trabajadoras -

El demonio emitió otra risa estridente.

- pero si haces eso, tu serás la única persona mala en este mundo -

- ¿Pero que cosas dices? Soy un estudiante honorifico en todo Japón, responsable y atento; y yo me convertiré en el nuevo Dios de este mundo perfecto y pacifista -

Ryuk miró a su nuevo compañero de juegos, este humano si lo podría divertir por un largo tiempo, al menos hasta que muriera. Definitivamente los humanos eran muy interesantes.

Ambos advirtieron venir una corriente eléctrica que se infiltraba en todos los hogares; la computadora se encendió sola mostrando un mensaje en fondo negro con letras de color rojo, legible para cualquiera que la pudiera ver.

- shinigami, ¿Tu eres causa de esto? - preguntó el muchacho al ver el mensaje.

- No - respondió simplemente.

Ryuk sabía el tiempo que se aproximaba, por eso decidió dejar caer su libreta en este punto de la historia humana, en una época de caos sería mucho más divertido.

- te diré algo, los demonios también existen y esto señal de que se aproxima una guerra contra la humanidad y los ángeles -

En la pantalla decía lo siguiente.

_Humanos, ustedes son la última línea de descendencia de nuestra sangre; este mensaje fue enviado para avisar que el Día prometido finalmente ha llegado, rueguen a Dios para que salven sus almas y no caigan en nuestras manos, este es un campo de batalla aleatorio y cruel; y su salvación dependerá de que bando elijan._

_Están asustados, lo sé._

_Mucha sangre será derramada, probablemente muchos de ustedes mueran en esta Guerra, la realidad es muy dura y recordarán mis palabras cuando las sombras los devoren._

_Atentamente, Diabolus._

- una guerra - dijo sorprendido e inquietado el hombre.

Esto arruinaría sus planes, una guerra entre ángeles y demonios destruiría el mundo perfecto que pretendía crear.

De un momento a otro el mensaje dejó de transmitirse, en las pantallas se observaba el símbolo del Digital Hazard; la única explicación para ello es que alguien había bloqueado la señal, Light supuso que aquella persona no quería que esto se supiese, el oponente de quienes enviaron el mensaje, la pregunta ahora era ¿Quién es?.

* * *

- ¿Para esto querías el acceso a Hypnos? - dijo un Yamaki totalmente molesto.

- si no lo hacía, el caos y la anarquía se expandirían en el mundo, además si no lo hacía yo lo haría el FBI o el CIA - respondió Takato alzando los hombros con despreocupación.

- nos meterás en problemas - dijo el director nuevamente.

- deja las preocupaciones mundanas de lado, pues tu recompensa en el cielo será grande -

Claro que lo dijo en tono de broma, nunca le gustó la actitud de muchos de los profetas en los antiguos relatos.

- que mala imitación de profeta - comentó Riley con su compañera de trabajo.

- como sea, si nos metes en problemas tu explicarás todo a la organización global que venga a molestarnos -

Takato solo sonrió al adulto que tenía en frente.

- no te preocupes -

Ese mensaje había sido la declaración de guerra, esos monstruos transmutados fueron los mensajeros de los amos de la oscuridad; era obvio que ese mensaje fue enviado por otro lord demonio, Lucifer nunca faltaba a su palabra y eso lo sabía muy bien, otro de los príncipes del laberno se encontraban en la superficie y es de suponer que la legión maldita comenzaría a congregarse.

- Yamaki, necesito su ayuda; nosotros no podremos encubrir lo que esta a punto de suceder -

Yamaki entendió a lo que se refería Takato, o más bien el ángel Metatron; se quedaba con el primer nombre, no tendría muchos dolores de cabeza cuando se refiriera al chico.

- nosotros nos haremos cargo, la batalla no afectará la vida de las personas, lo prometo -

El arcángel sonrió ante las palabras del mayor, sabía que podía confiar en él al cien porciento; ahora tenía que reunir a sus demás compañeros celestiales.

- mi lord - escuchó la voz de Ryo a unos metros.

- te estaba esperando, ángel de la fuerza, Kamael - respondió a su vez el muchacho.

- Takato, es hora de abrir el portal; los otros ángeles nos deben estar esperando - dijo a su vez Ryo mientras el aludido asentía con la cabeza.

Debajo del muchacho más joven se dibujó un circulo, sus gravados tenían las formulas necesarias para viajar de un mundo a otro; su destino era el DigiMundo, planeaban llevar la batalla en ese lugar (claro, con el consentimiento de Huanglongmon), así el mundo de los humanos no se vería afectado y no habría víctimas inocentes. El DigiMundo también se estaba preparando, los bandos que apoyarían a los arcángeles y los que estarían del lado del inframundo, había un tercer batallón, los Royal Knights y sus soldados, cuyos movimientos eran totalmente impredecibles.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó Yamaki.

- simplemente, esa es una de sus muchas habilidades -

Esa voz le sobresaltó, se volteó para ver a Astamon en compañía de Cyberdramon, el cual cargaba a Guilmon.

- haz dieta - se quejó el dragón cibernético.

- lo siento, es que el pan es tan delicioso -

Cyberdramon sólo pudo dar una mirada furiosa al tamer de Guilmon, el cual silbó nerviosamente en otra dirección, haciéndose el desentendido mientras Ryo negaba con la cabeza, aunque le gustaban este tipo de situaciones divertidas.

- ¿ Están seguros de que deben ir? ¿Y si el enemigo ataca el mundo humano? - preguntó Riley.

- nos aseguraremos de que nunca pase - dijo decidido Ryo.

- y si pasa algo siempre estará Henry y Rika con los demás tamers, ellos pueden contener la situación - a su vez habló Takato.

Esos dos muchachos estaban muy seguros de sus amigos, sabían que eran perfectamente capaces de enfrentarse a enemigos mucho más poderosos que ellos; y debían tener fe, siempre tienen que tenerla, sin importar que tan feas se pongan las cosas.

- si necesitan ayuda, no duden en llamarnos - habló Yamaki con calma pero con mucha confianza, siempre estaría ahí para los niños que le mostraron el camino correcto.

* * *

Takeru observaba las estrellas en el firmamento, a su lado se encontraba Kari y atrás todos sus amigos, ellos estaban enterados de toda la situación que sobrevendría y el plazo finalmente se ha cumplido; los dos arcángeles irían al DigiMundo para batallar contra las hordas de Lucifer, el ángel caído que busca la ruina de la humanidad y de toda vida en el universo, estarían listos para defender su mundo, lo necesitaban pues las amenazas contra él se han multiplicado.

Hace poco la tierra se estremeció cuando las puertas del infierno se abrieron dejando a pasar a seres llamados Hollow.

Los Hollow son almas de pecadores que no pudieron seguir su camino hasta Adán y Eva, fueron capturados por las energías demoníacas de Moloch y Satanás, convirtiéndose en criaturas horrendas cuya finalidad es causar caos. Takeru junto con Kari fueron capaces de retenerlos y enviarlos a su mundo con ayuda de sus poderes sagrados, después de todo no había oscuridad que lograrse consumir su luz, la luz de los arcángeles y aspectos de Dios. Pero el amo de las fuerzas malignas era una historia completamente diferente.

- ¿Estas pensando en ello? - le preguntó Kari a su amigo de la infancia.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza.

- lo reconocí de inmediato como un Shinigami de la Sociedad de Almas, al parecer aquel mundo sufrirá el mismo destino que los Shinigamis que pertenecen a la dimensión alterna de mi hermano -

Kari se alarmó un poco, los Shinigami eran en realidad ángeles que se encargaban de llevar las almas a los planos celestiales; los guardianes que impedían que los Hollow causaran destrozos y el primer batallón contra las fuerzas de Lucifer y sus demonios. Hace mucho tiempo, una fracción de estos perdieron la luz a la cual servir y comenzaron a ser estragos en el mundo humano, como castigo por sus actos, Metatron los condenó a un limbo eterno donde todos ellos se pudrirían al final de los tiempos, sus formas se desfiguraron y su vida inmortal se convirtió en una represalia para aquellos que quisieran morir.

- a veces, me preguntó que hubiera pasado si Metatron hubiera sido más suave en su condena - dijo la niña, madre de todos, Eva.

- debo admitir que mi hermano de miedo - respondió relajadamente Takeru - el tiene sus razones, hay que creer en sus actos -

Era hora de ir al DigiMundo, si algo malo pasaba, entonces Davis y los demás harían frente a los enemigos que invadieran el mundo humano.

La niña abrió el portal con un circulo concentrico, las fórmulas suficientes para realizar un camino que llevará a los Territorios Sagrados, el lugar de reunión relativamente seguro para encontrarse con sus aliados; enemigos como los digimon de las tinieblas raramente atacaban los dominios de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, muy pocos se atreverían a desafiarlas, pero en estos tiempos dificiles todo era posible.

- nos vemos muy pronto amigos - dijo Takeru a los demás.

Matt le daba un abrazo de despedida, pidiendo que se cuidara mucho; Tai le daba muchos animos a su hermana menor, pasandose de sobreprotector, pero así eran ellos.

Dentro de pocas horas, todo daría inicio.

* * *

Lilithmon observaba distintos escenarios desde su espejo mágico, pero uno en particular le interesaba; aquel muchacho que había sido escogido por los Digispirits de la Oscuridad, pertenecientes al grupo de los 10 Guerreros Legendarios. El que fue tocado por el poder de las tinieblas siempre pertenecerá a ellas, siguiendo esa lógica tenía una lista de quienes podrían serle de utilidad.

- la oscuridad de sus corazones será más que suficiente para abrir la Puerta, sólo debemos centrarla en un catalizador -

Era una lista reducida, relacionada con los digimon que intentaron tentarles alguna vez; Myotismon, Kerpymon y el Digital Hazard Corrupto. O tal vez no tenía ni idea de que rayos estaba haciendo, era muy complicado todo este tipo de asuntos de guerra, ella no aspiraba a la destrucción a gran escala, no era algo que le interesaba.

Pero era cumplir las ordenes de su amo o ser destruida, prefería la primera opción.

Un chico se despertó de una pesadilla, trataba de tranquilizar la respiración mientras procesaba lo visto en el sueño.

- todas esas personas, esto es horrible - susurró - ¿Cómo es posible que en este mundo pueda existir algo así? -

Lo que no se imaginaba, era que el dolor causado al mundo sería a causa de él, cuando el verdadero poder de las tinieblas despierte.

La hora cero estaba cerca.

**Fin del Capítulo XIII**

Aquí vengo con una nueva actualización, espero que sea de su agrado; ahora como lo prometí, les daré un avance de la secuela de Éxodo, La Piedra Filosofal.

_¿Qué pasaría si el Emperador Oscuro decidiera invadir otro mundo sin conocimientos del DigiMundo o de los poderes de las Tinieblas?_

_Esta es una historia de la cual fui testigo y protagonista, un mal demoníaco fue liberado en aquel mundo, el tirano Moloch junto con los homúnculos comienzan a traer caos y destrucción mientras planean su asalto final a las fuerzas del cielo y contra los hombres de la tierra, todo en busca de un objeto legendario, la Piedra Filosofal._

_Ahora, ¿Qué es la Piedra Filosofal?_

_Este artilugio recibe muchos nombres, el quinto elemento, el alma de Dios, el poder de la inmortalidad, el último poder, etc; en resumen, se trata de un objeto que aumenta las habilidades alquímicas de un ser humano, al menos quienes sepan alquimia, al punto de convertirlos en dioses, es decir, puedes alcanzar cosas como la inmortalidad y sueños más allá de tu imaginación._

_Es por eso que es tan atractiva, al punto de crearse guerras con ella; pero eso no oculta el horror de lo que significa su búsqueda, irónicamente uno de sus investigadores la llamó **La Búsqueda del Diablo, **aquellos que sepan la verdad detrás de la Piedra desearán la Muerte._

_Pero si no eres alguien cuerdo._

_De eso se trata mi próxima aventura, cuando el poder de la Piedra Filosofal y de los homúnculos choquen contra la luz de un arcángel y los alquimistas que buscan un mejor futuro; los sueños será lo que nos permitirá seguir de pie, no dejaremos que Moloch ni GranDracmon se salgan con la suya, después de todo ya he vencido al último una vez._

_Esta fueron mis notas para mi bitácora, Takato Matsuki se despide para otra ocasión._

Es obvio que se trata de un crossover con FullMetal Achemist, siempre fue una de mis series favoritas, no se pierdan el estreno jejeje.

Los ejércitos están listos y las metas claras, aquel que dude en sus ideales será el primero en ser vencido, no se pierdan el Capítulo XIV, **Hora Cero - La Guerra Comienza.**


	14. Hora 0 - La Batalla inicia

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Temporada II. Los Ginétes de la Destrucción**

**Capítulo XIV - Hora 0 - La Guerra Comienza.**

Los cuatro grandes castillos pertenecientes a las Bestias Sagradas serían los cuarteles de los arcángeles en esta Guerra; en este momento se encontraban en el Palacio de Zhuqiaomon, en la sala del trono bajo la mirada insistente del poderoso dios.

- los cuatro arcángeles finalmente están reunidos - dijo mientras observaba a las cuatro encarnaciones.

El primer arcángel, el señor del todo, rey de la creación, Metatron bajo el nombre del mortal Takato Matsuki; se encontraba en compañía de Sandalphon, Takeru Takaishi, su hermano gemelo ancestral. Eva, Kari Kamiya se encontraba cerca del caldero de fuego y Ryo Akiyama, lord Kamael estaba a espaldas del primer ángel.

- los Digimon de las Tinieblas han comenzado a organizarse, no es de dudar que muchos legionarios estén entre ellos - informó Ryo a los demás.

En un monitor podían observar a sus enemigos reunidos bajo siete banderas, cuyos símbolos daban escalofríos cuando apenas les echaron el ojo.

- Zhuqiaomon, ¿Qué son esos símbolos? - preguntó Takato al verlos, particularmente le llamó la atención uno de color rojo, el cual estaba encima de todos los demás.

- son las coronas de los siete pecados, es la fuente del poder de los 7 demon lords, son digimon que están en lo más alto de las jerarquías infernales - dijo pausadamente.

- esta presencia, es la misma cuando luchamos contra Lilithmon en el Mar de las Tinieblas - comentó Ryo, el cual centró su mirada en la Corona de la Lujuria.

- también a Daemon en la colina de la luz - dijo Kari, ella centró su mirada en el símbolo de la Ira.

- y a Beelzemon en el Territorio Sagrado - dijo finalmente Takato, recordando su batalla contra Impmon mientras veía la Corona de la Gula; menos mal que ahora eran amigos cercanos, por lo cual debían preocuparse por seis señores demonio y no siete.

- Los Siete Demon Lords son ángeles caídos digitales que llevaron el Caos y la Destrucción al DigiMundo, como represalia Yggdrasil les encerró en la Zona Oscura; desde ahí gobiernan y controlan a sus ejércitos denominados los Soldados de Pesadilla; si quieres pregúntale más a Astamon, el pertenecía a las hordas de Lilithmon - explicó Zhuqiaomon mientras observaba al duque infernal.

Astamon y los demás digimon se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, observando con detenimiento la reunión de uno de los dioses con sus camaradas; aunque no entendían mucho de todos modos.

- Esta es la idea, cada uno de los cuatro nos asociaremos con una Bestia Sagrada; juntos vigilaremos los cuadrantes y controlaremos mejor la situación en las Batallas que tengamos - dijo Takato a sus amigos.

A los otros les pareció muy buena idea.

- yo voy con Azulongmon - dijo rápidamente Takeru.

- yo con Baihumon - dijo Ryo.

- yo con la tortuga - terminó de decir Kari.

Sus amigos pidieron rápidamente quien sería su Bestia Sagrada acompañante para las batallas, ninguno de ellos querían estar cerca del temperamental dios del fuego.

- ¿Qué les pasa? No me dejen sólo con él - replicó el muchacho, pero..

- ¿Qué hay de malo? Tenía que ser un humano - dijo Zhuqiaomon de mala gana.

El martirio para Takato empezaba ahora, más Guilmon no le interesaba y Astamon se sentía a gusto con un digimon poderoso con carácter.

- animo, después de todo tienes que pagar algún precio por el estilo - habló el duque demoníaco mientras realizaba alguna pose vista en una película.

Astamon visitaba la panadería muy seguido, a sus padres les había agradado mucho su compañía al punto de contratarlo como niñero, no es que le pagaran, igualmente el digimon no pedía compensación; este sólo se quedaba con Takato por las noches, cuando debían salir a algún sitio, para jugar videojuegos o ver una que otra película, de ahí saco nuevas costumbres, lo que lo hacía más interesante pero algo irritante al final.

Al tamer le cayó una gota estilo anime.

- pues, si al final no hay de otra - finalmente se rindió, totalmente resignado a aguantar el temperamento del gran dios.

Dicho y hecho, los cuatro arcángeles dividieron sus fuerzas en los Cuatro Cuadrantes del DigiMundo, aliados con una Bestia Sagrada; tenían de apoyo a todos los digimon que les sirviesen y llevarían con más facilidad la gran batalla contra las hordas de la Zona Oscura, pues el ejército del inframundo sin dudas sería enorme, el ángel caído llevaría las cosas a gran escala, como siempre ocurría en las Guerras contra los batallones de Moloch y Satanás.

- según mis espías, los digimon de las tinieblas bajo la bandera de la lujuria se reúnen en mis territorios; el símbolo de la codicia a comenzado a proliferar en los dominios de Baihumon, mientras la envidia se esparce en los Territorios del Este; al Norte no ha habido actividad enemiga del Mar de las Tinieblas - informó Zhuqiaomon a los jóvenes.

- entonces, enfrentaré a Lilithmon nuevamente - dijo Takato - bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer compañero -

Observó al poderoso digimon de nivel mega, extendía la mano, tal vez esperando un apretón amistoso. Zhuqiaomon lo miró algo desconcertado, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta y se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, obviamente el guardián del sur no podría darle la mano.

- que bueno tener un descanso, al menos tendré más tiempo para prepararme - dijo Kari con alivio, la Guerra era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto.

- con que la Codicia y la Envidia; aun no conocemos a los señores demonio que manejan esas coronas; debemos ser precavidos Takeru - habló Ryo, dirigiéndose a su lord Sandalphon.

- no tienes que decírmelo - respondió.

- No hay tiempo que perder, al parecer las hordas enemigas están atacando Territorios del Este, precisamente el Pueblo del Inicio -

Tk, se marchó rápidamente junto a un Deva, el cual lo llevó lo más rápido posible; Ryo y Kari decidieron irse también, debían estar preparados cuando las demás hordas atacaran, al final quedaron Takato junto con Astamon, Guilmon y Zhuqiaomon.

- es gracioso - mencionó el duque demoníaco.

- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó el muchacho.

- Todos los digimon presentes somos del tipo virus, podría decirse que tu atraes al poder de las tinieblas - claramente lo dijo a tono de broma.

Algo que sabía que lo molestaría de alguna manera.

- puedes callarte -

Dijo algo enfadado, pero luego lo olvido al recordar los sucesos ocurridos en la Zona Oscura, Lilithmon era sin dudar algunas uno de los digimon más peligrosos y astutos que halla tenido la desgracia de conocer; por eso tomaría precauciones extremas cuando fuera hacerle frente, tenía que asegurarse que sus hordas y ella estuvieran confinadas en el DigiMundo, por consecuencia instaló un programa de alerta en el algoritmo de los portales entre dimensiones, si ella iba al Mundo Humano, se enteraría de inmediato.

Lo que no se imaginaba, era que el enemigo estaría un paso adelante de esta estrategia.

* * *

Las cosas estaban algo calmas para lo que en verdad esperaba, realmente comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿En cuanto tiempo esa dichosa batalla empezaría?.

Era una de las pocas cosas que no tenía previstas en su gran plan, si quería ser Dios del Nuevo Mundo que estaba a punto de crear, tenía que someter de alguna manera ambos bandos para que le sirviesen; era sólo una suposición ya confirmada por el Shinigami, los demonios existen y buscan acabar con toda vida existente en el planeta, si ellos tienen un enemigo, que si lo tenían, esos debían ser los ángeles, la contraparte perfecta; la luz y la sombra, dos elementos que nunca se deben separar.

Light de alguna manera debía ganarse la confianza de los ángeles, si ellos estaban de su parte, la transición a cambiar este mundo sería mucho más fáciles; colocaría a las personas juzgadas como malas como aliados de los demonios, revelando la existencia de ambos, de esa manera tendría apoyo público y todas las masas terminarían por aceptarlo como su salvador. La pregunta era ahora ¿Cómo contactarlos?.

- oye Light, ¿me estas escuchando? - dijo el Shinigami al humano.

Las palabras de Ryuk lo desconcentraron, el mismo se encontraba escribiendo nombres de las personas que pensaba que merecían morir.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó molesto.

- alguien toca la puerta - le contestó mientras comía una manzana.

- oye Light, ¿Me ayudas con la tarea de matemáticas? - gritó su hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- claro, pasa - respondió el aludido.

No se preocupaba porque vieran a Ryuk, pues ahora es el actual dueño de la Death Note y era el único que podía ver al Shinigami, todo porque la libreta demoníaca le pertenecía, los Shinigami son seres que la gente común no puede ver, debido al castigo de Metatron que incluía ser invisibles al resto de las razas y seres vivientes sobre todo los mundos, condenados al olvido en soledad mientras sus cuerpos se pudrían por si mismos.

La niña entró a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

- se trata de ecuaciones de cuarto grado, se que estas estudiando pero soy la única de la clase que no entiende de estas cosas -

Ambos se dispusieron a estudiar, su hermano no pondría problemas en ayudarla; más su expresión se endureció cuando escuchó ciertas palabras de su compañero fantasmagórico.

- debes ser mas cuidadoso, si alguien tocara la Death Note que esta escondida en tu cajón también sería capaz de verme y escucharme -

Los pensamientos del adolescente fueron los siguientes.

_¿Y hasta ahora se te ocurre decírmelo?, maldito Shinigami._

- hermano, ¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó su hermana.

- no es nada, ¿En que parte dijiste que no entendías? - dijo finalmente, con tal de desviar la atención; después de encargaría del problema de como ocultar la libreta apropiadamente.

* * *

¿Como entrar a un mundo en donde este prohibida tu existencia? Esa es una pregunta que Diabolos Lucifer solucionó hace mucho tiempo, el necesitaba que todos sus demonios, ángeles caídos, incubos y sucubos para asistirlo en su asalto a todos los mundos, incluso en su forma incorpórea tubo el poder necesario para capturar a un descendiente de un mago poderoso y a una princesa de un reino lejano, entre esos y muchos cuerpos para que sus hordas pudieran cruzar los mundos.

Pero aquel sujeto, el chico que fue descendiente de aquel poderoso mago, fue capaz de desafiarle y resistir la sobre-escritura de su alma, al principio pensaba usarlo como el buque que usaría para su propia alma, más le fue imposible así que decidió crear un clon y sellar al verdadero, pero entonces ese sujeto uso un contra-conjuro que anuló su poder de poseer cualquier cuerpo que crease a partir de él, por consiguiente era totalmente inútil crear más clones.

Finalmente sello al verdadero y guardó el clon para si, usándolo como base creo uno similar a partir del cuerpo de aquella princesa, destruyendo el contenedor original para evitar más problemas. Los colocó en puntos estratégicos para su posterior uso, indetectables para los arcángeles y cualquier otra divinidad que buscara detenerlo.

Ahora el señor de los demonios, el ángel caído del digimundo vio gran potencial en el pequeño experimento de Diabolos; Takato, el primer arcángel reforzó las barreras usando un poderoso sello de realidades, impidiendo que cualquier digimon poseedor de las Coronas de los Pecados Capitales pudieran cruzar al mundo de los humanos, confinándolos a la Zona Oscura y al mismo Digital World.

Un modo efectivo de engañar aquel sistema, sería usando esos cuerpos como disfraz; los algoritmos no pueden detectar las almas, sólo detectan el digi-code perteneciente a un señor oscuro, de esa manera, podían poseer aquellos contenedores sin alertar los sentidos del enemigo, moviéndose libremente entre los mundos, aunque eso significara reducir sus habilidades a la mitad mientras usaran esos cuerpos, los contenedores de seres mortales como los humanos simplemente no están hechos para manejar cantidades exorbitantes de poder, pero eso era mejor que nada.

En un antiguo templo donde el paso del tiempo le es indiferente; se ocultaba una figura femenina, dormida hasta que una bruma verde la rodeo; entonces la joven de unos 15 años aproximadamente se levantó de aquel lugar, en teoría era un cuerpo vació, sin alma. Un caparazón hueco perfecto para ser llenado, una elección cómoda para la Diosa de la Oscuridad, Lilithmon se había levantado.

El cuerpo que usaba tenía pelo marrón claro, algo corto; sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía un vestido blanco; lo único característico de la princesa del Dark Area era que en su mano derecha mostraba el Símbolo de la Lujuria, brillando con un verde enfermizo.

- nada mal - se dijo mientras se observaba.

Sin embargo, este cuerpo tenía algo especial que ninguno de los otros contenedores vacíos poseían.

El poder para viajar entre dimensiones estaba ahora en sus manos, no localmente; ahora tenía conocimiento de cualquier mundo que existiese, la habilidad para trascender el espacio y el tiempo; podía armar la ruta exacta para las tropas del infierno a todos los mundos, algo muy útil; delante de ella se formó un círculo de viaje interdimensional, su objetivo era la realidad donde eran originarios el cuerpo de Lucifer, Kaworu y el buque de Metatron.

Y a parte de eso, el espantoso sello de la Lujuria estaba de su parte, se encontraba preparada para hacer de la Tierra un infierno viviente, la batalla finalmente había dado inicio.

- oye Light, ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? - preguntó el Shinigami.

Se encontraban en un depósito abandonado, recogiendo algunos materiales.

- no me demoraré, necesito esconder la libreta y estas cosas me serán de mucha utilidad - contestó el aludido.

Light se inquietó al ver pasar la figura de una niña. En sus pensamientos corrió la situación hipotética en la cual de pronto había escuchado todo lo que estaba hablando, comenzó a seguirla, asegurándose de cualquier sospecha que tuviera; se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pareciera que no notara su presencia; se encontraban muy cerca del edificio de gobierno, las actuales instalaciones de Hypnos, lugar donde se controlaban las manifestaciones de seres digitales como los digimon.

- esta es su base de operaciones - dijo la niña de repente.

Light tenía buen oído, escuchó perfectamente las palabras de la muchacha que parecía tener la misma edad que su hermana menor.

En el piso se dibujo un extraño símbolo para el joven, nunca antes en su vida lo había visto; era de color verde, con un signo distintivo que lo asoció a la mitología judeocristiana, no era de extrañar que supiera eso, después de todo era un alumno que destacaba en todo japón.

- esa niña debe ser.. -

Se dispuso a irse sin ser notado, en esta situación no había nada que pudiera hacer, irse era la cosa más prudente; igualmente no podía negar que sentía terror, la imagen y el poder que desprendía el terrible emblema era suficientes para mandar un escalofrío por su espalda.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? ¿A caso creíste que no me di cuenta que me estabas siguiendo? - dijo la muchacha, observándolo con gran frialdad.

Light paró en seco, ya lo habían descubierto; sería una tontería si empezara a correr desenfrenadamente, mantuvo la calma y vio a la niña a los ojos.

- que casualidad, ¿Que piensas hacer humano? ¿A caso vas hacer de héroe para evitar que destruya las comunicaciones de Hypnos con los tamers, dejando a la ciudad indefensa para una invasión? -

Light se tensó, sabía que existían los Digimon Tamers por las noticias de hace algunos años cuando enfrentaron a esa cosa digital llamada D-Reaper, un programa de computadora diseñado originalmente para borrar la información de saturación, pero al parecer se salió de control y de alguna forma se materializó en el Mundo Humano y determinó que todos debían ser eliminados; algo extremo y esos niños tuvieron el coraje de enfrentarlo y finalmente vencieron, averiguo la vida de todos ellos, quizás considerándolos aliados potenciales que podía usar a su conveniencia, una buena posibilidad.

- y si me dices tal secreto, es porque no piensas dejar que yo viva -

Obviamente no podía dejar que alertará a nadie, lo que concluyó que quería asesinarlo a cualquier costa; se le notaba en los ojos de la niña, otra cosa que pudo deducir es que si era en contra de los tamers, estaría relacionado con los digimon; esa niña no podía ser humana, se sentía como un hueco vació llenado por un espíritu maligno, quizás a uno de esos digimon del mundo de las tinieblas, si ese era el caso, debía ser muy cuidadoso y pensar rápidamente como salir de esta vivo, pues muerto nunca lograría su verdadero objetivo.

- correcto, ahora prepárate para morir -

Para Lilithmon, era muy complicado usar los poderes de su cuerpo nuevo era muy complicado, de hecho, esa vez que los usó consumió un poco de su existencia; así que prefirió usar el temible poder de su emblema maligno, la Corona de la Lujuria consistía en el desenfreno, atracción, todo se resumía en aquellas dos palabras; todos los medios electrónicos alrededor comenzaron a entrar en corto circuito, rayos de color azul se reunían en la mano de la pequeña niña de 15 años.

- el poder de mi Corona consiste en la atracción, toda la información se reúne en un sólo punto para poder ser manipulada como se me antoje; por ejemplo, porque no crear una lanza -

Y así lo hizo, una lanza de gran tamaño se sostubó en el aire, la cual la lanzó con fuerza hacia el humano, esperando atravesarlo; pero algo extraño ocurrió en ese entonces.

La libreta que cargaba Light cobró vida propia y se interpuso en el ataque de Lilithmon, anulando el poder del lord demonio.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó furiosa.

Light, por su parte no pudo creer lo que había pasado; la Death Note lo había protegido de lo que seguramente había sido su final. Eso no fue lo único que paso.

- tu ¿Quién eres? - dijo el digimon maligno.

Había logrado divisar a Ryuk después de su ataque fallido.

- ¿Acaso puedes verme? - preguntó el dios de la muerte.

- claro que si estúpido -

Lanzó una poderosa llamarada que golpeo a Ryuk, causando grandes estragos en los alrededores, a penas y Light logra escudarse con unos escombros cercanos.

- valla, que mal genio tiene - dijo el Shinigami mientras se regeneraba, ese golpe fue .. - sabes, las heridas duelen -

La niña parecía sorprendida, pero luego cambió su expresión a una relajada y sonriente.

- con que no puedes morir -

- pues soy un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte; morir no es posible para nosotros -

Lilithmon rió un poco, como si la situación fuera muy divertida.

- te preguntaré algo dios de la muerte, parece que eres el único de tu raza caminando por este mundo tan aburrido, ¿Qué cosa te atrajo al mundo de los humanos? -

Light vio la oportunidad para ganarse un aliado, quizás podía usar a ese demonio para localizar a los llamados ángeles, usando el rencor de los bandos a su favor, así se convertiría en el dios del nuevo mundo, y si no fuera el caso, la tentación del poder para los seres malignos sería más que suficiente.

- oye ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato? - dijo de repente.

Más fue recibido por la mirada amarga del demon lord.

- y que me podría ofrecer una plaga como tu - dijo sarcásticamente.

- supongo que buscas un punto común para que te ayude a llegar a esos ángeles - comentó el Shinigami, escuchado por los otros dos presentes.

Lilithmon dio una gran carcajada.

- ese es el punto, mi ejército se aproxima a los dominios que resguarda el primer arcángel para desafiarlo mientras hablamos, pero la pregunta es ¿Cuál es tu interés humano? -

Tenía que ser seguro de si mismo, tal vez así tendría una nueva aliada.

- ¿Cuál es mi interés preguntas? Te responderé, estoy en búsqueda de la perfección, me convertiré en un ser perfecto para guiar a este mundo a un nuevo mañana -

La niña parpadeó un poco.

- ya veo, sólo eres alguien con complejo de dios y con una sed de dominación mundial, no veo porque adornarlo con bonitas palabras; qué patético, me encargaré de esto de una vez por todas -

Sin embargo.

- _detente Lilithmon - _una voz metálica retumbó por todos los lugares.

La demon lord se detuvo, reconoció al instante la voz de su amo.

- mi señor - dijo.

- _este humano es bastante interesante, sería un desperdició de energía y de juicio acabar con el tan pronto - _

Ryuk y Light sintieron que esa presencia era la mayor de todas, era algo gigantesco, tal era la enormidad de la sensación que si descuidaban sentían como los absorbía.

- _quizás su cuerpo sea perfecto para recibir mi esencia, el área oscura es muy aburrida y necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio - _

- Tu ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Light.

- _responderé a todas tus preguntas si das tu pago primero, un trato justo; yo te ofrezco mis habilidades y mis poderes mientras tu me prestas tu cuerpo para usar de vez en cuando__ - _

Era una propuesta interesante, pero como confiar en una entidad que ni siquiera mostraba su rostro.

- _veo que lo consideras, se cuales son tus dudas, hijo mio - _

Esto interrumpió los pensamientos del humano, estaba leyendo su mente.

- ¿Cómo se que no absorberás mi alma? Con ese poder que presiento no sería nada difícil para ti lograr tal hazaña -

La maléfica presencia emitió una sonora carcajada.

- mi lord, le aseguró que ese cuerpo será suyo - dijo Lilithmon con su habitual sonrisa maligna.

- _no será necesario, pues el me entregará su cuerpo por su propia voluntad - _

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? - preguntó Light.

Se escuchó nuevamente otra risa.

- _se cual cosa es la que más deseas, tu quieres cambiar este mundo librandolo de aquellos que causen sufrimiento, purificandólo del mal; es una meta que ambos compartimos, mi deseo es limpiar la vida de el mayor mal existente en este universo - _

Esto llamó la curiosidad del humano.

- ¿Y qué cosa podría ser? -

- _el libre albedrío, la mayor mentira en este mundo; el mal existe porque ellos les infundieron a todos la mentira de la libertad - _

Siempre había pensado en una causa del mal, y ahora que lo analizaba, esa tenebrosa presencia tenía la razón, esa era la causa que infectaba el planeta con oscuridad; se había propuesto purificar el mundo convirtiéndose en el Nuevo dios, haría cualquier cosa, si eso incluía aceptar un trato con el demonio.

- _y entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? -_

* * *

GranDracmon observaba el progreso de las batallas desde su salón del trono.

- _mis señores demonio han comenzado a moverse - _era la misma tenebrosa presencia que había manifestado en el mundo humano.

- Tienes todo calculado, ¿Verdad Lucemon? - dijo la bestia demoníaca.

- _Lilithmon se encargará de los Territorios del Sur, los ejércitos de Leviamon se concentran en la Zona Este; Barbamon actuará en los dominios de Baihumon; por desgracia Ebonwumon a colocado una barrera de energía que nos impide el acceso a sus territorios - _

- ya veo, eso no importa, igual todos caerán -

- _recuerda que necesito más tiempo para poder abrir el Portal, esperó que tus piezas se encuentren en posición_ -

GranDracmon sonrió soberbiamente.

- no te preocupes por eso, amo del orgullo; pero recuerda cuales serán las consecuencias si fallas -

- _no tienes que repetírmelo, y cuida tus palabras, cuando finalmente sea libre del sello del Dark Area pagarán aquellos que se atrevieron a burlarse de mi -  
_

El Señor de los Vampiros tomó con cautela la amenaza del ángel caído digital, la única razón por la cual era el soberano del Área Oscura era porque el Dios de los Digimon había encerrado al remanente oscuro del orgullo en un gran bloque de hielo, irrompible, casi hecho de diamante.

- pero por el momento, sólo son palabras -

* * *

Los digimon que se encontraban en el Pueblo del Inicio corrían despavoridos mientras aquellos que servían a Azulongmon se enfrentaban a los seres que provinieron del Mundo de las Tinieblas; los devas como Chtsuramon y Mihiramon peleaban contra un MarineDevimon, MagnaAngemon estaba ocupado combatiendo a un NeoDevimon mientras su camarada se ocupaba del mismo Dagomon.

- ¿Dónde están los ángeles caídos? A caso son tan cobardes de no venir a luchar sus propias batallas? - dijo Takeru mientras esquivaba el gran tentáculo del enemigo.

- eso que importa ahora, deberías preocuparte de si sobrevivirás a esto - contestó el dios blasfemo.

- **Tridente Prohibido - **

La partícula de oscuridad se acrecentó tomando la forma del objeto demoníaco de los mares, brillaba con un color purpura; de un momento a otro fue arrojado, a penas para que los demás digimon presentes pudieran reaccionar.

- _Puerta del Edén - _

La defensa fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el poderoso golpe, cuando pudo ver de nuevo el paisaje se horrorizó por completo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?¿Qué le pasó al Pueblo del Inicio? - preguntó.

Era un desastre, los cubos de felpa gigante habían sido evaporados por completo; los arboles fueron carbonizados sin dejar rastros mientras la Tierra fue levantada y hundida debido a las ondas de colisión, producto del impacto de la técnica de Dagomon; no se imaginó el poder destructivo que poseía el señor del Mar de las Tinieblas.

Tanto digimon oscuros como buenos fueron borrados al instante, sólo sobrevivieron su MagnaAngemon y los dos devas.

- eres un maldito monstruo - dijo observando con rencor al enemigo.

Dagomon sólo lo observaba con indiferencia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar este lugar?¿Por qué? -

- no es obvio, busca acabar con el nacimiento de nuevos digimon, los cuales puedan oponersele - dijo Mihiramon.

Sin dudas era un acto muy cobarde, pero eso a él no le importaba.

- sus sentimientos serán su perdición - comentó Dagomon.

- _Flama del Edén - _

La gran llamada atacó al demonio, pero incluso antes de tocarlo, la técnica del arcángel se desvaneció en el aire.

- he observado lo que causa esa técnica, sería tonto si me dejara golpear -

La frustración se sentía en el aire, nadie era tan poderoso como para vencer al señor del Mar Tenebroso.

Mihiramon le atacó con su cola mientras Chatsuramon se transformaba en un gran mazo para golpear, sin embargo el enemigo los desvió con el movimiento de su enorme brazo.

- que digimon tan patéticos, nunca aprenden la lección -

Takeru sabía que era inútil los ataques de los digimon perfeccionados no lo lastimaban, ni siquiera él pudo hacerle algo con las llamas, ni siquiera llegaron a tocarlo; se preguntaba, esa era la sensación que emitía un Símbolo del Pecado, ¿Sería factible pensar que Dagomon fuera en realidad un Rey Demonio?.

- ese poder, fue esa misma sensación cuando peleamos contra Lilithmon en el Mar Oscuro y Daemon en la Colina de la Luz - dijo el muchacho.

- veo que lo reconoces, ese es el poder de una de las Coronas de los Pecados Capitales - contestó Dagomon algo divertido.

- eso significa que tu eres .. -

Pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, el dios blasfemo lo interrumpe.

- no saltemos a conclusiones, es cierto que yo tengo una gran conexión con la Envidia, pero sólo soy alguien que ha sabido como aprovechar sus poderes más la fuente de la energía demoníaca descansa en los círculos más profundos del Área Oscura -

Si analizaba la información, eso quería decir que el lord demonio era tan poderoso que ni siquiera podía escapar por si mismo del Dark Area, debía hacer el uso de intermediarios como Dagomon para resaltar pequeñas fracciones de sus energías en la superficie; podría ser un dato útil, pero en estos momentos no sabía como implementarlo al lado positivo de las cosas.

- la conversación ha acabado **Tridente Prohibido - **

Dagomon había decidido acabar con la lucha rápidamente, hizo uso nuevamente de su técnica más poderosa.

MagnaAngemon se adelantó a todos, quedando justo al lado de su compañero, si querían sobrevivir para entonces debían llegar a su formulario más fuerte; con esa idea en mente, la digi-evolución se dio en el lugar, y en un estelo de luz hizo su gran entrada Seraphimon, actuando con rapidez, contraataca.

**- Séptimo Cielo - **

Las siete esferas incandescentes son lanzadas, cada una poseedor de una fuerza arrolladora; en el ambiente se produjo una enorme explosión seguida por una devastadora onda de colisión, Dagomon se vio obligado a cubrirse los ojos, en ese momento Seraphimon aprovechó para darle un buen golpe en el rostro, haciendo que el digimon oscuro callera al suelo árido.

Pero eso no había sido suficiente para vencerlo, el dios blasfemo le devolvió el golpe con uno de sus tentáculos.

- que persistente - se quejó Dagomon.

Mientras Takeru pensaba sobre la situación _"Dagomon es sin dudas un digimon oscuro muy poderoso, no creo que lo pueda vencer tan fácilmente; aun siendo Seraphimon". _Usaría una de sus técnicas como arcángel, potenciada en su nueva forma, tal vez le daría un golpe fatal; pero paso algo desconcertante, el cielo comenzó a distorcionarse en una espira.

- _Dagomon, fue suficiente por hoy - _dijo una voz metálica.

Seraphimon no pudo reconocerla, en cambio Dagomon sabía muy bien de que se trataba, no podía negarse a esa petición ahora.

- tuviste suerte, pero será muy diferente la próxima vez -

Con eso dicho, el dios blasfemo desapareció entre la neblina, como si nunca hubiera estado en el lugar, pero los estragos en el lugar revelaban la desastrosa batalla, toda la aldea del inicio había sido erradicada, no nacerían nuevos digimon durante un largo tiempo.

Takeru se desfusionó de su compañero, con la cabeza en el suelo se marchó lamentando la derrota de hoy, el DigiMundo en este día sufrió un golpe devastador; por todos los ángeles del cielo haría que Dagomon pagara lo que había hecho.

* * *

Para aquel que el tiempo se detuvo, era momento de despertar; había guardado todas sus energías para el gran día, cuando llegará haría todo lo posible por detener al ser maligno que lo aprisionó durante todo este tiempo.

En un templo que había sido escondido en una dimensión muy lejana, los estudiosos encontraron unas ruinas enterradas bajo la arena; una enorme estructura que se levantaba, y como gran hallazgo arqueológico se dispusieron a examinar su interior, una gran extensión de pasadizos los cuales convergían en una recamara especial; en ese lugar se observaba un gran portón lleno de gravados y extraños como antiguos símbolos, pero en particular había uno que les llamaba especialmente la atención.

Era un elemento que heredó su lenguaje en generaciones posteriores, prácticamente les decía _No pasar _, el caso; la curiosidad llevó a que uno de ellos tocará el mensaje, lo que aconteció fue que se iluminó, generando temblores en la estructura y en sus alrededores, asustados de que pudieran ser sepultados, todos abandonaron el lugar valorando primero sus vidas.

Mientras, en el interior del lugar se encontraba una prisión cristalina, llena de un líquido que hacía levitar a cierto personaje, aquel que había tenido que pagar con su propia libertad y tiempo para ver cumplido sus sueños, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde para ello; los símbolos con los cuales el perverso le había sellado, ahora no tenía el poder suficiente para seguir reteniendolo, era el momento de despertar finalmente, era hora de luchar y sobreponerse.

Los símbolos en todo el lugar se desintegraron, y la prisión se rompió con fuerza mientras una ventisca se producía, extendiéndose en todas direcciones mientras anunciaba su despertar.

Tocó el suelo mientras era sostenido por una fuerza invisible, de todas formas era el descendiente de un mago muy poderoso.

- no tengo un lugar al cual llamar hogar, pero me aseguraré de crear un futuro -

Y con esas palabras dichas se dispuso a salir del lugar.

**Fin del Capítulo XIV.**

Finalmente terminé este capítulo, bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y comenten; doy gracias a los comentarios escritos hasta el momento.

El enemigo domina muchos escenarios, más la llegada de alguien inesperado pondrá las reglas al parejo, aunque se desconozca el trasfondo de lo que se propone el caído; la batalla ha comenzado y un aliado aparecerá en el **Mensaje del Mago.**

Feliz fin de Semana :)


	15. El mensaje del mago

**Digimon - Éxodo**

**Temporada II: Los Ginétes de la Destrucción. **

**Capitulo XV - El Mensaje del Mago.**

Finalmente estaba libre de su encierro, se apresuró a buscar la salida de ese templo, de aquella prisión; detrás de él se encontraba una mujer de vestido negro con detalles rojo, mayor que el.

- Piensas ir? - preguntó la dama.

- así es, debo solucionar esto a toda costa - respondió con algo de indiferencia.

- ya veo, pero a pesar de tu poder, no tienes la habilidad de cruzar las dimensiones; en cambio, yo si puedo hacerlo, aunque sea por sólo una vez -

Diciendo esto, creo un círculo mágico a los pies del muchacho, tenía la intención de ayudarle, pero ¿Por qué?¿Acaso ella no estaba del lado de aquel que lo aprisionó?.

- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? - preguntó el chico.

- yo nunca tendré el poder necesario para detenerlo, pero se de alguien que esta destinado a derrotarlo; donde hubo oscuridad debe haber luz para desplazarla - esa era su respuesta.

Pero, había algo más, tal como ese muchacho, ella era la representación de los sueños que no pudieron formarse, ese ser había arrebatado todas sus esperanzas y había decidido vengarse, sin embargo, no viviría para ver cumplido su objetivo.

- _finalmente decidiste traicionarme - _

Se volteó para descubrir a su antimpuesto amo, el demonio que tomó forma de hombre, más bien un joven de quince años bajo el alias de Kaworu.

- Lucifer - exclamó la mujer algo asustada.

- _sabes cuales son las consecuencias, ¿no es así? - _

Ya no había marcha atrás, la mujer sacó una daga de su manga y la arrojó sorpresivamente al príncipe demoníaco, por el otro lado.

- _que desperdicio - _

Antes de que el arma pudiera hacer contacto con su enemigo, esta se detuvo y cayó al suelo; entonces la sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo tomó la forma de lanzas afiladas, las cuales apuñalaron a la mujer, dando una muerte rápida.

- _debiste enviarlo con esa persona, pues es el único con el poder para desafiarme; así que con esa fue la intensidad con la que deseabas tu libertad; sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde para ti, Chi Wong_ -

Lucifer abandonó el lugar en compañía de su fiel acompañante, la maldita soledad; el ser el príncipe de la oscuridad y las tinieblas tenía el requisito de encontrarse sólo por los siglos de los siglos, ese había sido su castigo por parte de esa autoridad celestial, cruel e imparcial, no había favoritismos cuando el Rey de los Ángeles juzgaba a los culpables, tenía que reconocer que Metatron sabía gobernar a las huestes sagradas con mano de hierro; sin embargo, era extraño que el mismo descendiera al mundo de los humanos.

Esa había sido la única razón para que ascendiera a los mundos de la superficie, esta sería la batalla definitiva entre la luz y la oscuridad, las cuales se destruirían una a la otra o, el nacimiento de algo nuevo, pero para eso, el universo debía perecer en primer lugar.

- _este mundo debe morir en primer lugar - _

Después desapareció bajo su propia sombra, aun tenía que terminar de encajar sus piezas de juego.

* * *

Dios de los Digimon, es un rol que ha sido ocupados por varios seres inmensamente poderosos; ahora Yggdrasil y Huanlongmon ocupaban tal estatus, el primero se encontraba omnisciente en todo el Digital World y sede de poder queda en un lugar lejano llamado la Red del Sistema, el lugar donde administra todo y es el lugar donde se reúne con sus fieles seguidores, los Royal Knights; el Divino Emperador se encuentra en el apex, el centro del DigiMundo, desde ahí sustenta la energía necesaria para que su mundo pueda mantenerse en pie, ambos son de tal nivel y poder que ninguno se ha atrevido a conspirar contra el otro, a pesar de que seres como Lucemon, Daemon y GranDracmon ya lo hallan intentado.

Pero nada es eterno, es una de las leyes caóticas que rigen al universo.

LordKnightmon y Dynasmon se encontraban a un paso de pisar los dominios del apex, el reino del Soberano Huanglongmon.

- este es el lugar donde recide el Emperador Divino del DigiMundo - dijo LordKnightmon.

- si logramos vencerlo, Yggdrasil será el único Dios de este mundo - habló a su vez Dynasmon.

- **Llamado de la Muerte - **

Dynasmon entró en trance y creó el aura de un gigantesco dragón que se abalanzó sobre la puerta hacia el apex, un gran estruendo atravesó todas las zonas del DigiMundo; la técnica del Royal Knight había sido más que suficiente para obligar que el portal se abriera, se encontraron con un paisaje de cristal con destellos dorados, los cuales resplandecieron a un centro común formando la figura del señor todopoderoso de aquellos territorios.

La figura era inconfundible, Huanlongmon apareció con gran presencia mientras el aura dorada cubría todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar a mis dominios? Expliquen sus razones - exigió el Emperador Divino.

- mi señor Huanglongmon, como lo que tuvo un comienzo al final debe decaer, ni siquiera la gran Bestia Sagrada puede esquivar aquella regla -

El dios digital se tensó, era lo que temía, Yggdrasil finalmente había decidido eliminar a él y sus subditos del Digital World como parte de sus decisiones lógicas; la pregunta era por qué, tal vez estaba planeando reemplazar el actual digimundo por uno nuevo, empezando desde cero y para eso era indispensable su destrucción.

- ya veo, pues como soberano que soy nunca les permitiré dañar alguna zona de este DigiMundo, hemos evolucionado más allá de lo que desea la voluntad de Yggdrasil - contestó con fiereza Huanglongmon.

- es por eso, ustedes le dieron la espada a nuestro señor Yggdrasil, ahora deben ser exterminados -

Dynasmon decía estas palabras mientras se abalanzaba para atacar a la Bestia Divina.

- **Dragones del Caos - **

El poder del Royal Knight causó gran estruendo en todo el lugar, más no fue efectivo contra el poderoso Huanglongmon, el cual se mostraba vigoroso e imperturbable ante el ataque del enemigo.

- maldita bestia, ni siquiera se inmuto - dijo en forma quejumbrosa LordKnightmon.

- no se sorprendan, o a caso creyeron que me ganarían con esto - contestó sarcástico el Emperador Dragón.

**- Tai chi - **

Entonces el cielo se nubló por completo, toda luz fue absorbida por una gran fuerza, la cual se concentraba en la boca del Emperador Divino de las Bestias Sagradas.

_Huanglongmon tiene la capacidad extraordinaria de dividir los datos en dos extremos, en luz y oscuridad; el efecto produce un desequilibrio en el entorno, la oscuridad crea un campo del cual ningún enemigo puede escapar, dejándolos como blancos fáciles para el gran rayo de luz que quema todo sin dejar ningún rastro alguno de sus víctimas._

El rayo energético golpeó a los Caballeros Reales, los cuales se cubrieron con sus brazos mientras se producía otra enorme explosión.

- fueron unos tontos al desafiar a una Bestia Sagrada, verdad LordKnightmon, Dynasmon - habló Huanglongmon a los royal Knights, que de alguna manera habían sobrevivido a la técnica del Emperador Dragón.

- maldición, ¿Cómo derrotar a un ser Omnipotente? - se quejó el Caballero Indiferente.

- Ahora los devolveré a la nada - sentenció el Emperador.

- **Sol Explosivo - **

Una gigantesca esfera se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Huanglongmon, este creo un campo de energía de color dorado para protegerse; mientras la colisión distrajo al poderoso ser, Apollomon apareció y se llevó a ambos caballeros, lejos del lugar.

Cuando le humo se disipó, Huanglongmon ya no pudo encontrar a los Caballeros Reales; sabía que el atacante pertenecía al grupo de los 12 olímpicos, ellos finalmente se habían unido a los batallones de Yggdrasil.

- bueno, no importa; después me encargaré de los traidores, primero me asegurare de tener a esos ángeles bajo control -

Dicho esto, cerró el portal al apex y reparó los daños en su territorio; el Emperador Divino de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas tenía muchas cosas planeadas y los arcángeles eran parte clave de su plan, para eso fue creado originalmente, para unir todas las Zonas en un lugar donde pueda administrarlas correctamente, sin embargo, la presencia de Yggdrasil le obligaba a permanecer en el apex, era inaceptable para una gran divinidad como él.

- una nueva era esta a punto de surgir, incluso; ustedes los humanos harán parte de mi nuevo imperio -

La gran ambición de Huanglongmon comenzó a formarse desde hace mucho antes, y estaba a punto de completarse en esta generación, solo debía ser paciente.

Lejos del Apex, Apollomon se reunía junto con los Caballeros Lordknightmon y Dynasmon.

- ¿Por qué atacaron el santuario del gran Huanglongmon? - exigió el líder de los doce olímpicos.

- fueron ordenes de Yggdrasil - contestó simplemente Dynasmon, como si fuera justificación suficiente.

Apollomon suspiró con normalidad, esto ya se lo esperaba.

- con que Yggdrasil sospecha del Emperador Divino, el representa una gran amenaza para este digimundo; nunca se han preguntado, por que mandó a sus Bestias Sagradas, para que contactaran a los ángeles en primer lugar, antes de que cualquier otro pudiera hacerlo? Huanglongmon esta preparando algo grande, algo que no debo permitir, pues debo proteger mis dominios en el Digital World -

- ya veo - dijo LordKnightmon - El quinto soberano ha estado metiendo sus narices en lo que no es debido -

- entiendo, será mejor informar de esto a Yggdrasil - comentó Dynasmon - acompáñanos -

Apollomon hizo una reverencia a los dos Royal Knights y comenzó a caminar, en dirección a la ubicación de la sede central, hogar del Dios de los Digimon, la Computadora Central Yggdrasil.

* * *

Un Takato agotado cuelga el teléfono con pesadez.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que instalar una señal interdimensional para comunicarte con tus familiares sería tan pesado? Su madre no paró de regañarle durante una hora entera, aunque tal vez le hubiera dicho que tenía que ir al DigiMundo, pero si se lo decía no le dejaría ir de todos modos.

Era un deber que tenía que hacer.

Lo siguiente en la conversación, después de que su padre calmara a su mamá, era sobre los típicos consejos de protección, usa bloqueador, no estés tanto tiempo fuera, llama de vez en cuando; pero que se iba a hacer, agradecía profundamente tener unos padres tan amorosos, no podía pedir más que tener un papá que le consintiera todas sus travesuras y una madre que no dejaba de ser estricta con él, demostración de mucho que lo amaba.

- oye, niño; deberías independizarte - dijo Astamon, con la típica pose de chico malo.

- estas loco, ni siquiera soy mayor de edad - le contestó.

- y porque, la mamá de Takato hace buenos panes - dijo a su vez Guilmon.

El demonio sólo se tapo la cara con una mano en señal de vergüenza.

- ustedes en definitiva son niños -

Pero ambos decidieron ignorarlo, Guilmon se dedicó a jugar con un pequeño digi-gnomo que había entrado en la recamara de fuego, Astamon se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, reflexionando sobre algún aspecto de su vida; eso le permitió divagar al niño sobre su situación, el caso que estaba usando cubría toda la extensión de sus brazos, se remangó la manga para descubrir que tenía unas marcas de color morado en forma de ramificaciones, su rostro se ensombreció, además no era el único que padecía este mal.

- ese cuerpo no aguantará mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad? -

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del fénix omnipotente, observó al caldero de fuego mientras la llama viva adoptaba la forma del gran Zhuqiaomon; tal vez, tan sólo por un momento vio preocupación en los ojos del MegaDigimon, pero luego se regaño mentalmente, debió ser su imaginación.

- así es, el cuerpo de un humano soporta ciertos niveles de energía pura; en nuestro caso, nuestras existencias super-naturales saturan la capacidad del recipiente, causando que cada vez que usamos nuestros poderes deterioro y daños al cuerpo físico. Creí que si nos mezclábamos con nuestros camaradas digimon, ese problema estaría por demás solucionado, pero me cuesta admitirlo, me equivoqué -

Y eso le costó mucho decirlo, Metatron, podría decirse, que el ser el Emperador de los Cielos lo convirtieron en alguien muy soberbio.

Zhuqiaomon emitió una sonora carcajada, a Takato no le agradó, no estaba bien burlarse de los demás.

- aunque seas un ángel aun eres un niño para mi, cada vez que evolucionan junto a sus camaradas, deben de usar toda su resistencia física para mantener la unión, el digimon de fusión es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil, simplemente no puedes esperar que tu compañero lleve toda la carga del arcángel sagrado de tu interior -

El muchacho bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, un tonto error como ese y ahora todos sus aliados sufrirían las consecuencias.

- pero hay un método efectivo, pero debes confiar en mi - dijo la Bestia Sagrada.

Takato levantó la cabeza, quería escuchar la propuesta que tenía su aliado, escuchar era una parte de ser humilde, una virtud que aveces le hacía falta; muchas veces se lo había repetido el Padre de Todos.

El niño asintió con la cabeza mientras los digimon se reunían alrededor, obviamente interesados en lo que tenía que decir uno de los cuatro dioses, protectores de los puntos cardinales.

- ¿Cuál sería? - preguntó Takato.

- fácil, necesitas de un código diseñado para soportar increíbles niveles de información de grandes velocidades; y ese es una habilidad que puedo otorgar - contestó con voz furiosa.

- en serio, te estaría muy agradecido - dijo el niño colocando ojos de cachorrito.

El ave sagrada mostró un aura poderosa alrededor de su cuerpo, esto ocasionó que del caldero, en el cual estaba parado el omnipotente digimon, comenzara a fluir un código fractal, el cual envolvió y atravesó el pecho de Zhuqiaomon (ni siquiera para inmutarse); después de esto, este viajó hasta rodear al Tamer, al punto de adentrarse en su pecho, ante la mirada sorprendida del muchacho.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? - le preguntó Astamon al Mega-Digimon.

La gigantesca ave se rió un poco antes de contestar.

- sólo inserte parte de información en su interior, de esa manera no tendrá que soportar todas sus habilidades, sólo las que permiten el cuerpo humano; además de que hice algunas mejoras - dijo contento con su trabajo.

- ¿como que mejoras? No soy tu juguete - habló molesto Metatron.

- deberías estar agradecido, sólo cambie unas cosas, te di una nueva lista de ataques y movimientos en tu codéx sagrado - contestó Zhuqiaomon.

El códex sagrado, por decirlo así, es un termino que adoptaron las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas para referirse al almacenamiento espiritual de técnicas y habilidades que pueden ser usadas por los ángeles, de hecho esa capacidad de almacenamiento lo poseen todos los seres en el universo, arcángeles, demonios, dioses de todos los tipos, humanos (si se dan cuenta de su potencial) y digimon, a pesar de que Yggdrasil halla reducido ese almacenamiento a dos técnicas (la mayoría).

- pero ¿Por qué?¿Qué planeas detrás de todo esto? - preguntó el niño, aun no convencido del todo.

- me lo agradecerás más tarde, de hecho fue idea de Azulongmon - contestó Zhuqiaomon.

Suponiendose que eso halla relajado un poco a su pequeño invitado, aunque no podía culparlo, después de todo fue la Bestia Sagrada que casi logró aniquilarlo a él y a todos sus amigos, sin siquiera imaginarse del destino de ese niño, lo único que le interesaba en ese entonces era el poder de la digi-entelequia, de esa manera podía alcanzar un nivel apropiado para enfrentarse al enemigo de los digimon.

El niño no dijo nada más sobre el asunto, se dispondría a confiar de su alfitrion, después de todo, una guerra se gana con confianza.

Una luz comenzó a manifestarse en el lugar, un portal hacia otro mundo, del cual salió un personaje con rapidez, hecho posterior, causando que el portal se cerrara.

El extraño personaje traía un traje color negro, vestimenta china tal vez, pero le decía algo en su aspecto que se trataba de una dimensión desconocida hasta entonces para los ángeles.

- tengo un mensaje para quien sea el equivalente del poder de las tinieblas que ahora invade mi mundo -

- ¿El Poder de las Tinieblas? - preguntó el gran soberano.

- las Fuerzas de la Oscuridad se presentan en distintas formas, nosotros tenemos que enfrentar a los ejércitos del mar Dagon y las hordas de GranDracmon; ¿Será posible que su oscuridad halla trascendido todas las dimensiones? - se preguntó Astamon.

El digimon demonio dedujo rápidamente que el mal sería el mismo.

- ¿Estas seguro de tus acusaciones Astamon? Los Príncipes Demonios no atacarían mundos en los cuales no estuvieran presentes los arcángeles, esa es la ley que se definió - dijo molesto Takato, mas ..

- nuestro enemigo es el mismo - dijo el extraño invitado.

- _suficiente - _

Del cuerpo del niño emitió un aura dorada, los digimon en el lugar sabía que ahora estaban presentes ante la poderosa presencia de Metatron en todo su esplendor.

- _Diabolos Lucifer tiene prohibido atacar otros reinos que no estén bajo jurisdicción mía ni de mis fuerzas aliadas, nadie puede romper mis códigos de soberanía, ahora te preguntare ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? - _

El invitado no quizo importunar más a la presencia poderosa que habitaba ese cuerpo, se sentía que si se descuidaba tan sólo un momento, su conciencia podría ser absorbida.

- el enemigo es un eterno, un ángel caído proveniente de este plano, nunca le mentiría a quien puede borrarme de la faz de la tierra tan sólo con su mirada -

El arcángel analizó por un momento al nuevo huésped, no parecía mentir, si ese era el caso, eso significaba que Lucifer pudo burlar los mismos códigos de Dios, eso era inaudito y muy preocupante, en ese caso Lucifer tendría las mismas habilidades de un dios.

- _dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - _preguntó más calmadamente.

- ni nombre es Shaoran Lee, soy el descendiente de la familia Clow Majestad -

No es que le gustará que se refirieran a él de esa manera, pero tenía que admitir que era algo halagador.

- no mientes, esto es muy preocupante, igual nunca habíamos enfrentado a Lucifer en el pasado, debí saber que estaba tramando algo - se dijo bastante molesto.

- pero es su igual ¿Cierto? Usted es el único que puede detenerlo - dijo el otro muchacho desesperado.

Y esa era la cuestión, pero sentía que tenía mucho más que decir.

* * *

Ya faltaba poco, no le importaba en los más mínimo el poder que poseía el cuerpo de la niña, muy pronto este terminaría de perderse en el limbo, y de esa manera, la auto-proclamada Diosa de la Oscuridad, Lilithmon, pisaría el mundo de los humanos en su forma original; se encontraba ya dentro del edificio de Hypnos, aquellos que intentaron detener su avance caían muertos, nadie en este patético mundo era rival para un lord demonio de los digimon.

- tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Quién eres? - dijo Henry.

Estaba con Rapidmon a la defensiva, no se fiaba del nuevo enemigo que había aparecido.

La niña comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me ofreces Tamer? - dijo en forma de burla.

Yamaki tenía agentes por todas partes, rodeándola, cuando diera la indicación, todos atacarían a la vez.

- ni que fueras la gran cosa -

Mientras Rapidmon decía esto, le atacó con sus misiles, directamente.

Donde se encontraba parado el enemigo, el suelo brilló con el símbolo de la lujuria, con un verde brillante; incluso antes de tocarla, ambos misiles desaparecieron.

- ¿Eso es todo? Ustedes los digimon que se asocian con los humanos de verdad que son débiles - habló con vanidad.

- ¿Quién eres? - exigió Yamaki.

La niña volvió a reírse, pero esta vez a carcajadas, sin dudas era una desequilibrada mental.

- yo soy la señora del Dark Area - dijo.

Los demás se encogían ante la oscuridad que invadía el recinto.

- un digimon con forma humana - comentó Henry.

- no necesito de este cuerpo, sólo lo usaba mientras mi alma se acostumbraba a este lugar; ya que esta hecho les presentaré mi verdadera apariencia - dijo la niña, se podía ver como una silueta voluptuosa se formaba detrás de ella.

Las sombras se unieron en un punto, tomando la forma de una mujer adulta juvenil, cuatro alas de demonio crecieron sobre su espalda al tiempo que sus ropajes aparecían sobre su figura; su garra dorada sobresalió de su vestido morado, su piel era blanca y llevaba peinetas que sujetaban su peinado, el lord demonio finalmente había resucitado por completo, esta vez, en el mundo humano.

- Lilithmon, un digimon maligno en su etapa mega, pertenece al grupo de los 7 demon lords, sus poderes son desconocidos pero es sabido que usa la brujería a través de su espejo de las almas - leyó Henry desde su D-Ark.

- con que un señor demonio - dijo Yamaki.

Mientras, el cuerpo que había estado usando hasta el momento calló al suelo, y se desintegró en el aire.

- **Triangulo de Oro - **

Rapidmon atacó a la Diosa de la Oscuridad, pero esta detuvo su ataque extendiendo el brazo, donde se ubicaba su garra.

- qué maleducado, tendré que darte una lección - dijo mientras sacaba un espejo de su manga.

- este es un nuevo truco que me ha enseñado mi lord Lucemon - comentó mientras preparaba una nueva técnica.

- _Dissident's Creed - _

Un rayo morado salió del espejo encantado, tomó la forma de un nuevo Rapidmon (versión oscura), el cual le devolvió el ataque, el compañero de Henry fue precipitado al suelo, ya en su forma de novato.

- Terriermon - dijo Henry preocupado mientras corría por su compañero.

- miren, ya les gané - dijo soberbia la demon lord.

- ¿Crees que ya ganaste? - ahora era el turno de Henry.

- oye niño, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Cómo vencerás a un digimon tu sólo? - le preguntó Yamaki intentando detenerlo.

- escucha a tus mayores, niño ignorante - dijo Lilithmon.

- no se preocupe señor Yamaki, déjeme a Lilithmon, se porqué se lo digo -

El muchacho no le interesó, se colocó en una postura de lucha mientras observaba desafiante a Lilithmon.

- que insolente! - comentó - **Uñas Nazar - **

La oscuridad cubrió su garra de oro, con un sólo movimiento de esta creó una rafaga cortante, en dirección hacia el muchacho; Henry, por su parte, esquivó agilmente el ataque de la Emperatriz Oscura, aun con Terriermon en brazos, con gran rapidez se acercó a la Señora Demonio, y de manera sorprendente, logró darle una patada en el rostro, haciéndola tambalear mientras este se disponía a encontrarse a una distancia segura del sucubo.

Lilithmon, que se encontraba impactada, con su mano se cubre la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe, mirando al muchacho con una furia intensa.

- ¿Cómo un simple mocoso puede herir a un demon lord? inaudito! -

La sala se llenó de fuego intenso, todos los que se habían quedado a enfrentar al demonio quedaron atrapados por la furia de la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

- todos ustedes morirán -

Más Henry se encontraba tranquilo.

- fue Takato - respondió.

Lilithmon le dio una mirada desdeñosa.

- el sabía que esto pasaría, él desbloqueo nuestros potenciales -

Diciendo esto, corrió para enfrentar de nuevo al demonio, de la nada sacó una espada y esta chocó contra la garra dorada del digimon maligno.

- entiendo, el arcángel cedió un poco de sus habilidades para hacer frente a los ejércitos del amo GranDracmon - la expresión de Lilithmon se tornó más descontrolada, una sonrisa siniestra se asomó por sus labios.

- serás una buena carnada - dijo.

- **Empress Emblaze -**

Demonios surgieron de las sombras, las cuales atacaron al muchacho, este uso su espada y sus conocimientos en artes marciales para derrotar a cada uno, pero el espejo mágico del enemigo lo atrapó cuando cadenas salieron de este, el sucubo se reía a carcajadas.

- muy pronto, uno de los más poderosos arcángeles se arrodillará ante mi -

- no lo creó - dijo Yamaki mientras daba señales para que los guardias le dispararan, estos obedecieron al instante, distrayendola mientras se cubría con su vestido, como su chaleco antibalas.

Esto fue suficiente para que Henry se liberará, uso su espada para cortar las cadenas; después, colocó su espada en perpendicular al suelo, emitiendo un relámpago blanco, el cual golpeo a la señora demonio, creándose una fuerte explosión sonora.

Del humo emergió una Lilithmon enfurecida.

- ¿Cómo se atreven insectos? -

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de todos los presentes, el aura oscura que recorría su cuerpo indicaba que estaba a punto de usar todo su poder sobre la oscuridad, el símbolo de la lujuria apareció con un estruendo.

- este es el poder del primer circulo de Dante, la fuente de todos mis poderes y la fuente de la ruina de los mundos -

Sus ojos tomaron un color rojo brillante, como la sangre.

- _CÓDIGO ASMODEO, CONEXIÓN 666, PALABRA CLAVE LUJURIA - _

El poder hizo tambalear el lugar, las llamas murieron sofocadas mientras el oxigeno del lugar se extendía, las personas calleron al suelo, imposibilitadas por poder respirar; Henry fue el último que quedo en pie, sus nuevas habilidades le permitían resistir el conjuro mágico de Lilithmon, pero no aguantaría todo el peso del poder de un Señor Demonio de los Digimon, tenía que escapar, sin pensarlo dos veces cogió a su Terriermon, el cual lo había dejado al cuidado de Yamaki antes de seguir con la pelea, rompió la pared del edificio y escapó, sabía que Lilithmon lo seguiría, cegada por la ira no se distraería con los hombres caídos.

Eso fue lo que sucedió, ni se inmutó por las personas vencidas en el suelo y siguió al muchacho al exterior, pero ya no lo encontraba.

Recuperando la compostura, el demon lord dejó toda su ira atrás y enmarcó su rostro con una sonrisa maligna.

- con que quieres jugar al gato y el ratón, bien... hagamos de esta ciudad nuestro parque de juegos -

Entonces la bruma cubrió Shinjuku, bajo el ala del poder de las tinieblas.

* * *

- ¿Me lo dices en serio? - preguntó Takato consternado.

- así es - contestó Shaoran.

- eso significa que los Siete Señores Demonio pueden escapar de la Zona Oscura e invadir el mundo de los humanos si así lo desean - dijo Zhuqiaomon.

- no puede ser! ahora estamos en un gran lio con Lilithmon suelta - comentó a su vez Astamon.

El digimon demonio esperaba no tener que volver a ver su rostro nuevamente.

- de hecho, puedo sentir su poder ahora mismo, esta en tu mundo natal - dijo el nuevo aliado.

El tamer lo miró con detenimiento.

- debes ser un mago muy habilidoso, puedes detectar el movimiento de fuerzas oscuras en distintos planos - dijo Takato.

- bueno, supongo que es el momento - comentó el gran fénix.

Los presentes le observaron a Zhuqiaomon ,el cual traía con sigo una misteriosa sonrisa, si a eso se le podía llamar sonreír; igualmente, no les cabría en la cabeza ver a un pájaro de esa morfología sonreír abiertamente.

- llegó la hora para probar la nueva selección de ataques en el codex, estar a la par contra un señor demonio -

- pero los ejércitos de Lilithmon están ubicados en estos territorios, simplemente no puedo irme así como así y dejar todo a su merced..

Más fue interrumpido por Shaoran.

- se lo importante que es esto, pero salvar tu mundo es lo primordial ahora y tu más que nadie lo sabes, yo y la poderosa entidad guardiana seremos más que suficientes para enfrentar a los respaldos de aquel sucubo, ¿De acuerdo? -

El ángel se silenció por un momento, bueno, pensó que era el momento propicio, el vino a este mundo a aprender confianza y humildad, su prueba comenzaba ahora.

- bien, iré ahora mismo a patearle el trasero a esa demon lord - dijo finalmente - y será mejor usar tus nuevos programas Zhuqiaomon, veamos de que estas hecho -

* * *

Lilithmon se encontraba observando desde un edificio elevado de la ciudad, una sonrisa siniestra se asomó sobre el rostro de la bruja de las tinieblas, moviendo agraciadamente su garra dorada, creo una neblina que cubrió a toda Shinjuku en cuestión de minutos.

- de ahora en adelante, este será el centro de mis dominios, nadie podrá escapar - dijo para si misma.

Sorpresivamente, un gigantesco pincel había sido lanzado en su dirección, la parte superior de aquel edificio voló en escombros.

- Rika, le dí - informó Taomon a su tamer, la cual se encontraba en su hombro.

- si, lo vi; pero si queremos ganarle tenemos que ir a la etapa mega - dijo la muchacha, aunque las peleas ya no le agraden, tenía que admitir que enfrentar a un demon lord era muy emocionante.

El digimon maligno apareció de los escombros con una mirada despectiva.

- ustedes pueden llegar a ser una verdadera plaga - comentó con burla.

- **Emprees Embleze - **

El ataque se dirigió a sus nuevos oponentes, produciéndose otro gran estruendo en la ciudad.

Lilithmon mantenía una sonrisa, que se borró cuando sintió emerger una luz dorada cálida, su rostro mostró furia al ver la figura resplandeciente del shaman Sakuyamon, tranquila e imperturbable.

- prepárate, emperatriz de la maldad, porque purificaré tu alma corrompida por la oscuridad - dijo Sakuyamon.

El demonio volvió a serenarse.

- ¿Hablas en serio? No ha existido ser que halla podido destruir a un señor demonio, déjate de patrañas y guardatelas para cuando acabes conmigo - dijo en forma de desafió.

- **Izuna - **

El shaman invocó a los espíritus de sus zorros guerreros, fielmente atacaron a la Diosa de la Oscuridad; pero esta los desapareció moviendo el brazo, en el cual se encontraba la garra dorada.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó aburrida Lilithmon.

- claro que no bruja - respondió su oponente.

- ******Kongoukai Mandara - **

Uso su báculo para crear unos anillos de luz, los cuales se extendieron por todas direcciones; muy pronto, Lilithmon y Sakuyamon se vieron envueltas por una esfera luminosa de muchos colores, en el interior de esta, el señor demonio se cubría con sus manos.

- torpe, esto nunca será suficiente - dijo molesta el digimon oscuro.

- debes saber que ya estas derrotada - respondió Sakuyamon.

- **Izuna - **

El ataque iba a dar directamente, Lilithmon se encontraba debilitada por la esfera de luz, no tenía muchas opciones sino activar nuevamente el poder de su emblema oscuro, y así lo hizo.

El símbolo de la lujuria se activo en el lugar, contrarrestando todas las técnicas de Sakuyamon, hechas hasta el momento; la esfera de luz colorida se disolvió, dando lugar al paisaje bañado por la niebla.

- maldición - se dijo a si mismo el shaman, esos emblemas demoníacos le daban a los demon lords habilidades nunca vistas en el mundo de los digimon, por eso se encontraban en la cima de los Ejércitos de Pesadilla.

Lilithmon extendió su garra dorada, de esta emergió llamas que envolvieron a Sakuyamon, por fortuna esta logró crear un campo de protección justo a tiempo; ahora se trataba de una pelea de resistencia, que duraría más, el ataque incesante de la Diosa de la Oscuridad o la barrera de energía prevalecería.

La gente observaba la batalla entre ambos digimon, muchas de ellas corrían a lugares seguros mientras que pocas, en su lugar mujeres acostumbradas al conflicto, se quedaban a mirar en las carreteras, tanto como la neblina se los pudiera permitir, en su mayoría mujeres.

- ese digimon no me da confianza - decía una niña de 10 años mientras divisaba a Lilithmon.

- que le den su merecido - hablaban en coro.

- que vestimenta tan vulgar -

- y tanto maquillaje -

- es una caza-fortunas -

Comentarios que llegaron a los oídos de la demon lord, la cual se distrajo y dejó de atacar a Sakuyamon, simplemente la ignoró; se volteó a sus abucheadoras, cerrando sus manos en forma de puños, y mirándolas con despreció dijo lo siguiente.

- al menos tengo mejor gusto que ustedes y me se divertir ancianas -

El shaman aprovechó la oportunidad y atacó a su enemigo, empujándola con su cuerpo y después golpeándola con su báculo.

- gracias - incluso tubo la oportunidad de agradecer a la gente del lugar.

- esa es mi nieta -

Y si, la abuela de Rika había sido quien comenzara el abucheo.

Lilithmon volvió a levantarse y entonces su garra dorada chocó contra el báculo de la sacerdotisa.

- hora de terminar con todos ustedes - dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

- **Empress Embleze - **

A tan corta distancia, Sakuyamon no pudo hacer nada para protegerse, por lo cual, calló irremediablemente en un piso de un edificio, traspasando sus ventanas.

- ahora siguen ustedes.. -

Pero recibió un impacto antes de que pudiera completar su amenaza.

Retiró las llamas que cubrían su vestido para luego mirar a su atacante, encima de ella, fijando su mirada en un punto luminoso, encontró a un joven, el cual tenía 2 enormes alas resplandecientes como el mismísimo sol, tenía una cabellera larga sujeta en una trenza que le llegaba casi hasta su cintura, tenía una armadura china de color rojo con detalles de color blanco, sus orejas eran similares a las de un elfo, y en vez de manos tenía garras de ave.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el señor demonio.

La figura la observó por unos instantes, sonrió con suficiencia y contestó.

- puedes llamarme Suzaku -

* * *

Fin del Capítulo.

Perdonen la demora, pero los deberes de la universidad me tenían muy ocupado, ahora que terminé semestre seguiré trabajando en la historia.

El siguiente capitulo se titula "**Suzaku VS Lilithmon"**

No se lo pierdan, comenten, critiquen, lo que quieran.


	16. OVA 1 El inicio Parte I

**Digimon ÉXODO - La Edad Oscura.**

**Episodio 1: **La vida de un Huérfano.

_"La luz y la oscuridad existen como un equilibrio, pero cuando la fuente de luz desaparece, el poder de las sombras prolifera y el mundo se sumerge en el caos, entonces un nuevo resplandor deberá de nacer, con el propósito de equilibrar el cosmos"_

Programa Activado... Espere por favor.

Ingrese usuario y contraseña:

USER: Lee.

PASSWORD: ****

Verificando datos... acceso concedido.

De el nombre del archivo: _Hazard._

Obteniendo manuscritos...

Fecha: 15/03/45 - Era de Thamiel.

El código Hazard tiene muchos significados y propósitos, el principal de todos ellos es servir de base para mantener y modificar aspectos de la realidad, el uso incontrolado de esta puede causar daños irreparables al mundo y otros adyacentes, casos se han reportado históricamente en tres eventos importantes:

1) El nacimiento de la Bestia.

2) El niño maldito

3) El amanecer del ángel caído.

El código que permite manipular las estructuras de realidad yace en muy pocos seres, esta en el misterio de porque elige reencarnar en ellos, además de tener propia voluntad para poder actuar en el tiempo que desee. En los eventos anteriormente mencionados fue notorio la dualidad del poder, aquella parte que quiere mejorar y proteger a este mundo, y la malévola, la cual busca su destrucción.

Los dos últimos acontecimientos se dieron casi a la par, por un extraño motivo el Hazard decidió reencarnar completamente en un pequeño niño, un humano infante; al enterarse de su condición y comprender la fuente de sus habilidades ganó experiencia y poder mucho más allá de la misma existencia, en otras palabras, dichas por muchos:

_" Es como estar en presencia de Dios "_

Siguiendo esta creencia, los malos espíritus buscaron dominarle para alcanzar el dominio sobre todas las cosas, esto desencadeno muchos sucesos que terminaron en el acontecimiento "El amanecer del ángel caído".

La presencia del Hazard va a la par con periodos de caos y desesperación, épocas en la que el poder de la oscuridad alcanza niveles insospechados, demonios, bestias y ángeles caídos proliferan, batallas y sangre los acompañan; aunque lamentable, son factores decisivos que se usan para determinar el tiempo de nuestra historia, un mundo en el que su proceder viene de mano con las guerras.

Como un Escriba, procederé a contar un relato de nuestro mundo, posteriormente pasará a las leyendas innombrables cuando volvamos a olvidar nuestros orígenes, pero es tan real como tu y yo, para que sepan la verdad de lo que sucedió en esos días, a los cuales llamó, la Era de Thamiel.

... Desea continuar con el archivo (S/N) ? ... S...

Registro 1: Acontecimiento, el Huérfano del Lucero

_Opening: FMA brotherhood - El primero._

* * *

Era un día bastante bello, si eso no le acordaba el momento precario, en el cual todos se encontraban; el mundo prospero en el cual todos habitaban era carcomido por una gran maldad, extensiones enormes de tierra desaparecían, la destrucción a la cual estaba siendo sometido su preciado hogar, era demasiado para aquel entonces, pero las heridas emocionales le hicieron al final más fuerte, la mascara de indiferencia con la cual a podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo, sin sumergirse en la locura.

- ha pasado exactamente 10 años desde entonces -

Se dijo a si mismo, se levantó con pesadez de su cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada de todos modos; hizo su rutina habitual, se baño, comió su desayuno, pan, café y leche; después de organizar un poco su apartamento, salió de este hacía las oficinas de Hypnos, organización para la cual trabajaba a cambio de posada y alimentación, no tenía de otra de todas maneras.

- Takato, ¿Cuándo acabes de trabajar podemos ir a jugar al parque? - le preguntó su digimon acompañante.

Los digimon acompañantes son espíritus, producto de los códigos que rigen al mundo, manifestaciones corpóreas de leyendas antiguas; cada cierto tiempo, a ciertos humanos se les concede uno por una voluntad superior, los motivos aun se desconocen, pero siempre se asigna un digimon compatible con las emociones del humano escogido, pero este no era el caso. A veces el tamer, como los denominaban la organización, se preguntaba por que se le había asignado un compañero tan infantil, viendo que él no lo era.

El muchacho suspiró.

- de acuerdo, ruega porque Yamaki-san nos deje salir temprano hoy -

De entre todos los digimon acompañantes, a él le tocó uno que no se encontraba en el registro hasta el momento, era obvio que pertenecía a la especie dragón, pero no tenía similitudes con ninguna otra raza existente, se le permitió nombrarlo, después de pensarlo por varios días, decidió que su nombre sería Guilmon.

- Yamaki-san te hace trabajar mucho, ¿verdad? - dijo Guilmon a su tamer.

Takato asintió con la cabeza, a veces ese hombre se pasaba de la raya, en ciertos días tenía que trasnochar seguido en sus misiones, pero no era obligado, se trataba de una decisión propia de la cual no se retractaría; los tamers existían por una razón, eran ellos quienes enfrentaban los peligros de su mundo, males ancestrales de tiempos inmemoriales que buscan la ruina, la leyenda cuenta de la asociación de humanos heroicos que unen fuerzas con digimon para derrotarles, así como ejemplos los relatos de Royal Knights contra los demon lords.

- ¿Por qué esa cede quedará tan lejos? - se quejó.

Siempre era la misma rutina, aunque siempre tenía que usar un transporte, la estación quedaba lejos; cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación de los Trailmon, adecuadamente pagaron su boleto, ambos debían tenerlo, y subieron al primero que se dirigiera a su destino, ya que sería un largo camino, el tamer se dedicaría a dormir mientras su compañero se distraía con los digi-gnomos, eran los compañeros de juego perfectos para Guilmon, aunque se desconocieran el verdadero propósito de estos seres, es bien sabidos que tienen la capacidad de conceder deseos.

Takato observó fijamente a uno en particular.

Este se había posado sobre su hombro sin ningún motivo aparente, este le miraba con curiosidad, haciendo el típico gesto de un digi-gnomo, que por alguna razón, le hizo quedarse dormido, como un velo pesado, sus ojos no pudieron resistir mientras el pequeño emitía una risita.

[Mientras leen este fragmento, me gustaría que escucharan la siguiente melodía FMA Brotherhood Ost Pride ]

Despertó nuevamente, pero no se encontraba en el bagon del trailmon, descubrió que estaba en un espacio negro, sólo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - gritó.

Pero su voz calló en oídos sordos, o eso creyó él (igualmente no le contestaron de inmediato).

- _¿Por qué esa cara larga muchacho? - _

El adolescente se sobresalto, miro en todas direcciones más no encontró nada.

- _¿Quién eres tu? Quien puede entrar en este mundo de sueños - _

El ambiente cambió de color entonces, el piso era de color blanco mientras que el resto del paisaje era adornado con objetos no identificables de distintas formas y colores; entonces, el tamer se tensó al sentir una presencia en su espalda, se volteó con rapidez, apuntando con su D-Ark, es bien sabido que puede disparar rayos de energía, que tienen el poder de aturdir momentáneamente a un oponente; delante de él se encontraba un muchacho de ropajes blancos al igual que su pelo, lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos rojos mientras sonreía.

- habla, ¿Quién eres? - exigió a la figura.

El otro joven, que parecía tener su misma edad emitió una risa baja para después hablar.

- _Quien lo hubiera dicho, existe otro ser que no esta ligado a la Inteligencia Suprema, ahora no me sentiré sólo y podremos ser amigos - _

- no has contestado mi pregunta - dijo Takato molesto.

El extraño sujeto se rió otro poco.

- _lo siento, mi nombre es Dreamer, es un placer conocerte; ahora dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? - _

El tamer bajó su D-Ark lentamente, se relajó unos momentos, al parecer 'Dreamer' no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño, pero igual mantendría alta su guardia.

Después de unos segundos contestó.

- yo soy Takato, mucho gusto -

[Fin del Ost]

- _bien Takato-kun, ahora dime, ya que viniste hasta aquí ¿Qué quieres de mi?¿Cuál es tu objetivo? - _

El tamer se colocó en guardia nuevamente.

- no se de que me hablas, no vine aquí a propósito y ni siquiera te conozco - contestó.

Dreamer caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con su visitante.

- _si estas aquí, es porque quieres algo y yo puedo dártelo, es más, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo - _

Mientras decía esto, extendió su mano hasta el hombro de Takato, acercándose cada vez más a este, este obviamente lo apartó bruscamente con nerviosismo.

- estas loco, yo no quiero nada de ti -

- _no te engañes, todo el que viene aquí es porque desea cumplir un deseo, mi trabajo es concederlo; soy paciente, esperare aquí a tu lado hasta que me digas cual es tu deseo - __  
_

Takato lo observó por unos instantes en silencio, lo que decía Dreamer no tenía ningún sentido para él.

- lo siento, debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer -

- _¿en serio? yo esperaba que te quedaras otro rato - _dijo posando su mirada al suelo.

El tamer observaba con extrañeza y algo de culpa a Dramer.

- mira, discúlpame ... -

- _igualmente vendrás aquí nuevamente - _más lo interrumpió, su cara de tristeza cambió a una muy alegre.

"_Próxima Parada: Edificio Gubernamental "_

Takato se despertó de sobresaltó, el Trailmon se estaba deteniendo en la estación indicada, Guilmon lo observaba con curiosidad, el muchacho pensó que seguramente habría dicho algo dormido, si ese era el caso, le preguntaría después.

Ambos, tamer y digimon, se bajaron de la estación y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar al Edificio de Gobierno, central de Hypnos; a la entrada, un agente se encontraba, sirviendo como filtro seguramente, el muchacho le mostró su D-Ark, en este caso, funcionando como identificación, al ver esto, el hombre simplemente se hizo a un lado, Takato y Guilmon pasaron, entrando en un elevador, eran muchas escaleras para subir.

Cuando posó su vista sobre Guilmon, se sobresaltó al notar que tenía en manos un globo, no se había dado cuenta del momento en el cual lo había obtenido, y mejor no saberlo, los daños colaterales los arreglaría después; en todo caso, comenzó a pensar en sus visiones, sabía que ese suceso era más que simplemente un sueño, en su mente vagaba la imagen del extraño Dreamer y las palabras que le dijo.

Guilmon miró a su tamer preocupado, lo observaba muy pensativo, además no era una de los muchachos que reflexionaran tanto las cosas; colocó su garra en su brazo como signo de apoyo, el muchacho le miró y sonrió, agradecido, ese había sido el tipo de vinculo que los había vuelto inseparables, los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, sabían que siempre podían contar el uno con el otro, con ese pensamiento, ambos llegarían muy lejos.

* * *

[Ahora sugeriría que escucharan el siguiente ost (como se nota que soy fan) - FMA Brotherhood Ost Nightmare]

La sombra era su aliada, de la misma oscuridad apareció una figura con aspecto de hombre, su cara estaba cubierta por un casco de color negro, dejando a penas visible sus ojos de color rojo, su cabello era rubio, al igual que el casco, portaba una armadura de color negro y un par de espadas rojo vino-tinto, una en cada brazo.

- escucha la suplica de tu siervo, el que vive bajo tus principios y reglas, fiel a tus mandatos; necesito un soldado fuerte y vigoroso -

Después de haber hecho su plegaría a su dios blasfemo, de las mismas sombras emergió otra figura, una más monstruosa, cuatro ojos rojos se abrieron a la vez, la imagen se aclaró dejando ver a un dragón furioso, de piel negra andrajosa, de enormes garras afiladas.

- mi bestia, el gran Devidramon -

El dragón rugió en respuesta a su nombre, dando a entender eterna y fiel obediencia a su amo, dispuesto a ser cualquier cosa por él.

El misterioso sujeto, satisfecho, caminó nuevamente, adentrándose a la oscuridad, en compañía de su mensajero demoníaco, tenían trabajo que hacer.

[Fin del Ost]

* * *

Se separaba de su madre, había accedido acompañarla hasta su empleo, como modelo, tenía suerte que sus destinos quedaran cerca, su trabajo en el edificio Gubernamental mientras que su progenitora se encontraba en la sede de Modas; ella era un tamer, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos varones, y decía que eran sus mejores amigos porque no hablaba con nadie más, ella era el tipo de chica fría y poco sociable, pero como le habían dicho sus compañeros de equipo, tenía un corazón valioso y agradecían tenerla a su lado.

Caminaba aproximadamente dos cuadras sola cuando un digimon se materializó a su lado.

- hola Renamon - dijo la niña asiendo un leve gesto con su mano.

- buenos días Rika, ¿como dormiste? -

- bien - contestó.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, el guardia, siguiendo los protocolos, le pidió a la niña que le mostrara su pase; en este caso, ella levanto su D-Ark, de color blanco con azul, haciendo que el hombre se moviera a un lado y las dejara pasar.

Subieron en el primer elevador que encontraron, ubicándose en el fondo de este.

- Renamon, mi mamá te envía saludos -

El digimon volteo a ver a su tamer para sonreirle genuinamente, la adolescente de 15 años había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, de ser una niña fría y cruel, a ser una más abierta y cariñosa con sus semejantes, amigos y familiares.

En cuanto a Rika, esta volteo apenada.

- no quiero que le digas a nadie que me estoy ablandando - dijo.

Renamon se rió un poco para luego responder.

- lo se, tienes una reputación -

El elevador se detuvo a medio camino, la puerta se abrió y entraron otros dos personajes, uno de ellos era un muchacho de 15 años aproximadamente, su pelo era de color azul y piel blanca, sus ojos eran grises y su D-Ark era blanco con verde; en su hombro, se encontraba su compañero digimon, era pequeño pero era grande a la hora de hacer bromas pesadas, muy alegre y juguetón, contrario a su tamer, muy serio y estudioso, pero muy sociable, actuaba como el típico hermano mayor.

El pequeño digimon saltó del hombro de su camarada, con la intención de abrazar a Renamon, lo cual hizo.

- oye Terriermon! - se quejó Renamon.

- momantai - respondió.

- Lee-kun, buenos días, supongo que tu padre te trajo temprano - habló Rika.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

Por qué gastar transporte si tu padre tiene trabajo en el mismo edificio que tu, su progenitor se dedicaba a elaborar sistemas computacionales, que servían directamente a Hypnos, sistemas de defensa, espionaje, etc.

- así es, disculpa, no has visto a Takato-kun? - preguntó.

Rika negó con la cabeza.

- no lo he visto, pero sabes que de alguna manera llega al mismo tiempo que nosotros -

Era cierto, incluso llegaba antes.

- es una lastima que valla sólo Rika-san - dijo Lee.

- ya sabes que el vive muy lejos, igual sabes que vive con su primo Kai, aunque él este de vacaciones con su abuelo - respondió la chica.

- y ¿Por qué no fue con él? - preguntó nuevamente.

- me dijo que el mar le daba nauseas -

Era bien sabido que el abuelo de ambos vivía en una isla cercana al continente Folder, en los antiguos dominios del arcángel Seraphimon, ahora desaparecido; se trataba de un santuario a una deidad, alabado por sus habitantes.

Lee suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente ese muchacho jamás cambiaría, debería pedirle a Yamaki-san que le dejara salir en algún lugar para unas cortas vacaciones, no todo el tiempo tenían que estar luchando contra los 'salvajes', denominación dada por Hypnos para aquellos digimon agresivos, en esta categoría se incluían a los míticos digimon del mundo de las tinieblas, haciendo alusión a leyendas pasadas.

Finalmente llegaron al último piso, el elevador abrió sus puertas y los muchachos caminaron al centro del salón, en este se encontraba un escritorio de tamaño considerable, detrás de este había una silla de color negro, tipo oficina, sentado en esta estaba un hombre de traje, con una de edad de 26 años, cabello rubio, gafas de sol y con un encendedor en la mano, era su jefe, esperándolos.

Como había dicho Rika, Takato ya se encontraba en el lugar.

- buenos días, Yamaki-san - dijo Lee, inclinándose respetuosamente.

Después se dirigió hasta su amigo.

- buenos días, Takato-kun - habló con una sonrisa.

Este, por su parte le devolvió el gesto amablemente.

Guilmon ya se encontraba jugando con Terriermon en toda la sala, bajo la mirada vigilante de Renamon, asegurándose de que ambos no causaran ningún estrago, como las últimas veces, mejor no recordarlas.

- bien muchachos, como saben, debemos hablar de las misteriosas apariciones de esas extrañas agujas de color negro -

Yamaki siempre fue directo al punto, y esa era la primera agenda del día.

- según los informes, solían ser un fenómeno muy reducido, restringidos a una sola zona, pero ahora se han extendido por todo el globo; se están apoderando de todo, además tenemos el problema de la desaparición de los terrenos - dijo Lee.

Era preocupante, Hypnos estaba tratando con dos problemas de interés mundial, uno de ellos relacionado con un fenómeno que empezó hace diez años, en lo que antiguamente era los Territorios pertenecientes al Lucero de la Rosa, el segundo empezó tan sólo dos años atrás, ambos relacionados a leyendas de demonios y ángeles, donde la oscuridad era la principal protagonista.

- además, tenemos al grupo conocido como los 'Niños Elegidos' o 'Digi-destinados', una secta religiosa que se encuentra a la par con aquellos fenómenos de las agujas de color negro - agregó Yamaki.

Takato frunció el seño.

- Yamaki-san, no creo que los muchachos de ese grupo sean una amenaza, incluso nos han ayudado en muchas ocasiones - opinó este.

Pero sólo se ganó un carpetazo en la cabeza, afligido por el dolor, se sobó con su mano derecha mientras miraba a su jefe.

- niño tonto, esos muchachos nos causarán problemas en el futuro, no pueden fiarse y mucho menos alguien como tú - le regaño.

Aunque no tuviera sentido, sabía porque lo hacía, los conceptos que ellos manejaban podrían ser algo inquietantes, algo extraño y tenebroso rodeaba a esos chicos.

- entonces, ¿Quieres qué los capturemos? - preguntó Rika.

Yamaki asintió con la cabeza, debían primero asegurarse de cual era la función de los tamer autodenominados como los Elegidos.

Los tres jóvenes se preparaban a salir para cumplir con su misión, en compañía de sus tres digimon, salían del salón de su jefe a plantear algún plan para llevar a cabo su cometido, cuando...

Una enorme explosión resonó en todo lugar, en todas direcciones.

El edificio tambaleó de forma violenta, lo que indicaba un ataque de un salvaje.

Los tamers salieron a todo pudor para ver que sucedía, más estarían sorprendidos.

* * *

[Aquí me gustaría que escucharán el siguiente ost - FMA Brotherhood - Mortal Sin]

Estaban estupefactos.

No daban crédito a lo que observaban sus ojos, ni la información de sus D-Ark.

- Devidramon, el dragón mítico del mar de las sombras - dijo incrédula Rika.

Se suponía que ese tipo de digimon demoníacos no existían, era el fruto de la imaginación de poetas y escritores sobre las distintas formas del infierno, pero ahí estaba, rugiente y feroz, sus cuatro ojos parecía que querían robar tu alma, tomó vuelo por los aires en busca de sus víctimas.

Una voz gutural salió de su carraspeada garganta.

- _Garras Carmesí - _

Las uñas afiladas de sus extremidades, brillaron con un purpura sombrío y fueron impactadas contra un puesto ambulante de limonadas de un niño pequeño, este por poco y muere, asustado el niño corre en dirección a su casa, mientras la bestia le daba caza.

- ese monstruo esta ocasionando muchos daños, es hora de darle su merecido - dijo el pequeño Terriermon.

[Fin del Ost]

- no importa si viene del lago de fuego o del mismo diablo, este buscapleitos va a tener su merecido - dijo Takato sacando una carta de su bolsillo.

Las cartas son programas creados, ejecutados por los D-Ark en el digimon camarada, dándole fuerza superior al nivel que se supone que se encuentra, entre estos, se encuentra la que permite la digi-evolución, la acumulación sobrecargada de datos provoca que el digimon cambie de aspecto para contener sus nuevos poderes, en resumen, se hace más grande, rápido y fuerte de lo que solía ser antes.

Los tres pasaron sus cartas a través de su D-Ark, descargando el programa que los pondría a la par de ese monstruoso devidramon.

- NIVELES DE ENERGÍA EN ESTADO CRITICO... superando el límite, código Evolution -

[Digimon Adventure 02 Ost Break Up]

Guilmon, Terriermon y Renamon saltaron al aire, una luz blanca los envolvió, apareciendo tiras de Digi-Code alrededor de estos, cuando se retiraron, dejaron ver figuras muchos más evolucionadas que las originales, todos habían crecido de tamaño, pero en el fondo eran los mismos. Los nombres que les correspondían a sus nuevas formas eran respectivamente, Growlmon, Gargomon y Kyubimon.

El dragón demonio dejó a su inocente víctima al notar la concentración de poder en la zona, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba en frente de sus tres rivales.

- contamos con ustedes - animó Lee a su compañero.

- como digas - respondió su camarada, el cual comenzó a disparar al enemigo; este, por su parte se cubrió con su ala, posteriormente, Growlmon hace uso de su peso corporal para empujar al demonio, el cual cae al suelo.

- _Llama Extenuante - _

El disparo es certero y da en el blanco.

Después, en medio del humo, Devidramon salé volando verticalmente, deteniéndose en una posición superior a la que se encontraban los demás.

- _Omnimidama - _

Kyubimon ataca esta vez con su técnica especial, pero el dragón demonio deshace el poder con sus garras afiladas.

- _Koshugeki** -**_

Viendo que su primer ataque no fue efectivo, hizo gala de otro movimiento, este si daña un poco a devidramon, el cual se cubre con sus alas para cubrir su piel quemada.

Gargomon aprovechó este momento, el brazo donde tenía su ametralladora se iluminó de color verde, logrando un gran salto, golpeo en la barbilla al enemigo, devidramon comenzó a caer al suelo, pero recuperó la consciencia rápidamente y volvió a levantar vuelo, pero era un blanco fácil para Growlmon, el cual se preparaba para usar su técnica a toda marcha.

- vamos Growlmon, termina con esta pelea -

Así lo hizo, cumplió las ordenes de su tamer.

- _Llama Extenuante - _

Este fue más grande que la mayoría de sus otros ataques, devidramon se vio en vuelto en las llamas mientras intentaba inútilmente alcanzar a su verdugo, lo cual no pudo conseguir, desintegrándose en datos al instante, la pelea había terminado y la ciudad se había salvado.

[Fin del Ost]

Los digimon volvieron a su forma de novatos, volvieron a sus tamers para recibir los elogios, a los cuales estaban acostumbrados.

- bien hecho, Kyubimon - dijo Rika.

Lee se encontraba pensativo y eso, Takato lo notó.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

- sabes, me molesta que lo que creíamos que eran fábulas, finalmente resultara ser cierto - respondió.

Esto preocupó al muchacho, le hizo recordar que esta mañana tuvo muchos incidentes extraños, y por alguna razón sospechaba que Dreamer tenía algo que ver.

- lo se - dijo - pero ya lo vencimos, cualquier cosa que viniera a buscar ya quedó en el olvido -

Renamon y Rika también se unieron a la conversación.

- no estaría tan segura Takato-kun - habló Renamon.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Rika.

- ese digimon no era simplemente un salvaje, sentí que esa bestia tenía un propósito - contestó.

Los muchachos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, esto debía de ser informado a su jefe y eso hacía, que fuera más urgente encontrar a los Elegidos, aunque confusas, ellos podrían proveer algunas respuestas.

Mientras, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, dando paso a la misma oscuridad, donde las sombras bailan al compás de los murmullos y cantos de los seres nocturnos, en que ella habita; la figura que invocó el devidramon en primer lugar, aparecía nuevamente, observando a los tamers desde una distancia segura.

Esos mocosos habían interrumpido con la misión que le fue encomendada, pero debía otorgarles el crédito, eran fuertes, astutos y sabían como trabajar en equipo; normalmente, interferiría de una vez, simplemente no estaban preparados para enfrentar a un señor de las sombras, pero su instinto lo detuvo, fijó su mirada en el niño con pelo castaño, por alguna razón llamaba su atención, no era ordinario y la prueba de ello era su digimon acompañante.

- deberé de informar a mi señor, el Tercer Ángel -

Y así, el demonio desapareció.

* * *

[Tsubasa Chronicle Ost - Voices Silently Sing]

Era un evento inesperado, pero era difícil enfrentar a otro señor sombrío, aun no se encontraba lo suficientemente fortalecido, pero poco a poco recogía suficiente energía negativa para ascender de nivel, y así conquistar todo el globo; se encontraba en lo interior de un templo de estilo griego, en una recamara donde observaba sus territorios, cada uno de estos tenía como signo de su autoridad una aguja de color negro.

_Como_ maestro en las artes oscuras, aprovechaba el momento en el cual los Tres Ángeles habían alejado su manto protector de sus preciados retoños, el porque lo ignoraba, estaba de suerte.

Extendió sus dos alas mientras sus dos ojos rojos brillaban, resaltando su piel negra.

- ahora sólo me quedará encontrar los digi-spirits -

La fuerza y escencia de la misma tierra, quien los posea, se transformaría en el ser más poderoso que jamás allá existido.

- con aquella facultad, hasta los Sovereing tendrán que inclinarse -

Diciendo esto, da rienda suelta a una risa maniática, observando al contaminado cielo, aclamando su llamado a la ruina y la destrucción.

* * *

Su nombre era Koshiro Izumi, un tamer que poseía un don especial, algo que lo diferenciaba de todos los demás, tenía en sus manos uno de los nueve Emblemas Sagrados, el Conocimiento.

Se encontraba viendo unas escrituras, pues su especialidad era más bien ser historiador, no un luchador, aunque su camarada, un tentomon, fuera bastante fuerte. Estas dictaban sucesos, que su antigua religión, dictaba desde hace tiempo, cosas que sucederían, la lucha final entre el bien y el mal; más o menos la lectura decía lo siguiente.

_" Bendito sea aquel que escuche mis palabras, pues quien atento este, podrá conseguir su salvación, anteponiéndose a las fuerzas malignas que proliferaran como trigo en tiempos de cosecha... "_

Era tan sólo un fragmento, pero este era importante, pues estaba dicho en palabras explicitas, quien tenga conocimiento de este mensaje, se salvará.

" _Con la muerte de Tres Guardianes, los hijos de la noche aparecerán en escena, con ellos traerán desdicha y desgracia, la Suprema Inteligencia se compadecerá tanto de hombres como digimon, y mandará a un salvador entre ellos, fruto de su propia carne y sangre, pero con una terrible maldición .. "__  
_

Eso era lo que había traducido hasta entonces, le había tomado meses hacerlo.

- Koshiro, ¿Ahora buscarás al salvador que indica el manuscrito? - le preguntó su tentomon, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- si, ese el siguiente paso, esa tarea lo hará Takeru, el tiene una buena intuición y en compañía de Taichi, lo encontraremos justo a tiempo, al momento en el que acabe de traducir este primer pasaje - respondió.

Era importante, tanto como encontrarlo como de terminar de traducir estos escritos, prácticamente de eso dependía su supervivencia.

- bien, pero deberías descansar - le aconsejó Tentomon.

- lo se, pero no debo perder tiempo, con lo de las agujas de color negro y la desaparición de Territorios por todo el globo, algo nos dice que estamos sobre tiempo - respondió.

Esa respuesta era definitivamente 'voy a pasar de largo la noche', pero así era Koushiro, su compañero y mejor amigo.

Ya había mandado instrucciones a Mimi y a Hikari, que debían investigar el propósito y aparición de las agujas de color negro; en cuanto a Daisuke y Ken, ellos analizaban las desaparición de terrenos, y cierta actividad de energía espiritual, pero de aquello si se encontraban bien documentadas, en una leyenda registrada en los antiguos escritos luciferinos.

- oye Koushiro! - lo llamó un muchacho de 10 años.

El mayor se volteo a ver a su pupilo.

- hola Iori - dijo amablemente.

- la orden se encuentra ocupada, ¿no es así? - preguntó el menor.

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza.

- lo que sucede, es que la organización de Hypnos nos buscan, al parecer en la ciudad de Gobierno hubo un enfrentamiento contra un devidramon -

El mayor se sorprendió de sobremanera.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Es muy pronto para que aparezcan, sobre todo en ese lugar, debieron estar buscando algo muy importante para el reino de las Sombras - dijo.

- sabes, tal vez deberíamos arreglar un encuentro con Hypnos - sugirió Iori.

Era una tarea mutua, ambas partes serian maduras en ese aspecto, aunque no se llevaran del todo bien, al menos con el jefe de la organización; además, Koushiro tendría la posibilidad de buscar nuevos adeptos a la orden, los emblemas son alimentados de acuerdo de cuanta creencia halla en ellos, sin adeptos o creyentes, sus poderes se perderían para siempre.

- de acuerdo, pero quiero hablar con ese hombre directamente - respondió.

Ya estaba dicho, había mucho trabajo que hacer.

[Fin del Ost]

* * *

Había pasado un ciclo, un día.

El tiempo cambia, también sus personajes y protagonistas, pero existen aquellos que aparecen ciclicamente en determinados eventos, y este es uno de ellos.

En la Terminal de Fuego, debajo de las calderas que proveen a los Trailmon de la energía suficiente para hacer sus transportes, un símbolo arcaico apareció brillando intensamente, en respuesta a una perturbación de las profundidades del laberno; su color rojo resaltaba como un llamado para su futuro portador, el destino se aproximaba.

Ya en la superficie, un muchacho de gorra amarilla bajaba de la estación, debía comprar algunos objetos necesarios para el cumpleaños de su hermano menor, el día de mañana, eran pocas en realidad, pero el problema era que sólo se conseguían en esa zona; paso por el caldero unos momentos, y algo le hizo quedarse a contemplarlo, poco después paso de largo, pero muy pronto se daría cuenta de que ese lugar sería el comienzo de su destino, uno grandioso, pero a la vez doloroso.

Su destino y el de otros cinco muchachos, los cuales harán frente a un antiguo mal, difícil de exterminar y que poco a poco carcomerá a todo el mundo.

* * *

Los muchachos ya habían informado a Yamaki del incidente sobre devidramon, obviamente se encontraba histérico, no es común que una leyenda arcaica como los digimon del mar de las tinieblas se revelaran como por arte de magia.

El hombre de 26 años se encontraba en el barandal de su apartamento, pensaba acerca de muchas cosas, incluso a concluir que tal vez los incidentes recientes estaban muy relacionados con los misteriosos poderes de las Tinieblas, tendría que consultar directamente al sabio del Este; hace mucho se demostró de la existencia de cuatro seres de enorme poder, cuya función es mantener la estabilidad y el orden en el mundo, ellos eran lo más parecido a un dios que los científicos e investigadores podían conocer.

Por convención, se les denomino como los Grandes Soberanos, o las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

Yamaki cogió su teléfono celular y marcó.

- hola.. -

Esperó a que le respondieran y dijo lo siguiente.

- necesito un vuelo a primera hora al templo del Este - dijo.

Con eso colgó, después de escuchar un si señor, y comenzó a preparar sus cosas.

Pero antes se aseguraría de pagar las cuentas del muchacho que había decidido acoger en su organización, no podría olvidar el primer día que lo encontró, con múltiples heridas y una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, sino estuviera tan ocupado con su trabajo, hasta sería su padre adoptivo, pero se contentaba con darle un posada y alimentación, ahora tenía amigos y su vida era más llevadera.

Cogió una foto de su bolsillo, era una de él mismo junto con el muchacho, el niño de 12 años estaba sonriendo, era un viaje de pesca.

Sonrió al ver tal recuerdo.

- bueno será hora de pagar tus gastos, Takato, el huérfano del lucero - se dijo a si mismo.

Y entonces, se marchó del lugar.

**Fin del Episodio.**

Esta es su situación actual, pero cual fue su historia, la serie continua con "Historia"

_Ending: Inuyasha - Ending 2_

Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, lo estoy escribiendo a la par de mi otro fic, dejen comentarios, insultos, halagos, todo es bien recibido.


	17. OVA 1 El inicio Parte II

**Digimon - Éxodo: La Época Oscura.**

**Episodio 2: **Historia

_Opening: FMA Brotherhood - El primero._

Un hombre de 40 años, uniformado y con el cabello de color azul, se encontraba revisando unos expedientes; el era el jefe de la división denominada como DATS, el cuerpo publico de las operaciones especiales de Hypnos, ambos se encargan del mismo asunto, resolver casos criminales que involucren tanto humanos como digimon y descifrar misterios.

Lo conocían como el comandante Sampson, el de más alto rango en el lugar.

Tenían sedes en los cuatro puntos cardinales, haciendo referencia a los Templos de los Cuatro Soberanos, estaba a cargo de la Sede sur, lo que lo ponía en contacto directo con el edificio de Gobierno y con sus tres agentes más calificados, el caso, el también tenía un equipo efectivo, o eso quisiera decir.

Sus muchachos trabajarían en acciones conjuntas con uno de los tres tamers, precisamente con el joven de 15 años, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

Ellos eran tres, todos mayores, cada uno de 18 años y con personalidades muy diferentes.

Uno de ellos era Masaru Daimon, ojos de color verde, cabello marrón, normalmente sujetado por una coleta; es el tamer de un agumon de nueva generación, y decimos nueva generación porque este agumon tiene características diferentes a la especie convencional, incluyendo sus evoluciones; normalmente es impulsivo, terco, desafiante de la autoridad, pero tiene un gran valor para proteger a sus amigos de cualquier peligro.

El intelectual del equipo es Thouma, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, su compañero es un Gaomon; el plantea y ejecuta las estrategias que se usan en colectivo, reservado y calmado, de una lealtad incuestionable, incluso en las más fuertes adversidades. Y por último a Yoshino, su compañero es Lalamon, ella es perceptiva, antepone la razón al caos y arregla los problemas entre compañeros, como si fuera una especie de hermana mayor.

A pesar de sus diferencias, tenía la certeza de que ellos congeniarían bien con el chico llamado Takato, ambas partes tenían que aprender mucho del otro.

Sampson salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la terraza, ahí lo esperaba un helicóptero de capacidad para cuatro personas, se subió y encontró ya establecido al jefe de operaciones de Hypnos.

- buenos días Yamaki - dijo el mayor respetuosamente.

- buenos días Sampson, sabía que vendrías cuando te conté lo del digimon oscuro - contestó Yamaki con rostro serio.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza, además de la gran amenaza que representaba, era un descubrimiento científico de la magnitud del hallazgo de los Cuatro Soberanos como posibles dioses.

- hablaremos con el sabio del Este, el Guardián Soberano, ¿Es la primera vez que lo verás en persona? - preguntó Sampson.

Yamaki asintió con la cabeza, era cierto, esta sería la primera vez que vería a un digimon de tal magnitud, incluso se dice que su nivel supera al registrado como 'Mega', la categoría más alta de digi-evolución; sería algo muy educativo.

- veo que sostienes una foto importante -

Lo dijo al notar que Yamaki tenía un su mano derecha, precisamente, una foto donde se encontraba él junto a un niño, de la edad de 12 años aparentemente, parecían que se encontraban en un viaje de pesca.

- ¿Ese es tu hijo? - preguntó Sampson.

El otro hombre negó con la cabeza.

- no lo es -

El mayor lo miró interrogante, Yamaki simplemente suspiró y decidió a hablar.

- el es Takato, lo encontré hace 10 años en las ruinas del Pueblo del Lucero, era algo totalmente diferente a como lo muestra esta foto - respondió.

El mayor vio una expresión melancólica en el rostro de Yamaki, sabía que era algo que lo afectaba y tal vez no debería preguntar, pero esta vez, la curiosidad ganaba, y por cierto, dentro de poco serían las misiones conjuntas y tenía que ser junto a ese muchacho, tenía que saber sus aptitudes, historia y pensamientos; por estas razones, decidió preguntarle de todas formas.

- ¿Puedes contarme la historia? - preguntó con cautela.

Yamaki volvió a suspirar y asintió en forma de afirmación.

- bueno, las cosas comenzaron más o menos así - dijo.

* * *

_Año 2000._

_Yamaki se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del edificio de su nuevo empleo, como representante y negociador de departamento en el Edificio de Gobierno, el centro de la capital y centro del mundo, políticamente; se dirigió hasta su oficina y tomó asiento, debía revisar unos papeles sobre los candidatos a Gobernador de la Zona Sur; se postulaban cinco personas, en realidad 3 humanos y 2 digimon, tenía que analizar sus propuestas e historias públicas, el era el que los podía sacar si no los consideraban aptos._

_El esperaba que su empleo fuera aburrido, pues tenía que vigilarlos las 24 horas, pero algo estaba a punto de suceder._

_Todo empezó como una extraña llamada por teléfono._

_Yamaki lo cogió y contestó._

_- hola diga - _

_Lo supo al instante, se trataba del gobernador del Este, su trabajo también consistía en asistir a reuniones con gobernadores de otras provincias, el establecimiento de relaciones amistosas impedía la Guerras entre estas; según lo que le había dicho, había ocurrido algo muy grave en ese lugar y tenía que ir para planear como anunciar aquella noticia, debía cubrir ciertos puntos antes que los noticieros y la prensa vinieran tal como carroñeros en busca del difunto._

_Así lo hizo, tomó el helicóptero de inmediato, pues sería mucho más rápido que ir en un Trailmon, pero en cuanto llegara, algo en su vida cambiaría para siempre._

* * *

Takato había decidido irse temprano, entonces Lee y Rika habían decidido quedarse a hablar un momento, la muchacha tenía algo que preguntarle, algo que la había dejado molesta desde que le conoció.

- oye Lee-kun, me preocupa algo sobre Takato y creo que tu sabes - soltó sin más.

Ella era del tipo de chica que iba directo al grano.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo Lee.

- sabes, hace una semana lo encontré por casualidad en la vereda, cerca de la ciudad; estaba observando el lago y note una mirada perdida, desolada; no parecía ser el Takato bromista y alegre que todos conocemos -

El muchacho suspiró, sabía a que se refería; el era una de las pocas personas que conocían su historia verdadera, de donde venía y lo que había sufrido entonces; el evento fue similar, el lo encontró en la misma postura, en el lago mirando hacia el Este, se acercó a él y le preguntó que pasaba, entonces hizo una cara de sorprendido y fingió una sonrisa, pero Lee insistió e insistió hasta que finalmente rompió con aquel bloqueo y miró a primer plano una nueva faceta, una desesperada y desconsolada, y ahí fue que le contó todo.

- bueno, ¿Me golpearas si no te lo digo? - preguntó Lee.

Rika sólo levantó su puño en respuesta afirmativa, esto hizo que al peliazul se le helara la sangre, su amiga tenía mano dura para todo tipo de situación.

- bueno la cosa empezó .. -

* * *

_En un poblado del Este, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, iluminando primero una escultura en hielo de un digimon mítico de luz, su nombre es Cherubimon, el arcángel divino que protege a los inocentes de las fuerzas del mal provenientes del Mar de las Sombras, el relato cuenta que aquellos que rinden ofrenda al ángel se dice que están bajo un lucero, el cual tiene la forma de una rosa, la cual iluminaba en el cielo al tiempo que se realizaba un milagro en su nombre; por esa razón ese pueblo y muchos otros son Territorios del Lucero de la Rosa por el Vaticano._

_Los rayos de sol llegaron hasta el cuarto donde dormía un pequeño niño, cuando dieron en su cara este hizo un gesto de molestia y se tapo el rostro con las cobijas; entonces su madre entró a su habitación, como acostumbraba todas las mañanas._

_- Takato, levántate que tienes escuela - _

_Decía mientras le quitaba los mantos que tenía encima._

_- mamá - el niño se quejó._

_Su madre, ya familiarizada con el asunto, no estaba de humor esa mañana, así que dijo lo siguiente._

_- muévete o te tiró un balde de agua fría - _

_Con esa amenaza, Takato, quien tenía 5 años, se levantó de inmediato._

_- ¿y no se te olvidará algo? - dijo inquisidora su progenitora._

_El niño comprendiendo lo que querían comunicarle, rápidamente se arrodilló en el suelo, juntando las palmas de sus manos y dijo lo siguiente._

_- Gran Ángel con forma de Bestia, que estas en los Cielos; ilumina mi caminó con tu bondad y sabiduría mientras voy en mi viaje hacia la madurez, Gran Ángel Bestia, nuestras alabanzas son para ti y seguiremos aclamando hasta el fin de los Tiempos - _

_Una vez dicho su plegaría, el niño pequeño fue al baño para asearse bajo la mirada estricta de su mamá, ya complacida, la humilde mujer baja las escaleras hasta su cocina, además del desayuno de su hijo, tenía que atender una panadería, se supone que la abriría en media hora y iba algo atrasada, se apresuró en hacer sus deberes y aproximadamente, en 15 minutos bajo Takato a la cocina para desayunar._

_Traía consigo una maleta de color verde en la espalda, pantalones cortos color café y del cuello le colgaban unas gafas con marco amarillo y lentes azules, eran de bucear y su padre se las había regalado el año pasado, pero le quedaban algo grandes, igual el pequeño las llevaba a todas partes consigo._

_Su padre también se sentó en la cocina, los tres comieron y justo a tiempo de terminar, ya los padres debían abrir la panadería, Takato salió de la casa después de despedirse de ellos, se fue junto a unos amigos que iban pasando._

_- hola Kenta - dijo el niño animadamente. _

_El otro correspondió al saludo con un abrazo muy energético._

_- hola Takato - _

_El resto del grupo, otros dos niños de su misma edad le saludaron con más pausa, después de los saludos siguieron su camino hablando de cosas banales, excepto Juri Kato, estaba muy pensativa y eso no era común en ella._

_- oye, Juri, ¿Por qué tan pensativa? - preguntó un curioso Takato._

_Ella siempre había sido algo tímida, para comunicarse con las demás personas usaba un títere de un perro, hecho a mano, y siempre hablaba por este._

_- es que vi algo muy raro, Guau - _

_Entonces, para esa edad los niños preguntan todo, hacen lo que su curiosidad les dicta y esta vez no era la excepción, aunque para Takato, algo le decía en su interior que tal vez no debería, pero para un infante de su edad, es muy difícil aceptar consejos._

_- pues fue algo raro, anoche vi un digi-gnomo en mi ventana y después vi una flecha negra que lo atravesó y murió - dijo pausadamente._

_A los niños se les había enseñado, que cada vez que moría un digi-gnomo (según la religión, mensajeros de los Tres Grandes Ángeles) era una premonición de un gran desastre que se avecinaba. En ese instante, para Takato todas las luces se fueron, como si fuera llamado a otro lugar, cayó al suelo mientras sus amigos corrían preocupados a él, sin saber que hacer, llorando mientras él se encontraba en otro mundo._

_Las visiones eran rápidas, sujetado por manos de color negro era obligado a verlas, como películas de vídeo entraban en su cabeza._

_Comenzó viendo la muerte del digi-gnomo, luego el rostro de sus amigos y luego de personas que aun no conocía; posteriormente la imagen de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, los cuales se deformaron en versiones oscuras de si mismos, después explotando y dejando sangre en todas partes, el niño aterrado escuchó risas malignas de todas partes, cuando enfocó encontró a siete demonios, podía sentir un frió desconsolante._

_Para más embrollo en el asunto, un caballero de armadura blanca salió de la nada y atacó a uno de los demonios, era uno de aspecto rebelde; posteriormente las imágenes fueron más caóticas, un mundo colisionando con si mismo, una esfera de color negro expandiéndose hasta tragar todo, y en un infinito silencio, un relámpago morado cae justo encima suyo creando un destello._

_Despertando del shock inicial, vio que ahora se encontraba en una enfermería, la reconoció como la enfermería de su escuela, sus padres se encontraban a un lado suyo, hablando con el doctor del turno._

_No había nadie más._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - preguntó el pequeño._

_Sus padres dejaron de hablar con el doctor para dar atención a su hijo, su madre se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, tomó su mano y le dijo._

_- tus amigos nos dijeron que mientras caminabas al colegio, te desmayaste a medio camino, un vecino los encontró y como la escuela estaba cerca te llevaron a la enfermería - _

_Mientras acariciaba la frente del niño, el doctor llamaba su atención._

_- ¿ha tenido insuficiencias de azucar en la sangre? - preguntó._

_El padre negó con la cabeza, la última vez que lo habían llevado al medico en general había salido bien, era algo desconcertante que un niño saludable se desmayara en un clima benigno._

_[FMA Ost - __Meimyaku]_

_Pero esa visión, el sueño caótico del niño estaba por comenzar a hacerse realidad, todo comenzó con la caída de un relámpago morado muy cercano a los terrenos de la escuela, algo que llamó la atención de todos, hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual ninguno supo como reaccionar, hasta que se escuchó otro relámpago del mismo tipo en cercanías, más tarde gritos y truenos por todas partes._

_La gente corría aterrorizada a refugiarse en un edificio, ya en escondidos, comenzaron a escuchar una risa macabra._

_Una bruma negra se cernía sobre el pueblo, y de esta emergió lo que pareció ser una sombra de un bufón animal, tenía una especie de orejas largas de su cabeza pequeña, ojos rojos y una sonrisa de muñeco de trapo, sus brazos eran descomunalmente grandes, era como ver una representación demoníaca de su ángel guardián; todos lo supieron al instante, se trataba de una fuerza maligna sin duda._

_Su risa resonaba por todas partes, diciendo lo siguiente._

_- yo soy uno de los Tres Grandes Demonios, he venido por las almas de su pueblo -_

_En su mano invocó un rayo de color rojo; la arrojó en terrenos de la escuela, todos los que tuvieron al instante contacto murieron a excepción de uno; los edificios y los alrededores comenzaron a digitalizarse, el digi-code encerrado en ellos se hizo visible y comenzó a ser absorbido por el demonio junto con las almas de los pueblerinos, al final sólo quedaría un enorme hueco._

_Pero entonces la sombra escuchó el llanto de un niño, se preguntó de cómo era posible que alguien pudiera resistirse a sus grandes poderes._

_Fue a investigar y miró a un niño en posición fetal, con algunas quemaduras, ¿Debería estar muerto? Se dijo a si mismo, lloraba y cubría su rostro entre sus rodillas, ocasionalmente diciendo papá o mamá, los cuales ya yacían muertos en el suelo, decidió pasar su mano sobre el muchacho; este se sobresaltó de sobremanera y clavó sus ojos en la mirada penetrante del demonio._

_- ¿Quién eres? Tu que pudiste sobrevivir a mi magia negra - dijo la entidad maligna._

_Takato quedó paralizado, no sabía que decir._

_El demonio rió un poco._

_- ¿A caso quieres saber mi nombre? - preguntó._

_El pequeño asintió en silencio._

_- soy Kerpymon, uno de los Tres Grandes Demonios -_

_- Tres.. Demonios ... - dijo pausadamente._

_Provocó una carcajada en Kerpymon._

_- Si existen los ángeles, ¿por qué no nosotros? La prueba más fiable es que estas hablando con uno - dijo._

_- TE ODIO! - gritó el niño._

_Esto sobresaltó un poco a Kerpymon, pero el bufón demoníaco recuperó muy pronto su postura burlesca._

_El demonio había decidido terminar con la miseria del niño, en cuanto intento poner sus manos encima sintió una fuerza que le repelía, eso debió haber sido lo que lo había protegido._

_- al parecer no puedo tocarte, ¿Por qué será? - preguntó Kerpymon._

_Pero al ver que del niño no conseguiría respuestas, decidió marcharse llevándose consigo todo lo que había recolectado, el pequeño niño cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir no encontró nada más que un desierto carcomido, ahora estaba sobre una meseta de 10 metros de diámetro, no había nada más, lo que quedaba demás era un gran vació de oscuridad eterna, el niño se quedó a llorar por unas horas._

_[Fin del Ost]_

_Al final, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, volvió a incorporarse cuando sintió las aspas de un helicoptero cerca, se hizo a un lado ya que estaba descendiendo; al terminar de bajar, vio a un hombre de traje, de cabello rubio y gafas oscuras; el hombre corrió hasta su lado y lo cargó._

_- encontramos un superviviente - dijo._

_El niño no dijo nada mientras lo subían al helicóptero y así permaneció durante bastante tiempo, por lo menos durante los siguientes tres años._

* * *

- ¿Tres años sin decir una sola palabra? - preguntó Sampson.

Yamaki asintió afirmativamente.

- al parecer vio algo que lo impactó mucho, algo de lo que todavía no se había atrevido ha hablar - dijo este.

El comandante lo reflexionó un poco, tal vez por eso Yamaki también había ido a ver al sabio del Este, quería saber que pasó en ese lugar; incluso presentía que el evento reciente estaba estrechamente relacionado con lo ocurrido hace 10 años.

- desde entonces estuve trabajando con él, ya a vuelto a socializar pero hay cicatrices que son duraderas - dijo Yamaki.

Sampson iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por la voz del piloto, ya habían llegado al templo; ambos personajes se alistaron para descender, y cuando lo hicieron contemplaron un palacio de color azul claro, los niveles de energía registrados en este lugar estaban por fuera de los límites, sabían que en este lugar se ocultaba una gran cantidad de poder, la cual pertenecía al sabio del Este.

- ¿Estas listo? - preguntó el comandante.

- si, por supuesto -

Una vez dicho, ambos entraron al templo, varios metros de pasadizos interminables hasta llegar a la recamara central, se guiaban por su lector de energía, el cual les indicaba la dirección exacta del poder casi divino.

[Tsubasa Chronicles Ost - Moebius]

Después de haber entrado, se encontraron con una gran laguna, de la cual emergió una luz blanca en forma de una gigantesca serpiente, rodeada por cadenas, se veía que tenía orbes estáticos por todo su cuerpo, doce en total; tenía una larga barba blanca, cuatro ojos y su cuerpo se tornó azul; del mismo modo un aura de ese color cubrió todo su cuerpo, fruto del gran poder que irradiaba. Ambos se encontraban en presencia del sabio del Este, la gran Bestia Sagrada que resguarda estos dominios con su omnipotencia.

- _Viajeros de los Territorios del Gorrión de Fuego, ¿Qué los trae a mis dominios? - _preguntó el digimon.

Sampson tomó su analizador, ya se encontraba registrado en su base de datos, pero debía ver sus estadísticas de nuevo. Se trataba de Azulongmon, en el último nivel de desarrollo, catalogado entre las bestias mitológicas de leyendas arcaicas de antiguos moradores, hasta su descubrimiento por los científicos, hasta entonces, sólo se sabía de él debido a retratos y esculturas dejadas por antiguos pueblos indígenas.

- Azulongmon-sama, necesitamos consulta sobre un tema en particular, los digimon de las tinieblas -

Yamaki fue directo al grano.

- _¿Qué quieren saber exactamente? - _preguntó nuevamente.

- todo - dijo Sampson.

Azulongmon movió su cuerpo formando una circunferencia, entonces el espacio que encerraba se modificó con una luz blanca, primero revelando una imagen de una sombra sin forma, de lo cual, su único distintivo eran dos ojos de color negro, tan profundos y transmitían desesperación.

- _al principio de los tiempos, cuando el universo fue creado, se dividió en luz y oscuridad; aquella sombra que observan, dará origen al primer digimon de las tinieblas, la fuente de todo el mal - _

Entonces la sombra adoptó la forma de un centauro demoníaco, con alas de murciélago.

- _conocido como el tentador, sedujo a muchos digimon y demás seres para corromper sus almas, con lo cual tuvo mucho exito; después los arrastró consigo en una dimensión creada por él, denominada el Dark Area. Entonces los hijos de la luz y los hijos de las sombras han estado en conflicto eterno y continuo - _

La imagen cambiaba con monstruos hechos de sombras y ángeles junto a guerreros, iluminados por luz blanca, combatiendo entre sí.

- _ahora el conflicto se ha vuelto mucho más intenso, pruebas de ellos fue el evento ocurrido en mis dominios hace 10 años, las agujas de color negro y la presencia de maestros oscuros en la ciudad de Gobierno - _

Una vez terminada la conversación, la Bestia Sagrada volvió a moverse y tomó su posición original.

[Fin del Ost]

- ya veo, las fuerzas del Dark Area están actuando de nuevo, supongo que se volverá creyente Yamaki-san - ambos hombres voltearon.

Se encontraba Koishiro Izumi, perteneciente al grupo de los Elegidos, cuya adoración y servicio eran dictaminados por los Emblemas de la Luz.

- eres tu - contestó el hombre mayor secamente.

- saben, hay algo que me llamó la atención; del evento de hace 10 años en los Territorios del Lucero de la Rosa, hubo un sobreviviente, si no me equivoco su nombre es Takato-kun, ¿Verdad? - dijo Koishiro.

- ¿Qué quieres de él? - preguntó Yamaki muy a la defensiva.

- Debe haber una razón por la cual él halla sobrevivido ¿No es así Azulongmon-sama? -

El digimon omnipotente asintió con la cabeza.

- _ese Tamer tiene una cualidad que ninguno de tus otros agentes tiene, posee una energía distintiva, muy poderosa_ -

- ¿A qué se refiere Azulongmon-sama? - preguntó Sampson.

- _no lo se, pero es una energía que emana, algo que incluso esta encima de nosotros - _

Trato de explicar, más el mismo no tenía todas las respuestas.

- si no les importa, envié a Takeru para que hablara con él - dijo.

Pronto escuchó la risa de jactancia de Yamaki.

- ¿Acaso crees que él se les unirá? Deja tu lavado de cerebros, esas tácticas ya no se usan -

El otro solo frunció el seño, se marchó sin decir nada, caminando hasta que llegó un Kabuterimon y se fueron volando.

- me regreso - dijo Yamaki.

Sampson lo siguió en silencio, mientras Azulongmon volvía a ocultarse en el lago de su palacio.

* * *

Takato se encontraba sentado en el parque del pueblo, donde ahora se encontraba; veía a Guilmon jugando con niños en la zona; más su mente vagaba en el incidente de Devidramon, eso le hacía recordar lo ocurrido hace 10 años.

- maldición - se dijo para si mismo.

Todas las noches, conveciendose que sólo había sido un sueño, una mala jugada del subconsciente, que sólo fue infortunado fenómeno de la madre naturaleza; pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, esa sombra demoníaca era real y no había nadie que le pudiera decir lo contrario, sabía que lo volvería a ver, tenía que haber algo en esa conversación que le diera ventaja de alguna manera, al menos saber con quien se enfrentaba, por lo que el conocimiento en estos instantes eran indispensables.

Lo pensó y lo pensó hasta que algo vino en sus recuerdos.

_"Soy Kerpymon, uno de los Tres Grandes Demonios"_

- Los Tres Grandes Demonios - gritó con júbilo.

No pudo evitar que las madres y personas mayores lo escucharan, indignadas se marchaban tapando los oídos de sus pequeños hijos; no pudo hacer más que reír nervioso y disculparse.

- lo siento, es una tarea.. estudiando para un examen de mitología -

- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con ello -

Escuchó una voz detrás de él, se volteo para descubrir a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, tenía una gorra blanca, además de cargar con un patamon encima de esta.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó con calma.

Guilmon corrió al lado de su tamer nuevamente, viendo con desconfianza al llegado, era algo que siempre hacía cada vez que Takato se encontraba con alguien nuevo, era muy celoso, por decirlo así.

- soy Takeru Takaishi, puedes llamarme TK si quieres... tu nombre es Takato-kun ¿Verdad? - dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre Takeru? - preguntó el otro.

Al Elegido le salió una gota por la cabeza (al estilo anime), le preguntó con mucha desconfianza, incluso para un extraño; tal vez, debió preguntarle el nombre y no decirle que lo sabía, parecía un acosador y en estos momentos no quería que se diera la idea equivocada.

- bueno, soy un Elegido también como Koishiro-san, tu le conoces - respondió.

Pudo notar que se relajaba un poco pero aun así.

- la cosa es, dijiste algo sobre los Tres Grandes Demonios, ¿Tal vez te pueda brindar información? - dijo Takeru.

- ¿Por que quieres ayudarme? - preguntó.

- debes creer - dijo su compañero, patamon.

Takato se lo pensó por un momento, cuando tomó su decisión dijo.

- entonces, adelante -

* * *

Ahora, ambos muchachos se encontraban sobre un Pegasusmon, la digi-evolución de patamon con el digi-egg de la esperanza, se supone que son objetos milenarios creados por los Emblemas de la luz para permitir la digi-evolución en cierto tipo de digimon; volaron hasta llegar a una especie de biblioteca.

- ¿Una biblioteca? - preguntó Guilmon.

- asi es, esta biblioteca contiene los archivos correspondientes de la demonología y angeología de los humanos y digimon - respondió Takeru.

- ¿demonología? no sabía que había una ciencia que es ocupaba de su estudio - comentaba Takato.

- fue promulgada por el vaticano, en la cual hay dos corrientes; ahora miraremos una de ellas -

Finalmente llegaron y entraron, Takeru los guió directamente a una sección denominada 'Demonios y Espíritus Malignos'; sacando de uno de los estantes un libro.

- observen, aquí - señalo con su dedo.

Takato y Guilmon enfocaron el título de la página, decía exactamente 'Los Tres Grandes Demonios'.

"_Son los jueces del infierno, los ángeles caídos de mayor categoría; se dice que cuando Dios puso a servir tres ángeles, el oscuro hizo lo mismo creando contra-partes de los arcángeles; del ángel de la justicia, Seraphimon, fue creado Daemon, el más poderoso y rey indiscutido del mismísimo mal, el diablo en persona; del ángel de la sabiduría y bondad, Cherubimon, fue creado Kerpymon, el bufón infernal, cruel y despiadado; finalmente, del ángel del amor, Ophanimon, nació Lilithmon, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad, señora de los vampiros.._"

Extrañamente la lectura no ofrecía nada más, excepto una imagen en la cual se encontraban los tres demonios mencionados, rodeados por llamas y almas torturadas de los condenados.

- entonces, valla - comentó Takato para si mismo.

Recordó entonces que Kerpymon no pudo tocarlo entonces.

- aunque también quiero que mires esto - dijo Takeru, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Cambió la pagina a otra, la cual mostraba una imagen donde aparecían siete demonios y otro texto.

_"En el inicio, la oscuridad se dividió en siete pecados, dando origen al mal primigenio representado por siete espíritus malignos, cada uno llevando el título de Señor Demonio; son los digimon malignos de más alta jerarquía, los más poderosos, dueños de legiones conocidas como armada de pesadilla. De acuerdo al pecado que representan, estos males son: Lilithmon, Lujuria; Beelzebumon, Gula; Belphemon, Pereza; Barbamon, Codicia; Daemon, Ira; Leviamon, Envidia; y el demonio que representa al mismo Diablo, su pecado es el orgullo, Lucemon"_

- no tiene sentido - dijo Takato - además, ¿Por qué Daemon y Lilithmon están presentes en ambos grupos? -

Takeru lo pensó un poco, para finalmente decir.

- no lo se, pero es curioso, ¿Verdad? -

Igualmente, debido a su experiencia en la niñez, era mejor ponerle atención a la primera lectura; después de todo, eso fue lo que le dijo ese demonio Kerpymon, si se dice que es de la más alta jerarquía, tiene sentido decir que su nivel es el Mega, el último en desarrollo de un digimon.

- espero haberte ayudado - dijo Takeru.

Takato le agradeció de sobremanera, pensó que le preguntaría la razón por la cual la insistencia de averiguar sobre los Tres Grandes Demonios, pero eso ya no importaba; además, del que lo ayudaran desinteresadamente tenía algo extraño, algo que siempre le decía Yamaki-san, debe tener alguna intención escondida, será mejor andarse con cuidado.

Con eso en mente, se marchó junto con Guilmon, cogerían un trailmon; si iba en un transporte, entonces debía ser público, donde hubiera gente, para asegurarse de que no pasara nada extraño.

* * *

[Tsubasa Chronicle Ost - Ship of Fools]

Un Ogremon, un demonio en nivel campeón entraba en una siniestra mansión griega, en la punta de una montaña; caminaba con cuidado, y se detuvo para inclinarse ante su amo.

- señor Devimon -

El ángel caído apareció como una sombra que atravesaba el suelo, extendiendo sus dos alas.

- ¿Qué información tienes? - preguntó el señor de las artes oscuras.

- Las agujas de control están siendo objeto de ataque de varios grupos, los elegidos, DATS e Hypnos están interfiriendo en sus planes, Devimon-sama -

El demonio frunció el seño.

- Estos grupos están suponiendo una amenaza en mis planes, pero hagan lo que hagan ya es demasiado tarde - dijo.

- ahora dime, ¿Qué has encontrado sobre los digi-spirits? -

Su sirviente respondió.

- ya hemos localizado cinco, Fuego, Luz, Viento, Hielo y Trueno; el lado humano para ser más específico - dijo.

Devimon sonrió.

- gracias a mis agujas de control he podido localizarlos, ahora quiero que vallas y los recuperes para mi; de esa manera me convertiré en el digimon más poderoso de todos los tiempos -

Ogremon hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse, más le valía no desobedecer a su amo, aunque se encontrara en el nivel adulto, tenía grandes conocimientos sobre magia negra, eso lo hacía un adversario de temer y por eso tenía muchos digimon a su servicio.

- será mejor ayudarle - dijo el demonio.

Usando una lengua muerta, era un hechizo del cual se aprovecharía.

- una vez hecho este conjuro, de las agujas de control saldrán espirales negras; las cuales me otorgarán el control de digimon incluso más fuertes -

En las afueras del templo griego, una onda de oscuridad recorrió todo el paisaje, anunciando que la batalla contra los poderes de las tinieblas, finalmente habían iniciado.

[Fin del Ost]

Fin del Episodio y Final del Primer Ova.

Espero que les halla gustado, no se olviden de comentar; el siguiente ova relatará la batalla final entre Devimon y sus agujas de control contra los tamers y los niños elegidos.


	18. Suzaku VS Lilithmon

**Digimon Exodo **

**Temporada II: Los Jinetes de la Destrucción.**

**Capítulo XVI - **Suzaku VS Lilithmon.

Los ataques de los ángeles finalmente habían cesado, eso le daba mucho tiempo a Shinji para dedicarse a otras actividades, escuela, salir con sus amigos, típicos asuntos de adolescentes; ahora había salido a comprar los elementos necesarios para la cena, cuando en una tienda cercana se quedo a observar el noticiero.

Locutor: Shinjuku esta siendo preso de una extraña niebla, testigos han reportado que han visto digimon en la zona y hay presencia de batallas por todas partes.

Al ver esto, el muchacho corrió tan rápido como pudo a su apartamento, en ese lugar se encontraba Dorumon y pensaba que podrían ser de ayuda.

En cuanto llegó, observó que Misato lo observaba con una mirada seria desde el salón.

- no iras - dijo.

Ella también se encontraba viendo el noticiero.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿Acaso no es suficiente tanto sufrimiento ya provocado? Debes relajarte, descansar, ser un chico normal..

- cállate - respondió.

No es sorpresa que en ciertas ocasiones, ambos no se llevaran bien en absoluto.

- sólo no quieres estar sola, lo detestó - dijo finalmente Shinji, el cual volvió a salir por la puerta, ya que Dorumon ya se encontraba a su lado; seguro cogería el primer transporte a Shinjuku, aunque no sabía si esto dejaría las vías bloqueadas.

Misato no dijo nada más, se quedó en silencio hasta que fue interrumpida por Asuka, ella también vivía en el apartamento.

- ¿Qué pasa Misato?¿Shinji ya llego? Hay algo que quiero mostrarle - dijo.

- llegó pero tubo que irse rápido - contestó, ya sin ganas, caminando hasta la cocina a buscar una cerveza en la nevera.

- ese Shinji es un torpe, ¿Qué puede ser más importante que ponerme atención? Cuando vuelva podré darle un buen golpe donde nunca le da el sol - dijo la Europea.

Más o menos así suele ser su vida.

* * *

Shinji corría tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, su objetivo era alcanzar la estación antes de que cancelaran los viajes.

- oye Dorumon, ¿Puedes sentir algo? - preguntó el tamer.

Su camarada, el cual corría a su lado contestó tanto como su agitado cuerpo le permitiera.

- si, puedo sentir que es un digimon al cual nos hemos enfrentado antes - dijo.

- ¿Cuál? -

- no estoy muy seguro, pero siento la esencia de ese demon lord, Lilithmon -

Shinji pudo recordarla, cuando entró por primera vez en el Mar de la Oscuridad; ese digimon era en extremo peligroso y ahora se encontraba en el mundo humano, se suponía que su entrada estaba más que prohibida, de alguna manera logro tal hazaña, esto era un asunto grave y no tenían tiempo que perder.

Comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación, decidieron que Dorumon digi-evolucionaría, de esa manera llegarían más pronto y evitarían la congestión; más no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados.

- valla, valla, supongo que nunca cambiaras - se dijo Kaworu para si mismo.

Estaba en lo alto de un edificio, mirando a todas las personas que se encontraban en las calles y avenidas.

- meros insectos, su existencia efímera les hace indignos de pertenecer a nuestra familia -

Todo estaba en posición, sólo unos momentos más y Los Señores Demonios de los Digimon escaparían del Dark Area, gracias a que Lilithmon estaba por poner un virus en las redes de Hypnos, lo cual dañaría las barreras que limitan a los ángeles caídos, de paso le permitirían hacer muchas más cosas, como permitirle a sus legiones infernales encarnar entre digimon.

Aunque tampoco debía subestimar a sus enemigos.

- _¿Qué sucedería si Lilithmon llegara a fallar? - _

Lucifer ya sabía de quien se trataba.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que fallará? - preguntó.

- _Porque él no será derrotado - _respondió.

Kaworu sonrió con sutileza para hablar.

- estas obsesionado Chaos, se que Metatron es poderoso, pero aun así, mis planes nunca fallan - dijo.

El ángel caído escuchó la risa estridente de Chaos, al parecer sus palabras le habían parecido muy graciosas, algo que no le agradó mucho.

- _lo se, porque él es parte de mí, algo que pienso recuperar; cuando hayas fracasado en tus planes, yo actuaré; hasta entonces Diabolos Lucifer - _

De ahí en adelante, el ángel caído dejó de sentir su presencia, aun molesto por las palabras de Chaos se permitió una sonrisa siniestra.

- si eso quieres, dejaré que tu hagas mi trabajo -

Se dijo así mismo, mientras un nuevo plan había surgido en su mente malévola. Para entonces, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

- Rapidmon, a tu derecha -

Su camarada ya se había recuperado, y ahora ambos luchaban contra los digimon que Lilithmon había traído consigo al mundo humano.

- **Triangulo de Oro - **

El poder impacta contra un Wendigmon, causándole muerte inmediata.

- gracias Henry - dice el digimon cyborg.

- de nada, debemos seguir peleando; Lilithmon debió traer a un ejército enorme -

El tamer se montó encima de su compañero con gran agilidad, para poder combatir a los enemigos que estaban esparcidos por toda Shinjuku; y no tardaron en entablar contacto; al momento se toparon con muchos Airdramon, los cuales atacaron sin pensárselo.

- **Fuego Rapid - **

Pero no eran rivales para un digimon en etapa perfeccionada, uno a uno fueron cayendo pero llegaban más y más.

- Henry, esto es interminable - dijo Rapidmon.

- espera te ayudaré - dijo el muchacho.

Convocando mágicamente una espada, se lanzó al ataque, venciendo a uno de los Airdramon, cortándolo por la mitad, pero otro lo golpea por la espalda. Rapidmon hizo gala de su agilidad para rescatar a su tamer, justo a tiempo.

- Se más cuidadoso - le dijo el digimon.

- discúlpame - respondió.

- Rapidmon, acabemos con esto de una vez - dijo el muchacho.

Blandió su espada nuevamente, haciendo que del cielo cayeran numerosos rayos, que acabaron con el grupo de Airdramon en la Zona.

- Henry, ¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes con Lilithmon? - le preguntó Rapidmon.

- no se me ocurrió, momantai - dijo su tamer.

De pronto ambos sintieron un gran poder venir, era tan enorme que si se descuidaban por un segundo podía absorber sus consciencias; sintieron como la tierra comenzaba a temblar de manera incontrolable, los digimon pertenecientes a los ejércitos de Lilithmon corrieron despavoridos, sabiendo que ya no serían rivales, ese poder les hizo olvidar el temor que le tenían al demon lord.

- esto es malo, estoy temblando de sólo sentir esta presencia - dijo Henry.

- lo se Henry, ni siquiera en el nivel mega podríamos hacer algo - concordó Rapidmon.

- muchachos -

Ambos voltearon a ver a WarGrowlmon en escena.

- sintieron eso ¿Verdad? - dijo.

Henry y su digimon asintieron con la cabeza.

- _mortales, observen con atención lo que esta a punto de acontecer, pues un nuevo mundo esta a punto de nacer_ -

* * *

- ¿Qué es este poder tan amenazante? - dijo Takato.

El guerrero del sol Suzaku se paralizó de inmediato al sentir ese gran poder, era casi como que el cosmos se doblegara, como si tuviera un universo dentro de sí.

- esto es obra tuya -

Volvió en si, prestando atención a las palabras dichas por Lilithmon.

- ¿Qué?¿Tu no tienes nada que ver con esto? - dijo sorprendido, más cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Lilithmon, este enemigo ya lo conozco; detén esta batalla en este instante, si unimos fuerzas es posible que lo derrotemos - dijo.

Sakuyamon volvió al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Qué dices Takato?¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó.

- es un dios de inimaginable poder que busca destruir todo nuestro mundo y los otros, por la amenaza que representaba yo y los otros arcángeles lo desterramos al mundo del olvido, pero halló una manera de regresar - respondió.

Más la conversación interrumpida por la diabólica risa de Lilithmon.

- unirme a los hijos de la luz, que locuras dices pequeño arcángel; yo soy uno de los Siete Señores Demonio del DigiMundo, la oscuridad es mi legado - dijo.

- ¿acaso estas tan ciega de no ver en que situación estas? deja a lado tu egoísmo y orgullo por un momento, no dejes que esas dos cosas vuelvan a ser tu perdición -

- ¿Mi perdición? - preguntó Lilithmon.

- así es, conozco la historia del DigiMundo; tú solías estar bajo el servicio de Yggdrasil como una Ophanimon de alto rango, llevando amor y protección a todos los digimon; sin embargo, dejaste que GranDracmon usará el egoísmo y el orgullo para poder manipularte, haciendo que cayeras de la gracia y condenándote al Dark Area - dijo Suzaku.

Más obtuvo en respuesta otra carcajada.

- sabes, eso me molesta de los niños buenos como tú - habló mientras lo señalaba con su garra.

- su fidelidad y convicción, no son más que simples ilusiones que te atan y ahora te lo demostraré -

Takato entristeció su rostro, observó al demonio iracundo con pesar, como un padre preocupado por su hijo, un hijo que perdió el camino de la luz.

- me das pena Lilithmon, la oscuridad ya ha consumido todo de tu alma y no queda más que un hueco vació, si tan sólo entendieras mis palabras .. -

- suficiente - dijo la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

De sus manos creó una bola de fuego, la cual lanzó al guerrero del sol; el cual tubo que usar sus alas para protegerse, mientras era empujado hacia un edificio, rompiendo en una sala de oficinas mientras los inocentes corrían despavoridos, ahora conocía la fuerza de uno de los Señores Demonio y eso de que se trataba del mas débil del grupo.

Se levantó y alzo en vuelo de nuevo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia su adversario, preparando para desatar uno de la lista de técnicas que Zhuqiaomon preparó para él.

- _Onda de Fuego - _

Muy al estilo de un budista, el ángel se sentó en forma de meditación, juntado la palma de sus manos hizo que detrás de este comenzará a aparecer una bola de fuego detrás de su espalda mientras sus dos alas brillaban con intensidad, entre más brillaran más grande se hacia la técnica, mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta cierto momento, cuando los abrió nuevamente, causo que el ataque fuera en directo al demonio. En cuanto a este, se mostró muy confiado, moviendo su vestido se desapareció en el aire, de esa manera evitando la técnica.

Apareció de nuevo detrás de Suzaku, extendiendo su garra al punto de tocar su espalda, desató una fuerza que hizo que el guerrero del sol fuera propulsado directamente al suelo.

- ¿Acaso esta es la fuerza del mitológico Metatron? - preguntó con burla.

De inmediato, el ángel emergió del suelo a toda velocidad, deteniéndose a la altura de Lilithmon, mostrando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- eso pregunto, ¿Esa es la verdadera fuerza de un demon lord? -

Ocasionando que el rostro del enemigo mostrará furia verdadera.

- se acabó muchacho, ahora morirás -

Pero no se dio cuenta del movimiento de su oponente, el cual mantenía una espada muy cerca de su garganta.

- ¿Pero qué .. -

- sino alardearas tanto tiempo, te hubieras dado cuenta, por eso dicen que perro que ladra no muerde - dijo el muchacho.

En ese instante, logró dar una fuerte patada en el rostro de la mujer y después se separó una distancia prudente de ella, preparado para usar de nuevo otra de sus poderosas técnicas.

- _Plumas de Fénix - _

Sus alas aletearon de forma constante, liberando plumas como flechas que se incendiaron, cayendo como una lluvia de fuego ardiente sobre Lilithmon, la cual tubo que cubrirse con su vestido, el cual era considerado un escudo efectivo, pero no impidió que sufriera cortadas y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, incluso después de infligidas, la zona afectada soportaba un dolor indescriptible; observó con despreció al ángel del sol, para descubrir que transformaba su espada en un arco con flecha.

- ahora serás testigo de la fuerza divina Emperatriz de las Tinieblas -

Diciendo esto, Suzaku apuntó y disparó su proyectil el cual dio en el blanco, creando una poderosa explosión que se extendió por una gran distancia.

Sakuyamon, que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen de lo ocurrido, observaba atónita la fuerza de la cual era dueño su amigo.

- entonces, ese es el poder de un arcángel verdadero - se dijo para si misma.

- Sakuyamon, será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás, debemos enfrentar al enemigo que se avecina - dijo Takato agitando su mano.

El digimon sacerdote asintió con la cabeza.

Sin embargo..

Suzaku notó un dolor inimaginable en su abdomen, cuando observó de que se trataba descubrió una mano fría bañada en sangre mientras le escurría esa mismo líquido vital por su boca, en el punto señalado, un color azul comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Entonces volteó su rostro para ver a su atacante, ahí se encontraba Lilithmon, con su típica sonrisa diabólica, pero se notaba lastimada.

- fíjate primero si tu enemigo de verdad a muerto primero - dijo.

Takato suspiró y con dificultad pronunció las siguientes palabras.

- mi objetivo no era matarte, sólo quería que vieras la verdad -

- ¿Qué dices niño tonto?¿Por qué tu querías que yo viviera en este mundo? - preguntó mientras retiraba su mano del lugar.

Al sentir que ya no estaba la mano que le había perforado, se agarró de inmediato del costado, cubriendo la herida con sus manos.

- Takato .. - preguntó preocupada Sakuyamon, voló rápidamente hacia el muchacho y de paso golpeo el costado de Lilithmon con su báculo sagrado, la cual se encogió por el dolor.

En brazos del digimon, el niño se pudo permitir decir lo siguiente.

- la flecha que te disparé esta específicamente diseñada para purificar tu alma, sino te arrepientes de tus pecados en este instante, la magia que use te destruirá, pues su objetivo es acabar con el mal, en caso de que halla una pequeña parte de bondad en tu ser, haz que florezca, así tendrás una nueva oportunidad para vivir, seguir el camino correcto -

Lilithmon se observó a si misma, descubriendo en su pecho un haz de luz dorado, lugar donde le había atravesado la flecha, con horror miró como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer en el aire, producto del conjuro del ángel; años y años de planificar su entrada en el mundo de los humanos desperdiciados, pero se permitió sonreír orgullosamente.

- si crees que ahora haré todo lo que tu digas sólo porque estoy al borde de la muerte, entonces estás muy equivocado - habló.

- la herida que provoqué en tu cuerpo esta llena de una toxina poderosa, de la cual no hay cura conocida; pueda que hallan logrado la hazaña de destruir a un demon lord del Digital World, pero al menos no me iré sola al Hades -

Y esa última palabra marcaría el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en la batalla de los ángeles y los demonios.

* * *

La fuerza que intentaba entrar al mundo de los humanos se trataba de una que ya había amenazado la humanidad anteriormente; en un plano distante, la diosa Atenea y sus caballeros se convirtieron en los protectores de la Tierra, la diosa pensaba distinto de sus hermanos y padre, ellos querían castigar a la humanidad por ser olvidados por ellos, pero Atenea se apiado y juró protegerlos, otros dioses como Abel, Poseídon, Eris, Hades, incluso el mismo Lucifer la enfrentaron, los caballeros de la diosa encontraron fortaleza, usándola para incrementar sus poderes denominado como Cosmo, y de esa manera los vencieron hasta que decidieron intervenir Zeus y Apolo.

- _no espere ir yo mismo a ir al Mundo Humano - _

Ahora los dioses pensaron que podían hacer todo lo que ellos quisieran con la humanidad, para entonces no se imaginaba nadie más que interfiriera en sus planes.

Su cuerpo estaba envuelto por su armadura divina, color negro, aparentando la figura de un ángel de muy alto rango; Hades había decidido ir al mundo humano a destruir a su protector, la única cosa que se interponía en su camino.

Camino paso a paso hasta llegar a un portal hecho desde el inframundo, el causante de los disturbios en Shinjuku posterior a la llegada de Lilithmon.

* * *

- Takato .. - dijo preocupado WarGrowlmon cuando llegó.

Elevó su poder hasta poder digi-evolucionar, en un destello Gallantmon, uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza había entrado en escena.

- genial, ahora son más - se quejó Lilithmon.

Observó como llegaban los tamers, estaban Henry, el muchacho que la había herido anteriormente, junto a su digimon; incluso al otro chico que había conocido en el Mar de las Tinieblas, estaba montado sobre su Grademon, el cual saltaba sobre los edificios hasta llegar el punto donde se encontraban todos.

- que ternura, todos tus amigos llegaron a tu funeral -

- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Shinji.

Sólo respondió esa pregunta cuando posó su mirada en el muchacho de cabello rojizo con alas doradas, el cual sangrada profusamente mientras se cubría la herida con la mano, al tiempo que el color azul cubría cada vez más su cuerpo.

- llegó la hora de acabar con esto - dijo el muchacho.

Estaba a punto de iniciar una de sus técnicas pero el dolor punzante lo detuvo, esa era una de las desventajas de usar un cuerpo mortal, cuando eres totalmente divino e inmortal, no sientes dolor ni cansancio, eso es genial hasta que se dan cuenta de que las divinidades tampoco poseen sentimientos.

- veamos quien muere primero -

Ese era el único consuelo del señor demonio en estos momentos, que su enemigo pereciera junto con ella.

- y ese serás tu Lilithmon - dijo un Gallantmon furioso.

- **Lanza Real - **

El Royal Knight se encontraba tan molesto que colocó demasiada fuerza en el ataque, sumado a que en estadísticas era un oponente mucho más fuerte que Lilithmon y que esta se encontraba debilitada; ella sólo pudo mostrar una expresión consternada mientras el haz de luz se cernía, lo ultimo que se escuchó de sus labios fue un grito lastimero al tiempo que las partículas de datos se esparcían por el aire.

Era un momento de jubilo momentáneo, finalmente habían acabado con uno de sus enemigos, uno de los aclamados Siete Señores del Área Oscura, pilares de la destrucción, monstruos entre los monstruos; incluso Takato había olvidado su actual aflicción, pensando en como celebraría este triunfo, cuando un nuevo temblor sacudió la ciudad y calló en cuenta.

Apartándose de sakuyamon, dirigió su cuerpo hasta una posición relativa en la cual observaba un gran vórtice de oscuridad; los demás siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a recordar la sensación de horror de antes, todo proveniente de la vorágine tan amenazante, la cual parecía creer absorberles; pronto, la niebla generada por la fallecida Lilithmon desaparecieron del lugar para dar lugar a una noche perpetua, donde ni siquiera la luna era visible.

- Takato, estas herido, déjame luchar contra este enemigo - le dijo Gallantmon, colocándose a lado suyo.

- no importa si eres un Caballero de la Realeza, solo no eres rival para alguien como él -

Y como si fuera una invocación, de la nada apareció la figura del dios de la Muerte, creador del InfraMundo.

- Hades - dijo Suzaku ante el omnipotente dios.

- _Arcángel de la Creación, cuanto tiempo sin vernos - _

* * *

Light, o por lo menos su cuerpo, se encontraba caminando por un largo corredor que conducía al corazón del Dark Area, cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, un gigantesco palacio de hielo, suspiró mientras Ryuk comenzaba con preguntas que el ángel caído no respondería.

- oye Light, me estas escuchando -

- te estoy diciendo que no soy él - se permitió contestar.

- ya veo, eres esa presencia que proviene de este mundo, me recuerda mucho al Mundo de los Shinigamis - dijo.

Continuó con su caminata, ignorando de nuevo al dios de la Muerte, sólo se detuvo hasta encontrarse con un estanque.

- aguarda aquí, en estas aguas ni un dios de la Muerte podría sobrevivir -

El espíritu oscuro decidió mejor hacerle caso y se escondió en un grieta de la recamara, mientras observaba.

El poseído entro al agua, hasta que finalmente fue cubierto totalmente por ella. Esperando algunos segundos, entonces emergió una figura muy distinta del estanque, para alguien que no esta acostumbrado a ver detrás de las apariencias, como lo es Ryuk, se hubieran enamorado perdidamente sólo al contemplarlo por unos pocos segundos; se trataba de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, aparentando una edad de 15 a 17 años, con el pecho descubierto y con la única prenda de un faldón que llegaba a cubrir hasta la planta de sus pies, de color morado y llevar en ese lugar una piedra con un pentagrama dibujado; en su espalda portaba 10 alas color dorado, grandes en verdad.

Emanaba un aura pacifico y atrayente, irónicamente llevando en su mano derecha una enorme hoz de color negro el mango, y rojo la cuchilla.

Pero Light podía ver su alma, y podía ver la cosa más horrenda imaginablemente posible, se preguntaba como algo así podía haber sido creado, los ángeles, incluso los digitales eran aterradores.

Esa figura externa sólo era una farsa que proyectaba, sólo una ilusión de lo que alguna vez fue.

Entonces, tres figuras más hicieron aparición en el lugar, todos eran de la misma clase, demonios de alto rango en el Dark Area.

- sintieron eso, uno de nosotros ha sido destruido por completo - dijo el de aspecto anciano.

Tenía una gran barba y su rostro era cubierto por una mascara de oro, tenía en su espalda seis alas morada, tipo murciélago, claro esta.

- así es Barbamon, el Señor Demonio de la Lujuria ha desaparecido - dijo otro, este estaba cubierto por un capucha roja.

- Daemon, Barbamon, por favor; de todas maneras, Lilithmon era la más débil entre nosotros, esa situación no se va a volver a presentar -

Dijo el que los convocó en primer lugar.

- estas seguro mi lord Lucemon, ahora habrá un hueco de poder en el pandemonium; habrá caos y revueltas - aseguró Daemon.

- no se preocupen he dicho, todo esta bajo control, mientras tenga el Emblema de la Lujuria aquí conmigo - decía Lucemon mientras lo sostenía en su mano libre.

Un rugido potente les llamó la atención a todos, era la gigantesca bestia del Océano de las Tinieblas, casi como un dios para Dagomon y sus séquitos, el señor demonio de la Envidia, Leviamon.

Moviendo su cuerpo sinuosa-mente, se posicionó alrededor del ángel caído Lucemon; con un sonido gutural a sus oídos, expresó sus opinión al respecto.

- bien Leviamon, regresa a tu lugar -

Y así, obedeció el gigantesco digimon.

- Es cierto que hemos estado divididos durante un largo tiempo, pero aun así; se la posición de cada uno de ustedes mis preciados ángeles, el Señor de la Gula de alguna manera se oculta de mi en el cuadrante Sur, dominios de Zhuqiaomon. Ya saben la desafortunada suerte de Lilithmon y Belphemon aun se encuentra en su largo sueño, pero muy pronto despertará -

Los demás demonios no preguntaron más al respecto.

- ¿Y el niño? - preguntó Daemon.

Ese tamer era de interés, no sólo para el Señor de la Ira, sino toda la Zona Oscura tenía su mira puesta sobre él, por cierto, Lucemon era quien más lo codiciaba; simplemente la tentación de tener en sus manos la esencia de un ángel verdadero era demasiado.

- no te sobresaltes Daemon, ¿Acaso debo recordarte que el humano Takato Matsuki es mio y de nadie más? -

Normalmente, la amenaza de su amo sería suficiente para amedrentar a cualquier digimon, pero ese muchacho valía la pena, incluso si se trataba de desafiar al amo del Dark Area.

- claro, sólo lo sabremos hasta que alguno de nosotros tenga al muchacho -

Lucemon endureció su mirada, pero no hizo nada más al respecto; por esa insolencia ya hubiera destruido normalmente al autor, pero no le convenía desaparecer a uno de sus Señores Demonio, y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban. Había sido testigo de la batalla, incluso en ese estado tan débil, el arcángel estuvo a la par con un demon lord del Dark Area, era un fuerza adversa a tener en cuenta; agradecía la ventaja que Lilithmon había puesto, ahora con el veneno puesto en sus venas, difícilmente podría mover un musculo; sabía que sobrevivirías, igualmente no podía dejar perder su esencia, podría intentarlo con el Tamer Legendario, pero incluso él estaba lejos de su alcance, la respuesta era obvia, Milleniummon.

Y eso lo llevaba con el otro problema, el muchacho se encontraba tan débil que ahora no podía defenderse, y con la amenaza que representaba aquel dios que había venido a visitar el mundo de los humanos, finalmente era hora que pusiera cartas sobre el asunto, la única razón por la que ahora decidía actuar.

- ya sabes lo que hay que hacer Daemon, no desperdicies tu oportunidad - dijo Lucemon.

El Señor Demonio hizo una reverencia mientras desaparecía entre las sombras, comprendiendo aquel mensaje, por el momento, los Elegidos y los Arcángeles estarían aliados con los Siete Señores Demonio del DigiMundo. Mientras GranDracmon ejecutaba la siguiente fase de la batalla, quien hubiera imaginado que todo en el Dark Area estaría tan agitado por la llegada de ese individuo, ese ángel caído, Diabolos Lucifer.

* * *

En el castillo impenetrable del Señor de los Vampiros, el Emperador de las Fuerzas de las Tinieblas y Legendario Creador del Área Oscura; los pocos residentes del lugar, también se encontraban muy al tanto de la situación.

- Lilithmon ha sido derrotada, esto significaría un periodo de revueltas en el Dark Area - dijo Lucifer.

El príncipe de la Oscuridad se encontraba de pie en una esquina del trono, en este se encontraba la Bestia Demoníaca GranDracmon, el cual sostenía una copa de vino en su mano con elegancia.

- no hay nada de que preocuparse, Lucemon ya tiene todo solucionado -

GranDracmon, si lo demostrará, encontró muy gracioso la expresión en el rostro de Lucifer, se lo veía bastante molesto, según él. Nunca le agradó que existiera otro ser como él en el Universo, pero así eran las vueltas del destino.

- dejando eso a un lado, debemos discutir el curso de acción ahora que ese dios entro al Mundo de los Humanos - habló Chaos, el cual se encontraba encima de los residentes.

Ahora tenía un aspecto diferente, mantenía su cabello blanco pero ahora aparentaba más edad; un hombre joven vestido con una armadura roja con detalles negros, portaba en ella varios símbolos demoníacos, entre los cuales resaltaban la imagen de carnero en su pecho y la imagen de la gorgona en sus dos hombreras; portaba en su espalda seis alas negras de cuervo, de gran extensión; sus pupilas eran rojas como la sangre, rodeadas por el negro más profundo.

- debo admitir que es algo inesperado - comentó Kaworu encogiéndose de hombros.

- esos imbéciles han sabido como tomarnos por sorpresa más de una ocasión Lucifer - reclamó molesto Chaos.

- es cuestión de tiempo para que echen todo a perder -

El Señor de los Vampiros observaba las expresiones de ambos, era obvio que a Chaos le preocupaba el muchacho, cosa lógica ya que este nació de él.

- mis estimados invitados - dijo.

- estoy consciente de la situación, conociendo los antecedentes de Hades y sus hermanos he decidido que ayudaremos a los arcángeles en esta batalla, por el momento nos conviene mantener a esos dioses bajo control y que esos no sospechen de nuestros planes -

Los otros comprendieron sus palabras y estuvieron de acuerdo.

- ahora es necesario que recuperen sus armaduras divinas, para que pudieran eliminar el veneno de Lilithmon apropiadamente y así poder hacerle frente al dios del InfraMundo -

Pero.

- ¿estas seguro? Nuestros enemigos serían más fuertes - dijo algo inquieto Lucifer.

Esto provocó una carcajada en GranDracmon, lo cual molesto al ángel caído.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Para cuando las obtengan, ya no serán un riesgo para nosotros -

GranDracmon sonó tan seguro de sus palabras, era como si tuviera toda la guerra visualizada y ganada; y el hecho es que así eran las cosas, no por nada era considerado como el equivalente de Yggdrasil y Huanglongmon, entre los demonios el más poderoso, el que incluso hace temblar a los dioses, y no es que ellos quisieran cruzar caminos con el. Entonces ¿Por qué el Ángel Caído Lucifer buscó en primer lugar a un ser que en definitiva, ni usando todas sus artimañas, podría controlar? La respuesta era simple, no lo hizo, de hecho, la Bestia Demoníaca fue el primero que se le acercó.

Simplemente era tan poderoso que podría transportar su consciencia a través de los mundos, a pesar de que físicamente no podía hacerlo; y por azares del destino, llegó al Pandemonium de Lucifer para proponer una alianza, sabiendo los tiempos que se aproximaban, todo pronosticado por su libro maldito.

- sólo te advierto que el Arcángel del Sol no es de subestimar - respondió simplemente.

- por eso me haré cargo de ahora en adelante - habló Chaos.

Los otros dos sujetos voltearon a verlo, uno con recelo y el otro con satisfacción, sabiendo que esto iba a pasar.

- de acuerdo - dijo GranDracmon.

Esto sobresaltó un poco al príncipe de las tinieblas, el cual no tardó en dar a conocer su opinión.

- ¿Cómo te atreves copia barata? Al final seré yo quien acabé con Metatron - dijo mostrando un aura amenazante.

Bastante poderosa, casi tan grande como la de un dios, aunque se sabía que podía exceder aquellos límites.

- Basta -

Pero fue suficiente que el Señor de los Vampiros hablara para que la situación tan tensa se disolviera, el poder en su voz hizo que hasta el mismo Lucifer perdiera sus energías.

- No necesitamos confrontaciones entre nosotros, lo último que queremos es una guerra interna - dijo.

Aunque molesto, resignadamente hizo una reverencia al Emperador de la Oscuridad y se marchó del lugar, seguramente para pensar y reflexionar, no es que eso le importase a los otros dos.

- Entonces empezaré - dijo Chaos, el cual desapareció en un torbellino, dejando a GranDracmon sólo y sus pensamientos.

- tal y como lo predije -

Haciendo uso de su magia negra, invocó su Ojo de la Gorgona, el cual mostraba la imagen del Mundo de los Humanos, más precisamente donde había aparecido Hades, sólo otro peón en su juego como lo eran Chaos y Lucifer, todos haciendo lo que el esperaba, paso a paso; incluso estaba muy al tanto de los movimientos de Lucemon del Mao, no habría nada que le sorprendiese; ahora sólo esperaría que Hades hiciera su cometido para poder avanzar y así finalizar su siguiente acto con el despertar del **Segundo Jinete.**

* * *

Chaos no era un producto accidental de aquel día en que aquel niño perdió el control de sus sentimientos y creo a Megidramon, una pesadilla para el mismo DigiMundo; estaba destinado a existir, mejor dicho, el ya existía desde hace mucho antes, incluso podría decirse que él y Lucifer compartían los mismos orígenes, algo que el Ángel Caído no sabía en absoluto, pues pensó ya haberlo destruido hace mucho.

Pero ya no era el mismo que era antes, ya no era un simple demonio que cumplía ordenes de Satanás, Lucifer o Samael; había evolucionado en ese instante en que cruzó destinos con el niño.

- Tu me distes un nuevo objetivo, un objetivo que pienso cumplir -

Se dijo a si mismo Chaos mientras comenzaba a actuar, lo primero sería recuperar la armadura divina, todo debía ser perfecto al final.

Con aquella premonición en su cabeza, se relamió los labios esperando que llegará aquel día; aunque, sin saberlo, sólo estaba haciendo lo que GranDracmon esperaba de él.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Lamento las demoras, espero sus comentarios. El siguiente capítulo se titula "**El dios de la Muerte, Hades**"

No se lo pierdan


	19. El dios de la Muerte, Hades

**Digimon Exodo.**

**Temporada II: Los Jinetes de la Destrucción.**

**Capítulo XVII: **El dios de la Muerte, Hades.

Ahora el seria el protagonista, Chaos se encontraba en una dimensión alterna creada por él, viendo diferentes escenarios a la vez; uno de ellos se trataba de una batalla entre guerreros místicos que se hacían llamar Shinigamis, los guardianes de las almas que ascienden al otro mundo, una especie de cielo, los cuales se encontraban en conflicto con los Hollow y su mundo, una especie de infierno. Por otra parte, sus versiones corrompidas se encontraban en otra imagen, en compañía de Light Yagami y otros investigadores, en zona de otro conflicto.

Además la batalla principal, donde los arcángeles del cielo combaten a las fuerzas de Lucifer, las cuales envolvieron al DigiMundo involucrando a todos sus grupos importantes, las Bestias Sagradas, Los Caballeros de la Realeza y su Dios, El dios del Mar Dagon y su séquito, las armadas de los Siete Señores Demonio del Área Oscura y a su mismo creador; también había de sospechar que los Tres Grandes Ángeles y los Doce del Olimpo ya hubieran tomado cartas en el asunto, no los culpaba, después de todo era algo que involucraba a todos los mundos.

Y finalmente tenía a los antiguos dioses de la mitología griega, los grandes habían venido a reclamar todas las Tierras mortales como suyas, ante la debida represalia de los arcángeles mitológicos cuando Atena, en vano, intentó desafiar a su padre protegiendo a los humanos; pero aquello también tubo consecuencias devastadoras para los ejércitos del cielo con la caída de su rey, el Arcángel del Sol Metatron.

Sabía que el padre de los dioses Zeus, aun seguía con vida, Lucifer tal vez lo halla podido debilitar momentáneamente aprovechándose de su soberbia, pero no se dejaría engañar dos veces seguidas, y ahora había mandado a Hades, su hermano mayor, para realizar su trabajo, exterminando del mundo a los arcángeles divinos y de esa manera reinar la tierra; por eso necesitaba hallar sus armaduras, de esa manera el anfiteatro del Caos estaría preparado.

- eso es, pequeños insignificantes -

Decía observando los distintos escenarios.

- la muerte y la destrucción aumenta mis poderes, y cuando acabe sólo prevalecerá la ruina y la guerra -

La expresión en su rostro comenzaba a torcerse.

- y entonces nos veremos en la batalla final, hermano -

Finalmente, mostró la imagen del tamer Takato Matsuki, envestido por la armadura de Zhuqiaomon.

En ese momento absorbiera a su hermano mayor, y así se convertiría en Dios, en el altísimo, ese era su plan en el principio.

* * *

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la presencia del gran dios del Olimpo, Hades; su figura altiva y orgullosa se sobreponía sobre todos.

- ¿Ese el legendario Hades? - preguntó Shinji al verlo.

Ahora si lo había visto todo.

- esto debe ser una broma, ese sujeto es tan poderoso como el D-Reaper, puedo sentirlo, somos insignificantes a comparación suya - dijo Sakuyamon.

- Henry, ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Rapidmon.

Más el muchacho no contestaba, estaba impactado y absorto ante el dios, nunca había presenciado algo así y definitivamente no sabía como manejarlo ni actuar ante él.

Por otra parte Takato se maldecía a sí mismo, debió asegurarse de acabar con Lilithmon antes de que pudiera herirlo, ahora debilitado, no era nadie para confrontar a Hades, si tan sólo tuviera su armadura divina, se curaría al instante y renovando su fuerza mítica, podría tener una confrontación igual a igual con el señor del InfraMundo, pero este no era el caso.

- _¿Sucede algo Arcángel del Sol? - _preguntó con burla el dios.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el tamer.

El dios suspiró con una sonrisa, se mostraba muy confiado.

- _No lo se, pero un día sentimos una poderosa fuerza misteriosa cruzar en el Olimpo, algo tan inmenso que podría acabar con los tres dioses mayores a la vez; rompió las barreras y nosotros aprovechamos - _

Esto era preocupante, que ser oscuro tenía tal inimaginable poder, algo que ni siquiera Lucifer, Samael y Satanás podían hacer juntos; no sabía que podría hacer, pero tal vez esa presencia hubiera sido el detonante de la Guerra actual, pero la pregunta es quien.

- sólo conozco a un ser capaz de hacer algo como eso - dijo de repente Grademon.

Shinji le miró con curiosidad, queriendo preguntar quien.

- es el legendario Señor de los Vampiros -

- ¿Quién?¿MaloMyotismon? Pero su nivel no sobrepasaba al de Lilithmon - preguntó Rapidmon, pero el otro digimon negó con la cabeza.

- no.. es GranDracmon, el legendario creador de la Zona Oscura; las antiguas leyendas del DigiMundo habla de un ser maligno de poderes descomunales, se dice que en la antigüedad convenció a varios ángeles al servicio de Yggdrasil, nuestro dios, de revelarse en su contra; en represaría fueron exiliados a la Zona Oscura donde el maligno los transformó en los famosos Siete Reyes Demonio. Sólo ese demonio podría equipararse a lo que describe Hades, pero no es más que una leyenda -

Eso era lo que creía muchos digimons, incluso las Bestias Sagradas tachaban la existencia del Señor de los Vampiros como mero relato; sin saber, que es tan real como el mismo Mundo Digital.

- _he vuelto del exilio para hacer pagar las penas producidas por ustedes los Arcángeles - _

Dijo señalando al Ángel del Sol.

Takato, a pesar de su condición, no se dejaría amedrentar de ese insípido ser.

- ese castigo se lo merecen, por ningún motivo iba permitirles que atentaran contra la humanidad; incluso destruyendo a su hija mejor dotada, no tenían oportunidad de convalecer ante la Tribuna de Yahve -

Hades mostró a sus enemigos una mueca de fastidio.

- _los humanos son sólo seres repugnantes que han olvidado su culto a los dioses, creyendo que tienen la autoridad para decidir que hacer con su vida y este mundo, arruinándolo - _

Si quería una batalla de argumentos? ..

- Creo que debo recordarte que este mundo fue hecho para la humanidad, no para los dioses; como dios tu deber principal era guiar a los humanos hacía el camino correcto, servirles, no que ellos les sirvieran a los dioses -

Esto molesto mucho a Hades, el cual invocó una espada que fue bañada en una poderosa aura roja, con sólo blandirla, emitió una onda de poder capaz de arrasar edificios, concentrada para atacar al Arcángel del Sol; ese se cubrió y su fiel camarada, el Caballero Real Gallantmon se interpuso en el ataque con su escudo sagrado; los demás se apartaron del choque a una distancia segura.

Hades cerró los ojos seguro de haber acabado con sus enemigos, cuando los abrió se sorprendió enormemente al ver a sus enemigos de pie, con el escudo sagrado sin una grieta.

- ¿Piensas derrotar al invencible Gallantmon con esos ataques tan insignificantes? - enunció con elegancia el Caballero Santo.

A su lado, Takato mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa al dios de la Muerte.

- vamos a ver si los años no te pesaron, Hades -

Comentó burlonamente el muchacho.

- **Lanza Real - **

Gallantmon acumuló una increíble cantidad de energía en su lanza sagrada, como aquella vez cuando la usó para derrotar a Beelzebumon, Señor Demonio de la Gula, años atrás cuando desafiaban a una deidad de los digimon; Hades emitió un gemido de duda cuando fue golpeado por el poder, tubo la suficiente fuerza como para lanzar al gran dios al suelo, creando un fuerte estruendo.

La calma sobrevino por algunos segundos.

- no se porque me preocupe tanto - dijo confiadamente Takato.

Pero su digimon y él volvieron a tensarse cuando sintieron de nuevo el poder del dios a flor de piel.

Ambos se voltearon para ver a Hades imperturbable, con la diferencia de que su frente y brazo se encontraban sangrando levemente.

- _es la tercera vez en que alguien halla logrado herir mi cuerpo, estoy impresionado - _

Dijo el dios de la Muerte.

El ángel herido no dijo nada y sólo lo observó con desprecio, Gallantmon se encontraba en guardia, a la espera de cualquier movimiento de su poderoso oponente.

- _ahora que me acuerdo, tu sirviente es uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza, no es de sorprender su poder; lo se porque a mi hermano Zeus le sirvieron dos de esos digimon - _

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, la batalla en el Territorio Sagrado contra LordKnightmon y Dynasmon, además con su encuentro con ese monstruo, el padre de todos los dioses de aquel panteón, Zeus; y ahora que se lo preguntaba, Kaworu y Mephistomon no pudieron haberlo derrotado en ese instante, ni aunque el fuera el mismo Lucifer.

- maldición, al parecer no habrá otra salida - dijo el muchacho.

Si quería sobrevivir a la situación presente, tenía que aprovechar al máximo el potencial humano, tenía mucha fé en sus amigos; volteo su rostro para verlos a todos, se permitió mostrarles una sonrisa confiada, queriendo comunicar su mensaje que todos ellos recibieron; ahora quedaba en sus manos derrotar al dios del InfraMundo, giró nuevamente decidido a su oponente.

- sea lo que sea que hallas planeado, fracasarás - dijo seguro.

El dios alzó una ceja.

- _ya ni siquiera puedes pelear, tan sólo tienes a tu Caballero y ese montón de insignificantes seres - _

Takato mostró una sonrisa burlona.

- No los trates de inferiores a ti, si más recuerdo, hace tiempo un grupo de humanos mortales fueron los encargados de derrotarte hace milenios; además, ¿Quién dijo que no podía pelear? -

Una poderosa luz emano del cuerpo del joven, tan brillante que el dios de la Muerte tubo que cubrirse los ojos; la armadura de fénix que llevaba el ángel se evaporó en el aire, sabiendo que estaba llamando a un poder mucho mayor, juntó la palma de sus manos invocando una antigua técnica de tele-transportación; un destello de luz envolvió a Sakuyamon, Rapidmon y los demás, sacándolos del lugar mientras él y Hades fueron envueltos en otro resplandor.

Cuando todo ese brillo dorado desapareció, la ciudad quedo en calma de nuevo, todos los daños provocados por la batalla fueron reparados y las personas heridas fueron sanadas mágicamente, ese era el verdadero poder del Arcángel del Sol.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estamos? - se preguntó Shinji.

Todos habían llegado a un lugar de extensas flores, que se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda, lo único distintivo en el paisaje era un portón de color dorado.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Rika.

Al parecer su tiempo de fusión con Renamon había acabado.

- al parecer hemos sido transportados a otro lugar - dedujo Henry.

- es un lugar muy bonito - dijo Terriermon.

En ese concordaban todos los digimon, era un lugar bastante bello, era como si se encontraran en el mismo paraíso.

Había otro enviado en el lugar, los muchachos voltearon a ver a Gallantmon, el cual sólo se encontraba observando el horizonte.

- Mi señor, no sabes dónde se encuentra tu tamer -

El Caballero Santo se volteó para ver a Grademon, el cual caminaba a su lado; este digimon conocía la jerarquía en el DigiMundo, y aquellos digimon que tenían por título Caballero de la Realeza, tenía el derecho de comandar tropas y tropas, como un gran General; Grademon, antes de conocer a Shinji Ikari, perteneció a la armada de los Royal Knights.

- él se quedo a confrontar a Hades -

Respondió con simpleza, aunque su interior estaba totalmente desubicado, su querido amigo se encontraba sólo, herido y a merced de ese monstruo.

- ¿Qué? Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo - gritó Rika.

Todos concordaban en eso, pero aun no era tiempo.

- No podemos ir en este instante, seriamos derrotados con mucha facilidad; por eso los envió aquí, el Ángel del Sol tiene un plan -

Contestó Gallantmon, los demás se detuvieron a pensar un poco.

- Tiene sentido, ¿Por qué otra razón nos hubiera enviado a un lugar totalmente extraño? - dijo Henry.

- ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos Takato?¿Entrenar? - preguntó Rika.

Shinji sólo asintió con su cabeza, de acuerdo con esa pregunta, ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería que hiciera su amigo? Tan sólo deseaba conocerlo un poco más, de por sí, el poco tiempo que compartieron hasta el momento no fue suficiente.

Todos centraron su atención de nuevo en el portón dorado, y notaron algo nuevo, algo que no habían visto antes; era una especie de recipiente cúbico de piedra, el cual mantenía una imagen de un ángel, el cual sostenía una lira; el objeto se iluminó de sobremanera, emitiendo una luz blanca que adoptó la forma de una mujer joven, de cabello morado y vestido blanco, la cual sostenía un cetro, anteriormente signo de su dominio como diosa de la Tierra antes de ser sucedida por los Arcángeles.

- _bienvenidos - _

Dijo con una melodiosa voz, los demás se le acercaron por respuestas y para saber que curso de acción tomar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Eso fue por poco, hubiera permanecido más tiempo en ese lugar de la demencia y Lucifer lo hubiera destruido por completo, y por hubiera sido que hubiera asimilado su alma inmortal, por fortuna escapó justo a tiempo; aunque el precio a pagar fue muy alto, estaba ocurriendo algo imposible para un dios, estaba muriendo, así es, el gran Apolo, el hijo predilecto, se encontraba en un estado de agonía terminal.

Ya le quedaban algunas lunas, había pasado sus últimos días pensando en que hacer, sino hacia algo su esencia divina se perdería en el cosmos por toda la eternidad, no quedaría rastros de que alguna vez existió tan poderoso y maravilloso ser; además, a su padre no le importaba un rábano que eso sucediera, el era un ser repugnante y lamentaba tantos años serle tan fiel, hasta que su hermana menor Athena le abrió los ojos.

Había usado sus poderes de inmortal para viajar a un nuevo mundo, uno habitado por los humanos, el cual tenía conexiones con el DigiMundo que regía los Tres Grandes Ángeles y era resguardado por los Diez Guerreros Legendarios. Escondido en un bosque cercano a una ciudad de Japón, esperando tranquilamente hasta que su final llegase, ya había vivido por mucho tiempo y supuso que la muerte era tan implacable que hasta venía por los dioses en su momento determinado, recordaba que esta tierra estaba bajo la protección directa del Arcángel Kamael, el Señor de los Espíritus Ardientes; ya ni los dioses tenían asuntos de relevancia en los asuntos mortales, todos sus abusos y excesos les costaron un alto precio.

Los pájaros cantaban un tono bastante suave, era tan calmo e imperturbable el lugar; el sueño le vencía y finalmente se preparaba para su descanso final. Eso hasta que un nuevo poder se sintió en la cercanías, algo que lo despertó de inmediato, llegaron a sus fosas nasales el inconfundible olor del vino y el alcohol, todo tipo de aromas alucinógenos pudo llegar a sentir, dictando la inconfundible presencia de su hermano, Dionisio.

El jovial dios descendió de los cielos hasta quedar adelante de su contraparte lastimada, mostrando una cara de burla.

- hola hermano, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves fatal -

Dijo con falsa preocupación, Apolo lo miró con despreció, sabía que entre todos los dioses del Olimpo, su hermano era caracterizado por ser un libertino, irresponsable y sobre todo estafador.

- no necesito que vengas a burlarte en mi lecho de muerte, ya bastante humillación he sufrido - contestó molesto.

Dionisio le sonrió de buena manera.

- es bueno saber que nos has cambiado en lo absoluto - respondió.

La sangre de Apolo se esparcía entre la vegetación dejando una gran mancha, la cual llegó a tener contacto con los pies descalzos del dios de los excesos; comenzó a caminar hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia de su querido hermano, posteriormente se agachó a su altura y extendió su brazo hasta tocar el pecho del agonizante, su mano ahora se encontraba manchada de sangre, la cual en un gesto de indiferencia la llevo hasta sus labios y sacó su lengua para poder lamerla.

- ahí fue donde te hirieron -

Dijo en voz muy baja.

Con ese movimiento, fue hasta los recuerdos de su hermano para ver sus últimos momentos de lucha, y entonces vio la cosa más horrorosa posible, algo que le hizo retroceder hasta caer al suelo y el creador de esa sensación fue sólo uno: Diabolos Lucifer, el príncipe de las Tinieblas e hijo renegado de Dios.

La impresión fue tal, que el dios calló de espaldas al suelo y demoró algunos segundos en recobrar su compostura inicial; después de aquello se levantó nuevamente y dijo lo siguiente.

- Supongo que no tienes mucho tiempo -

Como respuesta, Apolo sólo produjo un gruñido de molestia.

- Sería una lástima que un poder como el tuyo desapareciera del cosmos, pero hay una forma de preservar tu legado - dijo Dionisio.

Ya sabía a donde iba el tema de conversación, Dionisio siempre quizo tomar su lugar como el dios de las artes, el sol, la luz, la medicina, entre otras facultades, ya que eso le daba mucha relevancia en el Olimpo, pero Apolo sabía que las intensiones de su hermano eran otras, a el dios del Vino y el Desenfreno no le interesaba para nada los favores de su padre TodoPoderoso; aunque la verdad, no sabía lo que verdaderamente se proponía.

- dilo ya, ¿Qué pretendes? - habló molesto el dios de la luz.

Dionisio decidió ya no perder su tiempo, fue directo al grano.

- los humanos han mostrado ser más dignos de lo que tu ya hallas imaginado, conociendo la amenaza que representa nuestro padre y nuestros tíos Poseidon y Hades, propongo que des tus dones a un mortal de cualidades únicas para ser tu sucesor; así nacerá un nuevo héroe mitológico capaz de desafiar a los dioses y de esa manera, salvar a la humanidad -

- ¿Por qué un humano? - preguntó sorprendido Apolo.

Pensaba que su hermano pediría absorber sus dones, pero dárselos a un humano, algo más pretendía.

- Si tu pregunta va al punto de por qué yo no me quedo con tus poderes, olvídalo; además, no es algo que necesites saber -

Contestó, acto seguido extendió su mano en señal de que cerraran el trato.

- De acuerdo, pero antes quiero que hagas algo; los favores contigo no son gratis y los míos tampoco -

Dionisio le miró con una expresión de dilo ya que no tengo todo el día.

Su hermano mayor, a su vez, le observó confiado; al menos tendría la certeza de que lo que tenía en mente, Dionisio fracasaría al final, y de esa manera detener los planes de su padre y de aquellos seres que buscan sumir el Universo en la Oscuridad perpetua; sobre todo esos dos seres de tinieblas.

* * *

- mi ingenuo dios, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme -

Dijo una muchacha, la cual se encontraba viendo los últimos momentos de vida del dios Apolo, su nombre, Alice McCoy.

La joven de 14 años se encontraba tomando un té en un balcón de un restaurante elegante, el lugar era de un tono blanco impresionante y extrañamente no parecía haber nadie más en el lugar, se encontraba totalmente sola jugando con su pequeña cuchara de plata hasta que una presencia se hizo sentir en el lugar.

- _Mi gran diosa, supongo que los preparativos están listos - _

Alice dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir su mirada a una sombra deforme, el ser oscuro con el cual mantenía contacto estos últimos años.

- Aun no, al parecer el gran y todopoderoso Zeus ha mandado a su hermano mayor Hades para que se haga con el control de todo el Cosmos - Dijo.

La sombra se retorció en señal de molestia y en amenaza, pero no era algo que lograra perturbarla, después de todo su cosmo, o nivel de energía interno, no era comparable con el de ella.

- no es que pueda controlar a mi antojo al Señor de los Vampiros, sabes muy bien que GranDracmon es el único ser en todas las dimensiones que puede resistirse a mis encantos y que puede moldear sucesos a su parecer. Fue capaz de reclutar al príncipe renegado para que haga parte de sus filas, aun ignorando mis sellos y encantos y demás logró dejarte encerrado en el lago de Fuego -

Esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a aquella sombra.

- _Al parecer, quiere que no interfiriéramos en su camino - _

La chica asintió en afirmación, posteriormente se levanto de su asiento y camino un poco por el lugar.

- llegó la hora de hacerle una visita a ese Digimon -

Estas palabras las dijo de tal modo que el aire circundante cambió de manera inquietante, la luna brillante y hermosa que iluminaba el balcón se tornó de rojo sangre, respondiendo al deseo oscuro de su diosa. Cuando la Reina del Cielo y el Infierno intervenga directamente, el mismo Universo se sumirá en un sufrimiento inimaginable.

* * *

- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó un muy molesto Hades.

Takato había logrado usar sus poderes divinos para cambiarlos de sitio, ahora se encontraban en una recamara blanca interminable adornada por un artefacto del mismo color aparentando la forma de un cubo a medio construir.

- Es una dimensión que he creado hace mucho tiempo, un lugar para entrenar; no podía dejar que tu y tus hermanos fueran a destruir mi hogar - habló el muchacho con calma.

Ahora estaba usando al máximo su poder, como llamaban anteriormente los caballeros de Athena, el cosmos; sólo de sentir su poder ya era algo indescriptible, pues se trataba del ángel que tenía la fuerza de un dios. Ambas auras, las del Arcángel y la del dios de la Muerte chocaban con violencia, queriendo sobreponerse la una a la otra.

- sabes que estas sobreponiéndote a la degradación del cuerpo, tu recipiente mortal no puede soportar tal poder divino Arcángel -

Más el actual Metatron permaneció imperceptible a aquella palabras, sabían el el enorme peligro que representaba dar a conocer todo su poder sin un medio como soportarlo, como lo era la Evolución junto a Guilmon, los poderes especiales de Zhuqiaomon o su armadura divina del sol, regalo del padre celestial para poder representar a su pueblo en las batallas.

- se que hoy seré vencido, pero no por eso perderé la Guerra; sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas con estilo y he preparado algo tan especial que te recuerde cual debe ser tu lugar -

Dijo el Ángel con más seguridad que nunca.

En cuanto al dios, este sólo soltó una carcajada.

- tu no me humillarás como lo hizo Athena anteriormente, ni siquiera tienes guerreros fieles a ti -

Pero la sonrisa confiada del muchacho hizo que el dios mostrara malestar nuevamente.

- eso es lo que tu crees, en este momento hay otros arcángeles que darían su propia vida por salvar a su Rey; tu error fue venir a molestar en medio de la Guerra Santa, tal vez creíste que sería una ventaja pero muy pronto te darás cuenta que no habrá nada que puedas hacer para superar el ejército celestial -

Y no sólo se trataba de los ángeles, sus filas se extendían a sus otros aliados, además de que medio DigiMundo le seguía gracias a las Bestias Sagradas de los Digimon.

- descubramos si tus palabras tienen validez -

El dios del InfraMundo blandió su espada liberando una poderosa ráfaga de poder, el ángel en respuesta juntó sus manos en forma de meditación, cerró los ojos con calma.

- ahora conoce mi defensa perfecta -

- _Velo de Titanio - _

Una esfera invisible rodeo al arcángel, cubriendo cualquier flanco y cualquier punto ciego; cuando el cosmo agresivo de Hades chocó contra la barrera protectora; este fue desvanecido dejando al escudo intacto, si el muchacho hubiera podido abrir los ojos inmediatamente le estaría dando un ataque de risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de su enemigo, pero aun así le sonrió con arrogancia, sabiendo que su defensa perfecta a un permanecía en pie.

- Esa barrera no posee el cosmos suficiente como para disipar mis poderosas técnicas, ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó totalmente molesto.

- como lo dices, mi barrera no requiere un cosmo tan poderoso, sin embargo, si aplicamos ciertas reglas lógicas al espacio, sobre todo uno como este, se puede crear una defensa comparable a la del mismísimo Dios; este recinto se encuentra cargado de partículas que tienen la capacidad de desviar ondas del tipo electromagnético, componente fundamental en las técnicas de la mayoría de los seres divinos; ahora si los organizó de forma adecuada en la concentración adecuada, no importará cuanto poder uses, mi defensa contendrá todos tus ataques -

El rostro de Hades estaba hecho una furia.

Con que esas eras sus intensiones, resistencia; por eso había elegido esa dimensión para ellos dos, un lugar en que la ventaja la tendría el Ángel, aunque su poder fuera menor al suyo, pero luego recordó lo que había observado momentos antes de pisar el asqueroso Mundo de los Humanos; se encontraba combatiendo contra un demonio de poderes considerables, su nombre era Lilithmon, si más no recordaba. Vio el instante exacto en el cual el aclamado Señor Demonio de los Digimon hirió de gravedad al Arcángel del Sol.

Pronto se agotarían sus fuerzas y el escudo desaparecería, y sólo entonces ese muchacho insolente caería en sus garras y con su caída lo seguiría este pobre mundo de mortales, los cuales merecían ser castigados.

- otra cosa, también puedo devolver tus ataques -

Esto lo dijo Takato algo divertido, era la propiedad refractora de las partículas que componían su defensa perfecta; ahora Hades sentiría el peso de su propia espada, en un destello rojo, el dios de la Muerte fue golpeado con una gran cantidad de fuerza, hiriendo nuevamente su cuerpo inmortal. El velo de titanio era una de sus nuevas técnicas inspiradas en las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas de los Digimon, en especifico del imponente Baihumon; además de ser impenetrable, podía efectuar sus otras técnicas creadas, se daba el lujo de lucirse en estos instantes, si iba a quedarse sin energía, por culpa de ya saben quien, decidió que sería a lo grande, le dejaría un mensaje a su enemigo, uno en que debería temerle a sus poderes, y aunque no quisiera, el era muy parecido a su némesis en ese aspecto; tal vez porque en los tiempos luciferinos, el ángel Lucifer fue como una especie de hermano mayor para él en aquellos días pacíficos, en los cuales todo era paz y armonía.

_- Cuchilla Relámpago - _

A una distancia corta de la gran barrera protectora, se formó una espada de truenos de color azul, en memoria a Azulongmon; la cual se movió lentamente sin tener que ser tocada físicamente, para apuntar al enemigo, en un suspiró fue lanzada a toda velocidad pero Hades respondió favorablemente a la técnica, blandió su espada al tener contacto con aquel relámpago, deshaciendola al instante y creando una mueca en el rostro del muchacho.

Hades pudo notar en ese instante que su poder comenzaba a descender abruptamente, ahora se encontraba débil; muy pronto su escudo desaparecería al agotarse todo su cosmos, sólo debía ser paciente.

- antes de que caigas en la inconsciencia, quiero preguntar algo - dijo el dios con tono de "ya gané".

El arcángel sólo pudo pensar "maldito bastardo".

- dilo -

- después de que te encierre en los Campos Elíseos, la Tierra estará desprotegida, quedando a merced de cualquier otro ser sobrenatural, sin embargo eres astuto y piensas antes de actuar, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente ¿Jugarás el mismo plan de mi sobrina en aquellos tiempos? -

Takato sabía a que se refería, aunque algo acertado tenía una que otra sorpresa.

- no voy a revelarte mis intenciones tan obviamente - dijo.

Hades suspiró un momento antes de concentrar su energía nuevamente en su espada, arrojando un ataque mucho mayor a los anteriores; este chocó contra el escudo y algo pareció quebrarse en ese instante, eso sólo significaba una cosa; ya los poderes del ángel se habían agotado y su defensa finalmente había cedido, una gran estela de humo se había producido con el impacto, disipándose lentamente, dejo ver una figura que se encontraba estática en el aire, de aspecto mucho más lamentable que antes, acompañando la herida de Lilithmon en su costado, la cual sangraba nuevamente gracias al estruendo, también su brazo izquierdo y frente eran manchadas por el mismo líquido.

- al parecer he exagerado - pronunció el dios.

Cambiando de posición, en un parpadeo se encontró al pie del muchacho, el cual cargó en sus brazos con delicadeza; su objetivo no era matarlo, de todos modos si muriese en ese instante, su alma reencarnaría de nuevo y el conflicto empezaría de nuevo, además el castigo del Tártaro era para quienes consideraban inferiores, la humanidad, en cambió, su adversario era una divinidad en sí, ellos merecían algo mejor a su concepto, por el momento sería prisionero en los Campos Elíseos, donde estaría bajo su total control, así por toda la eternidad.

Cambió su concentración al sentir como el espacio en el que se encontraban era disuelto, señales de la derrota del ángel, para dejar ver un bosque frondoso al borde de un lago, el cual reflejaba no una, sino dos lunas, signos que se encontraban en otro mundo; sin embargo, eso no le importó a Hades, sobre todo cuando se tiene una especie de llave, en este caso una perla de color verde, con la capacidad de abrir el portal hacia el Reino de Hades, su InfraMundo; sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó de dimensión sin más.

El único espectador en el lugar era Alice, la cual vigilaba con insistencia los movimientos de todos, fueran divinos o mortales, pero con la condición que estuvieran involucrados en la Guerra Santa que ella misma había provocado hace mucho tiempo.

- tú! - escuchó una voz conocida, bastante sorprendida.

Ella se volteó con toda la lentitud del mundo, no tenía prisa; ahora al frente suyo estaba el mismo Lucifer, no lo había podido sentir momentos antes, supuso que acababa de llegar siguiendo el rastro de la esencia de Metatron.

Kaworu reconoció al instante la verdadera identidad de la muchacha, además del inmenso poder que emanaba y los típicos gestos que le decían que no podía tratarse de nadie más; si, la conocía muy bien, al punto de que en el tiempo mitológico ellos fueron amantes, todo en beneficio de ella, se trataba del ser más manipulador, malvado y pecaminoso que existía en el Universo; fue ella quien le instigó a realizar su rebelión en contra del Padre Celestial, al mismo que ella había podido engañar, todo mal fue iniciado por ella, la que alguna vez fue Diosa de toda la Creación, y ahora se había convertido en la Madre de todas las perversiones, desgracias y mentiras, Lilith.

- cierra la boca que se te entran las moscas - dijo algo divertida.

No es muy común que el príncipe de las Tinieblas mostrará ese tipo de expresiones.

El mencionado controló sus emociones y se dirigió a ella de manera fría.

- Al parecer planeas algo grande, piensas usar nuevos peones o solamente seremos nosotros de nuevo -

Lilith emitió una pequeña risita.

- que frío eres ahora, que pasó en aquellos tiempos en el que me declaraste tu amor hace tiempo - dijo fingiendo tristeza.

El Ángel Caído la observó con poca emoción, esto decepcionó a la Diosa de la Corrupción, pronto marchándose del lugar por medio de una misteriosa niebla.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

He aquí finalizado otra parte de la Saga, les contaré en consecuente lo que ira en orden en la historia; ahora vendrá la batalla contra Hades por parte de los demás tamers y en ese instante para Shinji vendrá una gran revelación, va a ser un punto clave del trama y la guerra que ocasionará el Segundo Jinete de la Destrucción. Después la confrontación final con Yggdrasil y sus Caballeros Reales, además de las verdaderas pretensiones de Huanglongmon y por último la venida del Tercer Jinete Maligno.

Casi finalizando esta temporada la detendré para escribir otro OVA de la serie, y mientras tanto pensaré que más añadir, esos son mis planes por ahora.

El siguiente capítulo se titula como "**La llegada del Segundo Jinete".**

Comenten y no se lo pierdan.


	20. El segundo Jinete

**Digimon Exodo**

**Temporada II: Los Jinetes de la Destrucción.**

**Capítulo XVIII - **La llegada del Segundo Jinete

GranDracmon observaba a los actores de su obra en soledad en su trono de cristal, no es que el aburrido cargo de Emperador y Prisionero de la Zona Oscura le permitiera hacer otra cosa; el dios grecorromano del InfraMundo, Hades había vencido al Ángel del Sol, debilitado claramente por el veneno de Lilithmon a pesar de su muerte en batalla, eso era algo que ya tenía previsto de todos modos, esa era la única manera de que los Arcángeles pudieran recuperar sus armaduras, absorber sus poderes divinos no tendría sentido si estos no estuvieran a su máximo potencial.

Sin embargo, cuál es la necesidad de adquirir más poder si en sus dominios es venerado, temido y respetado como un Dios; su fuerza es muy similar a la de los primeros seres primigenios; por lo cual el poder divino de los Arcángeles sería insignificante a comparación.

Entonces Por Qué?

Sencillamente era un juego para él, sólo imagínense a un ser TodoPoderoso encerrado por su misma fuerza en un lugar lúgubre, donde todo ya lo había visto, vivido y sabido, se podría decir que era muy aburridos. Envidiaba a los Señores Demonio y sus hordas, ellos a menudo encontraban maneras de escaparse de la prisión a la cual los había mandado Yggdrasil, el Dios del DigiMundo.

La más famosa fue cuando Daemon logró de alguna manera por su cuenta llegar al Mundo de los Humanos, su objetivo era conseguir la Semilla de la Oscuridad implantada por Milleniummon en el cuerpo de un humano, sin embargo fracasó en su cometido y fue enviado nuevamente a este lugar, no se le vio muy feliz en ese entonces; otro ejemplo era Beelzebumon, cuya escapatoria le cobró como precio sus recuerdos y sus poderes demoníacos, los cuales sólo fueron activados cuando encontró a sus tamers, ellos le dieron de nuevo la bendición de la Digi-Evolución, con eso las sombras del pasado volvería, ahora mismo se preguntaba si ya recordaba todo.

Otra cosa que le parecía curiosa era ese ángel que se había convertido en el camarada del portador del Digital Hazard; el Lucemon que fue vencido por los Diez Guerreros Legendarios no era más que un copia luminosa del original, a pesar de todo su poder y considerarlo un verdadero Señor Demonio, no se comparaba al Ángel Caído encerrado en el Dark Area, cuyo poder rivalizaba con el suyo y con el de Huanglongmon; se trataba del Hijo de Dios, por consiguiente, el Digimon más Poderoso creado por este.

El caso, últimamente ocurrían cosas interesantes y él quería participar, al final a cabo, esto sólo era un Juego para él.

* * *

Takeru no podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso como ahora, había pasado unos días en los cuales dejó de sentir la presencia de su hermano mitológico, era un infortunio la espera que lo agobiaba, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro temiendo lo peor; Azulongmon y Patamon lo observaban como pasatiempo, hace unos días los ejércitos del Señor Demonio de la Envidia cesaron sus ataques, dejándolos respirar un aire tranquilo y dando paso al aburrimiento.

Patamon había intentado calmarlo con todo tipo de técnicas, más nada funcionaba, debía admitir que los lazos entre gemelos eran muy fuertes; en cuanto a la gran Bestia Sagrada del Este, ya había puesto manos a la obra, muy pronto el mensajero de su hermano llegaría en instantes para explicar que fue lo que sucedió, esa presencia en los dominios de Zhuqaiomon tan poderosa, no podía pertenecer a nadie más sino a alguien del rango de un dios.

También había llamado a llamar a varios de los Elegidos, no demorarían.

- Azulongmon, has estado bastante ocupado - comentó el Arcángel.

No porque su cabeza estuviera ocupada con sus pensamientos, no quería decir que se desconectara del resto del mundo.

- Zhuqaiomon vendrá por unos instantes a mi palacio, ha habido ciertos aspectos preocupantes además de la desaparición de su hermano mitológico -

Con una mirada molesta, le contesta.

- ¿Y qué podría ser más importante que mi hermano en estos momentos? - dijo.

- que bien, me extrañaste -

Escuchó una voz en la dirección de la puerta de la recamara de la Bestia Divina, volteó para ver a Matt y todos sus amigos, estaban Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Kari (quien había abandonado momentáneamente los dominios de Ebonwumon por la misma razón que comenzaba a inquietar a Azulongmon), Yoley, Cody, Davis y Ken; todos a excepción de uno, se encontraban en el palacio de Azulongmon; Takeru supuso que estaría haciendo algún examen importante.

- Hola muchachos - saludó alegremente.

- venimos aquí porque Gennai nos llamó, al parecer Azulongmon nos necesita con urgencia - dijo Tai, tomando primero la palabra.

Sus digimon también habían venido, al parecer no querían que algo inesperado les pasará a sus camaradas.

En cualquier caso, Takeru no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento cuando mencionaron el nombre de Gennai, sólo tuvo que recordar la pelea que tuvieron en el Mar de las Tinieblas, ese hombre encapuchado que acompañaba a la terrible Lilithmon era obvio que se trataba de un digi-humano, tenía que preguntarle al hombre cuando llegará para ver si tenía algo que ver.

- pareces preocupado - le dijo su hermano mayor.

El Arcángel suspiró quedadamente.

- lo que sucede es que ya no siento la presencia de Takato -

- ¿Takato? ¿Otro de los Arcángeles? - preguntó Davis.

El muchacho rubio asintió en afirmación.

- es como si .. -

- ya no estuviera en el Mundo de los Vivos - completó la frase Kari.

Esa era una situación muy desalentadora, incluso llegaron a pensar que su hermano gemelo mitológico y guardián personal (para Kari) hubiera muerto, su mirada caída fue notada por los demás, los otros chicos no supieron en ese instante como dar palabras de apoyo; se sentían que la tristeza de los ángeles los envolviera; sin embargo..

Azulongmon sintió tres poderosas presencias acercarse a su palacio, volteó su cabeza al aire, tal como los demás para ver como el cielo, cubierto por nubes azules, cambiaba de colores, de rojo a blanco y luego a verde, significaba que las otras Bestias Sagradas finalmente habían llegado, tal como se había acordado; con ellos también llegaban Astamon, que no fue recibido por buenos ojos, Ryo junto a Cyberdramon, y aun muchacho vestido de negro con pelo castaño, el cual portaba una espada que resplandecía como la luna.

En ese momento, Baihumon y Ebonwumon aparecieron en la recamara mostrando sus poderosas auras, del cielo descendió el dios Zhuqiaomon, completando el grupo que sólo se reunía en ocasiones importantes.

- valla, no importa cuantas veces lo vea, sigue siendo impresionante - comentó Davis al verlos.

- ya que todos han sido reunidos, llegó la hora de comenzar con esta reunión - anunció con voz firme Baihumon.

El y sus hermanos Azulongmon y Ebonwumon voltearon a ver a Zhuqaiomon, dándole el uso de la palabra.

- Hace generaciones, el DigiMundo ha vivido en paz y armonía, evolucionando y fortaleciéndose hasta puntos donde el mismo Yggdrasil jamás se imaginó en el pasado; pero todo conlleva un precio y en este caso se trato de algo que podríamos llamar Nuestro Verdadero Enemigo, se trata de un programa que se encargaba de eliminar el exceso de información de la red, detectando la creciente flujo de datos del DigiMundo hizo lo que su naturaleza le dictaba, no era gran amenaza entonces, dejaba existir a penas lo suficiente para asegurar nuestra supervivencia, más algo paso, se hizo más fuerte -

- digi-evolucionó -

Dijo acertivamente Izzy.

El dios del fuego asintió en afirmación. Zhuqiaomon siguió platicando su historia.

- Entre más fuerte se hizo, más peligroso se tornó para nosotros; su razonamiento le dicto, decidió que todos los digimon debían desaparecer y desde entonces hemos estado en guerra; el clímax se dio cuando el Enemigo quizo apoderarse de la digi-entelequia -

- ¿La digi-entelequia? - preguntó Davis.

Azulongmon esta vez continuó con el relato.

- es el colectivo de la digi-evolución, es la forma que adoptó ese don cuando se convirtió en un digimon, bajo el nombre de Calumon; lo envié al Mundo Humano donde fue hallado por los futuros Elegidos se harían cargo de él y lo protegerían de la amenaza que representaba nuestro Enemigo -

- Takato y sus amigos - dijo Ryo.

- Fue su primera experiencia con los digimon, aprendieron el significado de ser un Tamer, de luchar y proteger a sus seres queridos; la cuestión es, el D-Reaper, el nombre del enemigo al cual se refieren las Bestias Sagradas, se volvió algo incontrolable, tanto así que tuvimos que unir fuerzas con los digimon para poder vencerle; los cuatro entramos a la Zona del Núcleo y activamos un programa que envió aquella amenaza al Mundo de la Nada, así ya no sería un riesgo para los humanos y los digimon -

Esa parte era la que se conocía, pero ahora llegaba lo impactante.

- Sin embargo, ese enemigo ha dado señales de regresar nuevamente desde el mundo de los muertos, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible pues su fuerza a crecido desde ese último encuentro - dijo Baihumon.

- además, con la llegada de Hades y la desaparición de Takato y los demás muchachos - comentó Ryo.

- ¿Cómo sabes de quién se trataba? - preguntó Takeru algo molesto e inquieto.

- tengo mis métodos - dijo.

Calificaba bajo ese termino que una presencia oscura te informara de todo lo que sucedía con sus compañeros Arcángeles, Samael tenía una buena vista para encontrar cosas interesantes y por alguna razón se las comunicaba mediante el enlace que poseían; por el momento aprovechaba la ventaja que eso le daba, pero tenía que cuidarse de las verdaderas pretensiones de su némesis, de todos los Ángeles Caídos, Ryo o mejor dicho Kamael consideraba al Señor de las Serpientes como el peor, el más peligroso de todos ellos.

- ¿Y qué haremos de ahora en adelante? - preguntó Yoley.

- Tenemos tiempo - dijo una de las cabezas de Ebonwumon.

- así es, conocemos el lugar donde emergerá nuevamente nuestro Enemigo; se trata del Mundo Humano conectado con los dominios de Baihumon, en medio del Mar Egeo, al pie de un templo donde se daba culto a los dioses - dijo Zhuqiaomon.

- ¿Y Cuánto tiempo es? - preguntó esta vez Tai.

- Unos pocos días cuando mucho - contestó Azulongmon.

- y mi hermano - dijo desesperado Takeru, más bien Sandalphon, la conexión que tenía con su hermano le impedía pensar en otra cosa.

- calma, el siempre ten un plan de respaldo y cuando podamos iremos por él - dijo Ryo para tranquilizarlo.

Le tenía una enorme confianza, después de todo, en tiempos mitológicos el había sido su maestro en batalla, le había enseñado lo suficiente y ciertamente, habían estado en situaciones peores que esa; aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse por su alumno y majestad dado el caso, casi era como un hijo.

- bien, ahora será advertir a los Niños Elegidos de aquel Mundo, a ellos les concierne más que a nadie - dijo Izzy.

Los mayores concordaron.

- Los Tres Ángeles del DigiMundo ya hablaron de la situación con ellos, la idea es golpear con todo en ese punto para evitar que su destructiva influencia se esparza al resto de las dimensiones - dijo Zhuqiaomon.

Ese era el plan, pero siempre podía esperarse que algo saliera mal, sobretodo con un Ángel Caído interviniendo en los hechos; eso pensaba Samael mientras los espiaba desde su cuerpo verdadero, seguro se divertiría bastante con su sufrimiento.

* * *

Takuya Kambara, eran ese el nombre que le habían dado sus padres al nacer, nada especial, siempre espero tener una vida común y corriente junto a sus padres y su hermano menor, una vida egoísta y conformista, eso hasta que conoció el Mundo de los Digimon, un lugar que le pareció mágico e intrigante, a los ojos de cualquier niño, pero maduro y se convirtió en una mejor persona, aprendiendo de las batallas en contra de la oscuridad que Lucemon desató. Ahora se reencontraba nuevamente con aquel lugar, necesitaban su apoyo nuevamente, pero esta vez iba a más riesgo, el peligro se concentraría en su mundo, al menos daba gracias que no fuera cerca a su hogar; ahora debía hacer un largo viaje hasta Grecia, en el continente Europeo.

Pero siempre estaría listo cuando la acción lo llamara.

Estaban en la temporada en la cual el clima era bastante frío y seco, pero por alguna razón la ciudad en la que vivía presentaba un fenómeno bastante interesante, la humedad y el calor estaban a flor de piel, las plantas crecían como tal enredaderas por los edificios, el trabajo para controlar el crecimiento de la vegetación se había convertido, casi, en tarea imposible; y por último, no podían negar que en el aire se sentía un aroma de vino dulce, totalmente embriagante.

Y aquella sensación aumentaba al parecer para el muchacho, y era cada vez más fuerte en las cercanías del bosque que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad, estaba cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió entrar en él; algo grande estaba sucediendo y quería averiguar de que se trataba, algo lo llamaba a entrar; haciendo caso a esas sensaciones y no a la razón, se adentró en la maleza cada vez más densa, hasta llegar a un claro iluminado de una manera, que pareciera que no existiera nada más.

- te estaba esperando -

Escuchó una voz suave, masculina; se volteó para ver a un hombre joven de cabello rojo sentado en la rama de un árbol, sostenía en una mano un racimo de uvas, las cuales comía con deleite, sin prisa, de todas maneras tenía mucho tiempo; en su otra mano sostenía una copa dorada con vino rojo.

- ¿Por qué no te sirves? - dijo.

Con estas palabras derramó un poco de vino en el suelo; el cual marchó hasta el lago del claro y lo transformó en la sustancia embriagante que el extraño sujeto sostenía en la mano, bajo la mirada atenta de Takuya, descubrió que a sus pies tenía una copa de cristal. El muchacho no bebía, miró al sujeto con una mirada extrañada antes de poder hablar.

- ¿Quién eres? -

- soy Dionisio, dios del libertinaje; por así decirlo - contestó.

El dios bajó al suelo en una brisa suave que lo hizo descender con mucho estilo, como una gran entrada a una fiesta.

- no me hagas quedar mal, un caballero aceptaría la invitación de un futuro colega de un trago, ¿No es así? -

- soy menor de edad - contestó el guerrero de fuego.

Dionisio se tomó la libertad de emitir una gran carcajada.

- los moralismos sólo son tendencias impuestas por los poderosos para reprimirnos, los humanos son seres libres, no importa cuanto intenten aparentar su pulcritud, su verdadera naturaleza esta en los actos que consideran pecaminosos, el sexo, la gula, los placeres, esa es la esencia de un hombre y de todo ser viviente. Sabiendo esto, los poderosos en su máxima expresión de intolerancia causaron la guerra dividendo razas por la razón de limitar la libertad de los seres vivientes; poblados humanos sufrieron como la división entre los dioses, y también causó la guerra entre los Ángeles -

- explica eso - exigió Takuya.

De algo sabía de la Guerra Santa que se desarrollaba en esos instantes, tal vez pensó inocentemente que si sabía la causa por la cual había iniciado, podría hacer algo para pararla de una vez por todas.

- Alguna vez hubo un visionario, además de mi, era uno de los ángeles más cercanos al Padre Celestial, su nombre es Lucifer; el descubrió que todo ser viviente del Universo tenía derecho a elegir su propio camino, a ser libres sin importar lo que suceda; pero todo ello estaba en contra de las leyes que había impuesto Dios, eso significaba que el TodoPoderoso desterró a él y sus seguidores, los que entendieron la verdad al laverno por temor de que alguien pudiera derrocarlo -

- es una injusticia, sólo por una tontería como esa - dijo molesto el muchacho.

- así es, luego de ser castigados injustamente, engañaron a otros de sus hermanos para hacerles creer que Lucifer y los Caídos eran malignos, permitiendole mantener el mando y crear enemistad entre ellos; los enviados al Mundo del Olvido olvidaron quienes eran y de donde provenían, finalmente la oscuridad les corrompió volviendo verdaderas las acusaciones falsas, todo los sucesos ocurridos hasta entonces han sido culpa de Él -

Dijo apuntando su dedo arriba, Takuya entendió el gesto de Dionisio, se refería a Dios, los grandes, los poderosos.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?¿Cómo se que no tratas de engañarme? - preguntó el muchacho.

- Me confundes con Loki, yo sólo busco a un humano cuyo corazón este lleno de justicia y odie la tiranía, alguien visionario que no tema a lo desconocido y sueñe con el futuro, alguien digno del gran poder que estoy a punto de otorgar; estoy buscando a alguien como tú, Takuya Kambara -

No tenía otra opción, pues esa era la única condición que le había impuesto Apolo, elegir al humano que le cedería su poder, aunque no sabría con que efecto esto tendría en sus planes, con sólo observarlo descubría que pronto caería en su telaraña; en cuanto al muchacho, consideraba las palabras del dios griego muy conmovedoras, le recordaba a la personalidad de Ophanimon, sólo que este era más fiestero, por así decirlo, de todas maneras, no podía dejarse llevar por aquellas palabras, sus experiencias en el DigiMundo le dictaban que mucho de lo que sucedía no era más que una ilusión, por ejemplo, Lucemon sólo hubiera llegado al poder usado ese mismo tipo de palabras bonitas.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -

Dijo tratando de sonar convencido, pasaron algunos segundos que de verdad le pusieron nervioso, el dios comenzó a mirarlo objetivamente, estudiando cada rasgo en su rostro, sus expresiones, analizando su comportamiento; tal vez estaba tratando de averiguar alguna debilidad, o tal vez halla descubierto que estaba mintiendo; cual fuera la razón, sudó nerviosamente, agradeció a las altas temperaturas pues si no fuera así, sería mucho más evidente.

Dionisio cambió la expresión en su rostro por una sonrisa, relajando un poco al muchacho.

- Vine a ofrecerte esto -

Dijo invocando en su mano derecha una luz dorada, se trataba de la esencia divina de su hermano, ya fallecido.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó.

- Esto, mi querido muchacho, es el poder de un gran dios; se dice que las personas de corazón puro son las únicas merecedoras de su esencia -

Takuya no dijo otra palabra, dado a entender que quería saber más.

- Llego la hora de que surja un nuevo héroe de leyenda, alguien que vive en la humildad y conozca la grandeza - habló en tono muy melodramático.

- Llegó la hora de hazañas comparables a las de la mitología antigua, tu mi pequeño amigo, serás el protagonista sin dudar, un semidios que luche contra las fuerzas del mal y la corrupción -

Después le extendió la mano en son de trato hecho.

- ¿Aceptas? -

Takuya lo miró por algunos instantes dudoso, pero finalmente tomó su mano libre en respuesta afirmativa; en ese momento, le pareció que Dionisio mostró una sonrisa inquietante, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, metió su mano derecha en el lugar donde se suponía que tenía su corazón; el guerrero de fuego sintió varias cosas en ese momento, una vibración que estremeció todo su cuerpo mientras un calor indescriptible se apoderaba de este, su vista empezó a nublarse al tiempo de que su cabeza fue victima de poderosos mareos, poco a poco comenzó a perder la consciencia, llegando al punto de caer irremediablemente al suelo produciendo un ruido seco, a los pies del dios del Vino.

- bueno, su cuerpo lo aceptó mejor de lo que creí - comentó Dionisio levantando la ceja.

Se alejo del cuerpo del muchacho, para ascender a los cielos por una liviana corriente de aire, desapareciendo en silencio al tiempo que los efectos producidos por la presencia de dios se dispersaban al punto de la no existencia, indicando que el ser divino había abandonado el plano real, en el bosque sólo se encontró el joven guerrero de fuego, tendido en el suelo como si nada hubiera pasado, el lugar donde Dionisio introdujo su mano no presentaba signos de traumatismo o daño, a pesar que este aun no recuperaba la consciencia.

A la distancia se escuchaban los pasos de uno de sus amigos que lo había seguido al ver que no respondía a sus llamados, a su lado llegó Koichi Kimura, otro de los jóvenes humanos que tuvieron la oportunidad de formar parte de los diez guerreros legendarios, para salvar el DigiMundo de la tiranía de Lucemon; era observado por Dionisio desde su actual residencia, sabía que ese muchacho podría significar una gran amenaza para sus planes, no porque allá seguido a su marioneta hasta el claro, sino más bien sentía una conexión malévola con él.

Lo peor, mientras más indagaba, una fuerte sensación de repulsión y nauseas le hacían parar en el acto, aquella conexión era siniestra, pudiendo ser una de las fuerzas malignas naturales del mismo cosmos.

Tenía que sacarlo del camino, pero debía ser paciente, no debería precipitarse en este momento, además, si tenía suerte, su tío Hades lo eliminaría en su supremacía por el poder.

Sería divertido ver que habría en la cabeza del dios olímpico de la Muerte.

* * *

El muchacho despertaba, en seguida sintió la gran sensación de dolor por todo su cuerpo, tan intenso que no se atrevería a mover un sólo músculo; es más, ese era el punto, no se podía mover; se encontraba suspendido en el aire, sujeto mediante una estructura de oro que sobresalía del suelo se extendía en forma de T, sus brazos permanecían en horizontal respecto al suelo, perpendicular al resto de su cuerpo; delante de él se encontraba Hades, sentado en su trono de oro de forma arrogante, con una sonrisa que mostraba una extraña diversión.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de blasfemar? - preguntó el muchacho suspirando.

Hades acentuó un poco su sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué , tu como Rey de los Ángeles y uno de los aspectos de Dios debe tener el privilegio de padecer la misma agonía que Jesucristo en la cruz, además la tuya tiene más clase -

- ahí es donde somos diferentes - dijo con solemnidad el ángel.

El dios del Inframundo enmarcó una ceja en señal de incógnita.

- la razón por lo cual los ángeles caídos y tus hermanos se encuentran padeciendo en oscuridad es porque dejaron que la arrogancia le vendara los ojos, no nacemos en la grandeza, nos la ganamos día a día, sirviendo a quienes lo necesiten, esa es la virtud de la humildad que hoy es tan escasa; yo soy un simple servidor de los cielos y otros mundos, doy mi vida por todos ellos; nadie debe estar encima del altísimo, ni siquiera merezco estar a la altura de sus talones -

Cuando Metatron/Takato terminó su discurso fijando su mirada con intensidad en los ojos verdes de su captor, con la esperanza de que su mensaje le hubiera llegado; pero luego bajo la mirada cuando no encontró respuesta en la vista sin expresión de Hades; este por su parte comenzó a aplaudir con sus manos mientras sonreía con sorna.

- bonito discurso, pero no lograste más que humillarte, pero ya que dices que naciste para servir a todo ser de la realidad te haré una propuesta, jura lealtad a mi, cuando yo ascienda al trono que ocupa Jehova te haré mi primer concejal, reinarás sobre todos los seres que respiren y sientan, estarás por encima de Zeus, Odin y de Aleister Crowley (nombre divino de Jesús, no confundirse con el ocultista, en el relato ellos serán muy diferentes); los cuerpos celestes obedecerán nuestra voluntad y todo panteón en el Universo se deberá inclinar ante nosotros -

El chico simplemente decidió no contestar la proposición, no dejaría que callera en los mismos pasos que Diabolos Lucifer, el tenía el deber de triunfar y vivir en lo que el antiguo gobernante celestial falló, él era el enmiendo de los errores pasados, ese era el destino que le había otorgado su Padre Celestial, Adán Crowley. No tenía intenciones de decepcionar a nadie en estos momentos.

- como quieras - dijo el dios - entonces serás mi prisionero por toda la eternidad, siendo testigo de la destrucción de todo tu mundo, del juicio final -

Entonces desapareciendo en las sombras, dejó al arcángel en soledad, pensando en su amenaza pero al final mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la fe era suficiente en estos momentos, sabía que sus amigos tenían la capacidad de lograr milagros, ya les había dado las herramientas necesarias y sabían que ellos los aprovecharían al máximo, de alguna manera se sentía muy bien hacer las cosas con anticipación, de alguna manera las cosas debía salir bien; sin embargo, se preguntaba como estaba los otros arcángeles, Takeru, la representación viva de su hermano gemelo, Ryo, su maestro y mentor, en esta y otras vidas, y Kari, quien tenía la esencia de una diosa, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

No podía evitar sentirse sólo como en aquellas ocasiones, aislado del Mundo Exterior y de nuevo, sólo en sus pensamientos, no quería pensar de esa manera pero todos aquellos seres inteligentes en este pútrido universo sólo pensaban en un cosa, alcanzar el poder puro, aquella meta que tanto daño había hecho en la antigüedad a la misma existencia, aferrarse a algo tan vació y sin significado alguno causaba que miles de vidas inocentes se perdieran, esa ambición recorría todo como si fuera un virus contagioso, retorcía el ideal de mundo que Dios había creado alguna vez, tanto así que llegó a considerar que la creación en si misma era tan sólo un error.

Ese era un razonamiento algo peligroso y era algo que su mentor y su Padre no dejaban de recordarselo, incluso antes de subir al trono de los Cielos; más que sabían ellos, si algo era cierto era que siempre administraban sus asuntos desde distancia, nunca se mezclaban con los mundos terrenales a experimentar todas esas desagradables emociones, las cuales separaban familias y destruían hogares; para él, era una mentira de que la oscuridad era la falta de atención a Dios, era algo real y tangible, actuando incluso antes de la Creación, la verdadero Enemigo, el que los colocó hermano contra hermano, padre contra hijo y fue promotor con la llegada de los Ángeles Caídos.

Al igual que el resto de su corte, fue ignorante ante el hecho hasta que decidió encarnar por primera vez, como la primera descendencia de los primeros humanos verdaderos; la muy conocida fábula de Caín y Abel, en ese entonces era el menor de ambos hermanos y a través de ello, pudo sentir la maldad en el universo, la cual no estaba ligada a los demonios o dioses blasfemos, sino a una fuerza indescriptible; entonces dejó de lado la Guerra Santa por un momento mientras intentaba convencer al Supremo que debía erradicar todo para borrar la existencia maligna, callendo en oídos sordos se sintió más sólo que nunca, entonces se le ideó que si el Superior descendía a la tierra lo comprendería, se sumergió en oración para que su plan diera inicio.

Tal como quería, nació un concepto nuevo de Dios para habitar entre los hombres, ellos lo conocieron como JesuCristo, aquel que murió en la cruz, más su nombre fue Aleister Crowley; tal como lo esperaba, fue víctima de los abusos de los mortales, al punto de tratarlo como el peor criminal, eso debía ser suficiente para que pudiera ver la oscuridad en el cosmos y entendiera lo que trataba de comunicar; pero en cambió, les limpió del pecado e ignoró el problema principal, recordaba aquella discusión como si hubiera sido ayer.

Al final había sido convencido de que su solución era errónea y era mejor seguir el camino del perdón, sin embargo, la soledad siempre traía a su cabeza aquellos viejos recuerdos siempre regresaban, sólo en su idealismo y en su sentir, la única persona que lo comprendió realmente era Lucifer, pero ahora era su enemigo; que más daba, era mejor vivir una vaga ilusión, no se mortificaba a diario; más ese negro pensamiento sería la causa de las desdichas, más ahora de que un poder de gran alcance volvería a resurgir para la destrucción.

El tiempo del segundo Jinete finalmente había llegado.

* * *

Hades miraba desde su trono al Mundo Humano de Byakko, dentro de muy poco, los mortales sentirían el devastador poder de su arma secreta; se trataba de una existencia desterrada, la cual tenía un poder inconmensurable, capaz de destruir a todo dios y toda divinidad, más había sido degradado a un nivel que era muy fácil de manejar, lo manipulo de la manera que creyó más conveniente para ser utilizado, ahora tenía en sus manos una esfera de cristal color verde, digamos que era el aparato que le permitía controlar el cuerpo y corazón de la bestia, las cuales separó, una se encontraba debajo del palacio donde estaba encerrado el arcángel del Sol, mientras el cuerpo era lo que se dirigía al mundo terrenal.

Mientras, había pasado otros pocos días para aquel lugar, tres ángeles guardianes se encontraban esperando la llegada del enemigo, la cual se sentía a medida de que la temperatura crecía cada vez más y temblores sacudía los cimientos del mismo mundo; los niños que obtuvieron el poder de los diez guerreros también se encontraban en el lugar, Takuya había decidido callar lo sucedido en aquel momento, al menos no era necesario que lo contará, más con esta amenaza digital aproximándose.

La inquietud reinaba, los digimon ya estaban listos para la batalla.

- prepárense - dijo autoritario Ryo. aclamando los días cuando Kamael dirigía los ejércitos celestiales a la batalla.

Producía tal sensación que el deseo ahora era seguirle, el coraje era su arma de persuasión.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el poder destructivo aproximarse, Takeru observaba el agujero negro que se había formado en las aguas, al tiempo salían truenos de color rojo de estos; se preparaba para lo inminente.

- hermano, dame fuerzas - susurró para si.

Al segundo posterior, vieron como algo se aproximaba, dos gigantescas alas salieron de aquel lugar, las cuales Ryo identificó características de los agentes del D-Reaper, surgió una cabeza que ocultaba su rostro tras la especie de una máscara, una de color amarillo con siete ojos azules alrededor, y al centro un cristal blanco; el resto de la bestia surgió dejando ver una especie de figura humanoide, con garras en manos y pies, a excepción de una que se había convertido en una hoz gigantesca, la criatura no tenía mayor tamaño de la estatura de tres metros, estos nuevos agentes eran guerreros, los primeros que llegaban al campo de batalla, expertos en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, exploradores, misioneros, enviados; levitaba por los cielos analizando a sus próximos contrincantes.

Takuya y los muchachos no pudieron evitar sentir temor, pero eso no los haría retroceder.

El agente fue el primero en atacar, reconociéndolos como una amenaza para su sistema, de su cabeza creo un rayo que se dirigió a los arcángeles, humanos y digimon; Takeru reaccionó rápido, ese ataque se enfrentaría con una de las defensas más fuertes.

- _Puerta del Edén - _

La batalla, finalmente había dado inicio.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

Lamento las demoras, pero ya llegó la actualización, dentro de los nuevos avisos están que pronto reescribiré una de mis historias 'Digimon Tamers - Alpha Kai Omega', mientras esperan el nuevo estreno, disfruten de la historia actual, el próximo capítulo se titula "El camino a la destrucción".

No olviden comentar.


End file.
